Hanyous' Dream
by MiyakoSakuraKobayashi
Summary: The group defeats Naraku; Inuyasha thinks back to when he first met Kagome and realizes hes in love with her. Last ch. sad, not 4 Kikyo lovrs. REVIEW Please. Finished, last chs are somewhat short. Somewhat OOCd on Kagome. First fanfic! :
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Inuyasha, its characters, or anything else! I **only** own the stories I make. So ha, can't sue me for anything!


	2. Defeating Naraku

**Chapter 1: Defeating Naraku**

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as it went hurdling towards Naraku.

"Hehehe, you can't even hit me, Inuyasha!" Naraku muttered as the attack missed him.

"I wasn't aiming at _you_!" Inuyasha growled back.

"Huh?… ARRRGHHHHH!" That was the final blow. After hours of trying to kill Naraku, nothing worked… until now….

"We did it!" Sango yelled.

"Does that mean… Sango! Look!" Miroku told her as he unwrapped the prayer beads that confined his wind tunnel. It was disappearing.

"I… I can feel… my heart in my chest again." Kagura muttered to herself.

"Kagura? What will we do now that Naraku is dead?" Kanna asked in her mono tone.

"I… I think its time we moved on." _Inuyasha won't give me anything. And Sesshoumaru is not my mate, or anything close to that for a fact. _She thought. _What WILL we do?_

Kagome and Inuyasha ran up to each other and hugged lightly, before they knew what they were doing. They then immediately jumped off of each other from what had just happened and blushed.

"Sango?" Miroku asked while softly embracing her. "Will you be my wife?"

"Miroku!… Of course!" Sango told him lightly; Miroku tightened the embrace.

"Ka-go-me?" Inuyasha asked in syllables.

"Hmm?"

_Oh Damn, I can't tell her now. We just defeated Naraku. She's probably a little messed up in the head, like the rest of us are. I'll give her some time first…_

"Never mind. I'll tell you later."

"What was it?"

"I'll tell you in a little bit. Not now though."

"Hmph! Fine!" _I got all worked up for nothing! Maybe I can tell him how I feel soon. As long as Kikyo is out of the question… _

_She'll find out sooner or later about my feelings towards her… _

"Hey where's the Shikon no Tama? I know Naraku had a HUGE chunk of it before he died." Kagome told them.

"If he had it when he died he would of regenerated and… oh no… you don't think?" Inuyasha told her.

"We would of saw him, AND look! There's parts of his body still around here."

"Well then get looking because we can't have him regenerate!"

"Inuyasha, don't you think he would of regenerated by no if he had the jewel?"

"I guess wench."

After a few minutes of searching they found it.

"Ah! Here it is! Guys, I found it! Now there's only… 3 shards left." Kagome yelled out to them. They ran over to see it.

"Then that's Kouga's and Kohaku's shards left." Miroku said. As he finished this Sango started to weep; Miroku patted her on the back and hugged her as she cried on his shoulder.

"It's been a rough day for all of us. Why don't we go back to the village and get some rest?" Miroku suggested; they all agreed. Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on Kirara. They arrived back at the village in about half an hour, it was near sundown when they arrived. Of course the first thing Sango and Kagome did was go to the hot spring with Shippo tailing them. Inuyasha and Miroku just lounged inside Kaede's hut waiting for the ladies to get back. Inuyasha after a while got up and waited in front of the hut.


	3. Flashbacks and Questions

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Questions**

_"I smell it, the blood of the woman who killed me. And It's coming closer…Hello Kikyo, playing with bugs now are we?"_

"_So you're alive?"_

"_Why you takin so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me... You look pretty dumb there, Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waist her time." _

"_That does it! Kikyo, Kikyo. Whoever she is, she's not me because my name is-"_

"_She's here."_

"_Good, now pull!"_

"_So I was saved…"_

"_You're pathetic Kikyo."_

"_I'm NOT Kikyo! Look I'm telling you, I'm not her. Whoever her is!"_

"_And I'm sayn you gotta be her because there' no way you could smell so… You are not her." _

_"I know. My name is Kagome! Ka - go - me!" _

"_You're right Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter."_

"_Aggghhhhhhhhh! Let go of me!"_

"_Ow, Ow, Ow! No, you let go!"_

"_Inuyasha has revived!"_

"_Give me the sacred jewel!"_

"_Stop it!…Hey I did that before too, in the well. But how'd I do it though? Huh? What's happening now?"_

"_Give me the jewel! Quick! Hurry!"_

"_I herd some half-demon spawn was after the sacred jewel. It's you, isn't it?"_

"_Half's all I need to kick your scaly hide. Anything more than that would be a waste of my time!"_

"_Listen, you talk big, but can you back it up?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Can you or not?"_

"_What can he do, pinned there like that. Or you for that matter. You're powerless to stop me! You're helpless the both of you."_

"_Don't you dare!"_

"_Look. It's re-arming… It's crushing me! Ah!"_

"_Hey can you-pull out this arrow?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Look. Can you pull out this arrow or not?"_

"_I-I don't know. Uh."_

"_Ney, child. Once you the arrow is removed Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all!"_

"_Don't be stupid you old hag! At least with me you have a chance! Where as that things gonna eat you!… And what about you? You ready to die yet?"_

"_Given the choice… I choose to!…Uh-OH!"_

"_Kagome… It's too late for me… save yourself…"_

"_Forget it! I'm not leaving here without you!"_

"_Ka-go-me?"_

"_Pull the master inside… Kagome thrust the Tetsusaiga into the door! It will hold them off for some time…" _

"_Oh no. He's freezing! Inuyasha you have to stay with us! Say something! Can you hear me?… This all happened because I suggested we stay here at the temple."_

"_You mustn't put the blame on yourself."_

"_But it is all my fault."_

"_I will draw the poison from his blood!… Master Inuyasha's survival will depend on his own strength from this point."_

"_He's dripping in sweat… Sorry, I didn't wake you up did I?"_

"_No… Kagome?" _

"_What is it?"_

"_Tell me something. Why were you crying?" _

"_Uh… Back in the other room?… Because I thought I was going to loose you. I thought you were gonna-die."_

"_You shed tears for me… Cried for me… Kagome if its not too much trouble, can I lie on your lap?"_

"_Huh? Yes… How do you feel? A little better than before?"_

"_Yes… Kagome, you smell kind of nice."_

"_Huh? Ok, that's it. You already made it a point before that you couldn't stand my scent!"_

"_I did… but I was lying…"_

'_Kagome better be coming soon. I can't wait to see if she'll say yes!_' Inuyasha thought

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were in the hot spring outside of the village.

"Wow… I can't believe how long it's been since then… A whole two years of traveling around searching for Naraku. And we just now killed him! " Sango said.

"I know. It seems like yesterday that I fell down the well and found Inuyasha." Kagome told her.

"It seems like that one day I'm gonna wake up and have to be on my own again... That this-was-all a-dream." wailed Shippo; with his eyes tearing up.

"AW! Don't cry Shippo!" Kagome told him.

"I'm-not-trying-to. It's just-It's-I miss my parents!" He wailed.

"Shippo come here." Kagome told him and he tried to swim over to her while still crying. "Now Shippo. I know you miss your parents but I'm like your mom! I don't care, call me mom!"

"Ok… mommy. Does that mean because you and Inuyasha like each other I can call him daddy?" Shippo asked. Kagome blushed very deep at this.

"Well I guess…" She said very quietly.

"Then I guess that makes me an aunt!" Sango said

"YAY! I HAVE A FULL FAMILY!"

"Yes Shippo. Just don't call Inuyasha daddy just yet. Ok? It'll be like he's your almost-daddy."

"Ok mommy!"

"Oh yes, I forgot. Inuyasha wanted to talk to me about _something_. I better get going before he comes and gets me." Kagome told them.


	4. Love at First Sight

**Chapter 3: Love at First Sight**

"Kagome?"

"KAGOME?" Inuyasha yelled

"What? You don't have to yell you know. I'm right here you know." Kagome said to him quietly; he jumped. Kagome looked at him as he still was in a freaked out stance. "And,… you were wanting to talk to me why?"

"Oh, I was wanting to know if you wanted to take walk." Inuyasha asked

"Sure. Why not?" Kagome replied as she walked next to him.

They walked off from the village and eventually arrived at Goshinboku. Inuyasha stopped at the base of the tree and stared into its branches. Kagome stared at him, he didn't notice. "Do you remember the day you woke me from here?" Inuyasha asked after a while

"Yes. It seems so… so much like it was yesterday to me." Kagome replied

"The day I met you… The day that started it all…"

"Started what all?"

"Well, started our journey to find the shards."

"Oh, yes."

It was spring so Goshinboku was starting to have flower buds on it. That also meant it was almost mating season.

"I'm glad Naraku is gone. Aren't you?" Kagome asked

"Duh. Who isn't wench?" he turned to her and said

"I was just asking. Ges, you don't have to get pissy about it." she said while looking at the well. It was the well that connected her to him. The well that started it all…

'_I wonder what will happen once we complete the Shikon no Tama?' _Kagome asked herself still looking at the well.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering… what… would you think of me… if I was… an Inu-hanyou?"

This caught him off guard. Inuyasha looked at Kagome wondering if he heard her right. "Well, probably the same thing I do now…"

"And what is that?"

This killed him. He loved Kagome since the day him and her met. '_What am I supposed to tell her? What will she say if I tell her I love her?! I was able to hold it off before because we've been constantly fighting Naraku, but now its' too hard to ignore it. What am I gonna DO?!' _Inuyasha thought; He wanted to scream at this thought.

"Well… I think… you are… well…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Umm…"

"Do you love me?"

"As a-"

"Like love, LOVE?"

_Man. This is hard… _"The truth is…" he sighed "Yes… I do. Kagome… please don't think… Uh, Kagome…?"

Kagome was just staring at him. No expression what so ever…

"Kagome? Do you hate me for telling you?"

Kagome snapped back to Earth. "Of course not! Why would I? The truth is… I love you too." She had the happiest expression on now. It wasn't an evil happy, it was just happy.

"Oh, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder as he nuzzled her hair. She looked at him. They stared into each others eyes until his lips locked onto hers. They finally pulled away after they ran out of breath.

"I love you Inuyasha…" Her arms pulled around his shoulders more.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you…be…oh man why is it so hard to say this?!" He pulled away and Kagome just stared at him awkwardly.

"Ok. Will you …will you be… willyoubemymate?" He asked very fast.

"Say again…in Japanese/English this time please. So I can understand." Kagome told him

"Will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked her quietly.

"Um… what is a mate?" She asked sheepishly.

"Its like… well… its what in your time what you would call a wife or husband."

"OH, ok! I get it. So you are asking me to marry you then?"

"I guess so…" '_I don't really get her modern terms'_

"Well then I say yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes, Yes!"

'_Oh thank god! That was easier than I thought!' _Inuyasha said to himself. He ran over to her and picked her up and gave her an electrifying kiss.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to mark you…"

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha with a puzzled look for a while. He eventually got the hint. "It means I have to bite your neck to show your taken."

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"Um… Not really… I guess… I don't know, ok?."

"Well, I don't care, just do it!" '_Get it over with!'_ Kagome told him as she turned around in his arms and leaned her head to the side. She felt his tongue lick her neck a little and the she felt his fangs seep into her skin. As he did this he heard a squeak and then a soft moan from Kagome. He withdrew his fang from her neck and licked the wound. He told her, "Come on, I don't want the others to notice anything too much. Get on my back if you want."

"Will anything happen to me?" She asked as they ran back to the village.

"No, I don't think so… What do you mean?"

"I meant will I turn into a hanyou."

"Well, only if you really, REALLY wanted it while I bit you!"

_'Did I want It?… Well I'll find out soon enough!'_


	5. It Starts To Show

**Chapter 4: It Starts To Show**

It was late at night when they arrived because it was around 10pm when they went for a walk.

"It's ok. Its not your fault. It would of eventually happened anyway. I thought you had the hots for me at some point, but I wasn't sure." Kagome told him as she got on his back "Ouch, what the…?" She felt a pain growing in her mouth.

"What's wrong now wench?" He asked lovingly, sort of.

"I don't know…" she said and immediately gasped. "Inuyasha look at my mouth! Quickly, I…" she said as they arrived at Kaede's hut. He put her down and she opened her mouth to let him see.

"Kagome,… did you… want to… be one, a hanyou I mean… You've got fangs!" Inuyasha told her

"I guess…"

"Oh my god! Then you're turning into a inu-hanyou!"

"What did you say Inuyasha?" Shippo said as he bounded out of the hut. He saw Kagome had her mouth open and saw her fangs. "Kagome! What-" the he saw the matting mark on her neck.

"Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome?" Shippo said questioning him, just then Kiara, Sango, and Miroku rushed out of the hut and stopped dead when they saw Kagome.

"Um, I'll talk to you about this in the morning. Right now, lets get some sleep… We've had a rough day." Inuyasha said to them. He lifted Kagome up bridal style and sat in a nearby tree on the highest branch with her.

"But…" Shippo muttered as they jumped away.

"Thanks for that save back there Inu." Kagome said once they were in the tree.

"Oh, I just thought it would be better to tell them once you will look like a hanyou."

"I'm fine with that too, but…why are you staring at me?"

"Because of these!" Inuyasha said as he reached out and rubbed a fuzzy triangle ear and he heard a purr from her while he did this.

"Wait. Oh my God! Look at my hands!"

"You have claws now too!"

Kagome and Inuyasha sat; there was a moment of silence between them. Kagome finally turned back around but he pulled her back.

"Kagome your eyes are changing!" Inuyasha mumbled. She now had green eyes with amber specks in them. She also had fuller, blood red lips.

'_Damn she looks as gorgeous as hell!'_

"In the morning we have to talk to Kaede. I'm afraid I might purify myself if I'm not careful!"

"YOU"LL WHAT?!"

"Just get some sleep. We'll fix this in the morning."

"No, I can't have you purify yourself."

"But it'll be easier to talk to her once she knows that I'm a hanyou."

"Ya, I guess. Sleep well Kagome."

Kagome nodded as she fell asleep on his chest.

**The Next Morning:**

"Kagome's a what?!" Everyone shouted.

"Kagome's a hanyou now!"

"Are you sure it's Kagome? Kagome doesn't have green eyes, dog ears or claws."

"Well duh it's me!"

"Kaede, now that Kagome is a hanyou; she's afraid she'll purify herself if she doesn't do something" Inuyasha said

"Well, Kagome. There is a herb near the base of Goshinboku. Will you go get it. All of its parts please?" Kaede told her

Kagome nodded and within a 30 seconds she was there and back with the plants. She handed them to Kaede. She crushed it up and said to her, "Drink this in along with some water. It will allow your miko self to accept your hanyou self. Understood?"

Kagome nodded.

Later, it was near sun down. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in Goshinboku. It was near midnight when someone came up under the tree and stared at it. Inuyasha did not want to give his presence away so he tightened his grip on Kagome. It was Kikyo. She was just staring at the base of the tree and the turned around to walk away.

Inuyasha pulled one of his hands over his "mate's" mouth and nibbled at her ear for her to wake up. She did, and realized Inuyasha's hand was covering her mouth. She grunted lightly to let him know she was awake. He jumped out of the tree quietly but hushed his soon-to-be-mate and ran towards Kikyo.

'_He's not gonna cheat on me is he? He better not or I'll sit him to hell!' _She told herself.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and was surprised because stopped and Kikyo said without turning around, "Are you going to kill me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha got stiff but didn't answer her question.

"Well? You have the opportunity now. Kill me." Kikyo told him; still not turned around.

"I'm sorry; I can't have you here with my mate around too." Inuyasha said sadly.

'_He still has feelings for her! I'll let him get away this time. She was his first love anyway.' _Kagome told herself

"Your mate? Who-" Kikyo said quietly as she turned around in shock to see Kagome next to Goshinboku. She couldn't finish her sentence. "YOU TOOK HER AS YOUR MATE? INUYASHA YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE TO ME!"

"I never said I would go to hell with you Kikyo. I'm sorry" he said as he lopped her head off in one fatal blow. Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga back and turned to Kagome. He saw her face before she turned her head away. She didn't notice him come up to her.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I should of done it sooner." He told her apologetically; he looked down.

"I know. It's ok." Kagome told him quietly. She buried her head in his haori. "I still love you though. I love you so much." she mumbled.

"I know mate, I know…" _'Oh no, I just called her mate! Please no Kagome!'_

"Oh you boys, always getting too far ahead of yourselves! Its ok, I won't 's' you for that. I like it when you call me mate anyway. It's better than bitch or wench…"

He jumped back into Goshinboku, thankful that he didn't get sat for that, with his soon-to-be-mate. The sun just set. Her hair turned a silvery blue color, bluer than Inuyasha's but still silver and it was longer too, with her ears still black.

"Kagome, your hair. Its turned… blue." Inuyasha told her, but she remained quiet.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after a while.

His ears perked up as he looked at her. "Hmm?"

"Do you truly love me and not Kikyo?"

"Of course I do? Why did I put her to rest if I would of loved her and not you?"

"I don't know." she sat up to look at his face "I mean this is all happening so fast. ME becoming a hanyou, you killing Kikyo, killing Naraku, everything. I would never of guessed that this would all happen so quickly!"

Inuyasha was looking at her with deep love in his eyes.

"And it's going to take me some time getting used to this side of you too." Kagome added.

"What side of me wench?"

"This soft, loving side."

"It's you're fault I turned this way!"

Kagome laughed, "Yea, I guess it was. Oh well…"

They soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. The New Moon and My Love

**Chapter 5: The New Moon and My Love**

"The new moon is today." Kagome said.

"Yes-Wait, WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You mean you forgot?"

"No, I just… yes, I forgot."

"It's ok. But we can't sleep outside tonight… Wanna sleep in Kaede's hut?"

"Well, DUH! Where else is there? I'm not sleeping in a tree."

"There's my era. We would be safe from youkai there…" _'Since there is none…'_

"That would work even better mate. Didn't you say that your family would be gone?"

"Oh! I did! That's perfect! And you wanna know what we can do because no ones home?" Kagome said while walking her fingers up his chest to his ears to rub them.

"Yes. Yes I do, mate." He said in a playful voice while pulling Kagome closer to his chest. They kissed, it was so electrifying they were both instantly aroused too much for their liking. She allowed him to enter her mouth. They had a battle with their tongues until they ran out of air. They panted for a minute and went right back to it again. They quit after they heard foot steps coming closer to the tree. Inuyasha growled. They looked down and saw Miroku.

"Ah, there you are!"

"What do you want monk?"

"Kaede asked if she could see Kagome for a bit."

Kagome jumped out of the tree while hanging onto her mate since she still didn't have all of her strength yet. She started to walk towards Miroku and Inuyasha followed close behind her.

"Ah, Kagome child. Come with me please." Kaede said as soon as they got to the village. Kagome followed. They ended up on a hill to see the sun was almost overhead. Once they knew they were out of ear shot Kaede asked Kagome, "What made you want to become a hanyou?"

"Um… I don't really know if I wanted it… but… I guess I did… I decided to become Inuyasha's mate…" Kagome said while deeply blushing. She could faintly hear Inuyasha climb into a tree not too far away.

"I was just wondering child, but what will ye do tonight since it is the new moon?"

"Well, I think we decided it would be safer to go to my era for the night. I mean since Naraku could be around still."

Just as Kagome finished she heard him cough and say, "Ya right, good one though bitch."

"SIT!" Kagome yelled

"AAHHHH!… UGH!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell out of the tree.

"What was that for bitch?" Inuyasha asked when the spell wore off.

"For calling me a bitch now, sit!" Kagome yelled without turning around. "Just because I AM one doesn't give you the right to call me one! Call me wench if you have to, NOT bitch! I'll sit you EVERY time you say it until it gets into your thick skull! How come you can call me mate when no one is around but when we're not alone, you can't. Huh?"

Inuyasha growled at this but scampered up the tree again.

"If you growl at me ONE MORE TIME no nothing is going to happen tonight mister!"

He knew when she was mad to keep quiet if he wanted to keep his presence on the planet.

"Kaede, what did you want from me anyway?"

"I just wanted to see if ye were doing alright. I didn't want ye to purify yeself. I think ye might get your strength and powers tomorrow if ye know what I mean…"

Kagome and Inuyasha both bushed when they heard this. He snickered. Kagome turned around and gave him a death glare. He immediately stopped and moved to the back side of the tree so he couldn't see her and clamped his ears to his head afraid of what might come next, but it didn't.

Kagome and Kaede finished talking and Kagome walked up to the tree Inuyasha was sitting at. He looked at her through one eye.

"Come down here. I'm not going to 's' you any more. I promise!"

"Feh."

"Inuyasha what's mating season?"

"It's a time when… well, youkai and hanyous want to err… take the person they love and mate with them."

"Well I figured that much out on my own."

"We have to be careful Kagome. Kouga will defiantly come around soon, and try to get you."

Just like it was a queue Kouga came up to them.

"Kagome, it's almost mating season!" He sang. "And-" he stopped when he saw her."

"Ka-go-me?" He asked quietly "Is that you Kagome?"

She nodded.

"What happened? Why are you a youkai?"

"First of all wolf. She's a hanyou, an inu-hanyou to be specific!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Oh, no you didn't mutt!" Kouga said with rage.

"Yes, I did!"

"Kouga, I'm not yours. I'm Inuyasha's now. See?" She told him while pulling the collar of her shirt down.

"MUTT!! I'm gonna pound you till you die!"

"No, Kouga. Please… Inu, don't fight with him. Not today! You don't have all your power remember, nor do I!"

Inuyasha growled.

"I don't want to 's' you! I will if I have to!" She threatened.

"Kouga. Can't we just be friends? I don't feel like fighting today. And Inuyasha doesn't need to. You know it's the new moon tonight, you know what happens to us!"

He sighed.

"Fine, Kagome. I'll still be your best friend. I'll go to Ayame." He said defeated. _'I will still love you though.'_

It was near sun down; Kagome and Inuyasha said their goodbyes for the night and jumped into the well. A familiar blue light surrounded them as they journeyed 500 years into the future.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon Kagome, with Kaede and you." Inuyasha said as they touched the bottom of the well. His ears dropped.

"It's ok. I still love you. You know that, right?" She told him while rubbing one of his ears.

"Yes and I love you too Kagome."

He jumped out of the well and opened the door. She held onto his haori and kissed him like the kiss from this morning. They both pulsed in sync with each other as they kissed. In 3 pulses they were human. And were still lip locked for another few seconds until they ran out of air.

"Oh damn, I love you Kagome!" He said as he saw her chocolate eyes, and she saw his violet ones.

He picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could towards the house.

"You're not gonna try and jump while you're human are you?!"

"Watch me." He muttered; jumped as hard as he could and just barely made it onto the roof. He sat Kagome down and she unlocked the window and they jumped inside and locked it back.


	7. Finally Mates

**Chapter 6: Finally Mates**

Inuyasha laid Kagome on the bed and kissed her again. She didn't hold back like she sometimes wanted to. She moaned in the kiss and took off Inuyasha's outer haori. He stepped back and pulled his inner haori off and she glared at his chest. It was muscular for his human form.

"What, are you gonna stare at me all night wench?" He finally said.

"Huh… oh sorry." She said as he quickly pecked her.

"It's ok." He told her as he pulled off her shirt while kissing her again. Inuyasha saw her bra, not what he was expecting to see… He gave her an idiotic look.

"You are just as pitiful as I am!" Kagome said as she stood up and unclasped it. Then he gave her a real stare.

"Oh god! At this rate we won't have sex till next week!"

"You're right. Let me help you." He said as his hands ended up at her pants and pushed them down while she played with the tie to his hakamas. He pushed her down on the bed as she got done with the tie on his pants and pushed his pants off while she threw her underwear off. He was 'boing' out and she squeaked when she saw him. Inuyasha raised his brow in question. He caught a really light scent of her arousal, but not even a ¼ as much as he would when he was a hanyou.

'_Damn, I wish I was a hanyou and not human tonight. That would make it better for the both of us!' _Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to go through with this? Once you do this, you can't turn back."

"Of course silly. I love so much! Human, hanyou, or youkai, it doesn't matter to me!" _'Though I would really like it if he was hanyou or human over youkai.'_

She spread her legs more for him and he positioned himself between them and said, "This is gonna hurt you the first time. Please don't scream like your dieing…" she nodded.

"Inu, can I hold your hand the first time? It'll help me…" Kagome asked right before he entered her.

"Um, ok… I guess…" He gave her his right hand while she grasped it with her left. His other was under her left thigh.

"I'm ready Inuyasha…" She said, though her voice told the opposite.

He nodded and gave one quick thrust into her. She almost broke his hand as it turned purple from her squeezing it. He heard her whimpering in pain; he looked at her face as he started to pump slowly trying to ease her pain. He could tell that it was helping some, but not much. But that soon changed. Their eyes' flashed red for a second as their demon blood tried to surface, but couldn't since they were human tonight.

He pumped faster and harder trying to pleasure her more and more, he went as hard and fast a he could, for as long as he could. He finally fell over and passed out on top of the already half sleeping Kagome.

Kagome was the first to wake. She was still human and there was little light coming through the window. She looked at the clock and it read '7:32'. Inuyasha's arm's were around her waist tight enough for her not to move. She looked at him and smiled and kissed him on the lips, but he didn't move. The sun came up and they pulsed 3 times and saw they were back to normal.

"Inu…Inuyasha, wake up… Mate?" Kagome said lightly as she poked him.

He growled but she giggled. Their heads were about level but she was lower.

'_Hmm… this'll wake him up.'_ she thought as she bit his neck when her fangs came back. She priced the skin quickly and tasted his blood. Then again she pulsed, but only her. Her demon blood was attempting to turn her into a youkai. She tried to fight it but was failing.

'_The only way to stop this is the Tetsusaiga. I don't know what'll happen if I loose control. I don't wanna know!'_ She fought her way out of his grip and landed on the floor by her bed. She knew she was about to loose control.


	8. The Demon Within

**Chapter 7: The Demon Within**

Kagome reached for the Tetsusaiga.

"Ka-go-me?" Inuyasha asked as he woke up, not feeling her presence. "Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked as he saw her reaching for the sword.

"Inu… I'm… I… I can't hold on much longer… Inu…yasha…help…me." She panted while she looked at him. Her voice was deeper. He saw her eyes that they were red and his eyes widened. He sat on the floor next to her and heard her heavy breathing.

"Get me… the Tetsusaiga… please… quickly… before I loose it!" She rasped out. Why didn't he see it before? Her youkai was trying to take over. He grabbed his sword and took her hand and placed it on it. She felt immense pain, like her body was being priced straight through with thousands of swords.

"Kagome?… What happened?" He asked in shock

"I tried to wake you up… But you wouldn't so I gave you my mate mark… I bit your neck." She whispered

"Dammit Kagome! You should of waited for me!" He yelled.

Kagome looked at him. She had sorrow in her eyes. But she still was half youkai, half hanyou; still gripping the Tetsusaiga.

"You should of waited for me Kagome! If I didn't wake up when I did, you would of given in and who knows what then!"

"I'm sorry… please… forgive… me." She was still fighting her demon blood. "How do… I… transform… back?"

"You'll calm down in a second. Just hold on to the sword." He said with and annoyed tone while slipping his hakamas back on.

"I'm sorry… I didn't… know… please… Inuyasha, forgive me. I didn't know."

"I forgive you." He told her; he hugged her and she returned to normal. "Next time we do something like that wait for me, ok?"

She nodded. "Next time I'll wait. But why did this happen?"

"You just got your hanyou strength and your demon blood tried to take over because you aren't used to having all of it. You weren't strong enough to hold it off. I need to get you a seal like the Tetsusaiga, TODAY. You need that protection. If you would of waited I would of made you hold the Tetsusaiga so that your demon blood couldn't surface so fast."

"Well excuse me for trying to wake up a sleeping brick. I couldn't even move you had such a tight hold on me! I think you pushed yourself too hard last night mister…That's why you wouldn't wake up!" Kagome told him

"Well, EXCUSE ME for TRYING to please my mate!"

Kagome started to sob.

"Oh, Kagome. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." His ears drooped. "I didn't mean to say anything harmful to you. I… I just wish you would of waited so this didn't happen. I love you and I'm as happy as can be with you here with me."

Kagome ran into his chest. She was still naked but Inuyasha didn't care. He hugged her and tried to calm her down. He rubbed her ears; she calmed down a bit and stopped crying, but didn't purr.

"Will you ever leave me Inuyasha?" She asked him quietly.

"No, mate. Not until my last day here will I leave you. I love you too much to run off…" he said. "Do you want to finish mating now?" He asked her once she calmed down.

She nodded. He brought her into a hug and they felt the marks merge. They stood together for a while and the marks separated after some time.

"Lets get dressed. And no more mating here, I don't know exactly when my mom will come back and I don't want her walking in on us to find out she has a new son-in-law."

"Ya, ya, I hear you."

"Um… I wasn't… fertile when we mated… was I?" She asked when they finished getting dressed.

This made Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks and his eyes got wider than he thought they could go._ 'Oh god. I hope not! But then again demons aren't that easy to impregnate since we mate like bunnies…' _

"How am I supposed to know? I was human, remember?"

"But not the whole day you weren't!"

"No I don't think you were…" '_I can't tell… my senses were wined from the new moon._'

"Oh god, I hope he's not lying! I don't want kids running around while Naraku might be alive!" She thought out loud.

"I heard that wench! And I spoke the truth! I don't think you were."

"Ugh…stupid increased sense of hearing! GES!"


	9. The Seal

**Chapter 8: The Seal**

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you think I might need the seal soon? I don't want something like this morning to happen again! It was… It was horrible!" Kagome said as she sobbed again.

"I know. Now you know how I feel. I'll take you to Toutousai's today." He pulled her to his chest with a tight embrace.

"Alright. Fine by me…. And… mate?" Kagome took the rosary off, and he gasped.

"You… You… My… You didn't? Really?"

"Yes. Now that we're mated I think you deserve a bit more freedom. You are a bit more civilized now from that of when I met you." She pulled her arms around his neck; he put his arms tighter around her waist.

"Well traveling with you for a year has changed me a lot. Before I met you, I trusted no one, barely even Kikyo."

"I know mate. I know… Um… Inu… Yasha?" Kagome asked embarrassed.

"Huh?"

"What… are you… doing?" He realized he was groping her.

'_Oh damn!'_ he jumped back. _'She'll kill me now for sure!'_

"It's ok mate…I don't mind if you do it in private. Just don't get as bad as Miroku. Ok?" Kagome pulled him back.

"Um… ya, sure."

'_Thank god! I'm spared!' _he thought. They kissed for what seemed for an eternity before they pulled apart.

"I love you. I love you more than anything Kagome. YOU are the reason I live now. Not even Naraku can keep us apart."

"I know mate… Hey wanna go see if Miroku made the night?"

"Why? He probably didn't."

"Yes, but… we can go to Toutousai's too."

"Yes. We need to do that soon."

"Then let's go now!" Kagome told him as she kissed him slightly and rubbed one of his ears.

She started to walk out with him towards the well. "Hey, Inu? Do you know what my seal will be?"

"Probably a bow." He told her as they jumped into the well. The familiar blue light surrounded them once again.

"Ahhh, this air feels so much better!" Kagome said.

"Yes, now you know why I want to get out of your era all the time." Inuyasha told her.

They walked towards the village. Inuyasha's arm was around Kagome's waist and her head was on his shoulder.

Shippo was out in the village playing, Sango and Miroku, from the looks of it, were having a civilized conversation.

"Hey you two. Have fun last nig-UGH." Miroku said as Sango's hiraikotsu came down on his head.

"Hey Kagome, hey Inuyasha." Sango said sweetly.

"Well he almost made it." Kagome mumbled.

"KAGOME!" Shippo said as a tan fur ball came up and bounded onto her. "You smell a lot like Inuyasha, why is that?"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"We'll tell you when your older Shippo." Sango told him.

"Alright… Ohhh-YAY! Mommy, can I call Inuyasha Daddy NOW?" Shippo asked him

"Yes." Kagome told him

"Now huh? I'll get you for that later…" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Hey Sango?"

"Hm?"

"We have to go to Toutousai's to get him to make me a seal. You guys wanna come?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. Beats sitting around here all day." Sango replied.

"Get ready, we're going soon." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome was on Inuyasha's back; Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on Kirara as they were going to Toutousai's.

They came upon the forge that Toutousai lived in. A few balls of fire came out of the forge towards them.

"Hey, watch it old man!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, Inuyasha it's you." Toutousai said. "What do you need?"

"We need a seal for Kagome."

"Kagome? Isn't she-huh?" Toutousai tried to say, but he saw Kagome step out from behind Inuyasha. "Kagome?"

She nodded.

"Well, looks like you will need a seal. What is your weapon?"

"A bow and arrows."

"Ok… Inuyasha, come here." He said as he pulled out a pair of clamps. Inuyasha walked over to him and he opened his mouth for Toutousai who looked in Inuyasha's mouth.

"Hmm… I'm going to need both your fangs." Toutousai told him as he brought the clamps to Inuyasha's mouth. He pulled out both fangs and sat back down by his tools.

"Kagome, I'll need yours too." She did the same.

"It'll be about a day before I'm done."

"Why don't we go for a walk Inuyasha?" She asked him quietly.

"Um… Sure." He replied.

They walked out; Shippo was playing with Kirara outside; Sango and Miroku just sat outside watching them play. Once they were out of ear shot Kagome started to talk to Inuyasha.

"You know we're gonna have to tell my mom about us soon… Either that or she'll figure it out on her own."

Inuyasha cringed at this. _'What if she already knows?… No she can't… She can't know!'_

"Fine. When you wanna tell her? She's your mom."

"How about we go tomorrow? That way I'll already have my seal and I can't do _that _again while we're there."

"Will she take it alright? I mean you being a hanyou, and being mated to me."

"I think she'll find it ok. I mean she's liked you from the first day you came to my era!" '_God, I hope so!_'

"Feh, fine." He said remembering how Kagome's mom rubbed his ears. _'I hope you're right, Kagome.'_


	10. Reveling Secrets

**Chapter 9: Reveling Secrets**

Toutousai was correct and by midday the next day the seal was done. Inuyasha and Kagome had slept outside the forge with her in his lap. That was the same for Sango and Miroku; Shippo laid on Kirara.

"Thank you SO much Toutousai! I'm really grateful!" Kagome squealed when she saw her seal. It was a kanata.

"Take it out of It's sheath." Toutousai told her, she obliged and took it out. It turned into a long bow.

"It will come in handy either way. It can materialize arrows, and you can use something similar to the Wind Scar with it in it's kanata form…"

"How will I know what to say to bring the power forth?"

"It'll come to you, like it did Inuyasha."

'_It didn't really COME to him. Unless you call Sesshoumaru telling him what it was consider it "coming" to him…'_

"It is called Shainingu Tarento."

"Why is it called Shining Star?"

"When it is a bow, it materializes a bright arrow, because of your miko powers."

"Wow."

"And it will protect you in danger."

"Well duh." Kagome muttered.

"No, I mean, it will act on it's own accord." Kagome looked at him questioningly "If you can not act, it will act for you. Like when you or Inuyasha are in immense danger, and you can not fight you're demon tries to take over, am I right?"

She nodded.

"It's sort of like that, you don't ask it to come, it just does."

"Oh ok, I think I get it!… Thank you again Toutousai!" Kagome told him as her and Inuyasha walked out.

"You're welcome, Kagome!" Toutousai called back.

"Inuyasha?" As she said this he made a noise to tell her he was listening.

"We have to go and tell my mom now."

"Feh. Come on." He gestured towards his back.

"I think I can run fine. I'm a full hanyou now. Remember?" Kagome told him

"Ya, ya, fine."

"Wanna race?"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into woman." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, I think I do!" Kagome told him back. "Miroku, Sango, we'll be back soon, we're going to my era for a while."

"Ok, have a good time Kagome!" Sango said. Shippo jumped on top of Kagome's shoulder and hugged her neck; jumped off.

"Keep Miroku under your control!"

"I will-don't-worry!" Sango told her as she brought the hiraikotsu down on the monk's head; he was knocked unconscious by this.

Kagome and Inuyasha started to run off towards the village. Inuyasha was going slow for Kagome because she wasn't going as fast as she could, or was it that she wasn't used to running…

"Kagome, do you think your mom will HONESTLY be ok with you being mated to me?" Inuyasha asked her slowing down a bit more so it was easier to talk while running.

"I'm pretty sure she will. And I know she will get a little freaked out by me being a hanyou, but she'll get over it. She got over the part you are a hanyou." Kagome answered.

"Ya, I guess. I'm just afraid that she'll be like your grandfather. Remember the first time he saw me?"

"Oh, YES! And I think that'll happen to me, but I'll deal with it." She told him while at the end her voice turned to a sad tone.

"Kagome, it'll be alright." Inuyasha stopped running along with Kagome. He took her in a tight embrace, she snuggled against his haori. "I love you, you know that. And I will never let anything happen to my mate."

"Thank you, Inu."

"I'll carry you the rest of the way there." He said as he picked her up bridal style and ran again. They arrived in less than five minutes. Inuyasha jumped down the well, still holding Kagome in his arms.

"I won't leave you Kagome."

She nodded as he jumped up and stood her up at the opening to the shrine. Kagome opened the door and wrinkled her nose.

"Oh man! The smells are so strong here!" She muttered while falling over dizzily.

"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha told her as he clung onto her shirt and pulled her back to conciseness. He put his arm around her waist to hold her up. When they got half way to the house Souta came out.

"Hey Mom! Sis is-" Souta paused when he saw her hair, then her ears, fangs, and claws. Her mom rushed out of the house to see her daughter in Inuyasha's hold and her demonic features.

"Ka-gome?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, it's me Mama." Kagome said softly.

"What wrong? Is-" Her grandfather also stared at her with wide eyes. "Demons be gone!" He yelled while he threw sutras at Inuyasha and Kagome both.

"Uh, grandpa. Just because We're demons doesn't mean we're bad!" Kagome told him.

Her grandfather freezed when he heard his granddaughter's voice.

"Ka-Kagome, is that you?" He asked.

"Yes, it's me. Who else would you see from the futile era with Inuyasha, since WE are the ONLY people that can pass through the well?"

"I… I can't… believe… you've turned into … into a demon!"

"Well, thank Inuyasha for that." She said and smiled at her mate. He tightened his grip on her.

"What did you do to my granddaughter you vile demon?!"

"Oh ges. Here we go." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Father? I think they came here for a reason. Why don't we go inside?" Her mom butted in. They followed her in. "Um, Kagome, do you want anything?"

"No."

"Inuyasha, how about you?"

He shook his head no. Her mother sat down with them after a while, along with Souta and Kagome's grandfather.

"So, Kagome. How did you become a demon."

"Well for starters, I'm not full demon, because of Inuyasha. And second…"She said while pulling the collar of her shirt down for all to see.

"Kagome… What does that mean?"

"It… Well… It means… I'm married now." She didn't want to say mated or her grandfather would kill her for the demonic customs she uses now.

"Won't you get married the modern way?"

"Um, momma? I'm a demon, and demons 500 years ago don't know what rings on each others fingers mean. They've been using the mating mark for thousands of years!"

"Mating?"

"It means married, sort of in demonic terms. We're bonded for life. That's why I became a hanyou."

"Oh… So will I get grandchildren with ears like yours?"

Inuyasha and Kagome both put on a deep blush at this.

"I don't know about kids yet Mama. We have to DEFINATLY make sure Naraku is gone for good this time before that. He pulled that trick last time." Kagome told her after a minute.

"Fine, but you must tell me when I'll get them!"

"At this rate I don't know if we can…"

"What do you mean?"

"We only 3 shards of the sacred jewel, they are all easy to get. But then someone has to make a wish on it, and then the well will close for 500 years."

As soon as her grandfather heard the words 'sacred jewel' he got wide eyed. "You mean the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes. You wanna see part of it?" She said while holding the part dangling from the neck.

Kagome's family gasped.

"It's so beautiful!" Her grandfather said and he reached for it but Kagome smacked his hand away. He cried.

They finished talking in peace.


	11. Miroku's Beating

**Chapter 10: Miroku's Beating**

It was night by the time they finished talking. Her family had asked every possible question about them that there was an answer to, and some that there wasn't. Inuyasha and Kagome were in her room. Inuyasha kissed her passionately while she laid her bed. She moaned, Kagome rubbed the base of his ears and he started to purr. They broke the kiss for a moment, panting.

"Oh God, I love you Kagome!" Inuyasha told her.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She told him back.

"Can we…uh…you know…" Inuyasha asked lightly.

"Mate?" Kagome finished for him.

"Yea." Inuyasha replied, embarrassed.

"Sure. I don't see why not. Hold on a sec." She said as she got up from the bed and locked the door tight so no one would burst in on them. She turned back around and smiled at him. She walked back over to the bed and kissed him again, this time she was on top. Inuyasha took his haoris off. Kagome followed suit and took her shirt off. This time she wasn't wearing a bra, like she expected this to happen.

She put her hands on his chest and he shivered at her touch. She took her skirt and underwear off and he untied his hakamas. Once they had their clothes off they kissed again. Inuyasha rubbed his mate's ear. She purred louder than he did. He started to rub his erection against her and she gasped, Inuyasha kissed her when she did. He laid her on the bed and entered her. She moaned with pleasure. As he pumped they both started to purr. This went on until midnight. They then fell asleep in each others arms.

Morning came too early for the hanyous because there was a knock at their door. Kagome quickly woke up Inuyasha and they threw their cloths on with lightning speed. Kagome opened the door once they were dressed. They hopped she wouldn't notice anything _unusual_…

"Kagome?" Her mom asked.

"Hmm?" Kagome answered.

"Do you plan to finish school?"

"No, I don't. The futile era is my home now, and with me looking like this I couldn't go anyway."

"I guessed not. Well I'll pull you out."

"Thank you Mama!"

They sighed when she left the room. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Her green eyes were staring into his amber ones. She looked worried.

"Now, please tell me I wasn't fertile last night. You have NO excuses this time!"

"Nope. Not unless you hid it, and you would to have hid it very well too."

"Thank god!"

He came up to her and embraced her from behind. He drew his fang over her mate mark and she shivered with pleasure. He pierced it again after a minute, and this gave her more pleasure than before, she purred. He lifted his fangs out and licked her mark. She turned around in his arms and kissed him while her fingers played with his mark.

"We really should get going. We didn't come here for mating, Inuyasha." Kagome said after a while.

"Yea, I guess." He said.

They said goodbye and jumped into the past. As they walked up to the village Inuyasha smelled something and immediately took action sniffing everywhere.

"Um… Inuyasha… what are you doing?" She asked him, embarrassed.

"Something smells like… no… it couldn't be! How-?" He said as he came up to Kagome and sniffed her. He got a funny look on his face when he did this.

"Oh, no… you mean?" Kagome stuttered as Inuyasha took another whiff of her scent. He nodded no.

"It's not you… Something smells funny though. I can't tell what it is though, can you?"

Kagome took a few quick whiffs. "Yea, something does smell funny." They looked at Sango and Miroku who were sitting outside the hut talking.

"What happened? Something smells different around here." Inuyasha told them.

"Huh? Different, like what?" Sango asked.

"I… don't know. We can't tell… You two didn't do anything while we were gone yesterday, did you?" Inuyasha asked them.

"Look, I'd kill the monk if he tried to do that to me when we're not married. Unless he did something IN MY SLEEP!" Sango shouted.

Miroku looked at her, frightened. He laughed nervously.

"WHAT-DID-YOU-DO?!" She asked while hitting him with the hiraikotsu.

"Nothing my dear-Sango!-Nothing-I promise-you!" He said in between beatings.

Kagome and Inuyasha were just staring at this.

"Nothing, right. Like anyone's going to believe that!" Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Yea, I can guarantee at least 100 he did something to her."


	12. News From Kouga

**Chapter 11: News From Kouga**

It was night; Kagome and Inuyasha were in a tree like normal, but tonight was different. Ever since Sango figured out she was pregnant she wouldn't shut up and it was getting hard to keep her quiet for long. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara had decided to sleep outside because of the noise. It calmed down after about 10.

"Inu, I don't think you should of told Sango just yet."

"Yea, I'm starting to regret it myself."

"I love you mate."

"I love you too Kagome." He said as he dozed off to sleep along with her.

Morning came and they woke to the sounds of someone humming a tune. Kagome looked down, it was Sango. Kagome smiled. _'No, I think he made the right choice in telling her.'_

Inuyasha started nipping at her mark and she relaxed.

"Is this going to turn into good morning for you?" Kagome asked him.

"Yep." Inuyasha replied.

She sank back farther into his arms and sighed happily.

"At this rate, you may make me end up mating with you every day." Kagome told him.

"I wouldn't mind that." He remarked.

"I know you wouldn't, but then I would probably get pregnant, and-no you don't dog boy!" She told him, he was kissing all the way down the neck. She turned around out of his grip and he whined.

"Not again! It almost happened yesterday, remember?"

"Yes, I very well remember, thank you. But come on, one more time? I'll leave you alone for a while after this!"

"No."

"Please?" He asked begging her.

She let out her breath defeated. "Fine. But if I get pregnant, you're dead."

"You can't sit me."

"If I put it back on I can!"

"You wouldn't!"

"You're right I probably wouldn't…" She said. He picked her up bridal style, jumped out of the tree and started to run. She blushed. They ended up at the well.

"You want to mate here? In the clearing? Someone could see us!" Kagome told him.

"No ones around!"

"But what if they do come around?"

"Feh, fine. We'll go somewhere else. Have anything in mind know-it-all?"

She growled and ran off into the trees. He followed her and they ended up in a beautiful, small clearing.

"This is, in my time, where my park is."

"What's a park?"

"Where kids can come and play together and hang out."

He came up to her and again started kissing from where her human ears should be to her collarbone. Kagome thought it was weird not to feel her ear being kissed. She pulled his head up and kissed him. She moved her hands around his neck and started to pull off his haori. It fell to the ground. A few moments later they heard a wind coming towards them and immediately knew who it was. Kouga.

Inuyasha growled when he saw him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kagome. Did I interrupt anything?" Kouga asked. She blushed. Inuyasha bent down to pick his haori up.

"So, Kouga. What did you come here for?" Kagome asked him.

"I've smelled Naraku again. It was faint, but it was him."

"See, I told you he'd do that again!" She whispered to Inuyasha.

"It could have been Kagura or Kanna. They are his incarnations."

"I'm not sure, but there has been a demon aura around my lands that isn't usually there."

"Is it not Ayame's tribe?"

"No, her tribe lives with mine now. Her grandfather and her have also sensed it."

"I'm not sure what to think of it. We'll take a look at it."

"Thank you Kagome. Mutt?"

"What?" Inuyasha tried to say as polite as he could.

"Are you taking care of her?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? This is her home now. With me."

Kouga nodded and friendly hugged Kagome.

"See you later Kagome! Bye, Mutt!" Kouga told them.

Kouga ran off the way he came.

"Well, you want to finish?" Kagome asked him.

"No, I think we should go back."

"Oh, come on. You get me aroused and I can't satisfy it. You're the one who started it anyway!"

"Fine… I love you Kagome." He said after he kissed her again.


	13. Training a Hanyou

**Chapter 12: Training a Hanyou**

**The Next Day:**

"Kagome, we may be going into battle soon. I need to train you to use your hanyou powers." Inuyasha told her.

"All right." Kagome said.

"And we'll help too!" Miroku told them

"Yes. I'm always glad to help a friend!" Sango added.

"I wanna help TOO!" Shippo squealed.

"You can help runt." Inuyasha told him. "Come on, I wanna get started. Follow me."

Inuyasha and Kagome ran off with Miroku tailing them, along with Shippo and Sango on Kirara. They came to the clearing near the well and stopped.

"Don't you think it would be safer to fight somewhere else Inuyasha? I mean we could destroy the well." Miroku asked.

"We won't destroy the well!" Inuyasha told him.

"Fine, if you say so. It'll be your fault when Kagome can't go back to her time when the well collapses." Miroku added.

"This is her home now, if you haven't noticed. Last time we went, she told her mom that she lives here now." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, so that's why you were gone so long. I guess she didn't take it too well…" Sango told them.

"She actually did until I told her about the jewel part." Kagome told Sango.

"All right, we came here to train Kagome, not talk!" Inuyasha reminded them

"Fine, we can talk later. Now, lets battle." Kagome said.

"All right. Miroku, you take Kagome first. No weapons."

Kagome and Miroku fought for a few minutes. Miroku was pretty good against her considering he was human. Kagome pinned him to the ground in the end and she was sitting on him in a way he liked. She realized it and jumped off of him. 

"Sango, your next. Kagome try your Kanata against her."

She nodded and brought her Kanata out. It glowed brightly and grew longer into a sword, like the Tetsusaiga. 

"Wow. I thought it was a Kanata, not a sword!"

"Toutousai did say it was like the Tetsusaiga."

"Lets see how well you can use it Kagome."

"Your on!"

They fought with their swords, then after a minute Kagome felt her power surging and kept fighting harder and harder and then…

"SAPPHIRE BLAZE!" Kagome yelled and crashed her sword into the ground. A blue line of lightning bolts and fire came from her sword. Sango barely dogged it stunned, along with the rest of them.

"Wow… did I do _that_?" Kagome muttered.

"What the heck was that?! Of course you did it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I guess… it was the sword's power." She said 

"Well. I'll take you on, seeing as Sango doesn't look too good now." 

Sango was on the ground stunned by what happened.

"Are you ok, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, I think so." Sango told her as Miroku leaned her up against a tree.

"I'm sorry Sango."

"It's ok. I'm fine now."

"Kagome, you try me now. No weapons again. Try your claws." Inuyasha said._ 'I want to see what attacks she has.'_

"Bring it on mate! Fine by me!"

They started to fight once again. Kagome was getting a little slow, probably because she was getting tired. 

'_I have to try and force it out. It's the only way to do it! Even if she does kill me!' _"Come on Kagome. Is that the best you can do?… You're really bad at this. Even Shippo is better than you!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "You're so weak!"

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Yep. You couldn't even hurt Myoga if you tried!" He yelled again trying to get her powers to come out.

"All right. You've asked for it!" She yelled angrily, charging at him. Her Kanata was not at her side. It was by Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Her eyes turned red.

'_Ohhha, DAMMIT!! Wrong thing! Now I'm gonna get it!!' _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome brought forth her claws. Then brought her hand to her shoulder and whipped out a long line, like Sesshoumaru's Poison Sting, from her index finger. "Golden Blessing Whip!" Kagome yelled with a deep voice. Inuyasha just missed it. 

'_I have to calm her down or she'll kill us all!'_ "Kagome, no don't!" He yelled out as she turned to the rest of her friends. She was oblivious to his cries. Inuyasha ran up behind her and turned her around while holding her arms to her sides. She growled loudly at him and tried to get free of his grip.

He didn't think twice and kissed her. She just stood there and turned back to normal after a minute. She kissed him back when she did. 

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered and hugged her tightly.

"Inu…yasha. I… I… had no control, whatsoever…. It was like I… like I was watching from somewhere else… and couldn't stop it." Kagome sobbed. "I hated it!… I almost hurt you!"

"I know Kagome. I'm sorry I egged you on. I thought it would only bring out your power. I didn't think you would get that mad at me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done it." Inuyasha apologized.

"I think it would of purified you too... You'd be dead if it hit you!… I wouldn't be able to stand it if I… if I… killed you… I'd kill myself!"

"Well next time lets do this with your Kanata at your side so this won't happen ok?" 

She nodded and he kissed her again. They forgot about the rest of the group there. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango blushed when they saw them kissing.

When Kagome and Inuyasha turned to them they saw the rest of them blushing and all looked in different directions. It was like Kaguya's castle, only backwards.

It was late now. Kagome and Inuyasha were in a tree by Kaede's hut for the night since they no longer slept in there.

"You gonna be ok now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um Hmm." Kagome grunted softly as Inuyasha nipped at her mark.

"I love you Kagome. For forever."

"Ditto. I love you too Inu, so much!"

"Tomorrow, I want to see what other attack you have. You should have at least one more. A powerful one. Like my Blades of Blood."

"Ok. Just not early morning. I'm not fighting till after lunch. Its too early."

"Feh."

Morning came and went. Nothing new happened. Everyone just sat in the hut and talked. But when lunch arose…

"Ok, Kagome. Let's go." Inuyasha told her.

"All right."

"Hey, I'm gonna have to get you angry again. So keep your Katana by you so you won't phase out."

She nodded. They went to Goshinboku. 

"Kagome, your just a pitiful hanyou! A disgrace to me and every other hanyou out there!" Inuyasha said egging her on. "You are SO weak. You couldn't hurt Myouga! You couldn't even hurt a regular flea for that!"

She started to get angry and charged at him. "Golden Blessing Whip!" She yelled. It hit him and stung. He knew that it purified him somewhat because of the sting. It felt like a thousand swords came and pierced him, but he kept fighting. Trying to bring it out.

"That didn't even hurt one little bit!" He lied. "Try me! I bet you can't even scratch me!"

Kagome's eyes glowed the pink she used for spiritual attacks. Her body convulsed a little as she held out her left palm and it started to look like a pink version of the wind tunnel. She grasped it with her other hand and yelled out "Infinite Aura Blast!" A pink beam came straight towards Inuyasha and he was blasted to the ground. 

She realized what she had done and ran over to him. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, please! Speak to me!"

He groaned as he tried to sit up. "Oh, god. That was powerful. I'm not doing too much of anything today."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Well you did, but not bad. That was great. Don't use it unless you have to though. It'll take too much of your strength if you use it too much."

"Ok. And about the whip. I didn't mean to hit you…"

"It's fine."

"Let's let Kaede see you, she'll know what to do."

"Feh, for this?"

"Yes, and she's _going_ to look at you. No mater what."

"Feh. Whatever."

"You need any help getting up?"

"A little." He said extending his hand to her.

"Wow, I must of hurt you good for you need to have help up."

"Not a lot but yes. I did hurt. It won't be bad though." _'Or it might.'_


	14. Home Again, An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 13: Home Again, An Unexpected Visitor**

"Inuyasha?… Where are you? Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Right here Kagome." Inuyasha said sweetly, from behind.

"Oh, Inuy-Inuyasha… no, what happened? Why are you a youkai?"

"What are you talking about. I've always been a youkai."

"You have?"

"Yes, and I've always wanted to kill you bitch!" Inuyasha said in a deep voice.

"Inuyasha, NO!" Kagome screamed as he lunged at her with his claws.

Kagome woke up from the nightmare, sweaty and panting.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her softly.

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him. His fangs were shorter, as well as his hair and claws. He had his amber eyes too. They were staring deep into hers. 

He was confused.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked her.

She let out her breath. "You're not a youkai, thank goodness…" She mumbled.

'_Youkai? Why would I be a youkai?'_ "Are you all right Kagome?"

"Now I am." She said as she snuggled back into his haori.

"What happened? Why did you call me a youkai? I'm a hanyou."

"I know… I… I had a nightmare… You were a youkai. You tried to kill me!" 

He was dumbfounded. Inuyasha would never do anything like that to Kagome. "Kagome, I… I don't know what to say except that I would never do that to you! Never!"

"I know. It's just… I used to be afraid of your demon side, and… I guess I've never gotten over that fear…"

"Aww, Kagome." He said Hugging her tightly. "I want you to know that my demon side loves you just as much as my hanyou or my human side. It tried to break free the time we mated. It felt us, our love."

"Oh, so that's what that was!"

"I'm sorry Kagome. I can't save you from this one. You have to do this one on your own." Inuyasha said thinking aloud.

Kagome nodded, the sun came up. As usual he nibbled at her mark. Kagome found this calming and thought for a moment. 

"Inuyasha. I want to go home one last time." Kagome told him after a while.

"What? You can't be serious! You just went!"

"Well, we're going to defeat Naraku soon and then we'll have the last of the jewel. I won't see my family for 500 years after that!"

"All right. If your sure. Come on then, let's go."

"No, I want to go alone to say goodbye. I be back in an hour or so. Ok?"

Inuyasha was stunned. He always went with her.

"Don't get yourself into too much trouble, dog-boy. I love you mate!"

"Love you too."

Kagome ran towards the well for the last time and jumped in. Her eyes started to water when she reached the bottom.

'_I've got to be strong.'_ She thought and jumped out. She opened the shrine door and walked out; when she got to Goshinboku she stopped and looked at the tree. 

'_Maybe I made the wrong choice mating Inuyasha…'_

Unknown to her someone came up the shrine steps. He had black hair and dark violet eyes.

'_Mate? What are you doing here? Why are your demonic features showing?'_ He thought. '_Oh, wait. This must be the Kagome when she went through the well last. Seeing as though I'm not around…'_ "Kagome?" He said softly, but loud enough for her to hear it.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" She said. She turned around and saw him in his human form with modern clothes on. "I told you to stay in the Feudal Era…. It's not the New Moon. Why do you look like that? And why are you dressed in those clothes?"

'_Oh, this is defiantly her!'_ He nodded when she said his name. "I _am _Inuyasha, but not your Inuyasha."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm my older self. 500 years older in fact."

Kagome just stood there for a moment.

"How did you hide your… ears and things though? It's not the New Moon." She said as he walked over next to her.

"A few centuries ago, humans started hunting down demons and killing them. We fought them off for a while, but… for our protection, we've used your older self's miko powers to hide them. For safety Sesshoumaru, Kouga, every one is under your older self's protection." 

"Oh…"

'_That means I'll be with him for at least 500 more years…'_ She thought as she looked back at Goshinboku. 

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I've known you too long Kagome, to know something's up."

"I… I just… you won't get mad at me if I tell you, will you?"

"Of course not."

"Well. I still fear your demon side. Do you remember the dream I had about you being a youkai and attacking me 500 years ago?"

He thought for a minute. "Yes. I do… but don't worry. Time will show you that my demon side can love you just as much as my normal self can." He turned to leave but her hand grasped his.

"Wait. Please, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yea, sure." He said turning back to her.

"Is Naraku TRULY alive still. In my time I mean."

"Yes, and myself and you will have a very hard time. Team up with Sesshoumaru and Kouga. That's the only way. I will tell you this will be the final battle and he is stronger than ever. You will need all your power. It'll happen in about a week."

"A week?"

He nodded and left. 

"Thank you, Inu! Thank you."

"Kagome?" A voice said from behind. Kagome jumped.

"Huh… Oh, hi Mama."

"I heard voices. Is Inuyasha here with you?"

'_Inuyasha. He's the only one I'll have for 500 years.'_ Kagome started to cry and ran to her mom.

"Kagome, what's wrong. Did something happen to him?"

"No Mama. It's just… his older self came here a minute ago and… and said the last fight with Naraku is in a week… That means… the well will close then. I won't see you for 500 years!"

"Oh Kagome! I love you, and you never have to look far for that love. Even with the well closed."

Kagome nodded, still crying.

**Feudal Era:**

Inuyasha was sitting in Kaede's hut.

'_Damn she's taking too long. I'll go get her soon if she doesn't come back.'_

**Modern Era:**

"I love you Souta!" Kagome told him, hugging him to death. 

"I love you too Kagome! But can you loosen up a bit? I can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry."

"I'm sorry Kagome, for what I've done to you." 

"Your apologizing grandpa? I thought you hated me!"

"I don't hate you Kagome. I love you."

"I love you Mama." She told her, hugging her tighter than Souta.

The doorbell rang, Mrs. Higurashi got it. 

"Kagome! It's for you!"

"Mama, I can't I-"

"Just tell them darling. They would of found out sooner or later anyway."

Ayumi, Eri, and Yume came into the room with Houjo. When they saw her, they stopped. 

"Ka-gome? Is-is that you?" Eri asked.

Kagome nodded.

**Feudal Era: **

"Ok, that's it. I'm going to get Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"But she told you not to go!" Shippo told him.

"I don't care! I'm going. And she can kill me for all I care."

**Modern Era: **

"You're a what?" All four of them said in sync.

"I'm an inu-hanyou." Kagome told them.

"What happened? I thought you were human?" Yuka told her.

"I was, but this is because-" Kagome tried to say but Inuyasha came in the room. "Inuyasha? I thought I told you to stay in the Feudal Era!"

"Well, you were taking too long!"

"Feudal Era? Kagome…" Ayumi asked.

Kagome sighed. "Remember all the illnesses I've had? Well they were all fake, except for the colds. They were all an excuse to go to the Feudal Era."

"When did this start happening?" Eri asked.


	15. The Tale of The Miko and The Hanyou Told

**Chapter 14: The Tale of The Miko and The Hanyou**

"Sit, I'm going to tell you the story. It's going to take a while." She told them; Inuyasha walked over to her and sat down.

"One year ago, when my illnesses started I discovered that the well could bring me back to 1512. I am the reincarnation of a miko there. She pinned Inuyasha to the tree around 1462. When I got out of the well I was attacked and he awoke because I called for help. I unpinned him and shattered the Shikon no Tama later. We have been fighting various demons to get the shards. They can give you ultimate power if the jewel is complete… Kouga is a wolf demon, Sesshoumaru is a inu-youkai and is Inuyasha's half brother, Miroku is a monk with a cursed 'wind tunnel' in his hand, Sango is a demon slayer, and Shippo is a kitsune."

"Why aren't they here with you?" Yuka asked.

"Because the only ones who can pass through are me and Inuyasha."

"So, why are you a inu-hanyou?" Houjo asked.

"Because I'm Inuyasha's mate." Kagome told him.

"Mate?" Ayumi asked. 

"Wife in human terms." Inuyasha offered up.

"When did this happen? Is this the two timer?" Eri asked.

"Two-timer? Kagome?" Inuyasha asked furiously. Kagome laughed nervously.

"I should of known when you rejected me all those times, Kagome. I'm sorry." Houjo told her.

"It's ok, Houjo." Kagome told him.

"Hey guys? Do you remember that story we read about the miko and the half-demon legend we read about in history?" Yume asked.

"Oh, yea. It never mentioned the names but I think it was around that time…" Eri told her.

"Here, I've got my book. Lets see… Oh here it is. The Tale Of The Miko and The Hanyou."

"Let me see that Houjo!" Kagome told him.

He handed the book to her. She gasped.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It tells exactly what happened and…" Her eyes got as wide as saucers.

"What?"

"It says… It says how we defeated Naraku…" Kagome said quietly.

"How? How, tell me!" Inuyasha said.

"No, I can't! It's too painful! Oh Inuyasha!" She cried into his haori.

Eri grabbed the book. "It says what you said Kagome and then this, _'Inuyasha used his large sword to destroy the other hanyou-'_"

"Naraku."

"'_-Then Inuyasha turned into a youkai and in order to protect the miko, defeated the other hanyou with one blow.' _"

"What's so bad about that?" Inuyasha said. "I've turned into a youkai before and turned back safely too, without hurting you. And now we're mates, Kagome you don't have to be afraid of me. I've told you before, I can feel it. He loves you as well."

"That's what your older self said." She replied.

"My older self? Huh?"

"When I first came here earlier today, I meat your older self. He said that the battle with Naraku is in a week and that he is stronger than ever. We must team up with Sesshoumaru and Kouga to win or else. And we'll need all our power too."

"We're you with him?"

"No, you were alone. He didn't say anything about me or anything else."

"Wait, how come you saw him as his older self? You would die! Humans only live at the most a century!" Houjo said.

"Half demons have a WAY longer life span than humans do. So my older self was probably only in his 20's in human years." Inuyasha told him.

"Yea, and he was human too. He only looked human though. He said something about we are living off of my power to keep us human. There will be demon slayers in a few centuries that will kill off every demon alive. He said our whole family, Shippo, Kouga, us, and even Sesshoumaru are depending on my power to keep them safe!"

"Wow, you will probably be really weak then." Houjo added.

"No, if I was to be weak, I would hold the well open. But I couldn't even do that for an hour without collapsing."

"ANYWAY… Back to the story… _'The miko got frightened of the youkai and he tried to calm her but she hurt him and he turned on her. He tried to kill her but she used the jewel to restore herself and him by turning themselves into inu-youkais. She was unharmed after this and he returned to his normal self, regretting what he had done, he tried to kill himself. Kagome stopped him. She told him what she had wished for and he stopped. In the end they had four children. They were hunted down, along with all the rest of the demons. No one knows what happened to them to this day.' _Well, we already know what happens to you. You live here." Eri told them.

Kagome had cried throughout the whole rest of the story; Inuyasha attempted to comfort her as their future was being read aloud to them.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. That this is going to happen to you…" Ayumi told her.

"It's all right. At least I know I won't have to go through that dream again for too much longer…"

"What dream?" Yuka asked.

"I had a dream last night that I couldn't find Inuyasha… Then… Then I found him and he was a… a youkai!… He tried to kill me… he said he had… had… always wanted to… kill me! " Kagome sobbed as she clutched Inuyasha's haori harder and he tightened his grip on her.

"What did I tell you, wench? I told you I would never do that! Not even if I couldn't control my self!" Inuyasha told her sweetly.

"You called her a WENCH?" Houjo asked infuriated. Inuyasha growled and looked at him His eyes flashed red for a second and now knew why she hated his youkai side.

"Inuyasha, don't." Kagome told him rubbing his ear. Inuyasha tried to hold back a purr, but it didn't work.

Eri laughed. "Aww, that's cute! Can I try?"

"I wouldn't Eri. He only lets me do it. Or on occasion my mom." Kagome told her continually rubbing his ear.

"Ok, will you stop petting me now?" Inuyasha said after a while.

"Fine. At least I didn't sit you."

"You got that right."

"Sit? Huh?"

"These beads-" Kagome said while pulling the necklace out of her sleeve, and Inuyasha cringed when he saw them. "-are beads of subdegation. Watch…"

"Oh no, you don't!"

"Come on Inuyasha. Just one more time? I'll destroy them afterwards if you let me do it! You can even help me!"

"Feh. Fine once. Then you better take them off or else I WILL kill you!"

Kagome started to mumble a prayer as the beads turned pink. Inuyasha looked away. Knowing what was going to happen. Everyone else of course the eyes were on the beads. They disappeared from her hand and Inuyasha saw them then and along with every one else, around his neck. He flattened his ears.

"Sit." Kagome said and Inuyasha fell head first into the floor, once the spell wore off he popped back up and walked over to Kagome.

"Now take em' off!"

"Maybe I don't wanna." Kagome teased.

Inuyasha growled deeply, Kagome's eyes widened knowing he wasn't playing. Though she knew, he could never lay a hand on her. She took the beads off and he sighed.

"You better destroy that thing tonight wench!"

"I will with you're help. Last time it broke was when Sesshoumaru hit you with the Tokujin. I can't do it on my own. Even if I am the reincarnation of the one who made them." Kagome told him. He growled again.

"Well. We came here to say goodbye, so I think it's time to go. It's already 5 o'clock. Seeing as You got here at three, and I got here around one or so."

"I'm gonna miss you Kagome! Don't leave!" Ayumi told her.

"Yea Kagome! Don't leave, stay here!" Yuka agreed.

"We love you Kagome!" Eri yelled.

All three girls were on top of Kagome, what looked like strangling her. Inuyasha and Houjo just stared. After a minute when they didn't let go Inuyasha started to growl again. All three girls jumped up frightened.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I've taken on, you, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and many other demons. You think I can't handle three teenage girls on my own?" Kagome asked him while she sat up.

They all got up an walked to the door. "Good bye mom, Grandpa, Souta! I love you! I won't forget you! I'll come see you as soon as I can!" Kagome yelled back to them. "Good bye Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Houjo. I'll use Higurashi as my last name in this century so, you may meet up with my kids. Then you can come visit when you find me, or I find you, which ever."

"Goodbye Kagome!" They all yelled. Everyone was at the well house. She waved goodbye and clung onto Inuyasha as she jumped down the well into the past for the last time. When they got out of the well Kagome stopped and smiled at Inuyasha.

"You wanna destroy it now?" Kagome said lifting the beads out of her sleeve.

"Sure. Put it on the ground." He said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Here'd goes! AH!" He said splitting it in two pieces. Kagome picked up the two pieces and threw it in the well.

"There, now I can't get it." Kagome told him.


	16. The Tailor Of Magical Threads

**Chapter 15: The Tailor Of Magical Threads **

Inuyasha awoke the next day, in a tree, low to the ground. Not usually where he sleeps, but they were on the road again, getting ready for the upcoming battle with Naraku. Inuyasha felt something on his cheek that wasn't Kagome or hair, or any thing. It was a familiar feeling, he slapped his cheek. And Myouga fell off of it. It was morning. They were already up but, not going anywhere yet so he was in a tree.

"Myouga what are you doing here?" He asked the flea.

"Lord Inuyasha. I have heard about Kagome and come to see if it was true. Is she rally a hanyou now?"

"Yea. What about it?" Kagome said since she was sitting on the next branch over relaxing, which was unusual because she was usually on Inuyasha's lap. She hopped over to the branch he was on.

Myouga bowed to her before speaking again. "Kagome. You are in danger."

"Danger from what?"

"You're youkai side."

"Why? I have a seal. It can't break free. And we're going to battle Naraku in a week. I know Inuyasha's about to kill me as well too so don't say anything." Myouga felt late when he heard her say that…

"Kill you, literally or joking?"

"Literally. I went back to my time and read a story about me and him. In the battle he will turn into a youkai, my fear will be realized, he will try to calm me down and I hurt him. He tries to kill me, I get the full jewel and wish for us to become inu-youkais. We have four kids and live for thousands of years. The end."

Myouga felt somewhat weirded out by this. He had never had the future read to him.

"I know, run off while you can." Kagome told him depressed.

"We must get you some protection. We can't have him kill you!"

"Like what? A suit of armor?"

"No, not exactly… I have heard of a tailor of magical threads. She may be able to do something." He offered up.

"Where is this tailor?" Kagome asked.

"In the Forest Of No Return. Where Menomaru came from."

"Oh yea. That place… Inuyasha, why don't we do that? You don't want to loose me do you? We only know that I am wounded in battle. It could lower my chances of surviving with little protection."

"Of course I don't want to loose you! We'll go. Fine." Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree. "You coming or not?" He asked.

"Myouga can you take us there?" Kagome asked the flea.

"Yes, I very well can Madam Kagome." Myouga told her, she blushed and jumped out of the tree.

"Tell me where Myouga." Kagome told him as she and Inuyasha ran off at full speed towards the forest.

Miroku had just come back in time to see them leave. He had a perverted thought.

Myouga started directing them where to go once they were in the forest. They arrived at a small hut soon before midday. Kagome came up and knocked on the wall next to the door. A older woman in mid 50's looked like, popped out of the hut. When she saw them she was frightened.

"Wh-What do you want de-demons? Pl-Please do-don't hurt me!" She said in a squeaky voice.

"Miss, are you the woman they call 'The Tailor Of Magical Threads?'? Kagome asked her sweetly.

She nodded.

"Please. We mean you no harm. We are good. We're hanyous. And I'm part miko too." Kagome told her.

"Oh, then you must be the evil hanyou Inuyasha?" She asked.

"He's not evil anymore miss. He won't hurt you if you don't hurt him or harm me. I promise!"

"Yes, fine, what do you want?"

"We have heard of a… um, prophecy of me and him and, I need protection. Do you have anything that can protect me in battle?" Kagome told her.

"Hmm, I think I have the right thing for you. Come in, come in."

"Thank you." Kagome said as they walked in.

The woman went into a back room for a minute and came back out.

"Have you ever heard of the fabric called Eterninium Oyori?"

"No. I haven't. What does it do?"

"It repairs itself and can deflect most hanyou and youkai attacks."

"That's perfect!" Kagome told her. She motioned for Kagome to go with her. Myouga jumped off her and onto Inuyasha.

The woman started to size her and mumbled things. The clothing started to appear on a wall across from them. Once she was done she snapped her fingers and the outfit appeared on her. The top was like Inuyasha's outer haori. It was a Sapphire blue. The bottoms were like flared jeans, but were a chocolate brown color that matched her human eyes almost.

The old woman left the room and Kagome followed her. When Inuyasha saw her he nearly fainted at her beauty.

'_Oh, god Kagome! You had to go and get something that will make me die looking at you!'_

"It looks great Kagome!" He told her.

"No, fee. I find it enough that you had a prophecy about you, that you needed help."

"Thank you, miss." Kagome bowed to her. "I am most grateful!"

"You are welcome. Hope you will be safe." She told them.

They walked out of hut. Myouga jumped off of Inuyasha and hopped away. They ran into the woods before Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome, that outfit is arousing me just looking at you in it! You're beautiful in it!" Inuyasha told her when they stopped.

Kagome blushed. Well, we'll have to help that now, won't we?" She told him and came over and kissed him passionately.

"Kagome… We can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because… You're, um… "

"I'm what?"

"You're in heat."

She rolled her eyes. "So, that's not stopping me."

"But when I hurt you, when we battle Naraku, I could hurt the child."

"I promise you, you won't. I won't let it come true."

"You can't change the future Kagome, it's already written."

"No, it's not, in my time it is. But not here it isn't."

"I don't know Kagome. Are you sure? I don't want to kill our child when we fight."

"Fine, hold it for tomorrow then. I doubt that arousal will go away tomorrow when you see me in this again."

"Ok love, tomorrow then." He kissed her again and started to run with her towards camp.


	17. Learning The Moves

**Chapter 16: Learning The Moves **

Inuyasha woke up, as usual in a tree, with his mate in his lap. The sun was already up. He heard her moan to signal she was awake. He checked her to see if he was in heat. She wasn't. He pierced her mark, unusual for the morning, but it brought her to full attention and she arched her back against his chest.

"Morning mate." He told her when she lifted his fangs out of her.

"Morning, you're not thinking this early, are you?" She asked quietly.

"Yep."

Kagome chuckled. "You're always ready for me." She told him. "I'm not in heat am I?"

"Nope."

"Good, so-" She gasped as he turned her around and kissed her. She relaxed after a bit.

"Wanna?"

"Sure. Why not. Let's go far enough away though so we don't wake them up. Because I know how you are when you mate, howling like that."

"Got it." He told her, he picked her up bridal style and jumped off.

It was sun set. Kagome and Sango were in a hot spring not too far away from camp. At this point they pretty much let the men stay there and gawk at them, since they had already seen their bodies.

"So, what are you going to do about you and Inuyasha?"

"I… I don't really know. I mean, I'm going to have to face my fear. The only other time I've seen his demon side is when we mated, and it's like it is him then. Like he controls it, but other times. I don't know. We can't control it at other times. If he does turn into a youkai, I'll just try to remember the times we've mated. Then it might help me. But that means something happens to the Tetsusaiga."

"Can he wield your sword?"

"I don't know. He's never tried."

"Feh, I'll try now!" Inuyasha said from behind. Kagome turned and watched him get her Shainingu Tarento from her clothes on the ground. He picked it up by it's sheath. No shock, so far so good.

"Be careful Inuyasha!" Kagome told him.

"I will, it has my fangs in it too you know." He said as he grabbed the hilt with one hand and slid it out.

It transformed into the sword.

"Can you transform it into a bow?" Kagome asked.

He thought for a minute and it transformed into the bow. It was long and slender; not to mention blue.

"Well, I guess you can use it if you need to. It accepts you." Kagome told him.

"Fine, how do I transform it back?"

"The same way you transformed it. How to you transform the Tetsusaiga?"

"Thinking of you."

"Well, think of me then baka. Try that." He did as she said and it transformed back after a minute.

"Can you work the Tetsusaiga?"

"I doubt it."

"Try it." He said throwing it at her. She caught it and stepped out of the hot spring and put a towel around her; picked it back up. She unsheathed it and thought of him and It transformed.

"Oh crap!" She said as it went down to the ground. She gripped it with both hand and it was still to heavy. Inuyasha ran over to help her and stood behind her, he held onto it with her.

"This thing ways a ton."

"Toutousai said that I had to get used to own fang's weight when he fixed it that one time. So you just have to get used to it's weight. Yours was heavy too when it transformed into the sword."

"Can you teach me the Wind Scar?"

"I'll try. Only if you teach me Sapphire Blaze."

"Deal."

"Oh, first. You might want to get dressed."

"Um, yea. I'll do that." Inuyasha took it back and sheathed it.

Sango was getting out of hot spring when Miroku ran up to her to help her out.

"Don't even think of it monk." She told him.

"I wasn't. I just want to help you for once."

"Thank you Miroku."

Inuyasha and Kagome were off in a clearing getting ready to learn how to fight.

"All right Kagome. Focus on my aura." He told her. She saw it and squeaked. "All right do you see it?"

"Yea, I see it."

"Try and hit the middle, dead on."

"Ok… Wind Scar!" She yelled as it came crashing down and the Wind Scar headed straight for Inuyasha.

"No, Inuyasha!" She yelled when he didn't move. The Tetsusaiga got lighter and then 10x heavier then it had been before and she fell back. Inuyasha came running to her, her hand was still on the hilt and it was crystallized.

"Well, you figured out how to crystallize it."

"This thing is going to kill me! Not you!"

"I think you need to rest, it's too much for you."

"No, it's just I'm not used to the weight all that great yet, but I think I have a way. Let me try again."

"All right Kagome."

They got back into their places. She saw the Wind Scar and thought about Inuyasha, about her love for him. It lightened immediately.

"Wind Scar!" Kagome yelled; the current came towards Inuyasha this time faster than before. He barely had time enough to get away from it.

"That was great Kagome!"

"Now your turn. Here. Now transform it into the sword." She told him. "I fought enough until my power surged into it. It sort of felt like the Wind Scar did. Try putting all your power into it."

He nodded and let all his strength go into it. It started to glow white. Kagome knew it was working.

"Sapphire Blaze!" Inuyasha yelled and crashed the sword down so hard it even made him jump. Kagome ran for her life, he did it better than she did and it was too fast for her so she jumped into a nearby tree. It nearly hit her.

"You did it!" She yelled when she jumped out of the tree. She ran up and hugged him; he hugged her back. They traded swords after she let go.

"Thank you mate." Inuyasha told her.

"Your welcome!" She told him with a smile.

"Come on lets get back to the others."


	18. Alliances Taken Up

**Chapter 17: Alliances Taken Up **

"Well, it's been five days. That means the battle will happen in two days." Kagome said. "We better find Sesshoumaru and Kouga. I know you don't want to Inuyasha, but we have to. It's the only way."

"I guess your right. No matter how much I hate we have to. Come on, we're finding Kouga first. He's easiest." Inuyasha told them. Inuyasha and Kagome got ready to rum. Kirara transformed; let Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on her back and they took off.

In an hour they reached the Eastern lands and Inuyasha caught Kouga's scent. He found the wolf den not long after. Kouga heard a bunch of ruckus and came out of the den.

"Mutt, Kagome! What are you doing here?"

"We need to ask you a favor Kouga." Kagome said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Kouga, I went back to my time five days ago and I met Inuyasha's older self. He said the battle was going to be in two days. He said Naraku was going to be stronger than ever! But I read a story too. It said Inuyasha will almost die and turn into a youkai because of it. That's my worst fear, his youkai side. And it said that he will try to calm me but I accidentally hurt him; then he tries to kill me, thinking I've turned on him. I need your help Kouga. I need you to team up with Sesshoumaru and us to defeat him." Kagome told him

He just stared at her.

"Kouga please!" She begged.

He snapped back to reality after figuring out what she had said. "Of course Kagome. I'll help you. But how are you going to get Sesshoumaru's help?"

"My help for what wolf?" Came a voice from behind them. Inuyasha growled an stopped when Kagome looked at him.

"Sesshoumaru, they say there's going to be a HUGE battle with Naraku in two days."

"Yes. And he's harder then ever. He's even going to bring on Inuyasha's youkai at the end. And many are going to die. But not us. The most I know is that at least you, Kouga, me, Inuyasha, Shippo are alive."

Miroku and Sango cringed when didn't hear their names. Kagome felt them tense up and turned to them. "Hey. He only mentioned who was living then. But I have a pretty good feeling your included."

"Who told you girl?" Sesshoumaru asked in his mono tone voice.

"I met up with Inuyasha's older self and he told me about this. He said also that we will all be under my human spell, because demon slayers will defeat all demons in about a few centuries. He said we were all good, nothing to worry about."

She told them.

"Anyway, we need your help Sesshoumaru. I know you don't like it as much as I do, but we need as much help as we can get. He's going to turn me into a youkai and make me hurt Kagome, almost kill her. That's how powerful he is. Please Sesshoumaru. This is the only thing I've ever asked from you." Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Well little brother, you are right, I don't like it. But I will do it this once." He told them. "This was the reason I came anyway. Naraku's aura is 10x stronger than it has ever been. He will be more difficult to defeat than before."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. Thank you."

"Kagome? Since we're going into battle soon, do you want to stay here?" Kouga asked her.

She looked at Inuyasha who had his 'I don't care face' on.

"Yes. We would love to." She told him

"You better keep your hands off her though wolf. She's mine."

"I know. And I have Ayame here anyway, so were both happy."


	19. Preparations

**Chapter 18: Preparations**

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Shippo was in a nearby river; Miroku was under a tree relaxing with Sango; Inuyasha and Kagome were in a tree on the highest branch relaxing. Kouga and Sesshoumaru were discussing things about their lands.

Inuyasha ran his claws through Kagome's blue hair. She shuttered when she felt his claws against her neck.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about my youkai side Kagome." He said quietly.

"It's ok. After tomorrow I won't have to worry about it. We'll be full blooded youkais. Your demon side will be under your control." Kagome told him.

"I know, I just wish I could change it. Help you."

"I know you do. It's just every time I've seen you turn into a youkai, except when we were mating, you turned on us."

"Yea, and you don't even know the full effects. Last time you only stayed a youkai for a minute. Try an hour or more. It drives you insane!"

"It drove me insane then too. We have to get better at being able to hold our blood back."

"Not anymore we don't."

"Yea, I guess.… Hey, you wanna fight? I mean not like devastatingly horrible but like a warm up."

"Sure, or you better warn Kouga first. Or he'll think I'm trying to kill you know."

"Ok. I'll meet you in the clearing over there in a minute mate." She said jumping out of the tree.

Kagome warned Kouga and met Inuyasha where she said. They unsheathed their swords and started to fight. They were going easy on each other, they didn't want to loose a ton of strength to Naraku.

"KAGOME! STOP!" Inuyasha yelled after a while of fighting. She thought that he was tired and sheathed her sword, but she saw him smack his cheek and hold out his hand. She knew it was Myouga. Kagome walked up to him.

"Lord Inuyasha, Madam Kagome." He said after popping back up. "Naraku's barrier, it has strengthened!"

"Again?" Inuyasha and Kagome said together. 

"Again? Does that mean you already know?" Myouga asked.

"Yea, Sesshoumaru said that his barrier is at least 10x stronger than it ever has been." Inuyasha said.

Myouga felt late again, because he was always the one to tell them first.

"The battle with Naraku is tomorrow." Inuyasha told him.

"Tomorrow?" Myouga asked.

"Yea, we told you! How could you forget the biggest battle in history is tomorrow?" Kagome yelled.

"I… uh… " With that Myouga hopped off onto a rock.

"Wanna keep going?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Sure. Why not." Kagome told transforming her sword again. They fought constantly for about an hour, but it started going down hill when Kagome knocked Inuyasha onto his back, on the ground. He lost his footing and his hold on the Tetsusaiga. Both fell to the ground; Kagome held her sword over him with a smirk and put it up when she saw his face change from confused to frightened and helped him up.

"Gettn clumsy, now aren't you?" Kagome told him.

"No, I just let you win." Inuyasha remarked, knowing he was lying; while putting his already de-transformed sword in its sheath.

"Sure you did." She told him in a sarcastic tone. They started to walk back. Inuyasha's arm was around her waist.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled as he jumped onto her.

"What is it?" Kagome asked him.

"Kouga said he wants to see you." He told her and leapt off her.

They walked back to the wolf den and Kouga was outside smirking.

"Ok. What did you do Kouga?" She asked him when she saw the smirk.

"I didn't do anything." He replied.

"Then why did you want to see me?"

"Because I wanted to talk about the fight. Are you sure its tomorrow?"

"Well, that's what Inuyasha's older self told me."

"I'll bring all my men."

"No, you don't need to. We're fine. I just need to last through the end. I'm going to try to use all my spiritual power so when I have my accident with 'Inuyasha' it won't be purifying him to death. I'll still have my sword and my own strength though."

"Why are you afraid of his youkai side if you're mated to him? It can't hurt you."

"No, but because of all those other times. He tried to kill us. Kill us all!" Inuyasha felt ashamed by this, his ears drooped. Kagome felt it and turned to him.

"Inuyasha, I know how you feel. I've experienced it before." Kagome told him rubbing his ear to perk him up. "I'm sorry mate. I'm sorry I'm going to do that to you."

"Do what?"

"Ges, do you not remember _anything_ Kouga? I told you I was going to hurt Inuyasha."

"No, I mean… do you know how?"

"I have an idea. I think I'm going to hurt him on the inside. I think I might struggle when he tries to calm me down. And I'll pull away from him and he'll think I don't love him anymore."

"No I wouldn't. Even if that happened, I would still love you Kagome!"

"Yea, but what about your youkai side. Would he?"

"I… don't know."

"See. Well, we'll find out tomorrow."

"Don't worry mutt. Kagome will fix you."

Kagome squeaked. Inuyasha felt her tense up, her eyes were as wide as they could ever be.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Oh, its nothing. Its just something from my time. To dogs, 'fix' means… to… um… not allow them to have kids anymore, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, yea, sorry.… Anyway, she'll make you right. I won't let her do anything to harm you."

"Better hope you're right wolf." _'Or I'll have to kill myself if she dies.'_


	20. The Battle

**Chapter 19: The Battle**

Inuyasha slept in a tree with his mate, as usual. Morning came and they were all tense. They just lounged out by the river, trying to keep calm. Shippo was swimming; Inuyasha lay on a rock in the river; Kagome and Sango were at the river's edge dangling their feet in the water; Miroku was pacing around.

"Why can't Naraku attack already? This is boring!… And you're not helping monk!" Inuyasha remarked.

"Well, you usually go find him." Miroku told him.

"Fine, I'll go find him!" Inuyasha told them.

"NO! You stay here. I have a feeling he's coming. I do want to get this over with, but we have to wait. Naraku will come. I know he will." Kagome yelled at him. He sat down obediently at no.

"Feh, fine I'll stay." He told her; she jumped over to the rock he was sitting on and sat down with him to keep him under control.

"Don't get so worried mate." She reassured him. "If anything, it should be me that's worried. Look, after this you can have me al you want tomorrow if your up to it. I won't stop you at all. Does that make you feel any better?"

He perked up immediately and kissed her passionately. "Yes it does mate."

"Then no sulking, ok?" She warned him.

"Hey, I know a way to piss Naraku off." Kagome said after a while.

"How?"

"Act like you know his every move. Like you saw a vision of the whole battle and you know exactly what he's going to do."

"That could work."

It was late afternoon when they could feel the aura close by. They got ready to attack.

Naraku should up shortly after. Kagura and Kanna were with him, so was Kohaku.

"So Inuyasha, I see your ready for me."

"Damn right I am Naraku."

"Well lets see how you handle my new power." He transformed into a giant spider.

"Ha, nothing _new_!"

"Inuyasha, his back, its a weak spot." Kagome called out to him.

"Yea, I'm going there first."

Inuyasha attacked with his Wind Scar, but it was no good. Kagome transformed her Katana into a bow.

"GO!" She yelled as she let a arrow go. This one was not it's usual pink color. This one was bright yellow. When it hit at first it did nothing but then everyone went flying.

"AH! What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Toutousai didn't say anything about _that_ kind of attack. And if it was my _real_ attack then it would probably be blue. But yellow works too." Kagome told him.

"I don't care what damn color it is! Why did nothing happen to him?" Inuyasha told her.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine!" Inuyasha replied.

"Dance of the Dragons!" Kagura said, the wind went towards Inuyasha.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled and sent it back towards her, still nothing happened.

Meanwhile Kohaku was being controlled. He was fighting Sango. She was dodging it, pleading with him to come back. Miroku finally came back behind Kohaku and threw his weapon away from him. Miroku stopped him and he came back.

"I'm sorry sister." Kohaku said.

"Its not your fault. You were under Naraku's control." Sango told him.

"Kagome, hit him another time. In the head." Inuyasha called out.

"Right… GO!" Kagome used a lot of spiritual power on this one. Trying to drain it. It hit in the middle of his eyes, Naraku roared and it exploded again. As a last resort, Naraku opened his mouth. His fangs glowed brightly and shot a beam of light at Inuyasha. Kagura stopped fighting Sesshoumaru and looked at Inuyasha.

"NO! INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled. The Tetsusaiga was blown out of his hand as he came flying back. Kagome ran up to him.

"Inuyasha!? Inuyasha!?" She went looking for him. "No… No… Inuyasha! NO!" She yelled when she found him. He was lying on the ground. Kagome was crying, though knowing he wasn't dead and what was about to happen she backed off.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled almost hitting Kagura.

"Fool! Dance of the Wind!"

"AHHH!" Sango screamed getting cut by the blades.

"Sango! WIND TUNNEL!!" Miroku yelled out and tried to suck up Kagura but failed.

Inuyasha's eyes opened. Kagome saw them, they were blood red. He growled and ran up to Kagura. He cut her arm so she couldn't use her fan. Kanna was hit like that the same way, except her mirror broke and it threw her backwards. Then he went onto Naraku. He was affected by his last attack on Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a few cuts to him before it got to him, then he collapsed.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome, he had hatred in his eyes. He calmed down though when he saw her. She started to back away when he came towards her.

"Mate?" He said in a rough voice.

"Inuyasha, no. Turn back. Turn back! Please!" Kagome screamed frightened. She backed as far up as possible and ended up against a tree, unable to escape.

He didn't understand why she was frightened and continued to walk towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders to hold her still.

"Mate." He said again, looking at her seriously. He ran a hand over her cheek and held her face in his hand to show her he meant no harm. She looked at him with fear still in her eyes. He kissed her as soft as he could manage. She struggled still and accidentally pierced his skin with her claws. He threw her to the ground.

'_This is it.' _She thought. "Kouga! No-AH!" He had clawed her stomach open. Her clothing repaired immediately but she didn't. She was loosing a lot of blood, fast.

Kohaku saw the jewel and thought of the shard in his back.

"Sister, give this to Kagome. She needs it more than I." Kohaku said and pierced his back with the weapon.

Sango turned and saw what he did. "KOHAKU NO!"

"Take care of Kagome. I was already dead Sango. Don't cry for me-" Kohaku said as he disintegrated to dust. Sango picked up the shard and held it in her hand and cried.

Kouga came over and got the shard from Sango and ran to Kagome he gave her the three shards.

"Please Kouga,… just long enough for me to do this. Hold him off of me." She said that and started to pray, the shards fused with the jewel. She held it in her palm. _'I wish me and Inuyasha were inu-youkais so we could have more control over our blood.'_ With that, she opened her eyes and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked. It looked like the jewel shattered again, except there were only two lights. One shot into Inuyasha the other, Kagome.

Inuyasha grasped the place where his heart was and fell to his knees crying out in pain. He changed to normal. Kagome stood up, she was still wounded but not as much as before. Inuyasha picked up the Tetsusaiga when he got off the ground.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He told her and took the Tetsusaiga and tried to pierce his heart, but he didn't get that far. Kagome had materialized an arrow and shot it at the sword to stop him. The sword flung out of his hand once again. She ran to him and embraced him hard.

"Inuyasha, NO!" She yelled. "Please! I couldn't stand it if you died. I would have to kill myself as well! You are a youkai now. You have more control over your blood!" She told him crying, he cried with her. Embracing her as well.

"I… I just… I couldn't stand it. I hurt you! Almost killed you again!"

"I know, and I don't care. I want you here with me." She stopped crying and looked at him. "Please don't kill yourself. You don't want me to live with Kouga, now do you?"

"Hey, I heard that!" Kouga yelled.

"Well, do you?" Kagome asked him.

"No."

"Well then don't die. I can't go for thousands of years without you."

"Me either. I don't know how father did it."

"Hey, can you transform into a dog now?" Kagome asked.

"How?" Inuyasha said.

"Try and let your blood go." Kouga told him.

"Yea, think of Sesshoumaru or Kouga get to you." Kagome told him.

"HEY!" Kouga yelled again.

"You do get on his last nerve, I can tell. His eyes used to flash when you were with me." Kagome told Kouga, he growled.

Kagome backed up to let her mate have some room knowing he'd need it. After a minute Inuyasha's eyes glowed red and his face started to form into that of a dog's. When he transformed all the way He was a good 35' tall.

"Wow mate! You're huge!" Kagome told him.

"Little brother. Don't you be rash here." Sesshoumaru told him

Inuyasha sent out a line of barks that meant "You're not the boss of me. I was just checking anyway." Inuyasha started to shrink. But when he turned to normal, he was different. He had longer claws hair and fangs. But he still had his dog ears and amber eyes. He also had a crescent mark on his forehead, it looked like Sesshoumaru's but it was silver. He had a purple stripe on each cheek. He looked like his youkai form with amber eyes.

Kagome started to back up when she saw him but Kouga stopped her.

"Kagome, I promise. If he hurts you I'll hurt him. He just went through the transformation you will soon."

"Inu…yasha?" She asked.

He nodded. "It's me Kagome, I swear." He held his arms open.

She ran into his arms. "I'm sorry…. So sorry! I'm still afraid of what happened I guess."

"Well you don't have to be anymore. Now I'll turn into a dog, not a vicious youkai and kill everyone. I love you. Nothing can change that."

She nodded. "I love you too Inuyasha."


	21. The Future

**Chapter 20: The Future**

Mrs. Higurashi heard the door bell ring. She went to get it. When she opened the door, Kagome and Inuyasha were standing at the door. They were human.

"Hi Mama." Kagome said quietly.

She stared wide eyed. When she didn't answer for a minute Kagome started to talk again.

"Mom, are you ok?"

Her mom ran into her arms and cried. After she stopped crying she started to talk. 

"You only look a few years older."

"I tried to tell you, hanyous and youkais live longer. So we're only in our early 20s. It turned out to be exactly like the story." She said. "Can we change to our normal forms? I don't feel like wasting spiritual power."

"Sure, I'd rather you be normal."

They changed drastically as she lifted the spell off of them.

"Did you're hanyou forms change as well?" Her mom asked.

"No, it turned out just like the story. Me and Inuyasha are full blooded inu-youkais now. So we can't loose control over our blood. Though I doubt he could wield So 'unga." Kagome told her.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said.

"You're still not as strong as your father. He was 1500 feet tall. You're only 60', you know you can tell youkai's power by their height. And I'm just as tall as you. Sesshoumaru is 100' now." She told him.

"You want to come in?"

"Please."

"Father! Souta! Look who's here!"

**Feudal Era, The Next Morning:**

Inuyasha and Kagome were in Kaede's hut. They had slept on opposite sides of the room, which was unusual. But they fell asleep talking and one by one dozed off.

Inuyasha got up and walked out of the hut. He walked to Goshinboku.

Kagome woke up and didn't see Inuyasha. She had a feeling where he was.

Someone walked up behind Inuyasha, he didn't notice it though. Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder, he jumped when he saw her.

"What?" She asked him.

"You… You're different looking…" He told her.

"How?"

"Do you have to ask?" He said and kissed her feeling her fangs with his tongue. 

"Wow, your fangs are so much longer now." Kagome told him.

"Well, so are yours… You gonna keep your promise?" Inuyasha replied. 

"Of course! I wouldn't let you down like that." Kagome said.

"Then come on. I know a place. Follow me." Inuyasha said and started jumping into the trees.

**Modern Era:**

"So Kagome. What's happened over the past 500 years?"

"Well, other than the story… humans hunted us down. We have 4 kids… We owned ½ the Western lands until 1738,and Sesshoumaru has started a financial business with Inuyasha. Kouga is part of it, he has 6 pups with Ayame… Shippo has 3 kits and is in the business as well." Kagome told her.

"Sounds like you've all been busy." Her mom said.

"Yea, and Sesshoumaru even got a mate. Rin protested against being a youkai at first, but when she learned it was the only way to live as long as Sesshoumaru she gave in." Kagome told her.

"I can't believe my brother did that. He doesn't have kids though. I don't think he could handle them anyway." Inuyasha added.

"Why don't I call your friends over Kagome?"

"No need. I talked to them recently… Hey Mama? Do you think would Dad would be ok with me being a youkai, and being mated to one?"

"Well… I think he might be a little surprised, but yes. I think he would be happy to be related to such high ranking youkais."

Kagome blushed. "Thank you Mama."

"So what else has gone on all these years that I've missed? Where are the kids?"

"They're at home. We thought it was best not to have them fall down the well. Other than what I've told you already."

"Oh, you won't believe who started our Shrine Mama! It was Miroku! So you are an ancestor of his!"

**Feudal Era, The Afternoon:**

Inuyasha smelled something odd. He came up and kissed Kagome and looked her in the eyes. He took a whiff of her scent and knew it had changed. His eyes widened. 

"Kagome, you're pregnant." He said quietly.

"I… I'm… p-p-pregnant?!" she stuttered. Inuyasha nodded and kissed her again. This one had much more passion.

"I love you Kagome! For forever, and I won't leave you."

"Inuyasha, I know you won't leave… I love you so much!"

"Little brother?"

"Wha-What? Sesshoumaru?"

"It's the deed," Sesshomaru said, "to your half of the Western Lands. Father wanted me to give it to you when you mated. Do you accept? Come if you want me to show you your lands." He gave the deed to Inuyasha.

The deed had a purple crescent on it like Sesshoumaru had on his forehead. It had all the information about the Western lands. There was unreadable signature at the bottom.

"Well duh. Give me five minutes, human time." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran towards the village. "You're staying here." He told her when they arrived at Kaede's hut.

"Why? Because I'm not even a day pregnant?" 

"Yes."

"Well, make me. I'm coming with you. And you can sulk all you want, and no, you are not carrying me. You can start carrying me in a few weeks. But not yet."

"Feh! Fine! But you keep quiet."

"Ok, good enough for me." Kagome said walking into the hut.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru's here and he just gave Inuyasha the deed to his half of the Western Lands. So we're going to see it. See you in a few days guys! Bye!"

"Wow, that was a quick goodbye." Miroku said.

"Well, Sesshoumaru _is_ impatient with Inuyasha." Sango told him.


	22. The Western Lands

**Chapter 21: The Western Lands**

Sesshoumaru had taken them all the way to the western lands by sun set.

"Ok, this is the boundary between the Eastern and Western Lands. On the right is yours, Kouga's is the left where the ground is rock. From here to the river is your land. If you follow the river North it splits in two. On the left is yours, the right is mine. Same when it splits again. You have the Western Mountains. When you came to a forest there will be a clearing between the sides. The left is yours, the right is mine. The Northern boundary is at the edge of the Western Mountains. The Southern boundary is at the lake south of here. Got it?"

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome looked at him and wondered _'Did he get all that? I better try and remember some of it for him.'_

"A castle will be built for you. It shall be done in a month ½. The new moon of 2 months shall signal it is done. Got it?"

"Sure, just why a castle though?"

"Don't you want to live on your lands?"

"Yea, but-"

"Then you shall have a castle. Are you fine with it by the mountains?"

"I was thinking more by the woods."

"It shall be done."

Inuyasha lightly growled. Kagome tugged on his haori, "Don't fight him mate. He's being nice doing this for us. Please be nice to him, for once?" She whispered to him.

"Fine, thank you Sesshoumaru. I look forward to it." Inuyasha told him.

They arrived back at Kaede's late that night. They crept up into a tree, because they didn't want to wake the others.

"Think of it. We're going to be in a castle. A castle! I would never of thought of it. Even if I thought of my future with you." Kagome told Inuyasha

"I didn't even think my future was going to be with you. I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, because hanyous rarely ever get mates." He told her.

"Well, you have one now. And that's what counts…But anyway, you're not a hanyou. You're a youkai." Kagome told him; he growled. "I know what you mean. But still, is Sesshoumaru can get a mate, you can."

"He doesn't have a mate."

"No… But he has the hots for Rin. Can't you tell?"

"He does? He hates humans!"

"Well not this one… You're hopeless."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Feh." _'I don't get women.'_

"Thank god Naraku is gone!" Miroku said. They were sitting in Kaede's hut talking.

"Yea, but I kind of miss traveling for the shards." Sango said.

"I do too." Inuyasha said.

"I'm going to miss my Wind Tunnel. Even if it was going to swallow me whole one day."

"I don't blame you Kagome told him. "Do you know Sesshoumaru gave us a castle?"

"No! He did not!" Sango yelled.

"Yea, and the Eastern half of the Western Lands. It'll be by the forests. It'll be wonderful!" Kagome said daydreaming.

"Can we come visit?" Shippo asked.

"Well of course. But once I have my pup, your going to live with us. All of you."

"Really?" They all replied.

"Yep. Inuyasha agreed to it."

"That'll give us three months to settle into our castle before the pup comes."

"Three?… So that means the castle will be done in two?!" Sango asked.

"Yea, Sesshoumaru said by the New Moon of two months it'll be done." Kagome told her.

"Wow, that's quick!" Miroku said.

"Yea, even in my time it takes builders about four months to build a regular house. But when you have a lot of people working I guess It could be done in two." Kagome told them.

"What are houses like in your era?" Sango asked.

"Big, bigger than a large huts. Even small houses are big. Most are two levels or more. They have a lot of rooms too. Mine was two levels, it had a living room, kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, everything normal." Kagome told her.

"What was your room like Kagome?" Shippo asked her.

"Well, it was pink. I had a bed with purple coverings and pink sheets. I also had a desk, closet, carpeted floor-"

"What's carpet?" Shippo asked.

"It's like a rug bolted down to the floor. It's really soft. I wish you could of seen my time… Oh wait! I brought pictures back!" She said rummaging through her bag. "Here. This is my house. This one's me in front of Goshinboku with my brother and mom. Here's me with my friends." Kagome started to cry. Thinking of her past always did that.

"Kagome don't cry!" Shippo said hugging her neck.

"I can't… help it…. I miss my brother,… my mom, even my grandpa!"

Shippo jumped off her and over to Sango.

Inuyasha hugged her tightly and nuzzled her hair.

"You'll see them again in 500 years. It'll go by quick if you don't think about it. Just think about now." He told her, trying to comfort her.

She nodded and stopped crying.

"Trust me. I'm already 450 years old."

"Well, really only 400 because you were pinned to Goshinboku."

"Whatever. By the time you see them you'll only be 23 in human terms and I 27."

"So literally in demon years how old am I?"

"You should be about 375. Because if you're almost double of Shippo and he's 200 in demon terms, but 8 in human."

"Ok. So that means…" She tried to do the math in her head "You're 18 in human terms, right?"

"Yea." Inuyasha said amazed.

"So for every 25 human years equals a demon year, right."

"Something like that. But how did you do that?"

"Now math isn't such a bad thing. Is it?"

"I guess not."

"Well, I'll be the architect for our castle now."

"A what?"

"A person who figures out how big things are, like houses and figures out how much of everything they need."

"Ok I get it. Then that's fine by me."

"At least I get to be one thing, besides his mate." Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango snickered.

"What did you say bitch?"

"I told you not to call me that, and it's none of your business."

"Feh."

"Now what will we do. We've got two months, no Naraku, we're youkais, and I'm pregnant. This is going to be a rough two months." Kagome told Inuyasha the next day.

"We'll get used to it."


	23. The Dream

**Chapter 22: The Dream**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said. They were in the Feudal Era, but they were human. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to know… to know if you wanted… wanted to be… wanted to be my mate?"

"No! I hate you Inuyasha!"

"Why? I thought we had something between us!"

"Well, we don't! Go to Kikyo."

"I don't want her. I want you!"

She gasped.

"I love you Kagome. Nothing can change that. I will protect you with all my life."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you about anything."

"Then yes. I will be your mate." She said coming up to hug him.

"Thank you."

"Then…" Kagome said "Come to hell with me Inuyasha!" Kikyo said. He realized that he was hugging Kikyo. He was also a hanyou again.

"What? No! You're not Kagome!"

"What? Of course I'm not."

"But I asked her not you."

"No you didn't, you asked me… Now come with me Inuyasha." She said hugging him tighter. She tried to pull away but couldn't.

"NO! KAGOME!" He yelled as he saw her.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." She said crying.

"NO! I LOVE YOU KAGOME! KAGOME!"

"NO! I LOVE YOU KAGOME! KAGOME!" He yelled in the real world.

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA! WAKE UP INUYASHA!" He said shaking him.

He woke up and gasped. He fell out of the tree. Kagome would of thought that was funny if he wasn't yelling her name like she was going to die. She leapt down from the tree.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" she asked him.

He was quiet as he got up and dusted himself off.

"What was that about? You were screaming my name like I was dieing." She told him. It was early morning; still dark.

"I… I… just had a nightmare, that's all." Inuyasha said as he sat against the base of the tree. He looked down.

"What was it about?… Come on you know you can tell me." Kagome told him.

"It was about… about you…. You said you hated me and wouldn't be my mate. We were human. Then… then you turned into Kikyo and tried to take me to hell with you. And I saw you in the distance… you were crying and said goodbye. I couldn't get free of her grip… I wanted to so bad though. That's when I woke up."

"I… I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"No big deal."

"But it is. You screamed my name countless times. I couldn't wake you up. I almost bit you, you were so bad. Then you fell out of the tree, which are you ok?"

"Yea. I just won't be jumping too much today."

"That's all right, I'll help you. Are you sure you're ok? Because you don't look it. You're really pale and sweaty."

"Well I do feel that way, but I _am_ fine."

"You want to go sleep in the hut for the rest of the night. It might help since you can't jump too good."

"Ok, but we have to be quiet."

She nodded as they started to walk to the hut. When they got to the opening she stopped him an kissed him passionately.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm here." She whispered to him.

"I love you."

"I know, I heard you say it in your sleep."

"What else did I say?" He asked her quietly as they sat down against the wall of the hut. Everyone was sleeping so they had to be quiet, and that was easy because of their sensitive ears.

"Mostly just my name. Then right before I woke you up you said I love you."

"That it?"

"Yep, but I heard you say something about Kikyo. Like I'm not coming with you to hell, it was very demanding too. I don't think she liked it."

"No, she didn't. And I don't want to go with her. I want to stay with you forever."

Kagome smiled and kissed him again.

"I do too. I won't leave. Never."

"I can't leave anyway if I wanted. I don't think you could handle that youkai pup on your own if you wanted."

"Speaking of which, we need to think of names. How about… Inume for a girl, or Izyaoi."

"You want to give her a human name?"

"I don't care. It doesn't really matter. "

"Well then, if it's a boy… Muteki or Inukyo."

"Inukyo? What, you think he'll be bigger than us?"

"No, but if we teach him right he could."

"I think Muteki is good."

"Well, I think Izyaoi is good."

"Then I'm fine with that. Let's get some sleep. You're gonna need it to get better." She said moving into his lap.


	24. The Mark

**Chapter 23: The Mark**

'_So little brother has the crescent mark, along with his mate. That must mean they were destined to rule. Or else they wouldn't have it. Especially not her. I better be careful now, if he realizes what kind of power it holds without knowing the dangers, they will both die. I must inform him.'_

"Jaken?"

"Yes mi lord?"

"Send for my brother and his mate. Bring them here at once."

"Yes, yes of course." _'Something must of happened for him to have wanted his brother and mate to come. This is serious.'_

"So have you decided on a name yet Kagome?" Sango asked her. They were in the hot spring outside the village.

"Yea. If it's a boy, it'll be Muteki. But if it's a girl, it'll be Izyaoi." Kagome replied.

"You'll give her a human name?"

"We don't care. I just thought it would be good."

"And I just went along with it." Inuyasha told them. He walked out from behind a tree.

The girls jumped when they saw him. He walked up next to the hot spring next to Kagome.

"Gosh Inuyasha, you could of told us you would be there! You scared the heck out of me!"

"Hey, it was the monk's idea. Speaking of which, GET YOUR ASS OUT FROM BEHIND THAT TREE! THIS WAS ALL YOUR IDEA!" He yelled. Miroku popped out from behind a tree and went over to Sango, she made a fist and hit him very hard, on the head, hard enough to knock him out; Kagome giggled.

"Never learns… Anyway, so you just went along with it, huh?"

"Well I don't mind." He laid down on his stomach and started to play with Kagome's hair. She sighed.

'What am I gonna do with him?' She mouthed to Sango. 

'I don't know.' She mouthed back.

"You guys look so different now. I couldn't recognize you Kagome if I hadn't seen your hanyou form before. I'm starting to understand why Kagome was afraid of your youkai side Inuyasha. If you take away the crescent mark and give you red eyes you'll be your youkai form."

"Crescent mark, huh?" He said and leaned over to look into the hot spring. There indeed was a silver crescent mark. He looked up at Kagome. She moved her head to see his mark. He moved her bangs and she had one as well. He gasped when he saw it.

"What?" she asked him.

"Show Sango your forehead." Inuyasha told her and she did as she was told. Sango gasped when she saw it too.

"What does it mean Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I think its supposed to signal the royal blood of a inu-youkai. I can understand why I would have one, but not Kagome."

"I don't know either. I'm not related to _any_ demons. Unless I'm some how related to myself. But I'm not royal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm not even human royalty. I'm pretty sure. I may be related to Miroku, he's probably the one who started the shrine, it's either that or Kaede. And neither of them are royal."

**Modern Era:**

Mrs. Higurashi was thinking of her daughter. How she had changed into a hanyou, to a youkai, found out she was a miko. Then the telephone rang.

"Higurashi residence, oh Kagome. What's up?"

"Mom I meant to ask this while we were there but, in my demon form, I have a crescent mark on my forehead. It is supposed to signal inu-youkai royalty. What is dad's side of? My dad. The mark is only supposed to be on Inuyasha, but I must have inu-youkai royalty to have it. What's this about."

"Kagome, come over. That will take a while, and bring Inuyasha with you."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few. See you."

Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone. She knew what Kagome's father's side was. But how was she going to tell her daughter.

When they arrived her mom rushed them in. 

"Let me see the mark." Mrs. Higurashi said immediately. Kagome undid her spell on her and Inuyasha, they changed and she moved her bangs away for her mom to see. Mrs. Higurashi gasped when she saw it.

"It's the same!" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Same as what?" Kagome said letting her bangs go.

"Your fathers. Oh god, I never thought I would have to tell you this." She told her daughter.

"Lets go in and discuss this, I can see it'll take a while." Kagome said. Inuyasha snaked a arm around her and led her into the room where her mom was. 

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat down. "Your father was an inu-youkai. A powerful one in fact. I bet he worked with your father somewhat Inuyasha. I never got to see his true form, but he said it was well over a thousand feet tall."

"That sounds like Inuyasha's father to me. He was 1500'."

"Oh, your father. He had the same hair you do now. Look, I still have the mark on my neck from him." She said pulling down her shirt a little for her daughter to see. It was on her shoulder not her neck, but almost at her neck. "I told Souta's father that it was a dog bit me when I was little. I had to lie so much to him."

"What was father like, what lands did he rule? Did he live in the Feudal Era?"

"He ruled the Southern lands, but he did come from the late Feudal Era."

"Oh, my god. What was his name?"

"Inunan. He was named for the Southern Lands."

"Oh my god. I've met my father and fought along side him. Oh god Inuyasha hold me." She said and looked like she was gonna faint.

"Oh no you don't. Don't phase out now. If you do, you know what happens!"

"I do as well. Her father fainted once after loosing too much blood after a battle on the mountain. I don't want that happening here."

"Kagome, you have to stay awake. Don't you turn demon here. No, she's going out. Oh god, her eyes are already pink. Get some ice quick, please!" Inuyasha told Mrs. Higurashi.

"Right!" She ran and got some ice. Her daughter's eyes were almost blood red. Inuyasha opened her mouth and stuck a piece on her fangs. Kagome shivered.

"This sometimes works. It'll bring her back. Oh thank god. Her eyes are getting lighter. Kagome? Can you hear me? Kagome say something, do something if you can hear me! Please!" Inuyasha yelled.

She shot up and started panting. 

"Thank god, I thought we lost you!" Mrs. Higurashi said. "I don't want you going on a rampage."

"I don't want to either. Uhh… Why did that have to happen? That's been almost 300 years since I've done that"

"You said you fought along with him. How?"

"I met him in 1739. When the slayers tried to take over the Western Lands. Us, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga fought furiously for weeks and ran out of energy. We couldn't take it. Sesshoumaru mentioned an old friend of his father's who ruled the Southern Lands. We got him to come help. It worked out perfect. He didn't look more than early 40's. So he had to of been about a thousand years old."

"When he confessed to me that he was a youkai, he said he was about 63 in human years, but about 1600 years in demon years. So that sounds right"

**Feudal Era:**

Kagome and Sango got out of the hot spring and got clothed again. Inuyasha watched Kagome as she got dressed.

'_Damn, she's still as gorgeous as hell. Nothing can get her off my mind.'_

They walked towards the hut, but something caught their eye. A two headed dragon was coming their way. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. 

When it landed Jaken jumped off.

"AHH! I mean you no harm! Please! I have a message from Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "What is it then?"

"He wants you two to come to his castle. He says he has to talk to you about something."

"All right tell him we'll be there soon."

"Yes, yes. I will tell him." Jaken said and got back on the dragon and went back the way he came.

"Come on, Sango, Miroku. We'll be back soon. Let's go see what my brother wants." Inuyasha told them.


	25. What? A Friendly Conversation Between Br

**Chapter 24: What? A Friendly Conversation Between Brothers **

Inuyasha and Kagome took off running. Their speed had increased since they became youkais. They were running at a speed that could match Kouga's tornado. They arrived by night fall at Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Dang, and I bet our's will be just as big!" Kagome said looking at the size of it. Sesshoumaru was outside in the court yard waiting for them.

"So you've made it." Sesshoumaru said in his usual mono tone voice.

"What did you want to talk about Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked in the nicest voice possible.

"I would like to know why you have the royal crescent mark on your forehead. Especially your mate."

"I don't know why. I'm not related to any high ranking inu-youkais that I know of. I never knew my father so it could be possible he was an inu-youkai. My mother always said that he died of something to do with a fight and his blood. I think I might know what that means, but I'm not entirely sure." Kagome told him.

"What might it be then?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I think he might of gotten into battle and wounded… what happens if a youkai looses too much blood?"

"He will go on a rampage destroying everything in his path until he collapses and dies, why?"

"Because, he might of lost it. My mom has a scar on her back. Like Sango's you've seen it Inuyasha. It's a really long scratch mark. It looks like claws did it. She said it was a dog, but yet she has two marks on her shoulder like a mate mark, which she said was also a dog. What other inu-youkai has my color hair that's royal? Hmm? Do you know Sesshoumaru?"

He thought for a minute and then his eyes widened when he saw her highlights were the same as someone else's he knew.

"I know. But you can't be sure. This is 500 years back in time from your world."

"Well I can't wait for then! Because I'll finally know what my father's side is."

"What color is your crescent bitch?"

She growled.

"She doesn't like that Sesshoumaru, sorry. I should of warned you."

"Fine, girl. What color is it?"

"Silver, glittery silver, more then yours or Inuyasha's hair."

He walked up to her and pushed her bangs aside to see the mark. "Then you are related to him." He said.

"Who?"

"The Lord of the Southern Lands."

Kagome and Inuyasha's jaws both dropped. She nearly fainted but Inuyasha caught the scent change and grabbed her first.

"No, you don't! Wake up wench!"

She shook her head quickly and opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, this is just so much. I never thought I would be a youkai, much less royal from the Feudal Era and know my father before my mom gave birth to me!"

"What do you want to go see him or something?"

"Well duh, I want to see him. But what am I supposed to tell him? 'Hi, I'm your daughter from 500 years in the future. You died before I ever got to see you, so here I am.' That would make me look like a fool!"

"You're right, but we could explain."

"I doubt he would believe us."

"He might, what do you think Sesshoumaru?"

He chuckled at this. "He might. But you may be wasting your time. You can't get in unless you live there, or are a servant."

"Anyway, what did you bring us here for?"

"I wanted to tell you the dangers of having the mark. About the only good thing is that you can have a telepathic link to anyone who has the same mark as you do."

"And the dangers?"

"Youkais will try to say they are our father's old friend. And then if you believe them they will try to over power you."

"Feh, I can take them on."

"But not are as easy as you think. I have had trouble in the past with some of them. If they truly feel like to you that they are his friend then you better consult me before you let them in."

"Fine, is that all?"

"No. You are now alphas. You must protect your pack like never before. Youkais will came after you more now because they sense the alpha."

"I already knew that."

"Well then you are ready as rulers of the Western Lands then. Good luck to you, you will need it."


	26. The Southern Lands

**Chapter 25: The Southern Lands**

"So, you want to go see your father?" Inuyasha asked once they were away from Sesshoumaru.

"I guess, but what the heck am I gonna tell him?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Don't ask me!" Inuyasha told her. 

"Well, so much for being a helpful mate." Kagome told him. They started to head South. "I don't think we should see him tonight. Let's see him tomorrow, he may be more accepting then."

"Come on then." He told her and found a tree for them to sleep in. 

Kagome woke up to Inuyasha still asleep. That was unusual, because he usually woke her up. She snuggled closer to him and he tightened his grip on her.

'_I wonder what my father is like…'_ She thought.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha moaned and then did some sort of growl.

'_What the heck was that noise? I know Inuyasha made it…' _

"Inuyasha? Oh mate? Wake up…" She told him and turned in his arms which was really hard with his grip on her. She kissed him lightly on the lips. His eyes fluttered open and it took him a second to realize what was going on, then he kissed her back. It turned out to be really passionate at the end.

"Good morning." He said to her.

"Morning." 

"Want to get going?"

"Yea, I guess. I'm still thinking of what to say to him."

"You want me to carry you?"

"No, I need the exercise."

They arrived at the end of the Western Lands. There was some sort of fence to signal that was the boundary. They went through it. Soon after the reached the shore of the ocean. Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't stand the smell of that much salt.

"I'm glad I didn't go to the beach on that school trip I had this year. It would of killed me!"

"I'm just glad your out of that 'skool'."

They arrived at a castle just as he said that. It was heavily guarded. They reached the front gate.

"Who goes there?" Asked a voice.

"Alphas of the Western Lands." Inuyasha said.

"What is your business here?" Asked the voice again, it was coming from inside the gate.

"We would like to meet with the Lord of the Southern Lands."

"As you wish. Come in." The voice said and the gates swung open. "Come, this way." There was a guard there that was going to lead them to the Lord. "The Lord will be with you shortly, please. Make your selves comfortable."

"Thank you." Kagome said and bowed to him. They sat down in the room. Inuyasha hung onto Kagome's waist; all was silent. After a few minutes they heard foot steps and stood up.

"Oh, I was expecting Sesshoumaru and someone else. I am Lord Inunan. And you are?"

"I am Inuyasha, brother to Sesshoumaru, and this is my mate Kagome."

"Hello." He said and bowed to them. "Leave us." He said to the guards and they walked out. They sat down. He indeed did have the crescent mark. He looked much more like her than anyone else. He had the same green eyes, purple stripes and hair as Kagome. 

"What concerns do you have for me?" He asked. His voice was deep, deeper than Inu no Tashio's.

"They are not really concerns sir. More like… well… Let me just give it to you straight." Kagome told him. "I am your daughter."

"My daughter? You look nothing like Kijo."

"Kijo? I am from the future, 500 years in fact."

"How is that possible? You don't even have my mark!"

"Yes I do father, look." she moved her bangs aside again for him to see.

"My god. You are my daughter then. But… How did you get into this time?"

"Have you ever heard of The Bone Eater's Well?"

"Yes I have."

"Well, one year ago, I was pulled down and found out I was the reincarnation of a miko named Kikyo who guarded the Shikon no Tama. It came out of my body and I released Inuyasha from The Tree of Ages. I was the one who shattered the jewel and until about 2 weeks ago we searched for the shards. I was turned into a hanyou because I mated with him, but Naraku had turned him against me and he almost killed me. So I wished on the jewel that we would be inu-youkais. So here we are. Crazy as it sounds, its true. I went back to my time and found a story about us."

"This is crazy. How come you do not know me? I can smell it on you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Well, I think you were killed before I was born. So I never knew you… My mother has 5 scratch marks on her back that look like claw marks, and she has a mark on her shoulder that looks like a mating mark. She said when she was little a dog bit her, but I think you went berserk and tried to kill everyone. Including her."

"I wouldn't kill my mate."

"That's what everyone says. But they never consider what might happen if they loose too much blood or their youkai comes out." Kagome looked at Inuyasha at the word or. He sensed her looking at him and looked the other way. She looked back at her father. 

"I can't imagine why you would look like me though if you were human."

"I still had some traits from you while I was human."

"My hair was dark blue, with a silver touch to the highlights. I have your face shape. My mom even said I had you intellectual skills."

"I'm intellectual? You've got to be kidding me."

"Well, my mother thought you were. She always told me stories about you when I was little, that is until she had my brother."

"What's wrong with your brother?"

"He's human, but his father was a pain in the ass. He always was getting on my mom and she had to lie to him about you or else. They don't have many youkais in the future. I'm protecting most of the full bloods that I know then."

"How do you know that?"

"I met my mate's older self. He told me about it."

"You have had a lot of weird things in your life miss."

"Yes, including adopting a kitsune youkai when I was a human. So it was a hanyou, miko, and a kitsune, traveling with a perverted monk and a youkai sureiya."


	27. Father, A New Ally

**Chapter 26: Father, A New Ally **

"Father?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?" Inunan replied.

"I am sorry this is late, but we are the Alphas of The Eastern side of The Western Lands now. We need some allies for the future and-" Kagome tried to say.

"I know where your going with this, and yes. I will be your ally. I can not say no to Inu no Tashio's second son and say yes to his first. So now The Southern Lands are allied with The Western Lands once again. Do you two need a place to stay? You are welcome here since you are, I guess family." Inunan told her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Thank you, that would be good. Only for a few days though. We will need to go back to the village that our friends are at soon." Inuyasha replied.

Four days pasted. Nothing really happened. Now that Naraku is gone, rarely anything happens. Kagome and her father caught up a little. Inuyasha was starting to realize that his mate was getting bigger since she was with a pup.

"You'll have a grand child soon father." Kagome told Inunan at dinner one night.

He practically lost it.

"Did I hear you right? You're with a pup?" He asked confused.

"Yea, you heard me all right. We can't tell the gender yet though." She replied.

"What are you going to name it?" He asked.

"Muteki for a boy, and Izyaoi for a girl." Kagome told him.

"You'll give it a human name?" Inu Heki asked.

"Well, I decided on that, that was Inuyasha's mother's name, do you remember?" Kagome told him.

He thought for a moment. "Ah, yes. Izayoi was a foreign beauty. She was almost too beautiful for this world." Inunan said.

"Hey, no doting on my father's mate." Inuyasha told him.

"Sorry, but she was."

"I know she was. I grew up with her."

"And you looked like her when you were human too."

"How do you know what she looked like?"

"Sesshoumaru brought her back from the dead supposedly, but in the end it was a demon that looked exactly like her."

"I never got to see your human form, how much did you resemble her?"

"Well, he had black hair and violet eyes. That much I know, ouch!" Kagome said and slapped her cheek feeling something bite her. The something floated into her hand and popped up.

"Myouga, I'm gonna kill you if you don't stop doing that! I don't care if my blood tastes good to you, you gotta stop!"

"But… I'm a flea." He said and saw Inuyasha motion him over. Inuyasha covered his mouth and told Myouga to ignore it because she was pregnant. He let him suck his blood for once to make him feel better, thinking Kagome was a little harsh on him.

"Myouga, long time no see."

"Inu Heki! What have you been doing with these two for so long?"

"Kagome is supposed to be my daughter from the future. The crescent mark is the same, so she isn't lying."

"Yes, and her blood tastes somewhat like yours as well."

"Wow, I didn't think I would taste like my father."

"Well you do Madam Kagome, you very much do."

She blushed and smiled. It was a complement in Myouga's own little way.

"So what have you come here for Myouga? You rarely ever come just for a conversation."

"I came to find you. The others got worried and I came instead."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well they can deal with it. Maybe I felt like spending some time with my father who died before I was born and I never got to meet. Don't worry Dad, I was born in 1981. You've got a good 470 years until you die. Long enough to kill off all the slayers that will come around in a few centuries."

"Slayers?"

"Yea, they'll come and try and take over all of the lands. We _will _kill them. I can count on it since we were still alive in my era. Or will be under my human spell, whatever that is."

"Kagome, that is a very powerful spell." Myouga told her. "It can give you the appearance you are human."

"Like we were forever under the New Moon?"

"Yes. If its strong enough you can even take away the powers and senses of youkais too."

"Wow, it can't shorten the life span of youkais can it?"

"Heavens no, because you only give the appearance of being human."

"Thank god! I want to live for centuries."

"The only bad thing is that, even though you have your senses taken away, you can still turn into a dog, or if you are a hanyou you can still turn into a youkai, if you are riled up."

"Gosh, that means I have about 300 years to master it."

"I believe it will take that long to do multiple people. One is hard enough from what I've heard. But being able to relinquish one's abilities but keep another's will be tough. Especially if you plan for all of the youkai Lords, and their mates, and their children."

"Oh god. Too much… uhhhh." Kagome said while falling onto the floor. Inuyasha scampered up and tried to wake her up.

"I don't blame her." Inu Heki said.

"It doesn't look like she's waking up. I'll go put her in bed." Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up and brought her into their room and laid her down. Then he came back out and sat down. Inu Heki's crescent was glowing. Inuyasha raised a brow at this.

"I'm calling Kagome, you know about the mark's work with inter-communications between the people with the mark right?"

"Yes."

"Watch, I can feel she's getting up."

Inuyasha turned to see their door. Sure enough Kagome's mark was glowing from behind her bangs when she opened the door.

"What did you want Dad?"

'_I wanted to make sure you were ok.'_

"Well of course I'm ok."

"Wait… how did you… huh?" Inuyasha said, confused.

"I'm using the mark to talk to her."

"Ok. So I could talk to Sesshoumaru that way if I wanted to?"

"Yes, but you have to be trained. But, I don't think you should try it without him knowing your trying it. He might get a little mad if he's in the middle of something."

"Right. I wouldn't want to rile my brother up." He started to snicker.

"What is it mate?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was now in a full laughter.

"I - I can - just see - his face - he- he doesn't know - what's going on. - He thinks - I'm there."

Kagome shook her head. "You can think up more things to do to your brother in one second than anyone else I know."

"Is that bad?" Inuyasha said once he calmed down.

"What do you think?" She said with a slight attitude. "I bet your glad those beads are gone right now, because I'd sit you if they weren't."

"I have been. Now come sit down. Ges."

"Just watching you two makes me think about what your Mom taught you Kagome."

"You'll know soon. You will. And I swear, I'll probably have the spell on you too. And be there when you see my Mom to make sure my grandfather doesn't kill you first."

"Why?"

"Do we have to talk about that?" Inuyasha murmured.

"Yes, anyway. He doesn't like youkais too much. He even tried to do things to me. He thinks he's a priest, but if he was he would make sutras correctly and they would hurt other than being just sticky and annoying. I'm like the only real priestess in my time. I haven't seen one that can make sutras that hurt or call on the spirits to kill us. Only annoy us."

"You have a messed up family."

"Yes I do, but I love them."


	28. In The Hot Spring

**Chapter 27: In The Hot Spring**

"Goodbye Father!" Kagome yelled from the court yard.

"Goodbye Kagome! I hope you'll be safe!" Inu Heki yelled from the porch.

"We will, I love you!"

"I love you too."

Kagome and Inuyasha started to run. They got half way to the village when they stopped. Kagome wasn't feeling good.

"You want me to carry you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'll be fine in a little bit. Just let me rest. I think I'm just getting into the second stage of my pregnancy."

Inuyasha came and sat down beside her. She was sitting on a tree trunk. He started to sniff then he smiled up at her.

"What?"

"It's a boy."

"Oh my god!" She said and jumped on top of him and hugged him.

"Hey, don't do that. You nearly killed me!" Inuyasha said pulling his mate off him.

"Sorry, I'm just excited!… I think I'm ready to run again. Let's go."

They ran for a hour before reaching the village. Shippo was out playing when he saw them.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Shippo said jumping onto Kagome.

"Shippo don't do that!" Inuyasha told the little fuzz ball.

"Inuyasha, he's not gonna kill me. He barely weights anything." Kagome told him

"Still." Inuyasha said.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Sango asked.

"With my father." Kagome told her.

"You're father? How is he in this era? I thought you were born human." Miroku said.

"I was. But he is my father. I have the mark to prove it." Kagome said pulling her bangs back.

"So, who is you're father?"

"The Lord of The Southern Lands, Inu Heki."

"Oh my god! You are royal!"

"Yea."

"I was just on my way Kagome to the hot springs, you want to go?"

"Sure, it might make me feel better. Are you coming Inuyasha, I don't want you scarring me again."

"Yea, I'm coming. Monk, you're coming too."

"Fine, fine."

They were all in the hot spring. Even the men. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome; Miroku next to Sango. The men kept their hands to themselves to stay on the Earth.

"So what did you talk about with your father?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, mostly I just told him the story about me and Inuyasha. Myouga said I tasted like him! It was amazing how much I look like him, almost exactly the same!" Kagome told her. "He knows how to use the mark thing too."

"What mark thing?"

"It's like where I can talk to him if I wanted to through the mark. Inuyasha could talk to Sesshoumaru through it if he wanted… I think Sesshoumaru is starting to like me in a family kind of way."

Inuyasha quickly turned and looked at Kagome that read 'You can't be serious!'

"He is?" Sango asked.

"Well he walked straight up to me and touched me sort of." Kagome told her.

"That don't mean nothin!" Inuyasha said.

"How do you know? He's never been nice to you until now!" She said pulling on part of his hair. "You better be glad you don't have youkai ears. Because if you didn't have these dog ears I'd rip them of the side of your head with my claws and you would be left with holes on the side of your head!" Kagome told him with an attitude.

"You wouldn't." He muttered.

"Oh yea, in one fail swoop too."

He growled.

"That isn't scarring me. You couldn't scare me if you tried!"

"I command you as alpha to shut up wench! Before I turn into a dog and bite your head off!"

"Oh, threatening your mate now, scary! You don't have the nerve anyway!"

"Watch me." He muttered jumping out of the spring and transformed.

"This is when I wish I had the beads on him."

He growled.

'_What's this feeling? It's like… telling me to back down. I won't! He can't control me!' _"You wouldn't hurt your mate would you?"

He took his paw down to her, she jumped onto it. He brought her up to his face and growled deep.

She growled back.

"Hopefully it'll just be this." Sango whispered to Miroku.

Inuyasha barked something that meant, "You better shut up wench. I'm gonna loose it, give in!"

"No! Make me!" She barked back. He grabbed her hair with his teeth lightly, just enough to raise her off his paw. "You bite my ear off, you're dead!" She barked again. Miroku and Sango were just confused as heck, but they stayed in the spring.

He barked at her again, "As alpha, I command you to stand down now! I _will_ kill you if not."

She whimpered and gave in, knowing he was serious. She started to cry. He put her back down and transformed back. He hugged her once he transformed back.

"I'm sorry, Kagome but you have to give in no matter how much you hate it. My youkai will keep demanding it. And eventually hurt you if you don't. I know you feel the need not to give in, but I don't want to hurt you. When I said I wanted to kill you, that wasn't me. It was my youkai. It demanded submission from you." Inuyasha told her.

She nodded.

"I'll try not to give in as easily as I did this time, but you have to acknowledge the rules of inu-youkai mating. It is one of the rules that the male is in control. Not female, before I've let you be in charge against my better judgment. Sooner or later if you don't learn to give in I'm afraid I'll hurt you. I don't want to, you know that."

She nodded again and stopped crying.

"It's gonna be ok Kagome, I won't hurt you. I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha." She said and got back into the spring with him.

"You two both think you're the alpha, but Inuyasha is the real alpha. I understand you Kagome, not wanting to give in because you were once human and have never had that feeling and you're not used to giving into it. But unless you want to be hurt or killed I suggest you give in." Miroku informed her. "I have heard storied of inu-youkais killing each other because of it. I don't want that to be you two."

"I don't either. You've never commanded me as alpha before. I did feel slight temptation to give in, but more to over power you." Kagome said.

"See, those were your inu-instincts telling you to give in. You should of." Inuyasha told her.

"I know that _now_ thank you."

"I'm sorry that happened Kagome. I couldn't hold back. My instincts are killing me as well. I've never felt it this strong before."

"It's all right. At least I know now to give in when I feel it."

Inuyasha smirked.

"I command you as alpha to shut up!" He yelled, she squeaked and shut her mouth tight. She sunk farther down into the spring like she was afraid.

"I was _kidding_! It's ok. I was just testing you." Inuyasha said. She sat back up and leaned against him and purred.

"Oh, that's cute Kagome!" Sango squealed.


	29. The Castle

**Chapter 28: The Castle**

The New Moon of last month had come and gone and was now coming up on this month's. Inuyasha and Kagome were getting ready to leave. They were in Kaede's hut saying goodbye.

"Kaede, do you know anyone who can teach me to hide my appearance as a demon, as well as Inuyasha's?"

She thought for a moment then answered. "I do, there is a wise woman in the Southern Lands named Kimoseii. She knows how to use this power very well. She is also a miko like yeself. It will take a while but I think she can teach ye. She is near The Southern Lord's Castle."

"She lives by my father?"

"Oh my, ye father is the Southern Lord?"

"Yes, he is. I bet I can get her to teach me then."

"I think she will as well. Good luck to ye."

"Thank you Kaede, for everything."

Sango came up and hugged Kagome, she hugged her back. Sango was careful of Kagome's stomach. "You are like a sister to me Kagome, I love you as a sister."

"Oh great, that means Miroku is my brother, as well as brother in law." Miroku hugged her as well.

"Just one last time." Kagome said and slapped Miroku.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! What was that for?!" Miroku asked rubbing his cheek.

"For all the times you'll grope Sango while we're not here. Sango keep a count. I want to smack him that many times when you move in with us." Kagome said.

"I'll try."

Sango hugged Inuyasha too and Miroku shook his hand and quickly gave him a brotherly hug. Shippo bounded onto Kagome and hugged her neck hard enough to choke her. Then Inuyasha peeled him off by his tail when he heard his mate's labored breathing and then Shippo latched onto him. Then he peeled him off again and set him on the ground.

"Shippo, you keep Miroku in line, ok?" Kagome told him.

"I will! I'll torture him too!"

"Good Shippo! Torture him for me I love you, remember you only have three months. Its not that long."

"I'll try and hold my excitement in until we live with you!"

"Ok Shippo, goodbye! I love you all!" Kagome yelled as they started to run off towards to The Western Lands. They came upon Kouga's group. He didn't recognize them at first, but when they stopped he did.

"Oh my god… Kagome. Your-your-beautiful!" Kouga said when he saw her.

Inuyasha growled.

"Hey, I'm just complementing her mutt! I don't want her anymore."

"Hey, Kouga. You can't call Inuyasha mutt anymore. He's full blood now, not half."

"I'm still gonna call him mutt, because he still looks like one."

"You better watch it wolf! I'm coming awfully close to being a real dog today!"

"Fine, go on. Kagome, what were you doing in the Southern Lands. I can smell you want there."

"My father is the Southern Lord."

"How do you know?"

"My mark, Sesshoumaru and my father both confirmed it." She said pulling her bangs back.

"Wow, you are his daughter."

"Myouga even said I taste like him. I can tell I look like him a lot now. I even had some traits from him while I was human."

"Like what?"

"I had his highlights, his face shape."

"Well, that's different. How come you never said anything about him before?"

"Because he died before I was born. I never knew him, my mom never even mentioned his name."

"I'm sorry. I should let you get back to what your doing."

"Thank you Kouga. We'll see you later!" She said and ran off again. They arrived at their side of the Western Lands in half an hour and ran along the woods until they found the castle. Kagome almost dropped dead when she saw it.

"Is-is…that _it_?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru was standing in the courtyard surveying the work. He didn't turn around to see them but he knew they were there.

"Oh my god… Sess - houmaru… you really out did yourself…." Inuyasha said as he walked up to his brother. He was practically carrying Kagome by now. They were both in awe.

"Did I? I only did what I thought would be best for you and your mate." He told them.

"I - I - I love it!" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru smirked. He then smelled someone else among them. He looked at his brother and his brother's mate. _'She must be with a pup.'_ He thought

"Is it a boy or girl?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Huh?… Oh! It's a boy." Kagome said.

He chuckled. "So the legacy lives on."

"What legacy?" Kagome asked.

"All of the Dog Generals had boys first." He replied.

"_You_ didn't." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?"

"Rin's not a boy."

He didn't find this funny but they did. They snickered, but he just stared at them. "I will leave you two now." He said and walked out.

"Come on, lets look around." Inuyasha suggested.

"With this much room we'll have to hire servants."

"Yea, we'll worry about that later." He said leading them into a bedroom. Kagome sat down on a bed that was in the middle of the room.

"This is just so amazing! Sesshoumaru really out did himself." Kagome muttered.

"Yea he did." Inuyasha said and kissed her passionately. They didn't breath for quite a long time because of their youkai blood. They both got really aroused.

"Oh, god… Inuyasha can we mate? I mean is it ok to while I'm pregnant?"

"From what I've heard, yes. It's fine." He told her. He took off his top haori and kissed her again. She pushed her pelvis into his and gasped at how large he was. "What? You get me very aroused mate. I can't help it." He asked when he heard her gasp.

He pulled her haori loose and pulled it off her. He kissed all the way down her neck to her breast and sucked on her left nipple. She moaned. He let go and continued to kiss all the way down her stomach. He then untied his hakamas. And she pulled hers off. He kissed her again, this time she melted. He pushed his erection into her and she moaned.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you too Inuyasha… I have an idea."

"What is it mate?"

"Get in me and then fall down like I did the sit command. You'll see what happens."

He did as she said. He moved into her as she purred.

"Say it. Say it Kagome." He said gripping onto her.

"Sit." He fell and brought him on top of her. But made them kiss hard.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I wouldn't of done it if it would of hurt." She rocked her hips and he started to purr. She giggled.

"So I don't have to rub your ear to get you to purr."

"Its not a purr, it's a low growl!"

"It's a purr. I had a cat. I know what a purr sounds like."

"Dogs don't purr."

"You're right, but inu-youkais do."

He growled.

"Now that's a growl."

He got up and put his hakamas back on.

"Hey, where are you going? _Inuyasha_!"

"I smell someone coming toward here, get dressed."

"Fine." She got up and got dressed. He went out and she heard him growl.


	30. Helping Father

**Chapter 29: Helping Father**

'_Oh no, what now?'_ She thought. Kagome walked out and saw someone walking up to the castle, Inuyasha was in the court yard and she walked down to him. It was Kagome's father.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" She realized he was wounded. "Oh god, what happened!" She asked him and ran up to him. He had lost a lot of blood from his look.

"Inuyasha can you bring him in? I'll get some bandages."

He did as she said and she got her first aid kit. They set him down in another room next to their's. Kagome started to tend to his wounds when their marks started to glow.

'_Kagome?' _

'_Are you ok Dad?'_

'_I will be ok.'_

'_What happened?'_

'_I got into a fight with my general. He kept saying he was going to take The Southern Lands for his own. I killed him but he badly wounded me. Most everyone in my castle was killed. It was burned to the ground.'_

'_Oh my god. I'm so sorry. You can stay here until get a new castle if you want.'_

'_Thank you Kagome. Can you stop my bleeding? I feel like giving into my youkai now. You must hurry.'_

'_Right.'_

Their marks stopped glowing.

"This is going to sting a bit Dad, please don't give in."

He moaned in pain. She tried to stop the bleeding the best she could. She bandaged him up until their marks glowed again.

'_Kagome?'_

'_Yes Father?'_

'_Check my chest. I can feel bleeding there I think.'_

'_All right, do you feel any better?'_

'_Yes. Much.'_

He gasped out in pain and his eyes opened. They flickered red.

"No Dad, not yet! Please! Hold on just a minute longer! Hold on! Inuyasha get his haori off, hurry!"

Inuyasha did as he was told. There was a massive wound. It looked like he might not get through the night.

"Oh god, I wish I was Kaede right now." She tried to stop the bleeding in his chest. She did everything possible.

Once again their marks glowed.

'_Thank you Kagome. I will make it now. I can hold my blood back. Thank you so much.'_

'_You're welcome. I don't know why didn't I see the wound in your chest earlier. Do you have something similar to the fire rat on?'_

'_Yes. It is something similar but like an older version. It repels anything like dirt or blood.'_

'_Are you sure you feel better?'_

'_Yes. I don't feel anymore bleeding.'_

'_Thank god. I'm sorry this happened to you.'_

'_Its ok.'_

'_Do you want me to get you anything?'_

'_Water please.'_

He sat up and their marks stopped glowing. Kagome sensed him sit up.

"Dad, you shouldn't sit up yet! You could start bleeding again."

"I'll be fine."

"Now, I know how you died."

"How?"

"My mom probably didn't know how to treat these kind of wounds. You probably died of blood lose because you couldn't control it your youkai." Kagome said and started to cry.

"What's wrong darling?"

"It's just the thought of you dieing like that!… I saw your eyes. I couldn't stand it Dad. I don't know what we're going to do about us in the next few centuries when the slayers come."

Her father was silent as she got the water bottle from her back pack.

"Father? Can you teach me to use the mark like you can?"

"Yes, but it will take some time."

"That's the one thing I do have." She glanced over at Inuyasha who wasn't really paying attention now. "Father, in three months you'll have a grandson."

"I'll what?" He looked at her shocked; Inuyasha also.

"You'll have a grandson."

"Oh my god. I'm getting a grandson and I haven't even had the daughter that's having him. This is a messed up world."

"Hey, this is all Naraku's fault I'm here. He killed Kikyo who killed Inuyasha, and she was reincarnated into me, with the Shikon no Tama in me."

"Did you for sure defeat Naraku?"

"Well, we're pretty sure. He's already pulled the coming back trick twice. My miko arrow was pretty powerful and so was Inuyasha, his youkai killed almost everything in it's path until it saw me."

"You turned into a youkai?"

"Yea, nothing big of it though. I've turned into a youkai many before."

"Nothing big? You should of seen that death glare you gave me before you calmed down! I wanted to bolt out of there but my legs wouldn't move. And after that I still felt like bolting out. You don't even realize how deadly you looked like that. I bet I didn't even look half as bad mister I'll just defy all laws and walk up to my mate and calm her down with about 90 chance of getting hurt or killed!"

"Well it was either that or _let_ you kill everyone in plain sight! Which was better? You want to go through what I felt with So' unga and smell blood on you for weeks?"

"You wielded So' unga?"

"Yea, it didn't work out as planned though."

"Father, you need rest. We'll be outside, if you need anything just call for me with the mark. I'll come. Come on mate, lets go."

They left Inu Heki in peace.

'_Kagome… My blood… hurry, please!' _He called after a while. Kagome rushed in with her first aid kit.

'_What's wrong? Is it your chest?'_

'_Yes. I-I don't know what's wrong. I-I… I can't hold on much longer… please…'_

She opened his haori and removed his bandages. The wound in his chest had bled even further. She put on some ointments and bandaged him again and he relaxed.

'_Thank you.'_

'_Are you going to be ok?'_

'_Most likely.'_

He gasped in pain again.

'_What's wrong?'_

'_I think it's my heart.'_

'_Ok, if you can survive I'll bring you to Kaede's. Can you make it to the village near The Bone Eater's Well?'_

'_I can.'_

'_All right, just relax.'_

"Inuyasha! Get you ass in here!"

"I'm coming wench! What do you need?"

"I need you to take my father to Kaede's. He's having heart problems. I can't do anything about it. I'm coming too."

"No you don't, your staying."

"He's my father, now I'm coming. I would come if I was half dead so deal with it Inuyasha! Just take him. Ges."


	31. The Village Again

**Chapter 30: The Village Again**

Inuyasha picked up Inu Heki and ran with him and Kagome to Kaede's hut.

'_Kagome… Hurry… please…'_

'_We're almost there father. A little longer please.'_

Kagome spotted Sango right off the back and she sped up.

"Sango! Get Kaede! Quick! Hurry!" She yelled from a distance. Sango turned and saw her. "Please Sango, Kaede!"

She nodded and ran to get her. Shippo heard Kagome's voice and ran to her. "Kagome!"

"Not now Shippo."

Sango returned with Kaede and she was wide eyed seeing a third person with them.

'_Father, don't give up yet! Hold on a little longer, please!'_

'_I'll try…'_

Kaede ushered them into her hut. Inuyasha laid Inu Heki on the floor by Kaede.

She gasped "The Lord of The Southern Lands. Why did you bring him here?"

"I told you he was my father. He was wounded in battle and-" She saw his eyes open and flash red. "-no father. Please! Hold on. Don't turn into a youkai!" She started to cry and latched onto her father. He calmed down a bit by her touch.

"He was wounded and came to us. He has a hole in his chest and his arm is wounded as well." Inuyasha finished for her.

'_Father? Is it still your heart?'_

'_Yes, it is straining to pump. I've held on as long as I can… my time is almost up here-'_

"NO it's not! You have 500 years to go before you die. His heart Kaede, please. Help him." Kagome told her and pulled his shirt down off of him. "Father, if you die, I'm going to hell to get you. I can't let you die; then I'll die! Please, a minute longer." Kaede walked out of the hut.

He gasped and his eyes shot open again. They were blood red. Kagome backed off and sat against Inuyasha, frightened.

"Kagome, hold me… please… it's the only thing sustaining me." He said and turned his head to look at her. He saw she was frightened. "Kagome, if you don't I know you will all die by my hand… please!"

She inched her way over to him and laid down beside him and touched his face. He calmed down and his eyes turned to normal. His breathing turned labored.

"Kaede, hurry!" Kagome yelled. Kaede came back in and as fast as she could ground up a herb then dripped some water on it.

"Remove his bandages."

She nodded and did as she was told. Kaede started to rub the paste on his chest.

Inu Heki yelled out in pain. His eyes flashed red again and Kagome pulled back but he grabbed her hand with his.

"Kagome, no… please…."

"Kagome-"Inuyasha said, she looked at him; he had a serious look on his face "I command you as alpha not to pull back, not matter what happens."

She had to oblige this time. Kagome put her other hand on her father's side. His breathing started to turn normal again.

"That will help his heart."

Shippo came into the hut with Miroku.

"Kagome, is this your father?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." She said and started to cry.

"Don't cry darling. I'll be ok." He said and wiped her tears from her face.

'_I can't help it. Seeing you like this. I can't take it!'_

"Yes you can. I know you can. You've told me all about your past. You've been so strong then. I know you can be strong now."

'_Dad, its just that I've never known you. I want to protect you. I love you.'_

"I know you do. You've shown it already. And even if you weren't my daughter I would still think of you as one."

'_Thank you Dad…'_

"Um, were you holding the telepathy open?" She asked after a while.

"No, I wasn't. You were. You've figured it out."

She smiled and hugged him being careful of his wounds.

"Thank you father."

"For what?"

"For giving me a happiness I never knew was there. I haven't felt this good since I mated with Inuyasha."

When Inuyasha heard this his ears drooped.

"I know what your thinking Inuyasha. I meant it like that… that I never had a feeling like this in my family. At least you got to know that your father was a great dog general. I never knew anything about my father. My mother never told me."

He still didn't perk up.

"Inuyasha, get over here." He did as he was told against his better judgment. "You know I still love you. Nothing can replace that love that we have between us. No one has ever told me that my scent is disgusting and then get poisoned and tell me that I smell nice. Or lie on my lap like you did that night. Or tell me I was weak and mate me and tell me I was strong. I would go to hell and back for you Inuyasha. I would die for you. If you died, I would defiantly not live more than a few months, if I did I would be mentally messed up now, more messed up than Miroku."

"Hey!"

"Well you are messed up! Can't you see I love you Inuyasha?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. And alpha won't work on this one. So you have to see I would choose to face your youkai again other than live alone. If the well sealed while I was on the other side I don't know what I would do."

Kagome's father gasped again, he tightened his grip on her.

"Are you ok father?" She asked.

'_Yes. I know I can make it. The sound of your voice is holding me here. Please keep talking, I don't care what about.'_

She smiled.

"Let me tell you the tale of the miko and the hanyou then. In 1512, Feudal Japan there was a story about a miko named Kagome and a hanyou named Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sealed to a tree in 1462 by the miko Kikyo. The legend says that Kagome came through a well called "The Bone Eaters Well". Kagome was supposedly the reincarnation of Kikyo. The jewel came out of Kagome.

The Shikon no Tama, The Jewel of Four Souls was broken into hundreds of shards. They looked for the shards for a year. During that time they met a monk, a demon slayer, and a kitsune. They fought many fierce demons.

In the last fight Inuyasha used his large sword, The Tetsusaiga to kill the fierce hanyou, named Naraku; who had tried to kill them many times. Then Inuyasha turned into a youkai and in order to protect the miko, defeated Naraku with one blow.

The miko got frightened of the youkai and he tried to calm her but she hurt him and he turned on her. He tried to kill her but she used the jewel to restore herself and him by turning themselves into inu-youkais. She was unharmed after this and he returned to his normal self, regretting what he had done, he tried to kill himself. Kagome stopped him. She told him what she had wished for and he stopped. In the end they had four children and ruled The Western Lands. They were hunted down, along with all the rest of the demons in the 18th century. The End."

'_Where did you learn that?'_

"In a book in my era. It told exactly what happened. I was scarred at first when I read it because it was a week before we battled Naraku. But now its just a memory."

He sat up.

"Dad, you should be resting!"

"Don't you know by now youkais take less time to heal."

"Yes, but that was serious, for all you know you could have had a heart attack!"

"No, I would of known. This was caused by my wounds."

"Kaede. Is there a way to open the well again?"

"Yes there is. But it will drain ye strength very quickly."

"I only want an hour. Just to let my mom know we're ok."

"I will come with ye to the well."

"Father, you're coming too. I want you to see my mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I want to know what happened to you. I might be able to help it from happening too much in the future."


	32. Down The Well Once Again

**Chapter 31: Down The Well Once Again**

He slid his haori back on. She got up and put an arm around his waist to help him walk. He was a few inches taller than Inuyasha, so it wasn't much different than holding onto him. Everyone went to the well.

"Kagome, ye'll have to use a lot of ye spiritual power. Ye can not close it on the other side or ye will not be able to open it for a while."

"All right tell me what to do."

"First ye must summon all ye power and then focus on opening the well. It will work."

Kagome closed her eyes and brought forth all her power, she thought of opening the well and her time. A blue light grew from the well.

"All right Kagome. Ye are ready. Do what you are doing now beyond the well."

She nodded. "I will be back in hour. If I don't come back then, Shippo you follow my scent and came get me, ok?"

"Why me?"

"Because you have a strong nose. I'll see you soon!"

She said and her, Inu Heki, and Inuyasha jumped down the well. The familiar blue light surrounded them as they went 500 years into the future. When they ended at the bottom of the well they jumped out.

"Can you walk ok Dad?"

"Yes."

"Buyo get out of the way."

She opened the door and it was night. "Come on, this way." She beckoned. Inu Heki was amazed at the sights. Kagome opened the door.

"Oh Souta, there-" Her mom stopped dead.

"Ka-Ka-gome?"

"Yes, It's me."

"Are you the future or past Kagome?"

"Well you tell me." She said bringing her father in. She gasped. "Inu? Inu Heki?"

He nodded.

"Oh my god! Its been 16 years!" She jumped into his arms.

"Mom be careful. He's just getting over wounds. And you have some explaining to do."

"About what?"

Kagome came up and pulled her mom's shirt down from her shoulder.

"About the mate mark and scratch marks on your back."

"Oh god. Well that is a mate mark from your father."

"He is my father right?"

"Yes. And the scratch marks… They-"

"Did he loose a lot of blood on the day he died?"

"Yes he did. And he went berserk too. Your eyes turned red and I couldn't stop you before I could stop the bleeding. You scratched my back with your claws. It was terrifying. You terrorized the city after a battle in the mountains."

"So that's where I get it from."

"Get what from?"

"Being afraid of Inuyasha's youkai side."

"Yes I can imagine what he would look like."

Kagome started to feel faint. Inuyasha caught her before she fell over.

"Our time here is limited. Kagome is holding the well open with her power. Let me give you the mark so you can communicate through the dimensions of time with Kagome. She will need you soon I know."

"Why?"

"She's with a pup. Three months to go."

"Oh my god. I'll be a grandmother!"

"Yes and I'll be a grandfather and haven't even had the daughter who's having the child… I'm sorry about what I did to you, all those years ago. Or what'll do."

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault."

Shippo came bounding into the house.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He yelled seeing her. Her mom gasped.

"What?"

"The hour is up!"

"Oh mom I forgot to tell you, I was sort of an adoptive mom about a few weeks after I fell down the well. This is your grandson, Shippo. Shippo, meet your grandmother."

"Hi! I'm a kitsune." he said bounding onto her and hugged her neck then jumped off.

"Well, looks like you need to get going."

"I love you mom." She said hugging her.

"I love you too darling. Take care!"

"I will mom." She said as they walked to the well house. They jumped in and fell to the ground at the bottom. Kagome almost passed out at the bottom.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said and picked her up bridal style and jumped out.

"What did I tell ye? It sapped her strength. Now she needs rest."

Kagome groaned and woke up.

"Ughh… What happened?" Kagome asked.

"You passed out. The well took a lot of strength from you. I guess we won't be doing that often." Inuyasha told her.

She chuckled.


	33. The Transformation Spell

**Chapter 32: The Transformation Spell**

Kagome woke up to the smell fish. She got up and ran out of the hut.

Inuyasha realized she was gone and got up after her. He found her a few feet away from the hut throwing up. He came up to her and patted her back.

"So it begins." She said after getting up.

"What begins?"

"Morning sickness. Pregnant women get it when they smell certain things. I would of thought it would have been earlier though. But I'm glad I only have three months of it."

"You going to be ok?"

"Yea. I'll be fine."

Her bangs started to glow and Inuyasha looked at her funny.

"What?"

"I think your dad wants you."

'_What is it father?'_

'_Hurry… come… please…'_

"Oh no, not again." She said getting up and ran into the hut. Her father was on the floor clutching his heart.

'_What's wrong? Are you ok?'_

'_I - I - don't know… It feels like yesterday…'_

'_Hold on, I'll get Kaede.'_ "Inuyasha, watch over him for a minute." she said running out of the hut. She picked up Kaede's scent and followed it.

"Kaede! Kaede!" She yelled when she spotted her.

"What is it child?"

"It's my father. He says it feels like yesterday."

"Then we must hurry."

"Get on my back Kaede. I'll take you there."

Kaede got on Kagome's back and they ran over to the hut.

"Which herb is it?"

"A large one, in the back. It has a purple tint to it. Grab its leaves."

She did as she was told and ran back into the hut. By now Inu Heki had his haori off and was in severe pain.

'_Are you all right father?'_

'_Mostly I'll - '_

He gasped out in pain and his eyes flickered red. Kagome came up to him and held his hand, it calmed him down again.

'_You don't look all right to me. We're staying here until you're better. And that's that.'_

'_I would appreciate that very much… Kagome?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Will you - '_

"-ARGH!…. God! What is wrong with me!" He shouted. "It feels like my heart is being ripped in two! UGH!"

Kaede started to rub the paste into his wound once again.

'_It's ok father. You'll be ok. What did you want?'_

'_I wanted to know if you could tell me the story again. It calmed me down.'_

'_Sure.'_

A few days past like this and Inu Heki got better. His wound healed up after the fourth day of treatment. They were preparing to leave. Kaede had given Kagome some of the herbs incase it started to happen again and told her what to do.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up; him and Inu Heki started running towards their castle. They arrived their in half an hour.

"Inuyasha I want to go see Kimoseii soon."

"Why?"

"Because, hiding our youkai forms could be crucial. And she is the only one so far that I know of that can help. She's human so I don't have 300 years with her to find out how to do it. I'll be luck if I have more than one."

"We'll go once you have the pup."

"How will I concentrate on learning the spell with a pup on my mind baka?"

"I don't know… We'll go as soon as we know your father is better."

"All right."

A week passed and Inu Heki showed major signs of improvement.

"Father, we'll be gone for a few days. If anything happens just use the mark. And if you appear human for a while its probably my fault so don't think you've done something."

"All right, be safe you two."

"We will. I love you father."

"I love you too. Goodbye."

Inuyasha once again picked Kagome up and started running towards the Southern Lands. They arrived where her father's castle should have been and there was nothing there now except for rubble.

"Wow, I'm glad my father made it out of there in time."

Inuyasha was saddened by that, he knew that his father died that way. But he didn't show it. They came upon a large hut. There was a scroll hanging on the outside that read 'Priestess Kimoseii'

"Well this is it." He said and put Kagome down.

Someone came out of the hut. She was short and plump, she looked about 60 years old and wore a black priestess dress; her hair almost matched Inuyasha's.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I would like to learn the Transformation Spell in order to save my family and friends."

"Ha! Youkai can't learn spells!"

"They can if they're part miko."

"I've never heard of a miko youkai."

"Want me to show you my arrow?"

"No, I believe you. Do you intended to learn it soon?"

"Yes."

"Then you are a waste of time. It takes years to master two people let alone one."

"I can learn it. I am the reincarnation of Kikyo, The Guardian Miko."

"Ha! The reincarnation of her was human! Like I'll believe that one!"

"I was human thank you! Up until a few months ago too!"

"Then tell me, what is your name?"

"Kagome. I fell down the well and came up the other side a year ago. The Shikon no Tama came out of me. I freed Inuyasha from The Tree of Ages. I shattered the Shikon no Tama and traveled with a monk, a slayer, a kitsune, and a hanyou to get the shards from Naraku. Then beat him a month ago and killed him for good!"

"Well, I guess you are her. Come in, come in. First if you want to learn the spell you must know a human form to do it. Do you know any?"

"Well yes, I was a human then hanyou, then youkai. So I know mine and Inuyasha's."

"Ok. Wear this around your neck. It will keep the spell on the person or people while you are not thinking about it." She handed Kagome a necklace. It looked somewhat like the beads of subjugation. But the dark beads were canary and the light beads were tear dropped shaped rose gems. There was a large jewel in the middle that was an emerald. "Then think of the person and say 'Senmo Kae Haburi Tenka'"

She thought of Inuyasha and said "Senmo Kae Haburi Tenka." A pink light glowed around him and he freaked out.

"Inuyasha, its ok! I turned you human!" He was in his human form with long black hair and violet eyes.

"Me! Why me?"

"Because I wanted to. Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka." She said and she turned human. "Wow, this is easier than I thought. Ho Do I transform back?"

"By saying 'Henjo Tenka Kengen'."

"Henjo Tenka Kengen." She said and they turned into what looked like hanyous.

"Changing back is the hard part. You have to think exactly what they look like."

She nodded "Henjo Tenka Kengen." They were once again youkais.

"Thank god."

"What? Being human again killing you?"

"YES!"

She rolled her eyes.

'_Father… I'm going to try and turn you human. Tell me if it works.'_

"Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka."

After a minute she heard her father reply _'Yes, it did.'_

'_Ok, I'm going to turn you back. Tell me If I get you all the way back.'_

"Henjo Tenka Kengen."

'_Not, quite darling. Almost there though.'_

"Henjo Tenka Kengen!"

'_I'm pretty sure you got it that time. You did good.'_

'_Thank you Dad.'_

"I'm not doing Sesshoumaru or Kouga without them knowing first. They'll have a fit."

"Fine by me."

"Is there a way to only take away the appearance?"

"Yes. You just add ishiki for senses kaisho for abilities and omomuki for appearances. You will add those words to the end of the spell."

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness. We will leave you now."

They walked out of the hut.


	34. Testing

**Chapter 33: Testing**

They were back at the castle in no time. Inu Heki was very proud of his daughter. Inuyasha though just blew it off.

"How did you learn the spell so quick?" Inu Heki asked.

"I don't know. It just seemed easy to me. Like as easy as making a miko arrow." Kagome replied.

"It didn't seem _easy _to me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him with a death glare, then she smirked.

"Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka." She muttered, directed at Inuyasha.

"AH! HEY! What the heck… why?!" He yelled when he realized he was human.

"You do look like Izyaoi." Inu Heki said.

"Well thanks." He replied sarcastically.

"Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka. This is the way I was born father." She told him.

He gasped.

"You do look like me still."

"Can I be a youkai now?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"No."

"Come on!"

"No, this is my new punishment. Instead of sits I'll turn you human. And its my choice when I turn you back."

"Henjo Tenka Kengen." She muttered forcefully. It transformed her completely.

He muttered something under is breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Right. That's what I thought. When we go to Sango and Miroku's wedding we're gonna be human, no matter if you like it or not."

"Just to annoy me?"

"Yea… You're the same no matter what form you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are just like you always have been and always will be."

"Whatever."

"Too bad I don't have those beads now." She said pulling them out of her haori.

"Oh no you - how did you - NO!"

"I got them when we went last time to the well. Don't worry, I have to fix it first."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would if you don't behave. It seems like when I took these off you changed a little, for the worst. You seem more arrogant than before."

"I'm not arrogant!"

"Oh yea? Tell me when you haven't been. You've been arrogant since the first day I met you!"

"Nu - uh!"

"Oh yea. Mister keep calling me Kikyo and then say she was cuter after _finally_ being told I wasn't her for the millionth time. How many times did I tell you I wasn't her?"

"You looked like her! It had been 50 years since I'd seen her! You're her reincarnation! You're supposed to look like her!"

"So you're saying I look like Kikyo, is that why you mated me? Because I look like her?!"

"No, of course not! I figured out that she wasn't the woman I thought she was. The one I was really in love with was you!"

"Sure. Then why did I see you go off so many times to be with her. She almost dragged you to HELL with her!"

"I didn't know! I was unconscious!"

"I saw the whole thing! You didn't look unconscious, just in her trance is what it looked like to me."

She turned around and pulled out the beads then muttered something. Inuyasha freaked out when he saw the beads appear.

"You said you had to fix them first!"

"Well I guess not. Sit!"

The usual feeling came upon him hitting the floor. Inu Heki just stared.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!! Ugh!"

She walked back and sat down by her father again. Her father was dumbfounded.

"Do you do that often to him?" He asked chuckling.

"Yea, unfortunately. He never learns though. I've had those on him for a year. Now I'm not taking them off. Our kids can torture you next if they're given my powers."

'_Oh god!' _He thought _'That's what I need. Five people able to sit me.'_

He finally peeled himself off the floor.

"Can I stop being human _now_?"

"No, I think when I 's' you it hurts worse as a human, so no."

"I command you as alpha to turn me back!"

She laughed.

"You're human. Youkais come before human so, no urge on this one."

He growled.

"Oooo, scary!"

His eyes flashed red and back.

"No, you don't. You wouldn't here. You can barely fit in the courtyard! Much less the castle!"

"Then turn me back and I won't transform."

"Fine. Henjo Tenka Kengen." She said, and he only looked like a hanyou.

"That's all I'm giving you."

He growled again.

"You're not a dog! You may be part dog but you're a living person. Not an animal."

"I can do what I want."

"Sit. And no you can't. I would of thought that you learned something by now after the past year."

"I have learned something."

"What is that?"

"How to trust, how to protect my friends, how to wield the Tetsusaiga, how not to get killed."

"How not to get killed? How many times have I seen a whole in your stomach this year or you turn into a youkai?"

He growled again.

"Ok, that has got to stop now. You growl at everything. Next thing you know you're going to be barking at cars!"

"What's a car?"

"Oh it's a vehicle from my time. Dogs bark at them for some odd reason."


	35. Tricks

**Chapter 34: Tricks**

A month had passed. The castle was now full of servants. Kagome had two months to go before the pup was born. It was the New Moon again. Inu Heki was still living with them, waiting for his castle to be finished.

Kagome had transformed herself into a human that day. She thought it would help her feel better. She liked being human, but she also liked being a youkai.

"Do you have to be human?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but I would like to. You got a problem with that? If you don't behave I'll transform you when the sun sets no matter what happens."

"Feh."

'_He seems like he wants to be human. I'll give him a shock tonight at sunset.'_

The day came and went. Inuyasha didn't realize that around sunset he transformed into a hanyou.

Kagome was outside in the courtyard, watching the sunset.

'_It's so beautiful in this era. No buildings blocking the view.'_

It turned dark almost immediately after. She smirked and knew what would happen. Then she heard a scream from in the castle.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared.

She turned to see him on the porch.

"I would of thought you noticed sooner."

"Turn me back! Now!"

"No, I want to have some fun sometimes too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." She said and turned around to look at the night sky. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"What are you thinking of?"

"I'm trying to imagine what Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Shippo would look like if they were human."

"Sesshoumaru would probably look like me. Kouga would only not have his tail and have human ears. Shippo would be the same as Kouga."

"Things always come easy to you, don't they?"

"Not always… Transform me back, hurry. I think someone's coming."

"Henjo Tenka Kengen." She said, they both turned to youkais. Just as they finished transforming Sesshoumaru appeared.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru it's you. Thank god." Kagome said.

"What is this about transforming?"

"This. Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka. Look."

"I don't see any difference in you."

"Not us, you!"

He looked at his hand and his eyes widened. He had no claws; long black hair that stopped where it usually did. His eyes were still amber. He had human ears as well; no striped on his face or hand either.

"What did you do to me bitch?" He asked in a raised voice.

"I made you look human. You only look human though… Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka." They were all human now. "This is the way we will protect ourselves in the 18th century. Now I just need Kouga and Shippo."

"Turn me back this instant."

"Fine, all you had to do was ask. Henjo Tenka Kengen."

They were all back to normal. "Dang, I've gotta stay one way or the other. It's draining me." She whispered.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yea. It's just different getting used to this."

"Where is The Southern Lord? His castle was burned down."

"My father's here. He's staying here until his new castle is finished. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes."

"I'll get him."

'_Father, Sesshoumaru is here… He wants to see you.'_

'_I'm coming.'_

"He's coming."

"So you've learned to use the crescent?"

"Yes, very quickly too. Oh father, there you are." She said turning to see him. She walked up to him

"I don't think Sesshoumaru likes being human too much." She whispered in his ear.

"No. I can tell he wouldn't."

"He looks pretty good as a human though. We'll leave you two. Come on mate."

"Actually we need him here too. Kouga should be here soon."

She snickered.

"What are you laughing at Kagome?"

"If you three promise not to say anything I'll play a trick on him. I'll turn him human. Just don't say anything. Oh hurry act normal. I hear him coming."

Sure enough Kouga came up. "So you all are already here. Hello Kagome, doing all right?"

She held back her laughter the best she could. "Yes, thank you. I'll leave you now." She bowed to them and went into a room but did not close the door all the way, she left a crack.

"Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka." She said. Inuyasha picked it up but none of the rest did.

Kouga didn't notice it but his ears turned rounded, his hair shortened, his pupils got bigger, he lost his tail, and claws as well. Kagome's eyes widened. The rest of them tried not to notice it too much. But it went downhill after a while. Kagome started laughing. Inuyasha turned his head towards the room where she was and looked at her through to crack in the door. He looked back at Kouga who wasn't paying attention to Kagome's laughter. After a minute Inu Heki couldn't hold it in and started to laugh, then Inuyasha gave in.

"What are you laughing at mutt?!"

"Y - You!" Inuyasha was already on the ground and Inu Heki was holding himself up with the wall. Sesshoumaru was just normal and raised a brow at them.

"Kouga, I - I don't now how you didn't notice it!" Kagome said laughing trying to come out of the room.

"Notice what?"

"You - you're human d - dimwit!" She said.

"Huh?" He said looking at his hands. His eyes widened. "What happened?"

"S - Senmo K - Ken - Kengen H - Haburi Tenka." She said half laughing an they all turned human.

"What the hell?!" Kouga yelled looking at the rest of them.

"I learned how to transform everyone into humans."

She looked at her father. He had black hair, chocolate eyes and no demonic features.

"Dad, you - you look like me."

"I - I do?" He said trying to take control again.

"Dad, The Southern Lord is your father?" Kouga asked.

"Yea. I've got his mark. He died in battle before I was born. I never knew him. But he's alive now. That's what counts… I told you before too. How did you forget?"

"I don't know, but I feel really out of place. Man, instead of Inuyasha I would have had to ask the Southern Lord to mate you."

Kagome stopped laughing and so did Inuyasha and looked at Kouga.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"At the time no, you would have had to come with me to the future and asked my mother. She would of died if she knew a wolf youkai wanted to be my mate right off the bat, I don't know if she would of liked you. The only reason she liked Inuyasha was because of his ears."

"Hey!"

"It's true, the first time she saw you! But then she got used to you. I guess you'll have to meet her sometime for you to see what I'm talking about Kouga."

"Just change me back."

"Why? You look better as a human look!" She said bringing out a mirror. He came up and looked, his eyes widened. And then looked at her.

"This is how I'll look in 300 years?"

"Yep, so you better get used to it."


	36. Her Blood Trouble

**Chapter 35: Her Blood Trouble**

"Ok, just change me back."

"Yea, and I can tell Sesshoumaru isn't gonna like it."

Kouga didn't look at Sesshoumaru before. When he turned to see him his jaw dropped.

"What are you starring at wolf?"

"You! You're hair! Its black!"

"Well, what color is it supposed to be?"

"I don't know."

"Ugh, maybe I'll just let you two die in battle. Henjo Tenka Kengen." They all changed back to normal and Kagome fell to the ground. Inuyasha saw it and ran up to her along with her father and Kouga.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"N - No. M - my blood, I - its too much f - for me. " Kagome muttered and looked up at them. Her eyes flickered red. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and sat down with her in his lap on the porch.

"It'll be ok Kagome. It'll be ok. Don't worry." He said as he held her head in his hand.

"I - I've lost too much s - strength… I - it's taking over my b - body. I - I feel like killing e - everything… for revenge."

"Just hold on and rest. You'll be better soon, don't worry."

She looked at him and her eyes turned red. They widened.

"Th - The Tetsusaiga p - please h - hurry."

He moved her hand to the sword's hilt and she returned to normal. Inu Heki's hand moved to hold her cheek. She looked at him.

"Now I k - know how y - you felt f - father."

'_It'll be ok darling, just rest.'_

She nodded and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru walked over.

"Bitch, you're not used to your own blood yet. It will try to take you over now that you are weak."

She growled lightly.

"I told you she doesn't like being called a bitch. That's an insult to humans, and you have to remember she was human up until a few months ago. Call her wench like you used to if you can't use her name."

"Inuyasha… " She said in a deep voice. "Get away…"

"Huh?… UGHH!"

She scratched him with her claws and growled. She got on all fours. They all backed up. Her eyes were blood red with purple irises. She growled again.

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Kagome clutched her heart and fell on one knee to the ground and panted.

"Inu… yasha,… father… get away… I… cant control… my body… AHH!" She started to transform into a dog. Inuyasha got up and came up to her. He latched onto her shoulders. She growled heavily.

"Brother, get away from her. You can't help her now. You'll be killed."

"I can, I've done it before and she has too."

She stopped transforming and turned back.

"God, Kagome! You're gonna kill yourself!" He said once she was normal again. She realized that the feeling of transforming was coming from her stomach, she laughed lightly. "That's not funny Kagome!"

"I - Its not tha - that. I - It's your ch - child. Yo - your son is making me tra - transform."

"Huh?"

"He's killing me from the inside out. Trying to make me transform for some reason."

"Why would that happen?"

"I don't know. I've never had a child before, much less a youkai child."

"Your child probably just got its full youkai powers, what month are you in?" Inu Heki asked

"Fourth."

"Yes, that's it. He's draining your strength and getting his powers that's all, it's normal."

"Why wouldn't he of had his powers when she conceived?"

"Because that's just the way it is. I don't know exactly why but that's just the way inu-youkais are."

"I'm gonna go in and rest for a while."

"Do you want the Tetsusaiga?"

"No, I'll use my Shainingu Tarento. I will be fine. Don't worry. Go back to what you were doing, don't mind me."


	37. The Pup Is Born

**Chapter 36: The Pup Is Born**

Kagome endured days of torture from their pup. Some days nothing happened and others were hell to her. Her father had moved into a new castle near the Southern Border. He wanted to be closer to them in case something were to happen.

Kagome was lounging out in the court yard on afternoon, enjoying the sunshine. She felt a pain in her stomach and sat up. Inuyasha noticed her sudden movement and ran over to her.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yea, can we go see Kaede. I have a pain in my stomach. I don't know what it is." She said, not wanting to frighten Inuyasha.

"Sure." He picked her up and ran towards the village near the well. Kagome tried to relax, knowing what was going to come next. She screamed like she had gotten pierced; Inuyasha flattened his ears. The scream nearly killed him.

Shippo heard the scream. He ran towards them. Kagome moaned in pain.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Shippo asked running along side them.

"Just go get my father Shippo, bring him here. He'll understand." Kagome told him.

"Right."

"Inuyasha, Kagome. What's wrong?" Sango asked once they stopped.

"Where's Kaede?" Inuyasha asked.

"In her hut, why?" She replied.

"Kagome's in pain."

Sango's eyes widened. She led them to the hut, even though they knew where it was.

"What's wrong child?" Kaede asked when she saw her.

"I think I'm in labor."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and Kagome heard a tiny squeak from him.

"So this is why you wanted your father." He said.

"Yea." Her breathing turned heavy.

"Lay her down here Inuyasha."

He did as he was told and walked out of the hut.

"Some mate he is." She muttered and then screamed her head off.

Inuyasha went to go get Sesshoumaru while Shippo was on his way back from the Southern Lands with Inu Heki.

It was about an hour until they were all waiting outside the hut. Inuyasha paced back and forth.

"You're not making it go any quicker Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"So." He replied.

"Kagome says she's fine and she would like to speak with you afterwards Inuyasha." Inu Heki said.

"Oh no." He muttered. Just then they heard an ear piercing scream, then a purr.

Inuyasha smiled.

"You can go in now Inuyasha, Kagome said so." Inu Heki said.

Inuyasha walked in the hut. He saw his mate with a small bundle in her arms. He moved next to her and sat on the floor.

"He looks like you, mate." She said moving some of the cloth away from is head. The child had silver hair and blue dog ears with black tips. "His eyes are golden. I saw them for a split second before you came in."

Inuyasha smiled even bigger.

"You want the others to come in?"

"Sure, why not. Wait, I'll get them."

'_Dad, you can come in now. All of you'_

In five seconds they were all jam packed in the hut, 7 adults, a child, and a baby.

"He looks more like Inuyasha than I. He has my ears, but that's it." Kagome said.

"What is his name?" Sango asked.

"Muteki, like his father. So much like his father."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead.

"I love you." He told her.

"I know. I love you too."


	38. Resting

**Chapter 37: Resting**

"Ok, ye get out. Kagome needs rest." Kaede said after a minute.

Inuyasha was the last to leave.

"Inu?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her forehead and left.

'_Father?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Thank you. Thank you for everything.'_

'_You're welcome Kagome.'_

"Inu Heki! Inu Heki wake up! Inu wake up! Please wake up!" She called.

His eyes shot open. They were deep blood red.

She gasped. "Inu?"

He growled deep and she backed off. He sat up and came towards her. "Inu?"

He clawed her back and she screamed and fell to the floor. He ran out of the room; she chased after him. "Inu came back! Inu Heki! Come back!"

He killed many others and the collapsed on the side walk.

"Inu! Inu Heki!" She gasped and fell over him. "Inu NO!"

"Inu! Inu Heki! Inu NO!" She screamed and was shaken awake.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up! Darling wake up!" In Heki said shaking his daughter.

Her eyes shot open. Her father and mate were next to her. Inuyasha had Muteki. They both had worried looks on their faces.

"Oh dad!" Kagome cried into his shoulder.

"What's wrong? I'm right here."

"I - I had a dream, I - I saw how - how you died! I - I was my mom. You clawed her and - and ran out. Your eyes! They - they were darker than I've ever seen a youkai's eyes! I - it was horrible… yo - you passed out and died! I couldn't take it!"

His eyes grew wide. "Oh Kagome." _'I'm sorry you had to see that. I can't even start to imagine how you felt.'_

"I'm not going to let that happen to you. You weren't yourself. I'm not letting you go to the mountains, ever! I'll do anything, anything to prevent that from happening. I've already let history go it's course once. Not again, that was the last time." Her eyes turned red. "I'm going to save you. I'll purify myself before I let you die." She told him in a deep voice.

He sat her back and touched her cheek.

"I can change history. I will not let this happen father, no matter what." She said when she changed back.

"I'm happy you would do that darling but there is a reason I will die that day. I don't know what, but there is."

"No, you won't die. I won't let you. I'll protect you until you die."

He gave her a sad smile. "I love you Kagome. But I doubt you can change history."

"When you know ahead of time you can. I once heard that you don't know what the world has in store for you until you get there. But we know! We can change it! I know we can."

"Kagome, in human years I'm already 53. By the time your born I'll be almost 73. That's almost dead."

"I don't care. I want you alive as long as you can be."

Kagome was in the hot spring outside the village.

"Hey." Inuyasha said after coming out from behind a tree.

She freaked out.

"Sit!… And where's Muteki?"

"Sango has him. We thought we would check on you." He said after peeling himself off the ground.

"We?" She saw a white blur above her and looked up. Her father was perched in a tree above her. "Oh. I'm fine. Seriously."

"You sure? You were at it pretty good this morning darling." Her father said and jumped down next to Inuyasha.

"Yea… It was just horrible to see you like that dad. It was worse than seeing Inuyasha's youkai come after me."

Inu Heki pulled his haori off and got in the hot spring across from her. Inuyasha walked up behind her and sat down.

"You screamed my name a lot. What happened?"

"You clawed my mom and ran out then you passed out on the road and I cried because of it. You had a lot of blood on your haori too. I guess it couldn't clean it. And you must have been very badly wounded to have that dark of eyes, they were the color of dried blood. You only growled too, you didn't talk at all."

He sighed. "Such is the fate of a youkai who falls in love with a human."

Inuyasha ran his claws through Kagome's hair. When he hit her neck she shuttered. He moved to her mating mark and played with it with his claws.

"Inuyasha?" Inu Heki asked.

He looked up.

"Are you taking care of her?"

"Well of course but I don't think it's a matter of me taking care of her. She doesn't take care of me very well, sitting me so much again."

Inu Heki and Kagome both laughed.

"Hey Inuyasha, come here… closer." She said. He came close enough to see her face.

She smirked. "Sit."

He fell in the water.

"What did you do that for wench?" He asked when he got up.

"No reason, I just thought it would be funny."

He growled.

"You know growling doesn't work, why do you bother?"

Her father chuckled. Inuyasha took his haoris and Tetsusaiga off and put the behind him.

"Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka… Ahh, that feels so much better."

"Why are you using your power? You know it'll drain you."

"Because I feel better as a human. I've been human since the day I was born, and then you came along."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Go to hell with someone I didn't love? Or stay here and have no purpose in life?"

"No, but I liked being human. But I also like being a youkai."

"I can imagine the first day you two met. I bet you were bickering like you are now."

"Yea/Yep." they replied.

"What is your grandfather like Kagome?"

"Oh, don't even get me started. He claims he's a priest yet he can't make sutras, he's most always wrong, and he said Inuyasha was an evil hanyou. But he never is and never was. It was all Naraku's doing."

"Well if it wasn't I would be married to a priestess, in my late 60's, you probably never would have been born, I wouldn't be mated to such a wonderful youkai, or be the Lord of The Western Lands. My brother would detest me even more and I wouldn't be as happy as I am now." He told her; she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What are you three doing here?" Miroku said walking out from behind a tree.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Henjo Tenka Kengen." She took her right hand out of the water and said "Dad, move… golden Blessing Whip!" 

Inu Heki ducked and the whip hit Miroku's side. 

"Ah! Hey, that hurt!" He said rubbing where the whip hit.

"Serves you right! And I did it easy, next time I won't be so for giving."

"I was just coming to check on you all."

"More like coming to spy on me you pervert!"

"Would I do that now that I'm engaged?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha and Kagome both said.

"Fine, I'll leave."

"And if I find you hiding Miroku, you are dead! D - E - A - D, dead!"

"And, I'll kill you personally… I'll be right back." He whispered and got out. They heard screams and someone being beaten and then Inuyasha reappeared.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Kagome asked.

"No, but Sango may not have a honeymoon. Let's just put it that way."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You didn't!"

"No, but I almost did."

"You're almost as bad as he is!"

He got back in.

"I'm glad you don't understand Miroku, father. You would kill him if you knew."

"Knew what?"

"What he did the first day we met him."

"What did he do to you?" He asked concerned.

'_He groped me and asked me to bear his child.' _

His eyes narrowed. "And he's engaged?"

"Yes; he wasn't at the time though. He does that to pretty much every woman he sees. Sango keeps him in line though. Inuyasha almost killed him then too."

"You better of. I would of if I was there."

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened.

"What?" Inu Heki asked.

"Dad! Get out now!"

Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga and unsheathed it. Her father got out and got behind Kagome.

"Stay here Kagome!" Inuyasha called. He ran into the woods; Kagome was dumbstruck. 

"I - it can't be! No! No! He can't!"

"What was it Kagome?"

"Naraku."


	39. NO! Not Again!

**Chapter 38: NO! Not Again!**

Inuyasha was thrown back into the spring.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"It feels so good to be alive!" Naraku said.

"Naraku, die for the final time! Golden blessing Whip!" She cut him in half but he pulled back together. She growled. Kagome transformed into a dog. She was blue like her father but had black ears and black and white spots on her back.

"You can't defeat me! Never!" Naraku yelled. He pointed his hand at her and she transformed back.

"Wha - How?"

She growled again.

"How dare you hurt my family!" Inu Heki yelled and ran towards Naraku.

"Dad! No! Don't!"

He was thrown back. Kagome ran up to him. Her eyes turned bright pink and she looked at Naraku, infuriated.

"Naraku, die!" She said with an echo in her voice.

"Kagome, hit his head! His head!" Inuyasha yelled.

She aimed at his head. "Infinite Aura Blast!" It missed his head by mere inches and hit his neck. He again pulled back together. "Damn he's unbeatable! He just won't die!"

"Kagome, go get the others, hurry. We can hold him off."

"Right!" She ran and threw her clothes on and ran towards the village.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"It's Naraku. He's alive again."

"_Still_?"

"Yes, I'll take you there."

She transformed again. Shippo ran up to see a 30' blue dog in his way.

"Shippo, get on. Hold on tight." She barked.

He crawled onto her back and she bounded and she bounded towards the spring.

"Father!" She barked when she saw them on the ground. Shippo transformed and took Sango to the ground. Kagome transformed back and ran up to him in tears. "Father! Are you ok? Say something!"

He cringed.

'_Father?'_

'_Ka - go - me. Get away from me… its too late for -'_

"No its not! Don't say that!" She said latching onto his shoulders. He calmed down and she picked him up.

"Kagome, you'll hurt your back. Let me take him." Inuyasha said.

"No Inuyasha. He's my father. I'll take him."

She ran with him to Kaede's, Inuyasha had Sango and Shippo just ran behind them.

'_Kagome…'_

'_Hold on father. Hold on! Please!'_

She put him down on the floor of Kaede's hut and removed his haori. He had a hole in his stomach.

"What happened to ye?" Kaede asked.

"He was wounded by Naraku."

"I think ye can heal him Kagome."

"How?"

"Summon your powers and ask them to heal. Then move your hands over his wounds."

She tried to summon her powers but they didn't come.

"Its not working Kaede!"

"Try again."

She tried and felt a warmth coming from her hands.

"Good child, keep going."

'_Kagome… please don't… stop…'_

She healed him all the way and then he gasped. She fell on him and hugged him.

'_I thought I was going to loose you.'_ He hugged her back and sat up.

"Its ok Kagome. Thank you."

"You sure are a lot of work Dad. You get wounded too much."

He chuckled. "Well, when I do, I can always count on you to be there."

"I love you Dad…. Argh…. What?" She was stabbed in the back by his claws and fell back. He wasn't Inu Heki anymore. He was Naraku.

He chuckled.

"Father…?" She passed out on the floor.

"Kagome? Kagome wake up. Kagome?" Called a voice.

'_Huh? I know that voice.'_

"Kagome?"

'_Its -'_

"Kagome wake up!" She was shaken awake.

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep in the hot spring. I didn't want you drowning silly." Her father said, smiling down at her. He was on his knee next to her. She was clothed and lying on the ground.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"Right after you told me about Miroku."

"So it was all a dream?"

"What was a dream?"

"Naraku attacked. He put a hole in your stomach. I healed you and then you turned into him and killed me."

"What have you been eating lately darling? You're having a lot of nightmares lately."

"More like premonitions." His eyes widened. "For the past few times I've had a dream like this they've turned real. That's how I knew Inuyasha was going to attack me, how you died, now this. I don't know about this one though. It doesn't seem as real as the others though."

"Well, we hope Naraku is really dead. I wouldn't hurt you Kagome. I can even tell my youkai accepts you and Inuyasha as family."

"Then why did you attack my mom?" She asked and they got up.

"Because when you're in that bad of a condition you don't recognize anything. You can't stop until you die."

"Come on, hurry up." Inuyasha said. They were getting ready to leave. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were coming with them.

"Goodbye Kaede." Sango said.

"Goodbye, take care." Kaede said.

Sango and Miroku hopped on Kirara, Shippo transformed into a duck, Kagome was running with Muteki and Inuyasha just ran, as well as Inu Heki.

"Stay behind me Inuyasha, incase I fall you can catch Muteki."

"Feh."

They started off. In about fifteen minutes they stopped to say goodbye to Inu Heki.

"You take care Kagome, Inuyasha."

"You too father. I love you."

"Love you too." He said; kissed her forehead and ran towards The Southern Lands. They continued until they reached the castle.

"Ka - Kagome, this is where you live?" Sango asked.

"Yea, Sesshoumaru really out did himself." She answered.

Kagome walked to a door. Sango and Miroku got off Kirara and Shippo transformed to his normal self. "Sango, Miroku this is where you sleep." She said pointing at a door. "Shippo this is where you sleep." She said pointing at another door next to it.

"I - I sleep alone?" Shippo stuttered.

"Well, unless you want to sleep with a screaming baby, this is the best you got because I don't think Sango and Miroku would like you in their room now that they're about to get married. You'll probably still wake up to Sango beating him."

Sango chuckled and hit Miroku.

"Muteki will sleep with you Shippo when he's a little older. We'll show you guess the rest of the castle tomorrow. You probably want sleep. Night."

"Night Kagome." They all said and went to their rooms.


	40. Changing The Future

**Chapter 39: Changing The Future**

Weeks went by with nothing happening. Sango and Miroku's wedding was next week and they were going to have it at the castle. Kagome constantly thought about her mother now. How she visited her that night. She missed her, but then she remembered how her father gave her the mark.

'_How can I reach her?…'_ She thought, then something came to her. _'The two dimensions of time! I can think about it like I was opening the well.'_

'_Mother can you hear me?'_

It took a minute but then she replied.

'_Kagome, is that you?'_

'_Yes, I'm using the mark.' _

'_How are you darling?'_

'_Good, I had Muteki a few weeks ago. Father is doing better. Sango and Miroku are getting married next week so everything's good. How are you?'_

'_I'm fine, I saw your older selves today. You were with another man and a woman. He had long black hair that went to his knees and amber eyes, he looked like Inuyasha's human form some.'_

'_That's Sesshoumaru. What did the woman look like?'_

'_She had a kimono on. She had long black hair, no more than twenty - five.'_

'_Oh my god! That's Rin! She travels with Sesshoumaru here. That must mean she's his mate! Oh my god!… Was anyone else with us?'_

'_Come to think of it, yes. Another man and a woman. She had light skin and red hair. Green eyes too I think.'_

'_That's Ayame, so that must be Kouga! They're the wolf youkai tribe leaders.'_

'_Well, I told your older selves about you stopping in and you said that you __**can**__ change the future. Whatever that means.'_

She got quiet and wide eyed.

'_Kagome?… Kagome?…'_

'_Sorry mom. I just know what it means. I love you mom.'_

'_I love you too.'_

She focused on this time now.

'_Father?'_

'_Yes, Kagome?'_

'_My mom just said that she saw my older self today. She said that I said I can change history! I can save you!'_

'_We'll talk about this later Kagome.'_

'_Ok.'_ "Inuyasha!"

"What? What is it?" He said coming into the room.

She smiled and he got wide eyed.

"Its not _that_. I can change history."

"I thought we discussed this already."

"I know but my mom just said that she met our older selves today. She said we were with Kouga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, and Rin. She said that I said that I can change history."

His eyes grew wide again and he sank to the floor next to her.

"You know what this means don't you?"

"We can save your father."

She nodded.

"What did you say about Sesshoumaru?"

"I said he was with Rin."

He nearly fainted.

"Well it can't be Kagura, she's dust. You can't regenerate _dust_."

"How did she know it was them?"

"She described them to me and I named them of. Sesshoumaru has longer hair in the future. How does he get away with it?"

"I don't know…. What were we doing?"

'_Mother?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_I meant to ask you -'_

"Well?"

"Hold on five seconds will yea?"

'_I meant to ask you, what were we doing when you saw us?'_

'_You were sitting in the park by the lake, just talking.'_

'_Oh, ok thank you.'_

"She said we were just sitting and talking, watching the scenery."

"I can't see Sesshoumaru doing that."

"We can't now, but we may in a few hundred years. He may be different then when he lives for a human for 300 years."

"Gosh, we'll be human that long?"

"I'm afraid say rule the world, or yes. And centuries longer. But remember I can relinquish just appearances so you only look human."

"Yea, but it won't feel right."

"I know it won't. But we got 200 years to be free as youkais."

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo called from the courtyard. She got up to see what he was yelling about.

"Kagome, look! Muteki's learned to fight with his claws!"

Inuyasha smiled proudly as he saw his son crawl around and try to fight Shippo off.

"Only a few weeks old and he can already use his claws."

"Did you teach him that Inu?"

"No. I was going to soon, but I haven't."

"Then who -" Her eyes narrowed. "Shippo."

"Huh?"

"Did you teach him that Shippo?"

"Ugh…"

She jumped to him and caught him by the tail before he could scamper away. Then she hit him in the ead and dropped him.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called.

"Its opposite day." She muttered.

Inuyasha watched her walk around the courtyard admiring the plants.

'_She's so beautiful, and mine.'_

"Kagome," He whispered low enough for her not to hear. "I love you."

She came back to the porch where he was standing and rested her head on his shoulder; sighed.

"I'm worried about my father, now. He hasn't talked to me lately. I talked to him briefly today but… when I told him he just said we'd talk later."

"He's probably just settling into his castle."

"I hope so, if he gets into another fight I don't know what I'll do." _'That ability in my dream. I wonder if I can really do it.'_

She walked over to her bed and sat down. She concentrated on summoning her power. Inuyasha watched her in wonder. Kagome brought all her power forth and channeled it into her hands and asked it to heal. A faint pink aura shone from her hands and Inuyasha got wide eyed.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"I - I figured it out! Inuyasha come here." She stood up and he walked to her. She rolled his sleeve up and cut his arm with her claw.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"This." She said and used her new power. She moved her hand over the cut and it healed perfectly. His eyes grew wide again.

"I thought you were a purification miko though."

"Maybe all mikos can heal. Or maybe I'm changing."

"I doubt your changing. But this could work the way your father always ends up hurt."

"Yea he's another reason why Myouga doesn't stick around in battle. He wants to fight but it doesn't end up too good in the end."

"What do you mean?"

"Myouga said he doesn't stick around because you and your father were so reckless. I believe my father was apart of it."

He chuckled.

"I'm going to ask Kaede about this. I'll be back soon."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I've got my strength back. I'll be fine."

She went into the court yard and transformed. Everyone was in awe at her size. She was about 10' taller than Inuyasha.

"How is she taller than me?" Inuyasha asked once she was gone.

"I don't know, maybe because of her miko powers." Sango said.

"She's beautiful in any form."

Sango smiled.


	41. A New Power

**Chapter 40: A New Power**

Kagome arrived at the village in half the time because of her size. She transformed back and ran to Kaede.

"What's wrong child?" Kaede asked when she came up.

"Nothings wrong Kaede. I got a new power! A miko power! I can heal through my hands!" She told her excited.

"You're not supposed to have that power, you're a purification miko. When did you get it?"

"I worked it about an hour ago. I had a dream a few weeks ago about it. That's what gave me the idea to try it."

Kagome felt a deep pain in her stomach and fell to her knees.

"What's wrong child?"

"I - I don't know. it's a terrible feeling in my stomach. Like someone I love has… died. I better go check. I'll be back." She said that and transformed again and ran towards her castle with incredible speed.

"Inuyasha!" She barked when she got there. He looked up and saw her.

"What's wrong mate?"

"Has anything happened here?"

"No, why?"

"Transform mate. We're going to The Southern Lands!"

He transformed and indeed was shorter than her.

"How are you shorter than me?"

"I don't know. Just go."

Sango and Miroku were dumbstruck and just stood there.

"What did they say Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Something about going to The Southern Lands and Kagome wanted to know why Inuyasha was shorter than her, but he didn't know."

They ran off towards The Southern Lands. Kagome saw smoke and ran faster. When they arrived the castle was in flames.

"No! Father!" She yelled when she transformed back. "Father!" She ran into the burning building and covered her nose.

'_Father? Where are you?… Father?'_

No answer.

"NO! Father!"

Inuyasha had come in as well. "Kagome you baka! Its too late, you have to get out!"

"No, I'm going to find my father. Even if it kills me!"

'_Father please!'_

'_Ka - go - me?'_

'_Father, where are you?'_

'_In the back of the castle. You can't get to it. It's blocked off.'_

"Inuyasha give me the Tetsusaiga."

"Sure." He handed it to her and she unsheathed it.

'_Can you get out father?'_

'_No, I can't.'_

'_I'm going to blast through with the Tetsusaiga. Cover your face.'_

She ran towards the back of the castle with Inuyasha.

"Wind Scar!" She yelled. The whole back off the castle was blown off. "Father?!"

"Kagome!" He yelled and she ran up to him. She dropped to sword and Inuyasha sheathed it again. Inu Heki embraced his daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Dad… I can't believe you're alive!"

"A wild fire started nearby and I couldn't get out. I can't believe you came. How did you know?"

"You're more trouble than you're worth. I had a feeling in my stomach that someone I loved was hurt. Nothing was wrong at home so I checked here."

"But how did you wield The Tetsusaiga? I thought only Inu no Tashio and Inuyasha could wield it."

"It accepts me because I love Inuyasha and I want to protect him. I trained with him before the battle with Naraku. He can also wield mine."

"Why didn't you use yours?"

"Because I don't know how powerful its sword form is completely… You won't believe it! I'm taller than Inuyasha!"

"You're not taller than him."

"No, in my true form. Look, mate transform with me." She stepped back and transformed as well as Inuyasha. Inu Heki was amazed.

"Stay that way for a second Kagome." He transformed and was 20' taller than she was. His body was blue, but his legs were white. They transformed back.

"You'll surpass me in power in a few centuries. But what I don't get is why your mate is shorter than you."

"Could it be because I have miko powers?"

"No."

"My attacks could be more powerful."

"Yes, but males are mostly taller than females."

"Is it because I can wield both swords?"

"Maybe, I just can't believe how tall you are already."

"Now I see why Myouga hates battle. You three were so reckless."

"Who three?"

"You, Inuyasha, and Inu no Tashio."

He and Inuyasha chuckled.

"We're not reckless." Her father said.

"Oh yes you are. Inuyasha especially. Always in battle, you. You're always getting hurt. Speaking of which are you?"

"Not really, no. Just a burn."

"Let me see it."

He rolled his haori off his shoulder carefully. There was a burn on his upper arm.

"This may hurt a bit dad, but don't move." She summoned her power and sent it into her hands. His eyes grew wide.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked when he was completely healed.

"Remember that dream where I said I healed you? That's how. I thought of it earlier and tried it. Kaede said I shouldn't have it though."

"That's why you're so tall. You can heal."

"Dad about earlier, when you said we'd talk later?"

"Yes, come on we'll talk on the way."

"You guys wanna race?… Oh come on dad, you gonna let your daughter beat you. Or you Inuyasha, you gonna let your mate beat you?"

"No!" they both replied. Kagome started to run as fast as she could. Inuyasha got ahead of her and so did her father. She smirked and the jumped onto a tree and transform. Inuyasha looked back and saw her.

"Hey! That's cheating mate!"

She passed them both easily.

"No its not! You guys just aren't smart enough to think of it!" She barked.

Inu Heki transformed and then Inuyasha. Kagome arrived first and jumped into the courtyard. The men couldn't get in because of her size so they transformed outside; she followed suite.

"I win!" Kagome said when they got in.

"Only because you cheated!" Inuyasha said.

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first Inuyasha. There weren't any rules against it."

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled and jumped onto her shoulder. "Where did you go?"

"I went to Kaede's first and then to The Southern Lands."

"Why'd you go to Kaede's?"

"Because I got a new miko power."

"Ooooo, what is it?"

"Healing ability."

"Cool! Why were you transformed though?"

"We raced here and Inuyasha is jealous because he didn't think of it first."

"No I am not!"

"I can see it on your face Inuyasha! Don't lie! I can smell it too!"

"I _am_ not!"

"Right…"


	42. I Wouldn't! Never!

**Chapter 41: I Wouldn't'! Never!**

Inuyasha growled and Shippo jumped off her. Kagome walked up to him and rubbed his ear.

"Not in public." He hissed.

"Oh yea, you hug on me all you want. Can't I just rub your ear?"

He rolled his eyes and started to purr.

"Good boy."

"Stop treating me like a dog!"

"Well you are one!"

He just let her rub his ear. It wasn't worth getting into a fight over. He continued to purr; she stopped after a while.

"You can stay here again father. Why don't you just stay for good as a matter of fact. I don't mind. We're only 15 minutes away from The Southern Lands. Next thing you'll be dead in your castle from poisoning or something. I'm really starting to think someone wants you out of your position."

"I'll stay. And I am as well. I almost died the same way Inu no Tashio did."

"That's how my father died?"

"Yes he fought Takimaru of Setsune and the building collapsed while it was on fire."

His ears drooped and he brought his face to the ground; closed his eyes as well. Kagome lightly rubbed his ear to let him know she was there for him.

"Have any more dreams Kagome?" Her father asked.

"Thankfully, no. But I've been thinking… I want to pass through the well one last time. On my own."

Inuyasha and Inu Heki's eyes got wide.

"You can't go alone, what if you get stuck?" Inuyasha said.

"I won't. My future self is with you."

"But you said you can change history."

"I know, but this time I want to stay for a few days and I'll need to close the well. I can't keep it open for more than a hour without passing out."

"What will you do with Muteki?"

"Bring him with me I guess. But not right now. After the wedding. Maybe two weeks."

"If you want to I'm fine with it, but you better came back."

"I can contact my father through the two dimensions if something happens… I better go check on Sango, I think I hear Miroku being beaten again."

She walked up to the door and opened it. Miroku was on the floor, unconscious; Sango was above him holding the hiraikotsu.

"What did he do this time?" She asked coming in and closing the door. From the smell, Sango was furious.

"The usual, lets see how fast he gets me pregnant."

"If you want, I can tell you when you're in heat so you can keep him off you."

"That would be nice, but I don't know if I can keep him off me when we're married."

"Is he knocked out?"

"Yea."

"Good, lets keep him that way."

"Inuyasha no!" Kagome yelled. He was thrown back along with the Tetsusaiga. She growled. "Naraku die! Infinite Aura Blast!" She blasted his head but it reformed.

"You can not kill me! I am invincible!" Naraku said.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha. He was lying on the ground; the Tetsusaiga was a few feet away, out of his hand, stuck in the dirt. She laid on him and cried, but yet his heart still beat; she thought he was dead. He pulsed three times.

"Inuyasha no! Don't turn into a youkai! Stay a hanyou! Stay a HANYOU!" She yelled and latched onto him harder. He growled and she got off him.

"No one hurts my mate and gets away with it."

Naraku chuckled. "You can not defeat me Inuyasha."

"Make the wish, Kagome! Hurry!"

She realized that the completed Shikon no Tama was in her hand.

"Wish that we were youkais! Hurry! If not for our sake, then your father's!"

"Huh?" She saw her father's body lay limp in Naraku's tentacle.

"Hurry!"

'_I wish Inuyasha and me were inu-youkais!'_

Two lights shot into them. They pulsed and became youkais.

"Father! Please don't die!" She screamed.

Naraku laughed again. Inu Heki woke up. His eyes were the color of dried blood. He struggled to get free then cut the tentacle. He then killed Naraku all together. He landed on all fours; growled at them.

"Father?" She muttered.

He growled deeply and turned to her.

"Kagome! No! He's not himself! Get outta there! Now!" Inuyasha yelled.

Her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't move.

"Father, please. I know this isn't you. Please come back. Please!"

He growled deeper. She managed to walk up to him. He growled louder and barked at her to get away.

"No father. I won't leave you like this. I can save you remember me. Please. Remember me."

His pupils contracted and were gone like he was trying to turn back. He stood up. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Father, Inu Heki. I know you're there. I know you are. Please come out. I don't want you this way."

He transformed back into a youkai. She thought of something. _'it's the only way.'_ "Father, Inuyasha, I love you both in different ways. I promise but it's the only way."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said and watched her stand on her toes and move toward his face. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No Kagome!"

She kissed him passionately, feeling his fangs. _'Please father, this is the only way. It is. Change back, please!'_ She said through the mark. His eyes turned to normal and he looked at his daughter, shocked. She pulled back shaking. "It was the only way father. I'm sorry. I don't think of you that way. I promise. It was my only chance though."

"No… Kagome…" Inuyasha said in a deep voice. She turned to look at him. He was a youkai again. "You loved me! I believed you!… I mated you!… You'll pay!"

"Inuyasha I still do! I promise! I had no choice! Please! Turn back! TURN BACK!"

"NO, you loved me! And you lied!"

"I didn't! I swear on my life I didn't mean it!"

He growled at her.

"Father! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I don't love you that way!"

"I know you don't. I'll protect you Kagome."

"No, I deserve it. Let me be father. Get out of here before he turns on you as well."

"I won't."

"You lied to me Kagome!"

"I did not!" She said walking up to him. "I promise I didn't. I love you more than anything." She gripped onto him. "I love you, you have to believe that!" She kissed him passionately. "I love you."

He dug his claws into her back and she gasped. "You don't love me, and you never have."

"Don't say that." She said weakly. "I wouldn't of chosen to be your mate for my life if I didn't love you that much. I love you, I want to go to hell with you Inuyasha. More than Kikyo ever loved you. I wouldn't have wanted you any other way. She did. She didn't love you. I do."

Her father growled. She turned around to see him. He was turning into a youkai again. "I won't let him hurt you darling."

She backed off and they fought. "Stop it1 Stop it now! I love you both, but in different ways! Can't you see that? I love you dad as a father, and I love you Inuyasha as a mate. I would never mate my father! I wouldn't do it to stay alive! I would rather die than be that way!"

They stopped fighting and Inu Heki's eyes turned normal, but Inuyasha's didn't. They looked at her; Inuyasha walked up to her.

"Mate?"

She nodded.

He hugged her, but then turned on her. He brought his hand to her back and clawed all the way down.

"How could you… Inu… yasha…" She yelled and fell to the ground. "Inuyasha! Father! NO!" She said before dieing of blood loss.

"Inuyasha! Father! NO!" She yelled.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up! Darling wake up!" Inu Heki said, shaking his daughter. "Kagome1 Wake up! Come on, wake up Kagome!"

"Huh?" She said opening her eyes, she saw a white blur.

"There you are. You were screaming again darling. Everyone's worried."

She backed up from him.

"What's wrong?"

"No! NO! Get away! No!"

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"…Father?"

He nodded.

She started to cry and he moved towards her but she pushed him away.

"What's wrong darling?"

"I - I - can't say! You'll hate me!"

"No I won't. I promise I won't."

"… First get Inuyasha in here then make sure no one else is around."

He nodded and walked out of the room.

'_What am I going to tell them? How can I tell them?'_

They came back in and locked the door.

"Inuyasha, hold onto the Tetsusaiga, you're gonna need it. Father, here, you're blood might erupt." She said handing him her katana to him. They sat down in front of her. "I had a dream that we were at the final battle again. You were there dad…. Naraku had you, and then… then you turned into a youkai like before and killed him. You turned on me. The only way to turn you back… was to… to… I can't say it." _'Kiss you.'_ She thought to him and cried. His eyes widened and he told Inuyasha. Then his eyes widened as well.

"You turned on me Inuyasha. You kept saying how I didn't love you. You both turned on each other and fought. You didn't believe me Inuyasha and… killed me…." She said still crying. "I promise I don't love you like that dad."

"I know. It was just a dream."

"I can't take it." She said with her youkai erupting. "I can't take it!"

"Kagome." Her father said.

"No!"

"Kagome, calm down!"

"No! I won't!" She said about to transform.

"Kagome! I command you as alpha to calm down!" Inuyasha yelled and he gave her the Tetsusaiga, she calmed down. "I love you, that won't change. Even if you did love your father that way I would still love you."

"But I don't. I love you father, as a father! I don't know why I dreamt that! I would do that as a last resort but never intending _anything_. You wouldn't back off Inuyasha. You hated me for that. I know you did. You wouldn't turn back. Nothing worked! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"Kagome, I can't love you that way; never. Even if you mated me, I still wouldn't love you that way. I couldn't." Inu Heki said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I would always think of you as a daughter. I don't think that way though. You are beautiful, but you are my daughter as well as Inuyasha's mate. I can't do it because of that."

She nodded. "You wanted to be mine in the dream. I could tell. The way you fought for me."

"I can't and wont' Kagome." Inu Heki said putting his hand under her chin, making her look at him. "I can't and never will. I promise I won't."

"I believe you… I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over this."

"It's your instincts darling. That's the way inu - youkais are."

'_I just hope it doesn't become real.' _


	43. Mutt and Wolf Together

**Chapter 42: Mutt And Wolf Together**

Kagome was sulking the next four days over 'it'. _'Its not real.'_ She thought. _'Its not real, he said he couldn't love me that way. He couldn't.' _Inu Heki and Inuyasha were getting worried about her. She left that afternoon to a nearby hot spring without telling anyone.

She got in and tried to relax. After about 30minute she felt better, somewhat.

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Said a voice from a few trees away.

She growled. "Who are you?" She yelled, getting ready to strike.

"Do you have to ask?" He said and jumped towards another closer tree.

"Oh dad, its you. How long have you been there?" She said lowering her hand.

"Not long. Everyone was worried about you back home. I thought I might know where you were since you've been sulking for the past few days."

Her head lowered and she sighed. He jumped down and came over to her.

"You know I don't love you that way."

"I know. I keep telling myself that but it won't leave. No matter what I do."

'_What can I do to help her?'_ "Do you love me? Is that why you can't get over it?"

"Of course not! Even if I did I couldn't mate you. If Inuyasha found out… he'd die! He says he'd love me but I know he wouldn't. That's the way he been since I met him, I doubt he'd change now. And-" She moved her ears behind her. Then her head and sniffed but found nothing. Her eyes narrowed. "Someone's here besides us." She whispered very low. Her father readied himself along with her. She brought her claws out. "Golden Blessing Whip!" She yelled and aimed at a branch.

Someone screamed as they fell out. It was a red blur. "What did you do that for bitch?" Inuyasha asked once he got out of the water. He shook like a dog.

"God Inuyasha! Do you have to scare me like that?"

"No, but first you go missing, then your father. What was I supposed to think?"

"Nothing! We're fine! And you would of landed harder if I sat you. Sometimes I would like to be alone. How come I can get it in The Modern Era but not here? I was just about to come back anyway. No offense dad."

"Its fine."

"You on the other hand are dead! Golden Blessing Whip!" She shot it at him and It skimmed his arm but the haori repaired itself. "You better be glad I did it easy, because I feel like ripping you in half! You could of at least not sneaked up on us!"

"Feh."

"I mean it Inuyasha, I'm not gonna fix you when I mess you up. You can heal on your own." She said and threw her whip at him again, this time he ducked. He rolled his eyes when he got up and they started to leave.

"No, wait! I'm sorry for what I said, don't leave please?"

They turned around and came back. They took their haoris off and got in with her. Her father sat closer to her this time, as well as Inuyasha.

"Thank you." She muttered sadly and sighed.

"Are you still worried about that darling?"

"Yea. I just wish my instincts would leave me alone. They're making it worse."

"Try the spell. It might make you feel better."

She said it and relaxed. "It sort of does. They're still there but weakened a lot."

Her father smiled. "Feel better?"

"Yea… but there's a weird feeling in my stomach. Its not like a sick feeling, but like… what I felt when your castle was on fire dad."

He raised a brow. "You felt my castle was on fire?"

"Not exactly. I felt someone I loved was in trouble. It feels like that but… I don't know."

"Maybe we should go check." Inuyasha suggested.

"I don't think it -" She groaned in pain.

Her father moved closer to her. "Are you all right?"

"Lets go check on them. I think this is the feeling I got."

The men headed back first and left Kagome to get dressed. She caught up with them at the castle. Nothing was wrong there.

"It can't be Sesshoumaru. I don't exactly love him, much less really care for him. That means… oh no."

"What?"

'My mother.' She mouthed and closed her eyes.

'_Mom… Mom… can you hear me?… Mom!'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Is something wrong there?'_

'_No, why?'_

'_I have an awful feeling, like someone I love is hurt. Like a premonition. The only person I haven't checked is Sesshoumaru and I don't exactly love him.'_

'_There's nothing wrong here. I promise you.'_

'_Are you sure? Absolutely sure?'_

It took a minute for her to reply.

'_Yes. Nothing is wrong. I'm absolutely sure.'_

'_Ok.'_

"Nothing's wrong there… Could it be Kouga?… He's probably just missing me at the most. He can take care of himself."

"Are you sure he can?"

"Yea, he has a mate. She can take care of him as well."

"I'm going to check on him Kagome. The wolf can sometimes get into more trouble than he's worth." Inuyasha said.

"Be careful Inuyasha. You better come back."

"I will." He said and ran off towards The Eastern Lands.

"If he doesn't come back soon, I'm going to get him."

"He will darling, he will don't worry."

"I'm sort of more worried that they'll fight. If I'm not there, they could easily blow the whole Eastern Lands off the map."

"We'll see soon darling."

The afternoon came and went. It was night already. Kagome had put Muteki to bed. She was sitting outside in front of her room, waiting for Inuyasha to return. Hoping he'd return. She heard someone come up behind her and she turned around. It was her father. He had his haori and armor off.

"Oh, its you." She said quietly.

"You should really be in bed Kagome." He said and sat down beside her.

"I can't. Not yet. I have to know if he made it."

"I know he did. He's got his father in him. He won't give up."

She smiled. "I know he won't. He'd come back to haunt me if I ever thought he would."

He chuckled. It was a full moon tonight. Kagome stared at it.

"Somehow, this seems all so fake. This world, these people, everything. Its like a dream… and one day I'll wake up in my bed and have to go to school again, I'll be single, have no children, I still won't know who my father is, and I'll be human." She said sweetly. "But yet it seems so real at the same time…." She gasped when she saw a figure run towards the castle. She ran towards it. It was Kouga.

"Kouga, where's Inuyasha?" She asked him. He was quiet.

"Where is he Kouga?!" She yelled.

He sighed. "Back at the den. I got into some trouble earlier and he showed up. He's wounded but-"

"Father, come with me please. You'll have to keep me together."

He took one leap and landed beside her.

"Come on Kouga, we're going."

They ran off towards the wolf den. Kagome started to cry on the way there.

"How bad is he?" She finally asked.

"He might not make it."

Her eyes widened and she ran faster than ever before, they had trouble keeping up. She arrived and ran behind the waterfall. There was a fire going near the wall. Inuyasha was sitting up against a rock, Ayame was next to him. She gasped when she saw him. His eyes were closed and she could hear his labored breathing.

She walked up to him. "Where is he hurt Ayame?"

"His chest… Its bad." She said and pulled off his haori carefully for Kagome to see. There was a hole in his chest. She could see his heart faintly and her eyes started to water. "Move Ayame." She said and kneeled down in front of him. Her hands started to glow as she moved them to the wound. He started breathing heavier then gasped when he was completely healed.

Kouga and Inu Heki arrived. Ayame looked at them and they came over to them.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried when his eyes opened. She hugged him. "I thought you died!… Then Kouga… Why did you have to go? You almost died!"

"I know… I regret it… I'm sorry Kagome." He said and kissed her.

"Thank you Inuyasha. You saved our lives… I'm in debt to you." Kouga said.

"You used my name. Wow, you must be serious." Inuyasha told him.

Kouga growled.

"Ok, not now. If you two start fighting I'm dragging you, Kouga into a lake and you Inuyasha into another lake for a day! That'll make you both shut up."

"And I'll help her." Ayame said.

Kagome smiled at her. Ayame smiled back. "Kouga told me about the wish. I like you better this way Kagome."

"Thanks. I'm starting to regret making it on Inuyasha though. It might have been better if I left him a hanyou. I would have more control over him."

"Hey!" Inuyasha said hoarsely.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka."

"Hey! What's that for?"

"I'm going to carry you. You'll be lighter as a human baka. No buts in this one."

"You're _not_ carrying me wench."

"Well I'm not levitating you. And you can't walk. Much less run."

He tried to get up. "Yes I can! Ufh!" He said and fell over.

"I'm carrying you."

"No you're not. You'll throw your back!"

"No I won't. give in and it'll go quicker. You want my dad to take you?"

"No, but-"

"No buts. Just hold onto my neck." She scooped him up and he held onto her neck. He muttered something about it being stupid that she had to carry him. "Thank you Kouga and Ayame for taking care of him."

"You're welcome Kagome. You two are always welcome here."

"Same for us. Thank you again, see you guys soon, come on dad."

They ran out of the den and started home. "You did some serious running Kagome when we came. You must really love Inuyasha. Me and Kouga couldn't keep up."

She looked at Inuyasha, he wasn't paying attention, then to her father. "I do. I loved him since the first day I met him Even though he won't admit it in public, he does as well."

"Do you feel any better Kagome?"

"Yea, I do. Thanks father."

"You're welcome."

'_Please don't tell Inuyasha about earlier. He'll freak.'_

'_I won't.'_

'_Thanks.'_ "God Inuyasha. You've gained like 30 pounds in the past few months. What have you eaten?"

"Nothing unusual."

"Last time I carried you, you weighed a lot lighter. I swear you weigh heavier when you're human, I would of thought it was the other way around!"

"It is darling."

"Do you have bricks in you're haori or something?"

"NO!"

"Ges, don't get so pissy! You want to go back and stay with Kouga?"

"No."

"All right then… God, you're gonna have to fight more. This better be muscle!"

"I swear it is! We've been running a lot more lately and using our true forms too. Last time you carried me I was a hanyou!"

"I can't take this. Stop for a second dad." She said after a while. "Get on my back, just don't cling on yet."

"Why? Waa!" She transformed, he was sitting near her mane. "You can get on too dad, I don't mind." She barked.

He backed up and took on jump onto her back.

"Hang on you two." She barked and went full throttle. Inuyasha had a little trouble hanging on because he was human.

Shippo, Muteki, Sango, and Miroku were out in the courtyard when they arrived. Inu Heki jumped off.

"Inuyasha, I can't turn you back until I transform. You have to get off me." She barked when he wouldn't get off.

"I can't, its too high!" He said.

"Climb down my leg. I'll set you down then."

"I don't have my strength, I can't hang on!"

"Father, can you come get this wimp please?"

"Hey! I'm not a wimp!"

"I'll come get him." Inu Heki said and jumped onto her back again.

"You're acting like one."

He grabbed Inuyasha by the waist and jumped down again.

"Thank you father." She said once she had transformed. She said the spell.

"You're pitiful!"

"I'm not jumping 30' while I'm human! I'll kill myself. I'll do three times that now."

"Ok, want me to buck you in the air?"

"No!"

"Ok then!"

"What was that about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well this baka had to com scare the heck out of me in the hot spring and then run off to Kouga and almost get killed! You had a hole in your chest about the size of your head! I could see your heart! One wrong move and you would not be repairable by my hands! We'd have to get Sesshoumaru to fix you then, he probably wouldn't anyway! What were you thinking?"

"Protecting the wolf and his mate! He's pitiful now that he doesn't have his jewel shards."

"I know, he couldn't even keep with me! I wasn't even in my true form!"

"You were going pretty fast darling. You were going about as fast as you can in your true form."

"I was."

"That's why I asked you if you really loved him. We couldn't keep up with you."

'_She really must love me. What she said earlier was true.'_

Kagome picked up Muteki. "You've got to get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."


	44. The Wedding and Relaxation, Sort Of

**Chapter 43: The Wedding and Relaxation, Sort Of **

Everyone was at the castle by noon. Kaede, Kouga, Ayame, even Sesshoumaru came with Rin. Inuyasha was the best man and Kagome was a bride's maid. Since Shippo was young, they got him to watch Muteki for the wedding inside his room. Rin was going to help him.

"I was wish my family could see us." Sango said sadly.

"I know how you feel Sango." Kagome said. Sango was wearing a pink kimono. Kagome had turned herself into a partial human, appearance wise. Kagome wore a violet one. "They are here though. They're in your heart, in your memories. Memories keep them alive. That's how I go everyday, knowing I'll see them again one day. You just don't have to wait five centuries."

Sango smiled. "Thanks Kagome." She said and hugged her. "You really are like a sister to me."

"You're a sister to me too Sango." Kagome told her.

"Ugh, when will this end?" Miroku asked.

"As soon as you calm down, ges." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha was dressed normal, he didn't have his Tetsusaiga though and he was human as well. Miroku was in all black.

"How did you get through courting Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. I just did."

Miroku sighed.

The wedding went good. Kaede led it since she was the only priestess they knew. It went pretty quickly as well. As soon as it was over Miroku kissed Sango and then groped her in front of everyone. She knocked him out and let him stay at the alter. She walked down the aisle in a huff. Kagome ran after her.

"I told him not till after the wedding was over." Sango said.

"Well it is after."

"Not what I meant."

"I know what you meant but he didn't."

"I know he didn't."

Kagome chuckled. "I have to go make sure _he_ doesn't get into trouble." She found him watching Muteki. "What are you thinking of mate?"

"What he'll be like in a few years."

"I think about that all the time. He'll be like you. I can tell."

"Well little brother, you seem happy." Sesshoumaru said from behind them.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said turning around to see him. "I know who you're going to mate."

His eyes narrowed.

"I'm not telling you though. I'll give you a hint. You got about 20 years."

His eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"My mom has the mark now." She laughed. "She saw us all together in my time."

"You are a strange bitch, girl."

She ignored it but Inuyasha growled. "Leave him mate, I'm fine. I don't mind it much anymore."

He stopped and looked at her with confusion.

"I still like you as a hanyou, you don't look so… so immortal."

"We're supposed to be immortal."

"I know, I just think you look better that way."

"What's next darling?" Said a voice from behind. Kagome spun around again.

"I don't know. Saving you from your death, killing slayers, what else?"

"You can't save me."

"I can and will. I will come with you that day. I _will_ change history. I don't care what you say, I will believe my future self."

He sighed. "I can't win."

"No, you can't. I'm persistent when it comes to family."

"I can see that."

"And if you get in any more fights father, I'll take The Southern Lands for myself and fix this mess."

He chuckled an smiled at her.

"Aaaaahhhh! Mommy! Muteki hurt me!" Shippo wailed jumping onto his mother's shoulder.

"What did he do?"

"Clawed me." He muttered.

She glared at Inuyasha. "You. I will kill you!…" She said pulling her Shainingu Tarento from her kimono. "You don't teach him to fight this early for a reason you baka!" She unsheathed it and it transformed into a sword. It glowed white. "At least it isn't the Tetsusaiga! Ah! Hey! Ah!" She put her sword in her left hand and hit him with her whip. Then switched her sword hand and pointed it at his throat. He backed up against the wall as she walked him there.

"Fix this or I will personally end your life!"

"What am I supposed to do? Claw him back?"

"No you baka!" She said putting it closer to his throat.

"Kagome, back off him." Her father told her.

"No." She said changing it into a bow and materialized an arrow. "Want me to pin you to the wall? I will! Go!"

"AHHH!" He yelled and tried to get away but couldn't. It turned yellow as she put her miko powers in it. She caught his sleeve and it pinned him to the wall.

"I thought we agreed no weapons at the wedding!" He yelled.

"Well I disobeyed then." She said pinning his other arm. Her father ran between them.

"Kagome, stop! You'll regret it later."

She sighed and transformed it back and put it away.

"Thank you father. You're right, I would of. Thank you." She muttered and unpinned Inuyasha. He fell to the ground on all fours.

"You'll get it bitch! You will!"

"How?"

"You'll see later… How about I give you another screaming kid?"

"No! Not for another hundred years! We don't need one every six months!"

"Why not? Get all four as soon as we can!"

"No! I'll 's' you to hell if you get me pregnant again this early!"

"Calm down. You're not in heat, you were the other day. That's why you nearly killed me when I scarred you."

"I was? Then… how did you stay in line? You usually can't hold back."

"With you about to kill me I did."

"Then how did you dad? You were so close to me."

"You luckily didn't see me almost give in. I almost did. You were strong yesterday. When you were in pain I turned back. Did you hear a growl then?"

It took a minute for her to answer. "Yea, I did. Was that you?"

"Yes, Inuyasha heard it and freaked out when he saw me. That's why I came to get you. I didn't want any other youkais mating you. I wanted to leave so that wouldn't happen but when you asked me to stay I couldn't resist my own daughter."

"You could of told me. I would of understood." She smiled. "I of would of hit you if you looked at me like that anyway. That would of brought you back to your senses… What's wrong?"

She saw he father's nose stick up in the air.

"Henjo Tenka Kengen." she muttered. "What's wrong dad?"

"You're in heat again. I better leave before I give into incest." He started to leave.

"Dad, I'll be fine. Stay. I can keep you off me."

"You sure?"

"Yea, I won't let you get _that_ close to me."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered. It looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Too much for you?" She laughed.

"Yes! I'll stay off you, I can tell I'd get you pregnant easy. Its stronger than yesterday, ugh…" His eyes started to flicker.

She heard a slight growl from behind and turned around. Her eyes got wide. It was her father, he slowly came towards her. His eyes were blood red with purple irises. He rapped his arm around her waist, but she stopped him there.

"Dad, snap out of it!" She said smacking him twice. He shook his head and rubbed his cheek. 

"Thanks for that. You are strong. I feel like jumping you now! Ugh…"

"I've got an idea. Wait here." She walked into her room and came back out and up to them.

"Well?"

"What did you do? I can't smell it anymore, thank god. Just cherry blossoms."

"Its perfume. I put one on that doesn't bother youkais too much. I brought it from my time."

"Thank god. I thought I was going to die if I didn't give in."

"Me as well."

"This is the last week of mating season, so next time I won't be so strong. Is that what got you on me last time Inuyasha?"

"Yea. It wasn't as strong as now though."

"If I ever do give into incest I don't know what I'll do. Next time you might give in as well. Then what'll happen?"

"I don't know, we'll worry about that then… I'm going to hot spring you can come. I don't mind."

They followed her as she jumped tree to tree.

She got in first. Her father pulled his haori off.

"Do you mind?" Inu Heki asked with his thumbs in his hakamas. 

Kagome looked up at him. "Of course not."

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Yea, go ahead. I don't care. It won't hurt me."


	45. A Youkai Problem

**Chapter 44: A Youkai Problem**

Inu Heki pulled off his hakamas and got in the spring. Inuyasha was already in the water.

"If I do anything Kagome, I'm sorry. I don't mean it."

"I know you don't. You've told me enough." She thought for a second and then said the human spell on them. "There, that should keep you guys in line." She stared at her father's face.

"What?"

"You just look different. I like it though."

He looked in the water and saw his reflection. "You were right. I do look like you. I don't like it as much as my normal self, but I do like it."

"Feh. I don't like myself at all."

"Oh shut up will you? You're always whining. And you look fine." she said and smacked his chest.

"Yep, now I can tell you're in heat."

"Hey!"

"Well you are wench."

"You don't have to tell me! Hmph!"

He moved his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She squeaked when she touched his bare leg with her own.

They relaxed for a while. She said the human spell and they got out. Inuyasha had already gone back to check on Muteki.

"Oh god not again…" Her father muttered. "No!" He said in a deeper voice. Her father came closer to her and moved his hand up her leg.

"Father stop!" She yelled. He kissed all the way down her neck. She knew she was getting aroused and it had to stop soon or else. She smacked him hard and he fell into the spring. She threw her clothes on and h got out of the water. He was normal again.

"Kagome!" he yelled and she turned to see him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry darling, I tried not to so hard. But it… it was just too strong for me. I'm really sorry."

She gave him a sad smile. "I know. I understand. I'm sorry too. I should of stopped you sooner… But god dad, one more kiss and I would of given in!… You're better than Inuyasha." She said in a whisper. "It takes him twice as long to get me that aroused!"

"You really got aroused by that?" He asked while pulling his pants on.

"Yea, thanks. Now I feel like jumping you. I'm not gonna though… God, I gotta do something else than stay here all day. Now you did it!"

"We both better get back, before your mate comes back and finds us."

"Yea, he'll have a fit."

They ran back to the castle and most everyone had gone. The servants were cleaning up and Muteki was playing in the courtyard with Shippo, while Inuyasha watched him from a nearby tree.

Inu Heki and Kagome were in the hot spring again, it was late at night.

"I just love the moon. Its so beautiful." Kagome said staring at it.

"I love you even more darling." Her father said.

"I love you too dad." She said still looking at the moon.

He growled lightly, but she didn't notice. He moved closer to her and moved his hand up her leg. Her eyes widened when she saw his. They were blood red again.

"Dad." She warned him. He moved even closer to her and kissed all the way down her neck.

"Father. Stop!" She yelled he came up and kissed her passionately. She melted, but realized what he was about to do. He had his fangs on her neck. She hurriedly pushed him away and hit him.

"Dad! Stop! Now! Come back to your senses!"

He growled again

"Dad, if you don't -"She squeaked. He had pushed his pelvis into hers. He put her on the ground and kneeled before her.

"Father, I command you to stop this instant!" She yelled as he spread her legs. "Father, I'm sorry." She said and brought forth her claws. He backed off some, but not enough. She scratched his chest and he widened his eyes and growled deeply at her. "I don't love you that way father. Come back! Please! Inu Heki! Where are you? Fight it! For your daughter's sake!"

His eyes returned to normal. "Ka - Kagome. Did I… hurt you?"

"No. And I'm glad you're back." She sad as she sat up and hugged him. She felt his head lower to her neck. He bit her neck and she moaned.

"You are mine Kagome, mine forever." He said in a deeper voice than usual.

"No… I won't let you. Father, you know you don't want to. You don't love me that way!"

"But I do. Please Kagome, let me love you."

"No! I won't! I'm already mated to Inuyasha!"

"He's dead, you know that. He said for me to take care of you."

"This isn't taking care of me! This is incest father! I -" Her eyes widened. He had entered her. "Father, how could you?"

Kagome woke up and sat up quickly. She was hot and sweaty. It was dawn.

'_It was a dream? He didn't do that?'_

Unknown to her, she had opened the telepathic link.

'_What dream? Who didn't do what?' _

"Oh god, no I didn't." She muttered.

'_Kagome?'_

'_I - i - it was nothing.' _She lied. _'I had a dream that Naraku killed us all. He tortured me.'_

'_Are you sure? That's not what it sounds like.'_

She sighed. _'Come to my room, come alone and I'll tell you.'_

Her father knocked on her door and came in the locked it. Inuyasha was already out. He came over and sat down by her.

"Was it another one of those dreams?" He asked.

She sighed. "Yea, it was. It was like earlier at the spring… You just wouldn't come back though. You gave me a mating mark and said Inuyasha was dead, that he asked you to take care of me… You mated me dad. I couldn't stop you. No matter what I did you wouldn't stop. I even clawed you and you wouldn't come back… I couldn't stop you." She started to cry.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that happened." he hugged her.

"I know you are, I'm running out of ideas though… I'm starting to think mating you is the only way to make this stop."

"No. There has to be another way. There has to be."

"I don't want to see you gone for centuries dad. That's another choice. I love you too much to let you go away that long. You, Inuyasha, Shippo and Muteki are the only family I have. And in a few decades the only people I will still have."

He sighed.

"In the very end, if there's no other way, I will mate you. But only as a last resort. Until then, lets try and think of something else. And Inuyasha will _have_ to know then."

"Yes. There has to be a middle choice. We just have to find it."

He got up.

"And Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Don't dwell on dreams, and forget to live. Its not worth it. Most never come true."

She nodded and he left.

'_Mine do.' _She thought with the link closed.


	46. Trouble Telling Him

**Chapter 45: Trouble Telling Him**

Inuyasha was getting worried about Kagome again. He tried to comfort her but most times she would just push away and he would get even more worried. He finally pulled her into their room four days after the dream. He put her up against the wall and stood in front of her, awfully close too. He barricaded her in with his arms.

"Ok Kagome. What's going on? You've been acting strange lately."

She looked concerned and then looked at the floor.

"Do you not love me anymore?" He asked quietly.

She kissed him. "Of course not! I love you more than anything!"

"Then what's your problem? I'm tired of this! Tell me."

She sighed. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Yes. I want to know what you're worried about."

"Hold the Tetsusaiga, I don't know if you'll like it much…" Inuyasha gripped the sword's hilt and readied him self. "It's about my father." She said quietly and looked towards the door and then back to him. "When you left the hot spring that day, after the wedding. We were getting ready to come back. I said the spell and turned us to normal. I guess the perfume washed off… I - i - it was too much for him…. He - he gave in. He didn't get very far though…. What I'm worried about more is that I had a dream like that. He - he wouldn't go back… I clawed him and he wouldn't turn back and he… he… mated me. Please don't be mad Inuyasha. It wasn't his fault! You know how strong I was that day. You almost gave in as well!" She cried and latched onto his haori. He hugged her back.

"I know. I'm not mad. Don't worry… I'm sorry that happened to you."

She nodded and looked at the door again and sighed. "We had a talk the other day as well. He said as a last resort he'd mate me. I don't want to send him away for the rest of my life and not see him at all! We need to think of another choice…. Can you help Inu?"

He nodded. "I'll help you." He sighed. "As much as I hate it, I will let you mate him if there's no other possible way. He _is_ your father."

"You will?" She asked surprised.

He sighed again. "Yes. I'll try and think of something. Is there anything else in the mean time?"

"Not except to get over this."

He gave her a sad smile and kissed her. "I'm always here for you. You know you can tell me anything mate. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Try and not worry about it. Maybe that's a solution."

"I'll try thank you mate."

They walked out together.

'_I'll try something tonight. I don't know if it'll work, but I'll try it.'_

Kagome and her father were quiet the rest of the day. Kagome went to bed early to try and think of something. She was surprised when she saw Inuyasha come in.

"Hey." He said and walked over to her.

"Hey."

"Are you still worrying about that?"

"Yea."

He pulled her closer to him. He started to kiss all the way down her neck. He reopened her mate mark and she moaned. He moved her hands down her arms as he kissed her. She grabbed one of them and moved it up her thigh. He looked at her questioningly.

"As long as I'm not in heat we can. I want to get at least one good mating out of you before I may mate my father."

"Its not like your going to be his the rest of your life."

"I know." She said and kissed him again. "I just want it to be like I'm mating you though."

"It has to be like your mating him or else you won't get over this." he said pulling his haoris off as well as her's.

"I just hope at the end he doesn't want me for good, because he's no getting me. It's not like I want to be his."

"He won't. I know he won't."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Have you thought of anything Kagome?" Inu Heki asked. They were sitting on the porch outside the main part of the castle. It was just getting dark.

"No, have you father?"

"No I haven't…. Are you sure there's no other way?"

"None that I can think of."

He sighed. "Does Inuyasha know?"

"Know what?" Inuyasha said walking out of the shadows.

"Ugh, Inuyasha. How long have you been there?"

"Since just now. I came to check on you."

"Do you know what's happened to Kagome lately?"

"Yea, she told me earlier. If you have to I will allow you to mate her; against my better judgment. You just better not want her afterwards, she's mine."

"I know. I don't want to do that to you Kagome, but if there's no other way I will."

"Have you thought of anything Inuyasha?"

He shook his head.

Her father sighed. "I guess I will mate you then. I just want to make sure you're not in heat first."

"So do I. I don't want anything to happen like that."

"If you got pregnant by my hand, I couldn't live with myself."

"I'm not in heat now. Why not do it now? Get it over with."

"Let's wait for tomorrow. I think you may want to make sure you want it."

"I don't mind father. I just want to get it over with. If you still promise to only love me as a daughter."

"I told you, even if I did mate you darling, I would still love you as a daughter. I couldn't think of you as a mate, even if you weren't taken."

"Thank you." She stood up. "Let's do it."

He looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"As long as Inuyasha's fine, I'm fine."

Inuyasha nodded.

He sighed and stood up. "All right." He picked her up bridal style. She looked back at her mate and mouthed 'I love you forever.'

'I love you too.' he mouthed back, she smiled.

Inu Heki took her into his room and she caught one last glance before he shut the door and sat her on the bed.

He sighed. He moved his left hand up her thigh and came closer to her, she didn't stop him this time. She watched him as he kissed all the way down from her ear to her collar bone. Her mouth opened slightly as if to moan, but she was silent.

He looked at her and she nodded lightly. They took their haoris off, and she tackled him and kissed him passionately. He brought his hands around her waist and held her as they kissed. She shuttered at his touch. Then she kissed all the way down his chest and he groaned. He laid her down and took her hakamas off. Then retracted his claws to nothing.

He jammed a finger into her and she gasped. He kissed her again and worked his hand into her. Their eyes flashed red and eventually stopped at red. He growled lightly and she laughed. He pulled his hakamas off and spread her legs. He looked at her one last time before she nodded. He entered her and she started to purr as he pumped.

"Father." Her youkai growled. She rapped her legs around him lightly and held onto his upper arms while he held onto her waist and growled.

"Kagome…" He moaned and growled again. Her eyes widened as he came in her.

"FATHER!" She yelled as she came. He went even faster, at an inhuman speed for her.

She let go of him and returned to normal. She collapsed beside her, he returned to normal as well. They laid there panting.

"Thank you father." She whispered in between breaths. She laid facing his chest. He kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome. I hope it helps."

"I already feel better… Now I just hope Inuyasha doesn't get mad when he smells you on me."

"I don't know…. You were really good darling. I haven't felt that good in 800 years."

She smiled. "Inuyasha doesn't like it when I kiss his chest, he only wants normal kisses. I don't really care though."

His hand caressed her cheek and he smiled. "It smells like you want to go again."

"Its just, Inuyasha isn't the best at mating. I guess his thing is battle…. I've never come that quickly before. You were amazing dad. Where did you learn to mate like that? You could teach Inuyasha some." She told him chuckling.

"I've had multiple mates, I've learned what to do."

"You know there's a way to make a human live as long as a youkai."

"What kill the youkai early?" He asked joking.

"No, Its' like a mating mark. It's called a soul mark. You cut your hands and mix your blood. Like if I was human and we were mates, I would cut my left hand, and you would cut your right. Then we would mix our blood together. If the youkai dies early then the human stays alive and the youkai will come back to life."

"Where did you learn that?"

"History class. I never thought I would use it though."

He chuckled and sat up. She followed suit. "I still love you as a daughter. I really do Kagome. I just hope when I see you with Inuyasha I don't get all riled up."

"You probably will the first time but not afterwards. And I still think of you as a father."

He smiled and hugged her. Her ear started twitching.

"My ear won't stop twitching. I can't stop it." She said rubbing her left ear. He laughed.

"I don't know what to say, I don't have dog ears."

"Can you rub it? Maybe It'll calm down by your touch." he pulled her closer to him and he rubbed it. She started to purr. He stopped after a while.

"Thanks, dad. That was getting on my last nerve. I've never had it twitch like that… I still can't believe that I can't get over being a youkai no matter what happens it feel so… so… odd. It doesn't feel normal."

"Well of course. You've been a human almost all of your life. Here." He handed her, her clothes and he started to get dressed. She followed suit.

"I mean, back in my era all my friends are probably having the time of there lives while I have a mate, a kid and I'm the Lady of The Western Lands and the Princess of The Southern Lands. Not to mention I'm a miko and I've fought countless youkai over the past year. I've met friends here too but… In a few decades they'll be gone as well. It'll take me years to get over loosing them." She started to cry. Her father hugged her.

"It'll be all right darling. It'll be all right. You'll see your friends and family in your era again soon to."

She stopped crying. "Can I stay with you tonight father? I don't know if Inuyasha will like to smell you on me all night. He's picky about scents."

"Yes, but I'm not mating you again."

"I wasn't intending on it…. I won't regret it. I promise."

"As long as you don't, I won't."

She paused and looked towards the door and then looked back at her father.

"Now I defiantly don't want to sleep with Inuyasha. I hear Shippo crying. Most likely Inuyasha's fault. I can tell he's not in a good mood by his scent."

He chuckled.

"And you don't want to get on his nerves when he's in a bad mood. He could easily kill you without hesitation. Most of the times you've seen us fight he's been in a good mood."

"Well come on get in bed then. Its late."

She smiled and walked over to him "You're just like my mom. Always worried about others and not yourself." She said laying down next to him.

"I won't mark you Kagome. That'll just get me more riled up when I see you with him."

"I guess it will."

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest.

"I love you father." dad

"I love you too Kagome."


	47. A Voice

**Chapter 46: A Voice**

Kagome was in the hot spring trying to wash off her father's scent. She heard foot steps come towards her but she didn't care. It could have been Miroku and she wouldn't care.

"What are you doing here so early?" Sango asked.

"Huh… Oh, I was expecting someone else. Nothing, I'm just relaxing."

"Where were you last night? Inuyasha nearly killed Shippo for nothing. I let him sleep with me because he started to fear for his life."

"I… I… um… ugh… oh gosh." She stuttered.

"What, can't you tell me?"

"You won't hate me will you?"

"No, of course not."

"I mated my father last night."

"So that's what the screams were about. I thought it came from his room."

"Was I really that loud?"

"Loud enough for the whole castle to hear. Inuyasha was the only one who really paid any attention though. He's gonna freak when he finds out."

"He already knows. He's the one who agreed to let me mate him. I did it to stop all those dreams about him mating me against my will."

"I better be getting back. Miroku will kill me if I take more than a five minute walk."

"Why?… Did he already?"

"I hope not."

"Let me see, come here…. No, I can't smell anything."

"Thank god. I was gonna kill him if he did. Talk to you later Kagome." She said and walked away.

Kagome sighed. She heard a tree rustle and turned to the side. Her father was perched in a tree near her.

"Didn't frighten you did I?" He asked.

"Not at all."

He jumped over to her. "Do you regret it?"

"No. I feel so much better now. That feeling isn't there any more."

"I'm glad. Can I join you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I just don't want your mate smelling us on each other." He said as he pulled his clothes off and sat beside her.

"Same here…" Her ears started to swivel. "I don't hear anything but there's a scent change from somewhere around here. Like someone's watching us."

"Use your whip."

"I got a better idea, hold on." She said and got out. She walked up to a tree. "Sit!" Nothing came crashing down so she jumped into the tree and came back down holding something.

"What is that?" Inu Heki asked raising a brow.

"Watch." She said and threw it in the spring. In about five seconds it came up to the surface with a "pop". "Shippo, why were you hiding?"

"Inuyasha sent me to watch over you. He knew where you were."

Her eyes narrowed. "Too afraid to come out is he? Go and lie to him. Say you can't find us. That'll get his ass out here. And no matter what say you couldn't find us and I'll give you a present tonight Shippo."

"Okay!" He said an ran out of the water.

"Shippo!" He turned to look at her. "Make sure you're completely dry first."

He nodded and ran off. She got back in the spring.

"Why did you want him to come?"

"Because he probably thinks we're mating again. That's the way his mind works. Always the worst for him."

Sure enough in two minutes she heard rustling in the trees again. "Sit." She said from the hot spring.

"Ughoof… Shippo said he couldn't find you."

"I told him to say that so you'd come."

"Why?"

"Spying on me? With an 8 year old child? Are you _trying_ to be Miroku?"

"No!"

"Then why'd you send the poor thing?"

"Because I -"

"You what?"

His head turned one way then the other. Then he growled deeply and brought his claws out.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"No, I thought - you stay here."

"Who?"

He ran off towards The Eastern Lands.

"I'm not dreaming again, am I dad?"

"Not unless I'm dreaming with you."

She sniffed the air but found nothing.

"What did he go after? I can't smell anything. Maybe he's trying to get out of telling me."

'_Kagome.'_

She looked around and then to her dad and raised a brow.

"Are you using the mark?"

'_Kagome.'_

"No, why?"

'_Kagome.'_

"Someone's using it and keeps saying my name. It's a man's voice so I know its not my mom."

'_Kagome.'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_Follow my voice.' _

"It wants me to follow it."

"Don't go, bad idea Kagome."

"What I was thinking."

'_Follow my voice Kagome.'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_You know me.'_

"It says I know it. I could swear I've heard the voice before, but I just don't know."

'_Kagome. Follow my voice.'_

'_No! I won't!'_

'_Fine, then I will make you.'_

She gasped and her pupils disappeared. "Father… help…me…"

"Kagome?" He asked getting up and walking to her.

"Father… please… I can't… control… my body…"

His eyes widened and he grabbed her wrists.

"My… left hand… move it away… quickly!… Infinite Aura Blast!"

Her father pointed it behind her.

"Father… save yourself…"

"There's… only one… way… then…kiss me…"

"No, I can't. We said we wouldn't."

"Please…. I'm about to… kill you… please… control me father…"

He looked around quickly and then grabbed the back of her head with his hand and kissed her passionately. She returned to her normal self and fell limp; he held her.

"Thank you… father…. Thank you." she said softly.

"Kagome. Stay with me. Kagome, please." He begged.

"I'm fine father. I'm just tired. It sucked my strength."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine father. I swear. I'm just tired."

"Can you get dressed? I'll take you home."

"I can. Thank you father."

He smiled and jumped over to their clothes. They got dressed. She walked over to him and he picked her up bridal style. He jumped through the trees. They arrived home in a few minutes; Kagome was already asleep, snuggled against her father's haori. He brought her to her room and laid her to bed and left.

She woke up in a few hours. She couldn't smell Inuyasha and she came out of her room.

"Sango?" She called. Sango was in the courtyard.

She turned to see her friend. "Oh hi Kagome, feeling better?"

"Yea." She said jumping to her. "Have you seen Inuyasha here lately?"

"No since this morning, no. Why?"

"Oh that baka! I'm gonna kill him! If he's wounded again! Ugh! Where's my father?"

"In his room, watch out Sesshoumaru's with him."

"Ok." She said walking to her father's door. She knocked.

"Come in." Called her father. Sesshoumaru and Inu Heki were on the floor facing each other. "Oh, Kagome. Feeling better?"

"Much. Um… listen. Have you seen Inuyasha around here lately?"

"No."

"Oh, I'm gonna kill that baka!" She muttered.

"Why?"

"I can't smell him anywhere. Whatever was controlling me he went after and hasn't come back."

"You want me to help you look for him?"

"Please."

"You stay here Sesshoumaru. I'll be back soon."

"I will help you as well. With brother's luck he's probably gotten himself killed."

Kagome's eyes widened and she whined.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inu Heki said. "He's not dead Kagome. I promise. He's got too much of his father in him. He wont' die that way."

She started to walk slowly out. _'What if he really is dead?… he can't be. I wouldn't of seen my older self if he is dead.'_

Her father held her by the waist. She didn't look at him, held her face with his hand and forced her to look at him. He had a serious look on his face and she nodded.

"Let's go to the spring. We might pick up a trace of him there." Kagome suggested. They nodde and ran off. Kagome was in the lead followed by her father and Sesshoumaru.


	48. Finding Inuyasha

**Chapter 47: Finding Inuyasha**

Kagome woke up in a few hours. She couldn't smell Inuyasha and she came out of her room.

"Sango?" She called. Sango was in the courtyard.

She turned to see her friend. "Oh hi Kagome, feeling better?"

"Yea." She said jumping to her. "Have you seen Inuyasha here lately?"

"No since this morning, no. Why?"

"Oh that baka! I'm gonna kill him! If he's wounded again! Ugh! Where's my father?"

"In his room, watch out Sesshoumaru's with him."

"Ok." She said walking to her father's door. She knocked.

"Come in." Called her father. Sesshoumaru and Inu Heki were on the floor facing each other. "Oh, Kagome. Feeling better?"

"Much. Um… listen. Have you seen Inuyasha around here lately?"

"No."

"Oh, I'm gonna kill that baka!" She muttered.

"Why?"

"I can't smell him anywhere. Whatever was controlling me he went after and hasn't come back."

"You want me to help you look for him?"

"Please."

"You stay here Sesshoumaru. I'll be back soon."

"I will help you as well. With brother's luck he's probably gotten himself killed."

Kagome's eyes widened and she whined.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inu Heki said. "He's not dead Kagome. I promise. He's got too much of his father in him. He wont' die that way."

She started to walk slowly out. _'What if he really is dead?… he can't be. I wouldn't of seen my older self if he is dead.'_

Her father held her by the waist. She didn't look at him, held her face with his hand and forced her to look at him. He had a serious look on his face and she nodded.

"Let's go to the spring. We might pick up a trace of him there." Kagome suggested. They nodded and ran off. Kagome was in the lead followed by her father and Sesshoumaru.

When they arrived at the spring Kagome started to sniff.

"When I get you Inuyasha, you are going to be sat to hell!" She muttered and picked up his scent. "I found it."

They both looked at her and nodded. She followed for a short distance then stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"It stops here. His scent stops here… Sesshoumaru, can you use the mark?"

"Yes."

"Can you try him? Please?"

He nodded and his mark turned a bright pink. He shook his head after a minute and she started to cry.

"I will find him. If it's the last thing I do, I will find him!" She said in a deep voice and started to transform.

"Darling, calm down! We'll find him!" Inu Heki said.

"No! I will not calm down!" She said once she transformed.

Her father sighed and transformed as well. Followed by Sesshoumaru, he was a hair taller than Kagome. She started to sniff again, this time she caught his scent and growled. Her father cocked his head and she started to run off towards it; her family behind her.

They arrived at a cave and Kagome reconfirmed her guess. She transformed back and waited for her father and Sesshoumaru. There was a new smell added to the cave when they entered. The smell of blood.

"Ugh… What happened? Why is the smell of blood so strong?" She asked covering her nose with her sleeve.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Her father said, also covering his nose.

Kagome ran ahead of them and gasped.

"What is it darling?"

"This is Midoriko's cave. I don't know why I would smell blood here though."

"Midoriko?"

"The miko who created the Shikon no Tama. You have to not want to use the jewel for anything evil. Inuyasha wa blown out of here once because he said he wanted to become a full fledge youkai with it."

She passed through the barrier.

'_Come on father. At least try.'_

'_All right.'_

He passed through. Sesshoumaru just stood there with his hand on his hip. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out.

"Come on you baka. You didn't want the jewel anyways, it won't hurt you."

He rolled his eyes and they walked through.

"No more blood. Maybe it was to ward people off… Just think about using the jewel for good. We'll be there soon."

She faintly heard the clashing of swords and ran towards it.

"Wind Scar!"

She gasped. She first saw Midoriko entangled with the youkai, then she saw Inuyasha fighting someone. She transformed her katana into a bow and shot a yellow arrow. Inuyasha and what he was fighting stopped and looked to see where the arrow came from.

"You baka! What did you think running off like that would do?"

"Protect you!"

"Well my father did that better!"

She changed to a human and they resumed fighting.

"Why did you change to a human? If you get hit you'll die in one blow!" Her father told her.

"I've got more spiritual power as a human. And I've survived some massive blows as well when I was just a human." She transformed her bow into a sword. "Inuyasha move. Sapphire Blaze!" She yelled crashing the sword down and it shot a blue line of fire and lighting towards them. Inuyasha jumped over to his mate and it hit his victim. "Don't think of anything selfish!"

"Feh!"

"If you want to get blown outta here that's not my fault. You've already been blown out once, want to again?"

"No!"

"All right then. What are you fighting anyway?"

"An incarnation of Naraku's."

"How - I thought - ugh! Damn Naraku!…" She turned to her father and Sesshoumaru. "Are you two just going to stand there?"

"No." They both replied.

"I am Yume, the controller of dreams, and you girl have been my victim."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You mean you're the one who's made me have all those dreams about my father?"

"Yes, you were very easy to make believe that something like that would happen."

"You!… You bastard!… _You_ made me mate my father?"

"I guess I did."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"And you were the one controlling me today, weren't you? That was Naraku's voice I kept hearing wasn't it?"

"Yes I was. But you got out of my grip somehow, girl. You are very strong."

She transformed back and sheathed her sword. "Golden Blessing Whip!" She hit her but it didn't do much. "Damn. What's up with Naraku and incarnations?"

"More than you know." She said and pointed a finger at Kagome.

"No… not again. NO!" She screamed and fell on her knees clutching the sides of her head.

"What's wrong darling?" Her father asked running over to her with Inuyasha.

"No… get… away… Now!" She screamed and got up. She wasn't herself.

"Kagome? Kagome?"

"I can't… control… my body… run… hurry." She muttered, trying to fighting it.

"No, I'm not leaving here without you." Inuyasha told her.

"Inu… yasha… command… me to… come back… please."

"I command you as alpha to return to normal!"

She fell on all fours and growled. She got back up and her eyes were blood red.

"Kagome…"Inuyasha said, she growled at him.

"Darling, come back to us! Please Kagome!" Her father begged. She growled deeper and backed up. "Kiss her Inuyasha. Bring her back."

"Huh?"

"Bring her back! Kiss her!"

He walked up to her and she growled again. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side and kissed her.

"Huh?" She said when she came back to normal.

"You're back! Thank god!" He told her and hugged her tightly.

"You're in serious trouble when we get back."

"Why?"

"For running off like that and not coming back."

"Well, I couldn't come back. I've been fighting this baka."

"Fine, if I can't have you girl, I'll haven your father." Yume said pointing her hand at Inu Heki.

"Dad, no!" She yelled. He was on the ground clutching his head and growling.

"How dare you!" Inuyasha said and begun to fight her again.

"Father?" Kagome asked softly walking up to him.

He got up and looked at her. His eyes were blood red. He walked towards her.

"Father?"

He stopped in front of her and put his arms around her waist; growled lightly.

"Father, no."

He started to kiss all the way down her neck again and she couldn't move, her father pushed his pelvis into hers and she gasped.

"Sesshoumaru, get him off me… I can't… move…"

He came towards her and Inu Heki growled. He kissed his daughter passionately and she melted, then went limp in his arms.

"Oh, god no… father stop! Sesshoumaru please!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu Heki's shoulders and tried to pull him off.

"Use your claws Sesshoumaru. That'll get him of me. Please."

He brought his claws out and dug them into his shoulder. Kagome fell out of her father's grip.

"Get out of here bitch! Now!" Sesshoumaru called while fighting her father.

"Father, Inu Heki. I know you're there. Please come back. Fight it! If I can, you can!"

He stopped and his eyes returned to normal.

"Oh Kagome darling I - I'm so sorry."

"Its ok father, its not your fault. You were being controlled." She said and hugged him.

"Kagome! Use your arrow!" Inuyasha called.

She transformed her katana into a bow again. She shot a yellow arrow.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. They reformed as one. Yume screamed when it hit her. She was hardly standing afterwards. "Go to hell! Adamant Barrage!" He yelled as the sword crystallized. Diamond went everywhere except into Midoriko and the youkai. Yume was nothing afterwards.

"I hope that was the last incarnation of Naraku's for good." Inuyasha said and Kagome ran up and hugged him. She heard a slight growl from behind and knew that growl well by now, it was her father. She turned to see him. His eyes were flickering.

"Dad."

"Huh? Oh sorry. I told you I'd get riled up the first time."

She turned back to her mate and said the human spell on him. He cringed as she smirked. "Answer this one question before I 's' you to hell. What did you want the jewel for before we turned into youkais?"

"Huh, to become a full fledge youkai with it. AHHHHH!!" He yelled as he was blown out of the cave. Kagome laughed.

"Doesn't learn. I would of thought he'd remembered." She said starting to walk out with Sesshoumaru and her father. Inuyasha was laying on the ground at the barrier and was trying to get up. He freaked out when they came out.

"Baka, I would of thought you'd remembered."

"I did when I said youkai, but it was too late. Can you help me get up?"

"You must be seriously hurt to ask someone to need help getting up little brother."

He growled and Kagome picked him up by the waist then set him down.

"I'm gonna carry this baka. You want a ride father, Sesshoumaru?" She asked walking out of the cave holding onto Inuyasha. She set him down and transformed. Her father shrugged. He grabbed a hold of Inuyasha and jumped onto her back when she finished transforming. Sesshoumaru jumped on as well.

"Hold on." She barked and ran at full blast.


	49. Changing The Future, For Sure

**Chapter 48: Changing The Future, For Sure **

They arrived at the castle in a matter of minutes. As usual Sango and Miroku were outside watching Muteki play with Shippo. The glanced up and smiled when they saw them.

"I'm guessing you found him, huh?" Sango said.

Kagome nodded, still in her do form and glared at Inuyasha. She growled. He looked at her from the porch, frightened almost.

"You're in for it now. You should of heard her swear at you before she went to find you." Sango told him.

She transformed back still glaring at him. "Lets make this more fun. Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka; Henjo Tenka Kengen." She was human and he was a hanyou. "Just like old times. Now sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!"

By now, Inuyasha was just a hole in the ground.

"Wow, 30 sits. That's a new record." Miroku said.

"She must be _really_ mad at him." Shippo added.

Kagome glared at them and they hid behind posts of the porch. Sesshoumaru just shook his head. Her father didn't dare say anything. Sango walked up to the hole in the ground and kicked some dirt into the 'grave' with her foot.

"I'll help you burry him if you want."

He peeled himself out of the ground.

"Oh no you don't. Sit!"

"You're going to throw my back woman!" He said from under them.

"So? I've carried you around enough already."

He crawled his way out.

"Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka." She said once he got out. "Now you can't do anything to me. Hmph!"

Sango followed her. They went into her room, she started to sob.

"I just wish… for once… he would stop running off like that…. I'm afraid one… day he won't… come back!"

Sango hugged her. "He will, Kagome. He always has. As long as you're here with him he will."

Kagome gave her a sad smile. "Thank you Sango. What could I do with out you?"

Sango grinned and laughed. "I don't know Kagome."

"Without you, I would of sill be being groped by Miroku, even though I was sort of being courted. He might be dead by now. Naraku most likely would not be dead. We wouldn't of gotten all the jewel shards in this amount of time. And I wouldn't have such a wonderful sister!"

"Aww, Kagome. I wouldn't have such a wonderful sister either, I would probably be working for Naraku, and not be married to such a… um… good monk. Or have you as family."

"Um?"

"He's not really wonderful you know, the way I have to beat him all the time."

"Speaking of which, you better beat him tonight unless you want a child."

"You can smell it? Still?"

"I smelled it when I was transformed. I am catching a light hint of it now because I'm so close to you."

"What am I gonna do? He'll wonder what's wrong and then I'll have to tell him."

"Tell him you don't feel well for the next three days."

"Three?"

"Its one to three days that women are in heat."

"Ok."

"I'll warn you when your fine again. Just don't go anywhere near my dad, please. He doesn't need it… Oh wait a second. Here try this." She said showing her the perfume bottle it was short, fat and rose pink.

"What is that?"

"It's a light perfume I brought from home. It doesn't bother youkais too much. It smells like cherry blossoms too. This'll keep anyone off you. Here stand up."

Sango stood up and Kagome sprayed her chest once.

"Mmm, that smells good! Are you sure it'll keep youkais off?"

"Yea, this is what I wore at the wedding when my father and Inuyasha were about to die because they smelled I was in heat. I was really strong that day. My father almost mated me twice. Inuyasha was about to."

"Dang, so that's why they were acting odd."

"Yea…. Hey if you had a child what would their name be?"

"Oh… um… Kohaku or Reiki."

"My next child will be… Inu Reijin or… Inukan."

"Beautiful woman? Your child will be a dog."

"What if I conceive as human or something like that? I'll do that."

"That'll make Inuyasha feel bad that he made a hanyou child though. You know what he went through as a child."

"Yea, but we are alphas. Our children _won't_ be put down like he was. Even if they are human. I'll make sure of it that they have a better childhood then he did."

Sango smiled and Kagome smiled back. "You'll be a great mom, Kagome. I just wish I could live as long as you."

Kagome thought for a minute. "There might be a way if we can get Inuyasha to agree to it. Let me bring him and Miroku in here and we'll talk it over."

She left and came back in with them. She was practically carrying Inuyasha. They sat down in the middle of the room. Inuyasha in Kagome's lap and Sango and Miroku next to each other.

"Ok, Sango said earlier to me that she wished that she could live as Inuyasha. If it was possible, would you agree to it Miroku?"

"Of course."

"Inuyasha, do you know about the soul mark?"

"Yea, where you cut your hand and you get to live as long as the other person?"

"Yea. Could it work between two people who aren't married or mated, or for that fact love each other that way?"

He thought for a moment. "I guess it could. You'd know if you'd try."

"Ok, Henjo Tenka Kengen." They were back to full youkais now. "Lets try it on them. I get Miroku, you get Sango. Ok hold out your right hands, and me and Inuyasha will cut our left." They cut their left hand and then cut the other's right. They mixed their blood with theirs and all four glowed a light purple color.

"Did it work?" Sango asked.

"Yea. Now you will live as long as us. The only bad thing now is that if like I die in battle, Miroku dies as well if he's lived for more than a normal human would."

"You guys won't die in battle. I know you won't."

"You'll out live your kids. Big time now. We'll all get to see my family one day! And no groping my mom Miroku."

"Hey, he's got 500 years. He'll forget by then."

"Yea, you're right. I wonder why my mom didn't see you two when we were together before, in the future I mean."

"Maybe we changed history now."

"I've got to go talk to my father."

They stayed in the room while Kagome ran out. She saw her father lounging in a tree and jumped to him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Come here." She told him and he jumped down to her. She took his left hand and cut it, as well as she cut her right and put their hands together.

"Now, I can save you." She said as they glowed purple.

He smiled. "I didn't think it would work if we weren't mates."

"I didn't either, until we tried it on Sango and Miroku. They'll also live as long as us."


	50. September of 1738

_**Chapter 49: September of 1738**_

_The beginning of the month was quiet. It was the middle of the month coming up on the full moon._

"_Dad, can we go out for sword training __now_?" A 14 year old Muteki asked.

"Hold on Muteki." Inuyasha told him. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" She called to him. She came out to the courtyard.

"Do you know when it will happen?"

"No I don't. It only said in the 18th Century. Remember?"

"No, that's why I asked you."

She rolled her eyes. "Just go. Sesshoumaru's nearby, my father's just a call away, Sango and Miroku are always ready to fight, and Kouga will sense them."

"Sense who?" Muteki asked.

"Slayers. They're supposed to come in this century to over throw us."

"How do you know?"

"Remember all the stories I've told you and Reijin about? Like The Tale of The Miko and The Hanyou?"

"Yea?"

"They're true. All of them. They're stories about me and your father. Remember the pictures in the books?"

"Yea."

"Watch. Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka." She turned herself into a human and Inuyasha into a hanyou. "This is the way me and your father were born. I was a miko and he was a hanyou. We wished on the Shikon no Tama in 1512 that we would be inu-youkais. The only reason I'm an inu-youkai is because I mated him as a hanyou and we needed more control over our blood."

Muteki was shocked. He had never seen his mother look… human before. 

"MOOMMY!!" Inu Reijin called. "Who are you? And why do you look like daddy?" She was a 9 year old inu youkai with silver hair. She had black and blue streaks in her hair and blue dog ears. She also had a silver, purple crescent mark like Inuyasha's and Kagome's combined, like Muteki's. She had chocolate eyes as well. 

"Because we are your parents. This is the way we were born." Kagome told her.

"No my parents are youkais! Not human and hanyou."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We were born thin way Reijin. Deal with it. Your mother mated me and became a hanyou an then she wished us to become full blood on the Shikon on Tama so we could have more control."

"Are you my mommy and daddy?"

"Yes, look. Henjo Tenka Kengen. Oops sorry Inu. Henjo Tenka Kengen!"

"Its all right, you haven't done it in a few years." 

He started to sniff the air. And his ears turned.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

He jumped in a tree in the courtyard and fell out in a panic. "Call your father. Now!"

"Why?"

"Look." He said jumping in the tree with her. There was a massive army coming towards them. "I'll go get Sesshoumaru, you call your father and protect the kids."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

'_Father?'_

'_Yes Kagome?'_

'_Its time. They're here.'_

'_I'll be there soon.'_

"Reijin, stay in the castle unless I tell you to come out, ok?"

"Yes mommy." She said and ran inside the castle.

"Muteki, remember all the attacks I've taught you?"

"Yep. Want me to transform?"

"Only if you have to. And don't use your ultimate power until the very end. It'll drain you too quickly."

He nodded and the readied themselves. They saw a wind come towards them.

"Looks like you two are ready, where's the mutt?" Kouga said once he stopped running with Ayame.

"He went to go get Sesshoumaru."

"Hey don't call my father a mutt! He isn't one anymore!"

"Muteki, he's called your father a mutt since the day he saw him. The name just stuck, even after we transformed. And you still haven't gotten over me have yea Kouga?" She asked smiling at him.

He looked around and then glared at her.

"What I thought."

"Hey you-"

"Just shut up Muteki. I've told you enough stories about all of us for you to know by now. Sango! Miroku! Get your asses out here now! It's time." Kagome yelled.

They came running out. Sango was in her slayer uniform, holding the hiraikotsu while Miroku held his staff.

"Where's Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked.

"They're coming along with my father. Damn he should have been here by now. Muteki, you stay here, I'm going to check." She said and started jumping tree to tree, going South. She saw him, some of the army had surrounded him.

"Father! What did I tell you about going out in the open? Move. Infinite Aura Blast!" He jumped out of the way and she shot her beam at them, most that were surrounding him died. "Why don't you listen to me? Its for your own good!" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Come on, everyone but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are there."

They started jumping tree to tree and got there in a matter of minutes. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were just coming as well.

"All right, you know the rules guys. No true forms and no ultimate attacks until the end."

They all nodded.

"Surrender to us and we will not harm you." Called a general.

"Well, if you back off, we won't kill you!" Inuyasha called back.

"Ha! You can't kill us! Just because you are youkai doesn't mean anything?"

"How come you think we haven't been over thrown yet by other youkais? We are the most powerful youkais in Japan!"

"We will give you one last chance to back down. Now surrender or suffer the consequences."

"Let me take care of this little brother." Sesshoumaru said unsheathing his Tokujin. "Everyone behind me. Dragon Strike!"

All of the generals screamed in pain. A few were left standing but most died. 

"And so it begins. Infinite Aura Blast!" Kagome yelled pointing at one of the armies and knocked them down and killed them.

"Fang of Evolution!" Muteki yelled pointing a finger at the armies. A bright blue blast of blades came out of his claw.

"Inuyasha, use the Tetsusaiga!" Kagome called.

He nodded then unsheathed it. A general backed down. "Wind Scar!" He yelled and an army was knocked out. 

"This is taking _too_ long. I don't care what I said, use your true forms at your own will. I'm transforming." Kagome said and transformed after she stepped out of the courtyard. Her mane started to glow the she opened her mouth and everyone saw her fangs were glowing. She blasted a white light at an army and it killed them all.

"Your right mate, this is taking too long." Inuyasha said; sheathed the Tetsusaiga and transformed outside as well. They had grown at least 18' since 1512.

Sesshoumaru walked out, but didn't transform. "Poison Claw!" He said and hit a general with it. 

Inu Heki started to walk out as well and Kagome saw it. "Father, unless you're transforming you stay in there. You're not getting hurt yet." She barked.

"I am transforming darling. I can't do it in the courtyard!" He yelled to her and transformed. She was just about as tall as he was.

"Muteki, transform. Now!" Inuyasha barked.

"Yes father." He said and transformed in the courtyard. He was only about 17' tall.

"Stay and protect the castle Muteki. You're the only one big enough to fit in the courtyard anymore besides Reijin." Kagome barked.

"I will." He barked back and growled at a general that was coming closer to the castle. He shot a beam of light at the general and it killed him.

Kagome and Inuyasha started blasting their attacks at the armies. Inu Heki stayed at the entrance of the castle helping guard it. Kouga started knocking down the armies men one by one with Ayame and Sesshoumaru. It went on for a few hours. Then Kagome finally got tired and transformed back. She jumped into a tree and used her bow from there for a minute.

Then there came a scream from the castle. Kagome and Inuyasha looked that way and found out it was on fire. Kagome jumped out of the tree and rushed over. Muteki was already transformed back. "Is Reijin in there?"

He nodded and she put her bow away.

"You stay here."

She ran into the building. "Reijin!… Reijin!" She called.

"Mommy! Where are you? Mommy?"

"Reijin! Can you get out? Where are you? I'm at the front."

"No, there's something blocking my path! AHHH!" 

"Reijin! Cover your face and get as low as possible." Kagome yelled pulling her katana out and transforming it into a sword. "Sapphire Blaze!" She yelled crashing the sword down. It blew a path in the castle for her to get out. "Reijin! Reijin? You can come out now! Reijin!"

She saw a little head poke out and then a girl came running towards her. "Mommy!" Reijin yelled. Kagome picked her up and hugged her.

"You transform and stay with Muteki. Do what he says, ok?"

"Yes mommy!"

Kagome ran back to battle. There was only one large army left and her father was taking on the general.

"Father! Get outta there! Now!" She said transforming her bow and materializing an arrow. He looked and saw the arrow, the transformed back and jumped out of the way. "Go!" She yelled. It hit the general and some other men. Inuyasha transformed back as well and took the Tetsusaiga out. 

"WIND SCAR!!" He yelled and it took out most of the army.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing the over sized boomerang.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled.

"Huh?" She said and looked the other way. A man was coming towards her with a spear.

"Go!" Kagome yelled and pinned him to a tree.

"Thanks Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"No problem." She yelled back. "Lets finish this once and for all mate." Kagome said.

"Yea. Sesshoumaru, you're up."

He nodded and took out the Tokujin again. He looked around to make sure everyone was behind him then, "Dragon Strike!" He killed off the rest of the army in one blow.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru." Kagome called.

He nodded to her. They all met up in a clear area. 

"Since your castle burned down Kagome, you all can stay with us." Ayame told her.

"Thank you." Kagome said picking Inu Reijin up and smiled. "That would be great."

"Now we'll have some time to catch up. Reijin, the pups back at the den have been wanting to see you too."

Inu Reijin smiled and did a happy dance in her mother's arms. Kagome chuckled.

"Is anyone wounded? Are you father?"

"No, I am thankfully not this time." He said and turned around and walked towards a tree.

"Father wait." Kagome said and put Reijin down. She came up to her father. "Turn around a second." He did as he was told, and she slid off his haori and gasped. "How did you not feel this father?" She asked moving his hair out of the way.

"Feel what?"

"Inuyasha, come here. Look at this."

Inuyasha walked over and his eyes widened. Inu Heki's back had a massive blow to it. It was bleeding badly.

"Father, lay down on your stomach for a minute." 

He did what he was told and the others came over. Kagome healed him up and he sat up. 

"How the hell did you get that?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Get what?" Inu Heki asked sliding his haori back on.

"Do you not have feeling? There was a huge wound on your back! It was bleeding heavily too."

"You're not sitting in any trees today father. You may have lost too much blood. Everyone, you might want to look. Just to make sure that you don't have anything taken out of you." Kagome said.

Everyone started looking at each other, making sure there were no more wounds. Inu Reijin, was the only other person who had a wound, it was a burn. Kagome healed it quickly and got up.

Everyone except for Sesshoumaru went to the den. He went back to his castle.

When they got there the children played and the adults rested.

Kagome was in Inuyasha's lap; Sango laid on Miroku's lap; Kouga and Ayame just sat next to each other; and Inu Heki sat outside on a rock near the opening of the den.

"How have you two managed to have four pups already, and us only two?" Kagome asked Ayame.

"Two were twins. So we're actually pretty close."

"I better go check on my father, he looks depressed." Kagome whispered and got up. She walked quietly over to her father and sat on the rock with him. "What's wrong dad?"

He was shocked because he didn't hear her come up. "Nothing."

"Then why do you look depressed?… Come on tell me."

"Its nothing."

"Yes it is. I can tell."

He sighed. "I've just been thinking. Maybe I should move back to The Southern Lands."

"No! You'll get killed! I know how you are. You will get killed if you go back and stay there."

"Yes, I most likely will but… its just… I can't win with you. Why do I bother?" He said looking at her smiling.

"I don't know why you bother, but I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." He said and hugged her.

"I need you father. Not just for me but my family. You are my family and I can't let you go."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Come with me outside for a minute." He told her.

She nodded and walked with him. She glanced back to make sure no one was following her. They walked out to a tree and she helped him jump up into it. She sat it his lap and looked up at him. 

He was quiet for a minute.

"You're not going to ask me to bear your child are you?"

"Heavens no darling! Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because this sort of reminds me of when Miroku asked me that. Except he was holding my hands like I was marrying him. Then Inuyasha got all over him for it."

He chuckled. "No, we decided 200 years ago that we would only do that once."

"I know."

"I've built a castle in The Southern Lands and I wanted to know if you and your family would like to live there with me."

She got wide eyed. "Of course father!"

He smiled and she turned around and hugged him.

"What are you two doing up there?" Miroku asked.

He growled at him. "Golden Blessing Whip!" She yelled.

"Hey!" He said rubbing his side.

"Do you have to ruin a father - daughter moment?"

"No but-"

"I am your soul keeper. I can take you off this world if I want. Sango wouldn't like that now would she?"

He sighed. "No."

"Then get! Now!" She told him.

He walked away. Kagome smiled at her father. "I've learned how to get rid of him through out the years."

He chuckled.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

She sighed. "When you do into battle in 300 years that day, do you want me to let you die that way?"

"No. I've decided I want you to help save me that day. I don't want to die that way. Your new self _will_ have a father to look up to."

She smiled. "Thanks dad."

"But that might affect if you go down the well or not."

"If I don't go down the well, I'll push myself down the well. It won't be some centipede that pulls me down."

He smiled again at her. "This will be odd raising two daughters who are the same person."

She got wide eyed. 

"What is it darling?"

"That means Souta will never be born. But I have two lives. One in that era and one here, so he has time to live. That's ok."

"Are you sure that's ok?"

"Yes. He is living now. That's what counts."


	51. March of 1981

_**Chapter 50: March of 1981**_

"_Kagome! Now!" Inu Heki yelled._

"_Right! Infinite Aura Blast!" She shot at the youkai. It lost an arm._

"_You will pay!" The youkai said and hit Inu Heki's shoulder. He fell to the ground and started bleeding._

"_Father! No!" She said taking out her katana. Her eyes flashed for a second before holding it. She unsheathed it and turned it into a sword. "Sapphire Blaze!" _

"_You can not defeat me!" The youkai said again._

"_Yes I can! Go!" She yelled releasing an arrow from her bow._

"_NO!" The youkai yelled and was destroyed._

"_Father! Father! Speak to me please! Father!" She screamed running to him. _

"_Ka - go - me…" He whispered and looked weakly at her. She started to cry and pushed down his haori. There was a massive wound, maybe even un-reparable by her, she gasped._

"_Father. I don't care if it messes up time. I'm bringing you my house. Now. Hold on. Just a little longer." She said picking him up and didn't care if their youkai features' were showing, many people gasped when they saw her run at an incredible speed. She ran to the familiar shrine. She knocked on the door when she got to the top. Her mother opened the door and gasped._

"_Who - who are you?"_

"_There's not much time. Please I will explain later. Please let us come in." She said crying._

"_Yes of course." Her mother said. Kagome ran up to her mother's room. It was like it was when she last saw it, except a little brighter. She laid him on the bed._

_Her mother came in the room. _

"_Please, get the first aid kit. Quickly!"_

_She ran out and got it. Kagome meanwhile tried to heal her father's wound._

'_Kagome, you must hurry. I'm gonna lose it soon.'_

'_No, you won't. I'm here.'_

Her mother came back in and Kagome immediately went through it and got what she needed and started to work on her father.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with my husband?"

"Listen, this is going to be very odd. But it is really real. I am your daughter." She said still working on her father. "I have known this day will happen for 500 years."

"How are you my daughter?"

"In this era, 15 years ahead, which is where I am from I fell into the well and met a hanyou. I am the reincarnation of a miko named Kikyo. This will be easier to explain, have you read The Tale of The Miko and The Hanyou?"

"Yes."

"I am Kagome from that. My mate is named Inuyasha, he was a hanyou. I wished upon the Shikon no Tama 500 years ago to control our youkai blood. As you can see this is my father…" She shook her head. "I had a dream back then that he died in the battle we just came from. He tried to kill you and went berserk. I didn't want that to happen to you now so I came with him to the mountains. You are pregnant with me now. I can smell it. Please, I want to keep every part of history right except for this part. I will not let this happen to you two. Father don't move." She said and tried to heal him again. "God, why can't my miko powers work when I'm a youkai. Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka." She changed to a human. "Please work." She started to heal him again. "There we go. Dad, stay still… oh no you don't. Mom, hold onto him. Please."

She held onto him his eyes opened wide and they started to flicker. 

"Dad! No! Inu Heki! Come back! Just a second longer! Come on Dad! Hold on!… Oh god why me!" She said his eyes turned red. "Mom, I'm sorry, this is the only way." She said and sat him up and hugged him, she snaked her arms around his waist.

'_Ka - go - me'_

"I'm sorry father. it's the only way to keep you here." She said and kissed him passionately. He relaxed and then opened his eyes then growled. "Well, its your fault. You're not the one hanging on." She said and got up from him, then laid him down again. "You know that's the only way. Your youkai loves me, I can't help that." She said healing him again.

"His youkai likes you?"

"When you mated him, did his eyes turn red?"

"Yes, he said that was normal."

"That's his youkai. 500 years ago I was forced to mate him and he must of really liked it because his normal self can leave me alone, but not his youkai. Just a minute longer father. Come on… hold on for me."

She healed him almost all the way and sat on the bed. "God, now I see why you died before I was born. Just relax dad. You're fine now." 

"Why did you not save him when you were born before, I guess."

"I don't know. I never got to speak to my older self. But now I either have to lie or not be around when I'm born."

"You can lie. I won't mind. I'll say you were my first child." 

Kagome smiled. "Thanks. You gonna be all right father."

'_Yes. I'll tell you other wise later.'_

"All right. Just don't go youkai, please. I've had enough for today. I'm not Kaede and never was. Plus I don't have half the herbs available in this era." She said and looked towards the well. "It can't be. Not this early, no."

"What?"

"The well. That's how I went back 500 years, it can't open this early, you're not even a month pregnant. Why would it open this early? I'm not going, because It'll be my fault that he does go on a rampage when I go down. I do want to remember what Inuyasha looked like pinned there, but not yet."

'_Kagome?'_

"Yes Father?"

'_Go if you want to, I'll be fine.'_

"No, I'm not leaving you. I've already almost lost you a few times too many in my life time. Lets go downstairs we can talk more about this. Is grandpa around?"

"No, he's out. Why?"

"He hates youkai. Trust me. And if you ever have another child that's youkai or hanyou you better kick him out. Trust me. He'll kill them."

She got wide eyed and went down stairs with Kagome. "Would you like anything Kagome?"

"No. I just need to sit down for a minute. Henjo Tenka Kengen."

'_Muteki?'_

'_Yes mother?'_

'_Get Inuyasha to come to my house, tell him that exactly and he'll know what it means. Tell him now.'_

'_Yes. I will.'_

"My mate is going to come over here for a bit so if anything happens to me he can control me."

"How can he control you?" Her mother asked sitting down.

"He can take control of my youkai. He'll just wake me up and bring me back. He'll be here soon. Don't be frightened by him. He can get a little rough. You liked him though when you first saw him in my time. You can rub his ears probably. He might let you do that." She turned her head toward the door. "I hear him coming now. I'll bring him in." She got up and went to the door and opened it. "About time mate." She heard her daughter say. 

A silver haired youkai with purple stripes and a crescent mark on his forehead walked in; he had amber eyes. He looked about low 20's.

"You must be Inuyasha. Kagome has told me about you."

He growled and looked at his mate. "Nothing bad. Seriously. I just need you to keep me in line if I loose it when I work on my father. I'm not going to loose him."

"All right. I trust you."

'_Kagome… Its coming back!'_

'_Hold on father!'_

She ran up stairs. "Inuyasha get up here!" She said running up the stairs. He followed her.

"Father, what's wrong?" She said sliding his haori off easily she gasped and Inuyasha heard it. He came in the room. He wound had bled through the bandages. She laid him down flat and took the bandages off. Inuyasha held her waist.

"Thanks mate. Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka." She said and tried to heal him again. She healed him all the way this time. "Don't go to sleep father, just rest. I'm afraid you'll wake up a youkai and we won't know it. I'll be back. You stay here for a second Inuyasha." She said and walked out of the room and went down stairs.

"Mom, do you have any aspirin?"

"Yes, I'll get it."

"Thank you."

She came out of the kitchen with a bottle and a glass of water. 

"Thanks mom." She said and went back upstairs. "Father, I need you to take some medicine. It's not Feudal Era medicine so don't worry." Her father looked at her. She set the water on the night stand and opened the bottle. She muttered something and got two pills out. Then handed that and the glass of water to her father. "Take this, and don't chew it. It's disgusting if you chew it." 

He popped the pills in his mouth and then swallowed them with the water.

"That'll take the pain away. You should feel better in a matter of minutes sine you're a youkai."

He nodded and laid back on the bed. "Kagome, will you stay here with me?" He asked quietly.

"I will." She said; sat on the bed next to him and smiled. Inuyasha sat down next to her, and put his arm around her waist.

"Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka." She whispered when Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. She smirked then, 

"Waaaa!! Kagome!" Inuyasha said. Her father looked at them. Inuyasha was glaring at Kagome and she was trying her best to hold in her laughter while she smiled at her father. He shook his head and closed his eyes again. Inuyasha growled.

"You don't have to be so rash about it. I just thought if my grandfather were to come back he wouldn't like your look. Who knows, he may be able to make sutras now. I know nothing about right now except for what my mother told me before. I got to talk to her after moving in to The Southern Lands but not much."

Her father growled. 

"Dad…. Hold on, please. You won't feel any pain in a minute." Kagome said. His eyes opened and they were red again. "Dad, please spare me for once, its not like I want you that way. Inuyasha unless you can take it you better look away." She said getting out of his grip and walking over to her father. He stood up and latched onto her. Then he tightened his grip and she kissed him again, backing him up to the bed. "Spare me for once, please. You're going to make _me_ loose control." She told him once he turned back. "God, what am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't know darling." He told her. "I don't want you that way either. Even if my youkai does."

"I know you don't, you love my mother. Is the medicine working any?"

"Yes, thank you."

"And I'm not leaving you until you are better."

He smiled at her. "Thank you. I think I can get up now if you help me."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"All right." she told him and helped him up. She latched onto his waist and half carried him. "I didn't realize how heavy you are until now. You seem so light when I'm a youkai."

"That's just because of your strength." He told her walking out. They carefully walked down the stairs and into the living room. 

"Are you all right Inu Heki?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. 

"I am now, thanks to Kagome's medical skills."

"Hey, its basic stuff from my time. Will it make you feel better if I turn you into a human father?"

"No, I'm fine now." He said; Kagome was sitting him down on the couch.

"Can I get you anything dear? You looked horrible before."

"No I'm good, thank you though. I imagined I would from Kagome's dream."

"I've never seen you as a full youkai until now. You told me about it but, I've never seen it. You look so… so… different."

"Yes, I know. Know I know why Kagome was born as a human."

"Why?" Kagome asked him.

"Because I mated her as a human. I better mark you now that I have the chance by the way." He said getting up and walking over to her. "This will hurt a bit." He said pulling her shirt over a bit. And rested her fangs on her shoulder. Then sunk them into her. Her eyes widened and then she relaxed when he licked the blood off her.

"That's how youkai's show they're taken. You can't mark me but it's fine. Give me your left hand." He said and grabbed it. He cut it then cut his right. The put their hands together and it mixed their blood. "Now you will live as long as I will." He said as a faint purple aura surrounded them. He looked at Kagome and smiled. "Thank you for this trick." He told Kagome.

"You're welcome. Now we all have a web of people who will live as long as us." She said smiling back at him. He sat down next to her mother. "Tomorrow when I know you're better I will go down the well once again, for the last time."

"The well is open?" Inuyasha asked.

"I felt it. It is. What, do you want to see yourself pinned there or something?"

"No! Why would I?"

"I don't know. I just want to see what you looked like again. I can't say anything because it might awaken you early, then you'll die and I'll never meet you."

His eyes widened.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. I just want to remember how beautiful you looked there."

"You thought I was beautiful pinned to a tree?!"

"Yea and how calm and peaceful you were. Hard to believe now, huh? You just looked… looked… perfect. I wanted you."

"I can tell that. You've told me that enough. Can I be a youkai again? Please?"

"Fine. Henjo Tenka Kengen."

"Thank you mate." He said and kissed her quickly.

The day went by and her grandfather returned in the afternoon. Kagome turned them all human so he wouldn't freak, but kept their senses and abilities.

"So you are the one who married my daughter." Her grandfather said. "At least your not a youkai."

Kagome and Inuyasha got nervous. 

"And you'll have a grand child soon sir. A grand daughter in fact." Inu Heki said winking at Kagome.

"How - how do you know?"

"I just do."

'_If it turns out you get a son instead, you are dead.'_

'_Hey, it won't be my fault.'_

'_Yea, it will. Males are the ones who determine what sex the child is.'_

'_I promise, you won't be a boy.'_

'_You better father.'_

"We've got to go now. I'm sorry its so soon." Inu Heki said to his mate.

"Its all right. I was expecting you to leave early. You probably need rest." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I'll see you soon." He told her and kissed her quickly.

"Father, we can change in Goshinboku. Come on." Kagome told him.

Mrs. Higurashi watched them jump into the tree and then back out in a matter of seconds.

"Oh god… Father." Kagome said when they got to the house.

"What?"

"You might want to call my mother. What happens when a youkai gives a human a mating mark?"

He thought for a minute. "Nothing, why?"

"Why did I change to a hanyou?"

His eyes widened. "Oh no, you mean…"

"Yea. But what I don't understand is why in my time she wasn't a youkai."

"I don't know but we'll find out soon."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Inu Heki walked up to the shrine the next morning. They were human. Mrs. Higurashi walked out to see them. She leaned on Inu Heki and he healed her. 

"I feel strange Inu." She said looking at him.

"What kind of strange?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Father." Kagome said.

"What?"

"Look closer."

He looked closer at her and his eyes widened.

"What is it Inu?"

"You - you - you." He stuttered.

"I'll bring it out faster." Kagome said and put a hand on her mother's shoulder. She brought out her claws and dug them into her shoulder. Mrs. Higurashi gasped in pain then growled. Her teeth grew into fangs then her fingernails grew longer. Kagome dug deeper in. Her eyes changed to amber and her hair grew a silver blue color that matched Inu Heki's and it grew as long as her shoulders; her ears also turned pointed. Kagome dug even deeper into her mother's shoulder; her eyes flickered red then…

"Toxic Bane!" She yelled cutting her daughter's arm. She gasped when she saw her daughter pull back holding her arm. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right. That's what I was trying to do." Kagome told her healing it.

"What happened to me? Why do I look this way? Inu?" She looked at her husband. 

"You're a youkai. I guess it was brought out when I mixed our souls. So you guard mine as well as Kagome's now."

"Does that mean I will be born a youkai?"

"I don't know."

"I will still push myself down the well one day to awaken Inuyasha. I will conceal myself as a human. I will awaken him myself if I can't. I will make sure I break the Shikon no Tama. I will make sure all of this happens. But something will happen once I realize that Inuyasha is the same as this Inuyasha because of the new moon."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 

"No, Kagome. You can't."

"I'm going down the well, you want to see yourself?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"You can't say anything, you can't get awaken early or else. All right?"

"Feh."

"I mean it. Do you not want to get mated to me in the future, or past, or whatever?"

He sighed. "No."

"Then shut up or I will bind you to the tree with your younger self."

They walked to the well. "Don't leave here Dad. I mean it. If you die I will never forgive myself." She called. Her mom and dad walked over to watch them. They jumped in and a blue light surrounded them.

They jumped out. Kagome beckoned him towards Goshinboku. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw himself pinned to the tree entangled with tree routs. He walked up to himself. Kagome grabbed his shoulder before he got too close and glared at him. They jumped down the well again.

"I - I can't believe I looked like that… " Inuyasha said.

"It made me want to go tweak your ears again." Kagome told him and giggled. They jumped out, Her mother and father were waiting at the door. 

"Have fun?" Inu Heki asked.

Kagome smiled. "I guess. I had to almost drag Inuyasha out of there before he did something."

Inu Heki chuckled. 

"How am I gonna tell my father I'm a youkai?"

"By this, OH NO! A YOUKAI!" Kagome yelled. Sure enough he came out running. 

"Be gone youkai! Get off of my daughter's husband!" He yelled throwing useless sutras at her.

"Father, it's me." 

"You are not my daughter! Get off of her husband!"

"Grandpa! Shut up already!"

"You are not my grand daughter!"

She rolled her eyes. "God, you haven't changed. Henjo Tenka Kengen." She said and turned them all to youkais.

He tried to say something but he was silent. 

"Yes, we're all youkais. Lets' go in and talk this over grandpa, before I feel the need to kill you like usual."


	52. The Right Time

_**Chapter 51: The Right Time**_

_They walked into the house and sat in the living room._

"_Have you read the Tale of The Miko and The Hanyou?"_

"_Yes I have."_

"_I __am_ Kagome, and this _is_ Inuyasha. I fell down the well here when I was 15. I was the one who shattered the Shikon no Tama, I am the one who released Inuyasha from the Tree of Ages or Goshinboku, I _am_ your granddaughter, and your daughter is pregnant with me now. In my time though my father died before I was born. I never knew him, and he tried to kill my mother. She remarried some pain in the ass guy and had a son named Souta. You _still_ can't make sutras. My mother is _exactly_ how I remembered her, except she was never a youkai and I was born human." She said. He was trying to take this all in.

"The last time I went down the well, was in 1512 or in my time 16 years ahead of now…" She shook her head and looked at the floor. "I never knew what happened to them, or my older self or my older friends or anything. Much less my normal friends. I always wanted to talk to my older self to find out what went wrong…." She sighed. "I - I just don't know. I'm pretty positive I couldn't redirect the well to another time, much less mine, now that its so off…. I just don't know." She started to cry. Inuyasha hugged her and rested his fangs on her mark then pierced it to make her stop crying. She did and hugged him tight.

"I bet you could Kagome. Kikyo was a powerful miko, and your more powerful than her. She never was a youkai or had the ability to heal." Inuyasha told her. "I don't think it would take as much power from you to redirect it than to open it again."

"I think it will. We'd have to stay a week to help me recuperate."

"You did it as a youkai the last time you did it. It took so much miko power from you, but if you did it as a human I bet it wouldn't be as bad."

She thought for a moment. "It would be tricky to get it exactly right."

"Go to the Feudal Era again and then do it."

"I want to make sure I can get it right first. I don't want to waste energy and not get it right."

He nodded and she sat back. Her father looked concerned.

"Its all right dad."

"I'm just worried about you. Any time you talk about your time you cry. Maybe we should of let history run its course."

"No, I want it this way. I've always wanted it this way. The only thing I'm worried about is the Feudal Era stuff."

"I know you are."

"I want it this way, but… how am I supposed to mate Inuyasha then?"

"I've got an idea. I'll make you. I'll push you down the well and you can go after and make sure it happens the way its supposed to the first days. Then history will run its course your way. Then when he comes here I can ask him to. I'll explain who we are. He'll probably go for it."

"Inu, answer me truthfully. I mean it. Did you want me to come back the first time or was it because I was your 'shard detector'?… I won't get mad. Please, we need to know to let history run its course."

He thought for a minute the sighed. "I wanted you to come back. I truly did, I felt like there was something missing when you left. After the first few minutes I wanted you back here to detect the shards but then I realized I wanted you back here because I missed you."

She rubbed his ear. "Thank you Inu." She said.

"It'll work then. We'll do that. I'll just need your help Kagome."

"I don't mind."

"We will need to train you soon mate." Inu Heki said and then his eyes widened when he realized what he said.

"What's a mate?"

"Youkais' meaning for husband or wife." Kagome said.

"Its all right, I don't mind you calling me that Inu. You can if you want."

He smiled and kissed her quickly.

'_Mom?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Can we come see grandma?'_

Kagome's eyes widened and her father saw it.

"What is it darling?"

"Um… I think the kids want to come meet their grandmother." She said.

'_Mom?'_

"I don't mind."

"Fine, you go get them Inuyasha." She said nudging him with her elbow.

"Me? Why me?!"

"Because I said so. Sit…. Now go."

He plummeted to the ground and growled. "Fine."

"Stay out of sight until you get here Inu."

'_Mom? Are you there?'_

'_Yes, you can come. Wait though, your father's coming to get you. He'll bring you here. Ok?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_And keep out of sight when you come, I'm releasing you from your human forms.'_

"Henjo Tenka Kengen."

'_Ok, thank you mom.'_

'_You're welcome.'_

"Who did you release?" Inu Heki asked.

"The kids. I can't have them come here in their human forms. They should be here soon."

Her mother nodded.

"Kagome?" Her grandfather asked.

"Yes?"

"You won't hurt us will you?"

"Of course not. We only hurt humans who hurt us. The last time I killed a human was in… oh gosh… 1738 I think. When the slayers came. That was brutal. Remember father?"

"Yes, I do. It was not an enjoyable battle."

"How did you not feel that wound in your back? You still have a slight outline of it."

"I still don't know."

"Anyway. We've lived as humans for 300 years almost. So we won't hurt you. I couldn't hurt my own family if I wanted to anyway."

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you a youkai if you were born human?"

"Read the tale, everything in there is exactly the same as I said. I've read it many times. What I'm worried about is that it may change soon."

"I promise you it won't Kagome."

"I -" She sniffed the air then she moved her ear. "They're here." She said and got up to let them in.

"Mother, this is Muteki, Inu Reijin, Nodoka, and Inuosukyo. Muteki is 469/22, Inu Reijin is 243/13, Nodoka is 159/9, and Inuosukyo is 102/7. And no more to come, _hopefully_. Now I can take birth control pills, unlike 500 years ago. With this one it was hard to keep him off me."

"At least I could smell if you were in heat! That _was_ your birth control!"

"How about the first time, huh? You got me pregnant with Muteki first and didn't have _any_ clue!"

"Feh. Whatever."

"Sit. That's for getting smart with me mister."

"Like always." Her father said shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked.

"You always end up sitting him, no matter what. And you always have."

Kagome smiled. "I love you dad."

"I love you too." He said kissing her crescent mark. It shocked him and he looked at it then her. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Your mark shocked me."

"Touch it again."

He touched it with his hand and pulled away when it shocked him again. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Her lips started to move a little, like she was going to say something.

"Inuyasha, the well… its calling me…. I hear my family's voices. They're calling me."

"Well lets go, kids stay here. And don't go out of the shrine. Muteki you watch them."

He grumbled something about always babysitting.

They walked into the well house again. There was a faint blue aura around it. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she looked over at him. He clung onto her waist and they jumped in. It was a shorter distance than usual. The air was the same as before. They jumped out and opened the well house door. Everything looked the same. She hadn't tried the mark in years.

'_Mother?'_

'_Kagome?'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_In the house why?'_

'_Look.'_

Her mother came out of the house and ran up to her and hugged her. 

"I missed you mom, so much." Kagome told her, hugging her mom back.

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know. But I saved father, mom, on the other side. The future will be so messed up now. You are a youkai, you're pregnant with me. I don't know how I will mate Inuyasha all the way, we have ideas but… god! I'm just so glad to see you! What year is it here?"

"1999. Why?"

"Its 1981 then. I need to talk to my older self. I need to fix this mess. Can you get me here?"

"Sure, come in."

'_I better keep that feeling in mind that the well is admitting…. Father? Can you hear me?'_

'_Yes I can, why?'_

'_I just want to make sure the connection is still there, can someone watch the well for a while?'_

'_Sure.'_

'_Tell me if it stops glowing blue.'_

'_All right.'_

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I told your older self it was urgent. Come in and get settled. They'll be here soon."

"Who all?"

"Just you and Inuyasha I think."

"Good." They went in and got settled. There was a knock at the door about a minute later. 

"Come in you two. In the living room, please."

The two stopped and got wide eyed when they saw their selves sitting on the floor in front of them.

"We can't. We'll mess up the future." The human Kagome said and turned to walk out.

"Please, that's what I need to talk to you about. I've messed it up on the other side. Please, you're my only hope."

She turned around again and they sat in front of the others.

"I've saved my father on the other side, but my mom has become a youkai as well. I'm worried I won't mate Inuyasha in the future. I mean, in the past, ugh what ever, you know what I mean."

"Let history run its course. You'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am the one who devised the plan to save father. I know it'll work out fine."

"Do you think this future or mine will be better?"

"Well, it depends on how you look at it. You _will _have a father now. You may have a bit of trouble getting Inuyasha to mate you, but that's not big."

"Not big? That's the whole problem!"

"No its not. It took me years to devise a plan that would make you mate Inuyasha as well as have a father. As long as you used the soul mark with him you are fine so far. When you are 15 push yourself down the well and watch from afar to make sure the first visit to the Feudal Era is like it was when you went. Then ask Inuyasha to take care of you no matter what and then ask him to mate you eventually."

"All right. I hope your right."

Youkai Kagome got up and went into the kitchen. "Mom, what has happened these past two years?"

Her mom looked at the floor. "Your grandfather died of phenomena last year."

"He did?"

"Yes…. Souta has a girl friend now."

"I knew he would."

"Nothing else really. I've missed you a lot."

"I have too…. Mom, I can't exactly explain it, but there are two worlds now. I don't know which is real anymore. They - they're both real but not in the same way. If I'm not careful, this world could disappear. For good. I may not be able to pass through the well at all anymore…. I'm sorry mom." She said and started to cry. "Even though you are on the other side, its not you. You don't know half of anything on the other side. I - I just wish I could have both worlds without a problem."

"I know. I do too." Her mom said also crying. "I'll miss you Kagome."

"I will too mom. I'll try and do this again as soon as I can."

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too mom." She walked out of the room.

'_Kagome, the well. Its loosing its color.'_

Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha! Now! We have to go now!"

Youkai Inuyasha got up and she ran to him. "Thank you, so much. Can I turn to you in the future maybe, if I need help?"

"Of course. Get going. You better hurry."

"Right."

They ran to the well. It indeed was loosing its color. It was almost back to normal. She grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's waist and jumped down. They traveled through and the same scent hit their noses.

"Grandpa! The well closed!" Muteki yelled.

"Oh god! No! NO!" Inu Heki said.

'_Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me? Kagome?!'_

"What?" She said when she jumped out of the well.

He got wide eyed then ran and hugged on her. He kissed her cheek and held her head with his hand. "I got so worried! I thought you were still back there." He said nearly crying.

"I know I heard you just now. I love you dad. Forever. No one can take this away now."

"Did you learn what you needed?"

"Yes. She said it took her years to make a plan to save you and mate Inuyasha. She told me pretty much the same plan you told me."

He smiled. "Now we know it'll work."

"Yes. I just hope I can do that again if I need to."

"I bet you will, now that its open again you'll be fine."

"I hope everything is like its supposed to be, I mean it may not be me. I'm already the reincarnation of Kikyo. I may not be a miko."

"You will, your older self planned this all perfectly mate. It wouldn't of taken her years to figure one out if it would have been easy." 

"Your right."

He smirked.

"For helping me I'll let you on me tonight." She whispered very low to him, so only he could hear it. He smirked bigger.

They walked out of the well house. All the kids were in Goshinboku. 

"Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka Omomuki" Kagome muttered.

"Mooom! What was that for? Now we can't get out!"

"No, its just your looks. I just want to be careful incase anyone comes up to the shrine…. I just realized something. I can go back to school and get my diploma!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Inuyasha. I was in my 9th year of school. That's only 3 years more. And I can do it over the computer too so I don't have to leave home. Then I can finally get a job."

"You don't need one mate. We've got enough money already. We've been in the business for what, 200 years."

"I know, it would just make me feel normal. I mean the kids are going to graduate elementary school soon, that means we have to take them out and home school them as well. It'd just be as easy for me to do it at the same time."

"Feh."

They walked back in the house and relaxed.

"I will always be here for you father. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you now. Nothing can happen now." Kagome said.

He smiled. "You always think that way. Unfortunately things can happen. I wish they couldn't but things will be better than they were before."

**Six Months Later:**

'_Father, you can come in now.'_

'_Thank you.'_

Her father walked into his bedroom. He saw his mate holding a child. The child had youkai ears and silver blue hair and had a silver crescent mark on her forehead. They couldn't figure out her eye color because they were closed.

"It's a girl Inu." Mrs. Higurashi told him. He came up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Like I thought…. Kagome. Her name will be Kagome." He said smiling at his daughters which were actually the same person.

"Can I see for a second mom?" The older Kagome asked.

"Sure."

She walked up to the baby and laid her hand on the child's left side and pressed lightly.

"Its there. The Shikon no Tama is actually there. I am still the reincarnation of Kikyo. But how?"

"I don't know." Her father said looking at her. "But this will be confusing. Calling you both Kagome I mean."

"Her middle name can be…" Kagome smiled. "can be Kobushi."

Her father smiled. "That's perfect."


	53. Making Sure

**Chapter 52: Making Sure**

"It's time." Inu Heki said to the elder Kagome.

"Yumi?" The elder Kagome asked.

"Yes Hitomi?" Yumi asked.

"I want to show you something in the well house…. Come on, there's no problem, there's nothing bad in there. I promise you, I go in all the time. Nothing's going to hurt my little sister."

"All right."

The elder Kagome winked at her dad. They went into the well house.

"Look, come here Yumi." She said trying to get her sister to come near the well.

"Are you sure its safe?"

"As safe as anything. If anything happens I'll jump in and get you. I promise."

Kagome started to see the blue light come out and backed away a bit so the thing didn't get her instead. It grabbed her little sister/ self and she screamed.

"SISTER HELP ME!"

"Hold on Yumi!" She said pretending to try and take her sister's hand, but it never happened. She saw her blast the centipede's arm off and the light disappeared. Her father came in the well house.

"So far so good, I'll give her a minute." Kagome said.

"Make sure its right."

She nodded then jumped in. "Henjo Tenka Kengen." She muttered and saw no one at the top so she jumped out.

'_I can't say anything…. She must be by Goshinboku.'_

She jumped into a tree close to Goshinboku and saw her sister tweaking the suspended Inuyasha's ears. _'Just like me. Perfect, and there's Kaede. Oh damn. I better move a bit before they see me too.'_

She heard them talking and then saw tying her younger self up, then putting her on a horse. She waited until they were gone to jump tree to tree to the village. She sat in a new leafy tree close to the spot that they were at but not too close.

"You didn't have to tie me up you know."

"Demon be gone!"

"Hey! I'm not a demon!"

"Ye aren't. Then why were you found in the Forest of Inuyasha?"…

She fell asleep and woke up around when it was dark. She smelled stew and knew what was going to happen soon so she started off to the forest to wait and make sure it happened.

A minute later she saw Inuyasha pulse and the bring his claws out and say "I smell it, the blood of the woman who killed me and its coming closer. Errugh."

Now she had to be extra careful not to move or make a sound.

She saw her sister come up and fall on the ground. Then the centipede and the villagers.

Then more chatter and the jewel came out of her body. She wanted to help so badly but she couldn't. _'It would mess up the future badly if I did. I have to wait it out. It won't be too much longer.'_

She felt better when she saw her future mate be freed from the arrow's binding.

She wanted to sit him so badly when she heard "If you hand the jewel over right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you."

She brought her claws out and growled lightly, then realized what she did and regretted it, but luckily he hadn't heard it.

She had to jump quickly out of the tree and into another one, because he had cut one of the one's she was in, down. Then she jumped close to the river to watch what would happen next.

"Sit boy…"

"The word please."

"Sit boy…"

"AHHHHH!"

She had to claw herself from dieing out laughing. Then she jumped from the tree and started back towards the village to look for a tree to stay the night that Inuyasha wouldn't pick at all.

'_I forgot all about what happened to him and how stupid he was back then. He can be a pain in the butt, but not like in this era. I just have to control myself better. I think I'll go home for the night and come back early tomorrow.'_

She hopped down the well and came out of the well house. Then when she entered the house her mother saw her. "Oh hi Hitomi, I thought you said it would be a few days."

Her father then showed up behind her. "Yea, I thought you did too."

"It will be. I just came home tonight so Inuyasha won't pick the tree I'm in to sleep in. Is that ok?" She asked.

"Sure. Is everything going ok?"

"Yea, perfect. I just have to control myself better though. I forgot how stupid he acted at first. I almost gave myself away a few times."

"You got to be careful Hitomi."

"I know. I don't have to go back early tomorrow either. It'll probably be around noon, I remember being watched by villagers and then being stared at by Inuyasha for a while." She said sitting down in the living room. "Oh gosh, I'm glad I came home. Tomorrow's the day I come home I think." She started counting in her head. "No, tomorrow is the day I break it. The next day I come home. After I break the jewel, nothing happens except Inuyasha getting mad. So I'll just come home after that, but if she doesn't come home then I'll lure her out. She doesn't need to be messing with Yura of the Hair too much."

"Yura of the Hair?" Her father asked

"Don't even ask father. She was a mess let's just leave it at that…. Oh god that means… no she cant! NO!"

"What? What is it?"

"Yura's hair came through the well, after following Inuyasha. Tons of it too. Oh god…. But I came home the next day without him. We can ask him, but we won't have much time."

"Could you lure them here after you break the jewel?"

"I guess I could try."

"Try, because he might not come again soon."

"I'll try."

"You probably want some rest. Would you two like to eat soon?" Her mom asked from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

"All right."

Kagome rested for the night and woke up around 8am the next day. She got dressed and went down stairs. Her father was there.

"Morning Hitomi."

"Morning father."

"Sleep good?"

"Great." She smiled. "Now I get to watch Inuyasha yell at her for not being able to shoot an arrow correctly."

Her father smiled. "Did you take it ok? When he yelled at you I mean?"

"Yea. He just left me sitting on the road and ran off though. I caught up with him eventually."

He chuckled. "Could you see him doing that now?"

"Maybe, if I got on his nerves enough."

He smiled again. "I hope Yumi takes it ok."

"… I've got an idea on how to lure them out early."

"How?"

She smiled. "I'll lure my sister to the well first then I can be in my youkai form and lure Inuyasha out. He says that I'm as gorgeous as hell enough. Then I'll jump down the well as a human and he'll follow my scent."

Her father smiled again. "That'll work."

"I just hope I can lure him away before Yumi knows I'm doing anything. I don't want her sitting him."

"I think it'll work."

"I better get going to watch over those two. I'll see you soon father." She said kissed his cheek and ran out. She changed to a demon on the way.

She found a tree near the well to stay for a while. _'This is getting boring… waiting for this.'_

Then she heard laughter and murmurs. _'That must be when I was captured. Its almost time.'_ She headed down to the house where they took Yumi. She stayed far enough away so that Inuyasha wouldn't hear her but she could watch. She heard screams and blasts soon too. She smelled Inuyasha. _'Oh god, now I get to watch me break it and make a fool of myself again.'_

She felt the jewel. _'Its almost over.' _And then screams and more blasts. "The crow." She whispered when she saw it. Then started to jump tree to tree to the river. She could hear them bickering and laughed once she was out of ear shot. She found a tree near the river that was suitable to her and waited.

She saw the crow in the distance and then it swooped down and caught a little boy. She saw her younger self swimming.

In a minute she saw Yumi with a bow and a crow foot attached to an arrow. _'Pretty smart. She really is me.'_ She looked away and then there was a blast and lights like a meteor shower.

Once they were back at the hut she whispered "Inuyasha, come here boy." And jumped on top of the roof.

He ran out of the hut and looked around.

"What is it?" Yumi asked running out.

Then Kagome took this opportunity to jump in front of them. Inuyasha got his claws ready. "I mean no harm. I promise."

'_I know that voice.' _Yumi thought.

"I'll show you. Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka ." Kagome said.

Yumi gasped. "Hitomi?"

She nodded and she ran into her sister's arms. Inuyasha relaxed.

"How did you get here?"

"Same way I did 500 years ago. Dad wants to talk to you. Inuyasha you as well. I promise. It'll just take a minute. Henjo Tenka Kengen…. Come on Inuyasha. I don't want to 's' you."

Yumi got on Hitomi's back. Then Inuyasha and Hitomi ran to the well.

"How do we get back?"

"Same way you came. You first Hitomi…" She jumped in. "Inuyasha, you next."

"Why me?"

"Same as always. Because I said so, now move it mister."

"Feh. I'm so not going."

"Mate! You get down that well or else.…" Her eyes widened. "Oops."

"I'm not your mate. And hell no am I going down there!"

"You asked for it." She picked him up and carried him bridal style into it.

"What the hell are you doing woman?!" He asked when they hit bottom. She jumped out. Her sister was already at the top waiting.

"I'm bringing you here you baka. Now shut up or else. God you're worse back then. I completely forgot how arrogant you could be." She said and put him down once they were out. She held onto his hand and pulled him towards the house.

"Ok Father! I got the baka and Yumi!"

Her father walked into the living room. "Ok, you can change us now Kagome."

She nodded. "Henjo Tenka Kengen." They were all youkai now. Yumi freaked out when she saw her new body. Then freaked out even more when she saw the rest of her family.

"Inuyasha. You may not recognize me now, but I was the Lord of The Southern Lands. This is my daughter Kagome. Both of them are Kagome."

Now Yumi and Inuyasha weren't getting this. Kagome had a book in her hand and opened it to a marked page.

"Sis, remember The Tale of The Miko and The Hanyou?"

"Yes…"

"That's me. Kagome. You are me sis. I am you as well as the reincarnation of Kikyo. We both went through the same situations…. And ugh… I sort of gave your future away Inuyasha… sorry father."

"What did you say to him?"

"I called him mate because he infuriated me."

"That's not too bad."

"Not too bad?… Anyway. We are the same person Yumi. I am just 500 years older than you. I've gone through the Feudal Era already."

"Hitomi?"

"Yes mom?"

"Inuyasha called earlier and told me to tell you the kids were acting up again and-"

"Ugh, he can't handle them. He can deal with it. Anyway…"

"Wait, I called?"

"Ugh, you are my sister's or my younger self's future mate. Happy? Anyway for the millionth time! I've been watching you theses first few days we were together. I had to lure you out early because I couldn't remember when you were going to come here and not get attacked. By the way, Yura of the Hair is attacking tomorrow. Just to let you know."

"How do you know?"

"I told you. You are me. You just pretty much have a better life than I did. I had no father, he died in battle when my mother was a month pregnant, I had a pain in the ass step dad, the only really good thing that happened to me in my life then was when I met Inuyasha. And don't lie to me. I can already tell you love my sister and I could tell you thought I was gorgeous when I lured you out of Kaede's so don't lie to me. I know more about your life than you know. WAY more."

He growled.

"Sit…. I miss that." He plummeted to the floor.

"Great just what I need, two people who can do that."

"Don't worry, it'll come off in 100 years if you mate her…. Oh give me a break. You are not going to mate her now to get it off are you? Ges. Its more like 101 years so it isn't too much better for yea if you do it now."

"So is that what I heard when I was awoken again. That was you?"

"You heard me?!"

"Yea, I think that was you. I heard a light growl at first and then when she sat me I heard laughing."

"God, I told you Dad! See I can't help myself!"

"Why did you growl?"

"Because you threatened my sister. I go through this every day with you now but I can control you now that you're-" She got wide eyed. "Ehh, I'll shut up now…"

"I'm what?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Go ahead and tell him."

"Fine. You're full youkai now. By the jewel. Trust me, if you stop wanting it badly and let her come into your life, it'll happen. And stay away from Kikyo. Please. I have had enough of her throughout my life and you luckily killed her, or put her to rest, whatever."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"Yea? Some evil witch sucked out part of my soul and it turned her bad. She almost took you to hell with her a few times too, and I got to watch as my heart was broken so badly. I still have not recovered completely from those days Inuyasha. I mean it, you stay away from her or else."

He sighed. "Fine."

"So what else did you bring us here for?"

"To explain all this to you. God, I better not give anymore of your future away, yet. "

"Yet, what do you mean yet?"

"I will help you during battles if you want. I'll come the days I know there are big battles and I know exactly where to go to. I'm not telling you though."

"Come on!"

"No. And sister when you want me to, I'll help you learn how to make miko arrows."

"Ok!"

"Oh god, I better teach you how to shot an arrow before that happens."

"What happens?"

"Ugh… I'd rather not talk about it…. Oh stay here for a second sis." She ran upstairs and came back down a minute later with a bundle in her hand.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Go put this on. This is what I wore when I first turned into a hanyou to protect myself. You'll need it."

"Ok." The girl ran upstairs.

"You'll like it, I promise. Just don't gawk over her too much."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, mister Kagome's as gorgeous as hell. Mister I can't stay off you. Mister that arouses me seeing you in that. I swear."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, I hear her coming."

Sure enough she came down the stairs and Inuyasha's eyes got wide.

"You look just like I did Yumi. I'm so proud. We'll deal with your youkai self later, after the battle with Yura."

"Fine by me."

"Are you having a good time Yumi?"

She nodded.

"We have to work on her a lot, but there's a lot of potential in her. She truly is me. The only thing that she didn't say exactly the same as I have is her name."

"That's good. Come back soon Hitomi, I don't want you messing them up too much."

"All right. I'm just going to work with them a little bit tonight so _that_ doesn't happen."

"What doesn't happen?"

"I get set on fire and I shoot Inuyasha almost with an arrow."

"Oh my. You better."

"All right."

They jumped down the well. "Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka." Hitomi said.

"You don't look any different."

"Not me, you. You have more spiritual power as a human."

"Ok." They jumped out and walked towards the village.

"I'll work with you in a bit Inuyasha."

"I don't need to be worked on."

"A bit, yes. Trust me. Oh, Damn. Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka. Few… I saved myself."

They walked up to the hut. Kagome walked in with her sister. "Long time no see Kaede." She said.

"Who are ye? How do ye know me?"

"Ok. I am Kagome Hitomi Higurashi, I am also the reincarnation of her. She has been my sister for 15 years or so that's what we called her. I am just 500 years older than she is."

"How is that possible?"

"We are really youkais. Don't worry. We won't hurt you…. Yumi, can you go outside for a bit?"

"Sure."

"Anyway, I didn't want to explain her future in front of her. I am Inuyasha's mate now. He asked me what would be next year. I wanted a better life for her so I saved her. My father is the Lord of The Southern Lands right now."

"Lord Inu Heki?"

"Yes. He was killed before I was born so I never knew him. I saved him in my era so she would have a better life than I did. We got here by the Bone Eater's Well. Me and Inuyasha can pass through the well so we can get to these different eras. We are from an era 500 years from now."

"Oh my."

"Yes, and have come here to teach my younger self how to use miko arrows or at least arrows correctly so nothing gets repeated of last time. She almost hit Inuyasha. Yura of the Hair will attack tomorrow."

Her eyes widened. "Please take care of her."

"Do you need any bow and arrows?"

"No. I've got a seal that's perfect for her to train with."

She walked outside and found her sister. "Come on Yumi. Its time." She said pulling her katana out of her shirt.

"You're going to let me use it?"

She nodded.

"But you told me to never touch it."

"While I'm around right now you can."

She took it out of it's sheath and transformed it into a bow and handed it to her. It transformed into a sword when she did.

"No! Look. Think of mikos and arrows and it'll stay as a bow. Look watch me."

She reared back the bow and it materialized an arrow. She put her powers into it and let it go easy so it wouldn't go too far but wouldn't hit anything. It exploded when it hit the ground.

"I did it weak, and that is not a normal miko arrow. Normal ones turn pink. Now you try…. Only do a normal arrow first…. Easier, good, now let it go."

She let it go flying and it went some distance.

"That's good. Now try a miko arrow. Henjo Tenka Kengen."

She tried an arrow. "Ok now try and put your powers in it." It glowed a little. "A bit more." It glowed a bit more. "Good, now let it go." She let it go and it hit the ground about 100 feet away and exploded.

"Good. You're good, you can relax now. I've gotta go find that baka… there he is…" She got the bow back and ran towards his scent. She found him in a tree. She changed her bow to a katana and sheathed it. Then jumped up to the spot where Inuyasha was sitting. "Come on, I want to see what you're made of."

"Fine."

"Here," She said handing it to him. He looked it over. "Pin it to your waist. I don't want your demon coming out this early."

He nodded and put it on his waist and they jumped down. They stood near the well and started to fight. "Come on Inuyasha. Don't go easy on me. You're weaker then you are in my era, but you're not _that_ weak."

"What did you say woman?"

"Look, you don't have the Tetsusaiga, or you being a full youkai. So you're weaker. I can't help that. I'm not trying to rile you up but its true."

They started to fight. "Look, I'm a full youkai. I can heal as well. Don't go easy on me please."

"Fine bitch."

She got mad by this and lengthened her claws a good inch. He started to fight her.

"Use Iron Revere. I don't care. Even Blades of Blood. They can't hurt me much."

He started to use attacks now.

"Iron Revere Soul Stealer!" She missed all of them

"Hah! Golden Blessing Whip!" She whipped him twice.

"Wanna play that way huh? Blades of Blood!" She got hit by a few and fell back. He ran to her. "You ok?"

"Yea. She started to heal her wounds."

"Wow, no kidding."

"Yea. I got you one good time too. Let me see it."

"No."

"At least tell me where it is, I can heal through your haori. I've done it before."

He pointed to a spot on his side. "Tell me when you feel nothing there. It purified you. That's why I wanted to heal it."

"Ok."

She stood up. "Can I have my katana back now, please?"

He handed it to her.

"Is that a seal?"

"Yea, it was when I was a hanyou. Now its just a weapon. That's why I gave it to you to use. It has your and my fangs in it."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure. It has two forms." She handed it to him and it transformed into a sword.

"Wow. Pretty good."

"Yours is better. Twice as big as this."

"It is? Waa!" He transformed it into a bow.

"I told you it had two forms you nut head. And yes, it is."

They walked to the hut.

"Can I be a youkai now Hitomi?"

"No. You first need to master your human form. I can use my miko powers in my youkai form, but their not as good…. I'll be here tomorrow night. You'll all have cuts and bruises that will need healing, especially you Inuyasha. I'm not letting you off the hook on those that you'll get. Bye Yumi, see you tomorrow. Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka."

She walked to the well and jumped in. Then she walked to her own house. She opened the door and sat down exhausted. Inuyasha saw her. "Rough time?"

"Yea. You're the worst thank you."

"I can't help it mate."

"When did you call over there? I was in the middle of explaining to them about who they are and what was happening then you had to give their future away!"

"So! They would of found out eventually anyway."

"You're right."

"What's this Kagome?" he asked seeing her claw marks from the other day.

"I saw the first time you got sitted and I died out laughing. I couldn't stop myself so I had to claw myself to make me shut up."

"Was it really _that_ funny?"

"Yea, to me it was. And then your younger self said he heard me. So that was great so they knew I followed them…. You should of smelled you. I popped into Kaede's the first time this afternoon, I was in my youkai form. You looked ready to kill me but your scent said you wanted to jump me."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I forgot how arrogant you were back then You're so different now…. I have to go back again. Yura of the Hair attacks tomorrow so I had to bring them here early. Sorry I didn't come home last night. It was dinner when I got back. I was just tired and I left around 8 in the morning the next day."

"Its ok mate." He said and kissed her. "I know you're having a rough time with it, but things will be back to normal soon."

"I know and I can't wait."


	54. Yura Again

_**Chapter 53: Yura Again**_

_It was around lunch when Kagome appeared at the house. She was going to wait it out there. She felt the well change a bit. _

"_Oh not now." She groaned looking in the well house. The well was glowing bright blue. She walked back up to the house. "Ugh… either my family wants me or I'm just getting paranoid about all this." She told her father._

"_Why? Is it the well?" Her father asked. They sat down on the couch._

"_Yea. They better be careful. Yura pushed me down the well when I went there. Maybe Yumi won't get pushed down. I hope not because I don't want her stuck in my time."_

"_I don't know. Does it emit that aura on the other side too?"_

"_I don't know." She said. _

"_It might not, then she'll end up here."_

"_Yea. Its just risky taking this chance."_

'_Yumi?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Don't go anywhere near the well for a while. I'll tell you when. No matter what don't go by it. Stay in the village and near Inuyasha. I'm going to give your strength back, Yura will attack the village soon and you'll need it.'_

'_Ok Hitomi.'_

"Henjo Tenka Kengen." Kagome said.

"Who did you release?" Her father asked.

"Yumi. Yura will attack soon. I told her not to go anywhere near the well for a while. The village got pretty messed up that day with Yura. She'll need her strength. Even Inuyasha had trouble with her."

"Wow."

"But that was also one of the first people we fought too. So I could see why…. Do you think I should go help them?"

"You should at least go watch over them I think."

"But how do divert the well. I swear, it opens to my time at the worst of times for me."

"What year is it there anyway?"

"Hmm… lets see the first time I went it was 1981 here and 1999 there, so there's a 18 year difference…" She muttered. "Ah! Its 2014 there."

"Oh, not that big of a gap. If you compare it to the Feudal Era one I mean, but still there's a big gap."

"Yea. That means Souta is… 27?! I didn't know that he would be that old. That means if I was still human and there I would be… eek! 33! And probably be married to a weird guy!"

Her father chuckled. "And Inuyasha isn't weird?"

"I'm not saying that, but I think I know the guy's name I would be married to. And he tried to court me during my visits to the Feudal Era…. Dang, when Inuyasha found out, you did not want to be around him. I almost had to kill him." She looked towards the well. "I think it stopped. I'll go check."

She ran out to the well house but it was still emitting the blue aura. She walked back up to the house. "Its loosing it, but its still there." She sighed. "I really want to go make sure they're ok."

"I know you do."

Her eyes widened. "I gotta go get something from home before I go."

He smiled as she ran out. She ran at the fastest speed she could manage. She burst into the house. Inuyasha was working at the kitchen table on his laptop and jumped when she came in.

"Mate! Don't break the house! And I thought you left already." He said.

"No, the well wants to bring me to my time right now. Inuyasha, where's your old haori?"

"Why?"

"Because. I want to use it incase something happens when we're fighting Yura. I gave mine to Yumi."

"Its in my top dresser drawer, on the right. Will it fit you?" He asked getting up and following her into the bedroom. She found it. "You want the hakamas too?" 

"No, I think it'll freak your younger self out too much." She said attempting to put it on. He helped her and tied it together. "This is light. No wonder you liked it so much."

"Yea, and I'd wear it now too if I wouldn't look so weird."

She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. She liked it. 

"Thanks mate." She said and kissed him.

"You go kick that girl's ass. I had enough of her that day. Not to mention you almost shot me with the arrow!"

"Don't remind me."

"You want the Tetsusaiga? In case?"

"Sure. I know she won't be _that_ hard. But its always good."

She followed him into his closet and he unlocked a safe and then another fire proof case; handed it to her. She unsheathed it a bit and it started to transform. It looked like it always did.

"When did you work on it? I haven't seen you with it out lately."

"Last week. I did it while the kids were out so they wouldn't try to kill me with it again."

She chuckled. "You do have to be more careful of that mate. I don't want them blowing up Tokyo because they want to see their father's sword."

"I know. You better go mate." 

"Right. I'll see you tonight." She gave him a quick kiss and ran off again. She pinned it to her waist and took her katana out and pinned it to her waist as well. She looked in the well house and it was still faintly blue. _'Damn, I gotta get there soon.'_

'_Yumi?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Has Yura attacked yet?'_

'_No, but there are bodies of people floating around with weapons.'_

'_That's her. I'll be there soon. Stay away from the well still.'_

'_Ok. Hurry.'_

She went back in the house. Her father was in a reclining chair. "Oh so that's what you went to get. Is the well still not ready yet?"

"No and it better be soon, Yura is starting her attack…. I brought the Tetsusaiga though. Just in case."

"That's good. You might need it."

She gasped. "Its ready. I'll be back soon. Bye father."

"Be safe!"

"I will. Don't worry!" She yelled running out of the house and jumped into the well. _'Sister?'_

'_Huh?'_

'_How bad is it?'_

'_Bad! Inuyasha is pinned to a tree by her hair.'_

'_I'm coming, the well is safe again.'_

She jumped out and saw a ton of the hair around. "God, why me?" She took out the Tetsusaiga and started to cut the hair to make a path. She ran towards the village. Inuyasha was indeed pinned to a tree.

"Inuyasha. Stay still." She yelled running up to him. She cut the tree unclean so the hair would go slack. It did and he fell down chocking. Yumi came out. 

"Are you ok?!"

"Yea. Woow. Is that it? The Tetsusaiga I mean?"

"Yea…. Uh-uh-uh! No touchy! You get your turn in a few days mister."

"Come on!"

"No. Now lets get this over with. Yura! Oh Yura of the Hair? Where are you?" She quieted her voice. "Inuyasha. She wants your head, she likes your hair color. Provoke her. Get her out here." She gasped. "Come with me to the well. Now!"

They followed her. "Inuyasha, be careful, only me and Yumi can see the hair right now. There she is!"

"So you brought the half demon here. Thank you. I want your hair Inuyasha. Its so beautiful."

She unsheathed the Tetsusaiga again. "I'll rip your head clean off Yura!"

"Oh, your hair is pretty too, not as pretty as his though."

"Whatever."

"Why aren't you killing her?!"

"Because she'll just regenerate. I have to get to her lair." She whispered lowly.

"Where is it?"

"I don't remember! Its been 500 years! Gah!"

"Look, lets try and sniff it out."

"I don't like secrets. And I want all of your hair!" She said tightening the strands. Kagome ripped them apart. "Aren't you a feisty one?"

She growled deep. She thought to something and sheathed the Tetsusaiga. 

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked.

"This." She transformed into a 50' dog.

"Oh my." He said.

"Sis, I didn't know you were that big!"

"You should see Sesshoumaru." She barked and growled at Yura. Her mane started to glow, then she opened her mouth and shot at her. "Inuyasha, find it! Go! Now! I'll hold her off!"

He nodded and grabbed a hold of Yumi and started running. They found the giant hair ball soon and Kagome ran after their scent. She transformed back when she saw them. "Ok, move." She said to them, they backed up. Kagome unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" She yelled! And it hit the hair ball, but didn't completely destroy it. "Hurry, look for the red skull!"

They started looking then Yura showed up. "What have you done?!"

"Sis! I found it!"

"Good, get off of there now! Both of you and take it with you!"

She nodded and slid down like the other two. 

"No!"

"Set it on the ground now and get away!"

The Tetsusaiga turned red and she crashed it down and it broke in two. Inuyasha and Yumi were stunned.

"That's not even ½ it's power."

"You're kidding."

"No." She crystallized it. They got wide eyed. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you with it." She put it back in its sheath for the final time. "I don't know when it got used last like that…. Maybe…. 1738. I'm surprised it worked so well still. My mate isn't the best sword smith…. Maybe I should take it to Toutousai soon. Once you meet him so he won't think I broke into your father's tomb and stole it early."

"Its in my father's tomb?!"

"Yea. You'll be amazed at it too. Just think about protecting her and you can get it out. Don't worry. Just don't let your brother touch it. At all!"

"Why would I?"

"You'd be amazed. We better get back." They started back and Kagome told him more about some of the things they've done. "I better get going. You too. I'll be back tomorrow. Be ready Inuyasha, don't be fooled. Sesshoumaru will bring a demon that looks like your mother, exactly. Don't fall for it. No matter what. She will trick you and will hurt you. You almost died that day, if it wasn't for me."

He sighed. "Fine."

"If you have any questions later just come to the modern era. You know where to find me." She said and jumped down the well. She got back into the house and sank onto the couch. Her father came into the room. 

"Rough?"

"Not exactly. I just used a lot of the Tetsusaiga's power. I haven't used it like this before." She said ½ asleep almost. 

He smiled and kissed her cheek. Then he went to go call his son-in-law to tell him that she was all right.

Kagome woke up in her own bed, at her own house. She looked over at the clock and it read '5:23 pm'. She got up, and found out she still had the fire rat haori on. She took it off and walked into the kitchen. No one was in there so she went into the living room. The kids were on the sofa and on a chair watching TV, but Inuyasha was no where. 

"Where's your father Muteki?" 

"How should I know?"

"Ugh." _'He definitely picked that up from him.'_

"He was outside last I knew mom." Reijin said.

"Thank you." She said and walked outside. She was still in her youkai form. _'Oh damn!'_ "Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka." She looked around to make sure no one saw her and sighed of relief.

She walked around the back of the house and found him in a tree, but near the bottom. "What are you doing up there?" She asked. He nearly fell out and she giggled.

"DON"T DO THAT!" He yelled.

"Well looks like you were in deep thought. Henjo Tenka Kengen Omomuki" She jumped into the tree near him. "What's up?"

"Nothin."

"Don't look like nothin to me. When I scare you, you are usually in too deep of thought to notice me being there."

"No, I just didn't hear you coming."

She rolled her eyes and thought _'Yea right. I'm not that stupid.'_ "So how'd I get home?"

"I came and got you. Your father told me that you passed out on the couch after using the Tetsusaiga too much. What did you do?"

"I used the red Tetsusaiga once, the Wind Scar once, an mostly just normal sword swinging stuff."

"I don't know why it did that to you."

"I also used my true form to distract her. Your younger self is easily amused by me now. I'll teach Yumi how to transform soon too…." Her eyes widened. "Oh god."

"What?"

"I never turned her human again. Eeek! I'm dead." _'Yumi?'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Are you doing anything important?'_

'_I'm not coming home.'_

'_No, no. I just wanted to give you your human self back.'_

'_No, I want it like this.'_

'_Can you handle it?'_

'…_I don't know.'_

'_I'll change you back for right now, so you won't transform. No one knows how to calm you down there.'_

"Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka."

'_Thank you sis. Oh and thank you for the help this afternoon too. Inuyasha even said thanks too. I heard him.'_

'_Tell him he's welcome then.'_

"Your younger self is starting to like me more I think, but he better love Yumi and not me. He isn't getting me, exactly. I'm already mated." She said happily while sitting in Inuyasha's lap.

"Can I come tomorrow?" He asked.

"Why you want to whoop your brother or something?"

"Yea."

"You know you can't, but I will let you come if you want. He'll get a real shock."


	55. The Tomb

_**Chapter 54: The Tomb**_

_It was Saturday and the kids were all off at friends houses. Kagome had told them to call their grandparent's house if there was a problem._

_Inuyasha dressed in his fire rat haori and hakamas. Kagome was in another older pair of haori and pants she had forgotten about._

"_All right mate, you ready?"_

"_Yea." He said pinning the Tetsusaiga to his waist._

"_Look, when we get there, we're only lounging out in the village. No showing off the sword. And DON'T let him touch it, he'll have his chance tonight."_

"_Feh. Fine."_

"_Henjo Tenka Kengen." She said and they turned into youkais. "Now follow my lead when we're there tonight. We will only help if we have to."_

"_Fine, come on."_

_They ran out of the house and ran to the well. _

"_Thank god it's not blue today." She said as they jumped down it. They jumped out and started towards the village. "Henjo Tenka Kengen."_

_They heard a girl scream. Inuyasha looked ready to go but Kagome stopped him. "Its Yumi. I swear it is. Its just because I changed her."_

_He relaxed and they continued. Her sister ran out of Kaede's hut._

"_Did you have to do that without telling me?!"_

"_I didn't think you would mind…. Sorry Kaede if it scared you." She said when Kaede walked out._

"_Its all right. Is this the older Inuyasha?"_

"_Yes and he's still mostly the same…. No! No, you get back here!"_

"_Ugh."_

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

"_In a tree."_

"_Uh-huh. Yea. Don't go anywhere near your younger self. He'll freak and try to kill you, then you'll kill him. Remember Sesshoumaru isn't too nice right now to you."_

"_Feh."_

_He jumped into a nearby tree._

"_See what I mean." She said rolling her eyes._

_Her sister chuckled. "He's actually opened up to me a bit."_

"_Doesn't sound like what happened to me yet but that's good too."_

"_I'll leave ye."_

"_Ok, bye Kaede!" Yumi called._

_She waved and left. "Come on sis!" She said yanking her sister's hand pretty much out of the socket as they ran. They ended up under a leafy tree. "Inuyasha." Yumi said sweetly. Nothing happened. "I'll be right back." She said and jumped into the tree. She came down a minute later after Inuyasha plummeted to the ground._

"_I didn't do anything!"_

"_That's the point! I wanted you to come down you baka and you didn't even acknowledge me!"_

"_Ughhh." He said getting up. "Hello."_

"_Hey."_

"_What brings you here so early?"_

"_I just wanted to lounge around for a while before your brother comes…." Her head slowly moved to a tree near Kaede's and she was glaring._

_Something jumped from the tree and ran over. _

"_Why were you looking at me like that?!"_

"_No reason mate."_

"_Th-th-this is me?!"_

"_Yea, I told you we turned into youkais."_

"_I just didn't know I will look like this."_

"_What did you expect?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Are you guys hurt anywhere from yesterday, or from maybe falling out of the tree."_

"_I am right here sis." She said pointing to a spot on her back._

"_Hold your haori up so I can get a look at it." _

_She did what she was told and Kagome started to heal her. Then she put it back the way it was when she was done._

"_Are you hurt anywhere?"_

"_No!"_

"_I was just asking, gah! See what I mean mate! You're SO different now."_

_He chuckled and rolled his eyes and then he muttered something._

"_What did you say?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Right…."_

_They lounged out for the rest of the day then around dinner they got ready. They heard something coming so they walked outside._

"_Remember, don't be fooled. It is __not_ your mother. No matter what happens _don't _fall for it." Kagome told him.

He nodded and they got ready.

"Come on mate." She beckoned to a nearby tree.

"What! You're leaving us!"

"No, we're watching. We can't fight all you're battles for you! Then you would never master the Tetsusaiga and everything else!"

"Feh."

They jumped into a tree. They waited and saw the huge ogre and Sesshoumaru holding the Un-mother disguised as Izayoi. 

'_Don't fall for it. Don't fall for it. No matter what don't fall for it.'_ Went through the younger Inuyasha and Kagomes' minds.

"Seems like you've missed me little brother." Sesshoumaru said. The older Inuyasha growled but she elbowed him. "And it also seems like you've picked a full blood mate."

Inuyasha and Yumi looked at each other wide eyed and shocked. 

"She's not my mate!… Yet." He whispered. She put a small smile on.

They went on about Izayoi.

"Don't fall for it!" Yumi said.

It wasn't working.

"God. Why does this always have to happen!" Kagome said leaping out of the tree. "Inuyasha! Stop you baka! She's not real! You know that!" She yelled.

He wasn't stopping. 

"Fine. Want to play that way Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha move! Infinite Aura Blast!" She shot at the monster and it screeched. It was about to get her but she didn't move.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from the tree and jumped out. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Move! Wind Scar!"

She jumped out of the way and it hit the monster but did little damage.

"Are you ok Kagome?" He asked.

"Yea."

"And who are you? Why do you have the Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha looked at him. "Look familiar to yea?" 

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"What? Did you expect someone different? I'm the rightful owner of the Tetsusaiga. You can't even hold it! You can't even hold it as a human!" He said smiling.

"Why you!" Sesshoumaru said jumping towards them.

"Kagome!"

"Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka!" She said. Sesshoumaru stopped jumping.

"Wha-what happened? What did you do bitch?"

"I turned you human. So go away and I'll turn you back. You are not getting into the tomb. Inuyasha, Yumi, go! Now! Run!"

"Right!" They ran off.

"Jaken."

"Yes mi lord." He started off after them.

Kagome pulled out her katana and turned it into a sword. "No you don't." He freaked out. "Sapphire Blaze!"

He ran for his life and just made it, but on the way dropped the staff. 

"Turn me back now bitch!"

"No. I'm your sister-in-law so I don't have to do what you say. Especially now. You are so much better after being human for 300 years and killing Naraku, god. I forgot how pissy you were."

He ran up to her and held her by her neck.

"I can still take you on with my own strength."

"You let go of her now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"In… u… ya… sh… a."

He growled and transformed into a 45'. His brother smirked and held her in front of him. 

"Don't want to hurt your mate do you?"

"Mate." He barked.

She smirked and started to transform but couldn't. Sesshoumaru gripped her tighter.

"I ca… nt… Inu… yas…ha." She muttered about to pass out. He transformed back and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. He ran up to him.

"Inu…." She said before passing out.

"Kagome…." He growled. "You will pay for that Sesshoumaru!" He started to attempt to fight him. Kagome woke up and her eyes were dark blood red. She clawed Sesshoumaru and he still wouldn't let go. She brought both hand's claws out and put her hands on his shoulders and dug them into his skin. He gasped as she raised up out of his grip. The tighter he clenched the harder she raised up. He finally gave up and threw her to the ground.

She growled deeply at him. He backed off some, knowing in one hit he might die.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

She looked at him with a death glare that said 'let me at him'. "No Kagome. Leave him." 

She growled. He sheathed the Tetsusaiga and came up to her. She now looked at him like 'leave me alone or else'. He came up to her and hugged her. She tried to get free at first then she let him hug her. She went limp in his arms.

"Get out now Sesshoumaru. I'll set her on you when she wakes up if you don't. Don't underestimate us. We've had 500 years more experience then you."

"You better turn me back."

"I can't yet. She's not awake. But if she can do it through time then she can do it from a few miles away. Leave us. Now."

He walked away thinking _'I can wield the Tetsusaiga. I will be back.'_

He carried her into Kaede's hut. Kaede gasped when she saw her. "What happened?"

"Sesshoumaru got her. He's still pretty powerful as a human, but he would of killed her if he was a youkai. Just watch over her, she should wake up soon. I'm going to find the younger ones."

He left and went to find them. They were in Goshinboku. "Its ok, he's gone. You can come out now you two."

They jumped out. "When Kagome wakes up we're going through the black pearl." He said.

"How can you get it out?"

"You'll be amazed." They walked to the hut and Kagome was just waking up. Inuyasha walked over to her. "Hey."

"What happened? The last I knew Sesshoumaru had me."

"He had you and then you passed out. You turned into a youkai and hurt him good enough."

She got up. "You ready?"

"You mean already?!"

"Yea. Come on, we all need to go outside to do this." They walked out. "Ok, mate you take it out."

He nodded and took his younger self by the neck lightly, just enough to hold him still. He then placed his hand over his right eye and formed his hand to make it look like he was water bending almost. Lighting shot out of his hand and the younger one flinched. He pulled it out.

He let him go and had the black pearl in his hand.

"That's my father's tomb?!"

"Yea, pretty much. You'll be amazed though. Where's that staff?"

"I'll get it. Jaken dropped it." She ran and got it then handed it to Inuyasha. He flexed his brow and the dropped the pearl; smashed the bottom onto the pearl. The tomb opened. Kagome grabbed them and they all went in.

They started falling and two bone birds caught them 

"I-is that-"

"Father. Yep."

They flew into the corpse and into the stomach. When they got to the bottom they all jumped off.

"That's Tetsusaiga? That thing couldn't cut paper! Wet Paper!"

"Yea, wanna try?"

"Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka. Yumi, pull it out."

"Why me?"

"Only a human can do it."

She nodded and pulled it out. Then handed it to the younger Inuyasha.

"How do I get it into that other form?"

"Think of protecting her, loving her."

He closed his eyes and thought of that. It started to pulse then after a minute it transformed. "I did it!"

Yumi hugged him really quickly and then let go. He blushed. 

"Here." Inuyasha handed him the sheath. "Now let's get out of here."

"Henjo Tenka Kengen. Right." They jumped out. Inuyasha looked around and then whistled. Two of those birds came and got them. They went through the hole and when they came out the black pearl went back into his eye.

"You can never take it out again. Its permanent now."

He nodded.

"Come on mate, I think we better get going."

She winked at Yumi and ran off. When they got out of the well house her father was at the back door looking at them, smiling.

"How'd it go?" He asked as they came up.

"Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka. Good, Sesshoumaru almost killed me though."

"He did?" He asked shocked.

"I had to turn him human or he would of killed us all. Then he got mad and picked me up by my neck and choked me on his own strength. You can still see his hand mark." She said pointing to her neck. Her father growled. "Its ok dad, he didn't know. He's better now that he knows us more. You know that."

"Yes, but how dare he hurts my daughter."

"You can't blame him. He wants to get the Tetsusaiga, even if he can't use it."

He sighed. "I guess. Why don't you two come in for a bit and rest. Did anything else happen?"

They walked in. "Not other than me almost killing him. I turned into a youkai after passing out and trying to transform."

"Well at least you did something. Is he all right?"

"Oh dammit! I never turned him back!" She said smiling. "Henjo Tenka Kengen. I hope he won't realize we already went through the black pearl…. And what happened to Jaken?"

Inuyasha looked funny and then looked like he was thinking. "Kagome, Sesshoumaru from this era wants to see us. He said meet him at the park. He didn't say why though."

"Ok, I guess we'll see you later dad. Bye." She said and kissed his cheek, he did the same and they started off again. "You want to hurry it up?"

"Sure."

"Henjo Tenka Kengen." They changed and ran off towards the park. "Where did he say he was going to be."

"He didn't say."

She groaned. They arrived in a matter of seconds. They started to look around near the fountain. 

"This would be so much easier if he was youkai to spot him."

"Try it."

"I don't want to get on his nerves, but ok. Henjo Tenka Kengen…. Oh god, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Look."

They saw him coming, he was in his old haori and hakamas as well as armor and fur. He was walking towards them.

"Why are you in that Sesshoumaru, you'll frighten people more." Kagome told him when he came up.

"Well why are you two dressed like that?"

"Because we just came from the Feudal Era."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, we need to go somewhere else if we're going to be youkais."

"Fine, where?"

"We could go to our house. The kids should be in bed and its sort of out in the open."

He nodded and they started to run off again. Inuyasha got there first then Sesshoumaru and Kagome. 

"You two go out back, I'll be right there." Inuyasha said going in the house. They heard a small girl's scream then yelling something.

"They always get frightened when they see him like that. They were born as youkais, I don't understand why they scream when they see their father like that." Kagome said shaking her head. They were walking into the backyard. Inuyasha came out the back door.

"That was Nodoka. I don't know what they were doing when I came in, but it wasn't anything too important because she got up and ran off. The others just stayed there and looked at her like she was a freak." He said.

Kagome sighed. "All of them but her got your fearless genes."

"Anyway, what I brought you out to talk about was this. Give me the Tetsusaiga."

"No! You'll just run off with it!"

"Mate, let him see it. I'll turn him human and kill him if he does."

"Fine." Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone. He unpinned it and gave it to his brother. Sesshoumaru took it and took it out. Kagome's eyes widened as he transformed it and didn't flinch.

"How-how did you do that? It always shocks you if you come anywhere near it!" Kagome said.

"Practice." He said. "Now look at it closer." He told them. They came closer to it. It looked a little different. The hilt was lighter, the fur was shinier, and the blade was tinted purple a bit.

"What's new about it? It looks different." Kagome said.

"I've figured out a way to make it work for me. I changed it's trust. I made it accept me."

"How?"

"I looked it up in history. Its like a spell."

"Will it still work for us?"

"Yes, and your children. Its because you trust me now. But it feels like its threatening to shock me again. Why?"

"When we were in the Feudal Era, today was the day you opened your father's tomb. I had to turn you human or you would of killed me. You grabbed me on your own strength and knocked me out."

"Then she turned into a youkai and almost killed you."

He looked sharp at Kagome. He then gave the Tetsusaiga back. He walked over to her and put his arm on her shoulder, she flinched. 

"I won't hurt you. Not now. I trust you."

She nodded. "But back then you didn't. And you looked at us and wanted to kill us once you knew who Inuyasha was. You went even harder on him then you ever had tonight." She told him. "You wouldn't even let me transform. You could of broken my neck if you tried hard enough."

"I'm sorry."

"Wait, your apologizing?"

"Yes. I have to." He said and chuckled. "You all are family." 

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Sesshoumaru? The Sesshoumaru we know would _never_ apologize to anyone."

He took his hand off her shoulder. "Look I've changed. I swear I have. Its just living around humans for centuries and having a mate that was once human has changed my view of everyone."

"Are you sure? I've never known you to be this way."

"Of course I'm sure." He said and smiled. 

Kagome's eyes widened. "That's the first true smile I've seen on you that's not evil in my life!" She said.

He shrugged. "I should let you go to your kids. Am I the only one who has heard a ruckus in there?"

"Uh-oh. We'll see you later Sesshoumaru." Kagome called as they ran up the steps to her back porch and ran inside with Inuyasha.

When they got in there, there was fuzz flying everywhere. Kagome started coughing.

"KIDS!" Inuyasha yelled. They saw two heads poke out from behind one wall and two other heads from behind another. Inuyasha growled. Muteki stepped out first. "Who started this, and what happened?"

"It looks like a pillow fight." Kagome said still coughing.

"Who started it?"

"It was me dad." Inuosukyo said stepping out. "I'm sorry dad." He said cringing. Kagome started laughing. 

"What are you laughing about?!" Inuyasha asked.

"You're gonna yell at them for a pillow fight? Sure its going to take some time to clean it up but people older than us have pillow fights. You can't yell at them for this mate."

He rolled his eyes. 

"All right, you all clean up this mess. Now." He said.

They all groaned and Kagome and Inuyasha went into their room and shut the door. Inuyasha laid on the bed. "Kids these days." He muttered.

"Hey, just because we didn't have the perfect childhood, doesn't mean you should take it away from them."

"I'm not trying to take it away from them!"

"You don't have to yell, but it seems to me like you are."

"Feh."

She laid on top of him. He held her. She smiled and changed them to humans, then kissed him. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her and kissed her again.


	56. Mates Again

_**Chapter 55: Mates Again**_

_Yumi and Inuyasha were in the Feudal Era. It was night, and the one year anniversary of their meeting._

"_Yumi." Inuyasha said._

"_Hm?" She looked up at him from what she was doing._

"_I-I… ugh… come with me for a second." He stuttered._

"_Sure." She said a bit confused._

_They walked to Goshinboku. He stopped in front of it and looked at her. Her green eyes pierced deep into his amber ones. She smiled._

"_Would you… would you be…" He sighed. "Would you be my mate?" He asked._

_She smiled even bigger. "Yes. Of course." She said. Her arms snaked around his neck, while his wrapped around her waist. She kissed him. "I love you." She said once they broke the kiss._

_He smiled. "I love you too. I've loved you since the day we met, even if I didn't act like it." _

"_You didn't act like it. Not one bit."_

"_I know. I'm sorry for what I said to you that day."_

"_It's all right."_

_He leaned his head down to her where her shoulder met her neck, then bit it. She gasped then moaned once he licked the blood away. He smiled at her again._

"_I want you. Now." She said._

"_I can help that." He whispered and kissed her again. Then he picked her up bridal style and walked out of sight._

_Kagome went to her parents' house the next day. She was human._

"_You going to the Feudal Era today?" Inu Heki asked his daughter when she came in the living room._

"_No. She got out of my grip last night." Kagome told him._

"_What?"_

"_The spell was broken off of her last night. I think I might know what happened. You can only break the spell by turning into a full blooded youkai, father."_

"_You mean?"_

"_She's either mated or she got really mad last night at something. I'm going with the first one. She's got to come here before they use the wish though. She would never not say goodbye. Then it'll just be me again."_

_She heard someone coming up the walk way. "Its near the well."_

"_What's near the well?"_

"_Foot steps. Sounds like two pairs. Light ones too." She sat down on the couch near her father._

_Sure enough two people came into the house. Kagome and her father smiled at them. "So? Which is it? Did you get mad or…"_

_They blushed. _

"_Look, I'm not going to be my mom and ask all those questions. It killed me. You broke free of my spell last night, and I see you're a youkai again. So we know already. Its time to use the jewel if you've got it whole."_

"_We do."_

"_Do you know what you're supposed to wish for?"_

"_For Inuyasha to become a full youkai, yes. Oh and Hitomi, here." Yumi said and handed folded up blue haori and chocolate pants to her. "I've got a pair, thank you for letting me use them."_

"_You're welcome." She said taking them. _

_She came up and hugged her father and cried. "Thank you for everything dad."_

_He hugged her back. "You're welcome. Go see your mom, she's in the kitchen."_

_She let go and nodded, then went into the kitchen. She came out after a minute. _

"_Yumi, I'm leaving you as a full blooded youkai. After the slayers come for you, tell me or any other time and I'll turn you human. You've got 200 years to master your true form as well as your youkai form."_

"_I've already mastered it."_

"_Can you heal in it?"_

"_I can't heal yet. Remember?"_

"_Oh yes, that was after I had Muteki. About… 5 months I think. You might not want to get pregnant just yet. You'll know why soon. Wait about a month or two, ok?"_

_She nodded, blushing, as well as Inuyasha._

"_Use the jewel after you get back to the Feudal Era. Don't get freaked out by Inuyasha's youkai appearance, get Miroku or Sango to calm you down. Try out your true form when you get it Inuyasha. Just make sure someone is there to calm her down. At first I thought you were going to come after me even without your eyes being red."_

_He nodded. _

"_If you need any advise or anything Yumi I would be glad to help. If you need me there for any reason, just ask. I can hold the well open for a day without collapsing now. You know how to use the mark, and trust me you'll need it. Teach Inuyasha when he gets his too. He'll need it, but I warn you. Let Sesshoumaru know __first_, I won't be there to do anything if he gets mad and he knows where to find you before you do."

They nodded. 

"Thank you for every thing Kagome. Thank you."

"You can start calling her by her _real_ name now Inuyasha if you like. Since I'm not there to be confused."

"Feh."

They all walked out.

"Still the same." She said shaking her head. "And don't freak dad out _too_ much back then. Explain it to him, please. I don't want you getting thrown out of the castle because he thinks you belong in an insane asylum."

She chuckled. "All right. I _won't_ freak him out. Bye!"

"Bye Yumi!"

"Bye Darling! Be safe!"

"I will, I love you!" She said and jumped down the well. They went back inside. 

"I will be hearing a call from her _any _minute now. It feels sort of… odd to be an only child again. But less confusing, good thing we used our middle names."

A minute later she felt the well close.

'_Hitomi… Help.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Has Inuyasha transformed?'_

'_Ye-ye-yes…'_

'_Its fine, he won't hurt you.'_

'_No. Hi-hi-his eyes… they-they're red!'_

"That's not supposed to happen." She muttered. "Did you hear her father?"

"Yes I did."

'_Yumi. Hug him, kiss him, something affectionate. That'll bring him back.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yes, hug him and move his hand to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. It'll work. I know it will.'_

'_All right, I'll try.'_

She waited a minute.

'_Yumi, did it work?'_

'_Hitomi.' _She said weakly.

"This isn't supposed to happen! What went wrong?"

"I don't know, let's go."

"Right."

They ran out to the well and she transformed them. She thought about the Feudal Era and it opened. "Come on Dad, we have to hurry!" She said grabbing his hand and jumping in. They reached the bottom and jumped out. "Yumi!" Kagome yelled.

'_Hi-to-mi?'_

'_Yes, where are you?'_

'_The… village… hurry… please…'_

They ran to the village and found Yumi on her back, beat up. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"I-I don't know."

"Is there any way to get him here dad? He probably went on a rampage."

"There's only one way. To get you in heat."

"How can I be made into heat?"

"Arousing you dramatically will work fine."

"Oh no." She whispered. "We can't."

"I know we shouldn't but it's the only way."

"Fine."

He came up to her and moved his hand down her arm. Then kissed all the way down her head to her chest. "How can we do it in public?" She whispered.

"No, not in public. Come on, in the forest and that way after we can pick up his scent and find him easier."

She nodded and they ran into the woods with him. Once they found a bit of his scent they stopped in a small clearing and continued. He kissed her passionately and moved his hands down her arms. She took her haori off and sat down on a log. "Bite me."

He walked over and sat next to her. He took her nipple in his mouth and bit it gently, her toes curled with arousal. He sucked on it and she moaned. He came up and kissed her again. Her eyes started to flicker but she held back.

Inuyasha's scent started to get stronger and she backed off her father and put her haori back on. Sure enough she smelt him near. "SIT!" She yelled when it was too close. A crashing sound came from her right and she ran that way. She found him on the ground. "Are you all right Inuyasha?"

He growled, still on the ground.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her, his eyes were blood red. He stood up and walked forward, slowly. 

"Mate?" She said, trying to calm him down. _'I know!'_ She walked up to him and kissed him passionately and rubbed his ear, then with her only free hand moved one of his to the Tetsusaiga. He went a bit limp once he touched the sword. She pulled back and looked at him, once he saw who she was he jumped.

"Why did you-"

"To change you back. You hurt Yumi. I'll fix her, don't worry. You better be happy though. I almost mated my father again to protect her and everyone else…. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to kill the youkai, not bring it on! I don't understand."

He shrugged and they walked out. "Keep your hand on the sword , just incase."

They walked to the village and Yumi had moved under a tree. She smiled when she smelled them coming. Kagome walked up to her. "Are you all right?"

"Yea…. My stomach, can you heal it?"

"Lift your haori up. I need to see it."

She did that and laid down flat on the grass. There was a large hole in her stomach. "Father, come hold me, please… so I don't pass out from this and the well."

He nodded and kneeled down, then held her waist. She started to try and heal her. After a few minutes it completely healed. She sighed. "Your good there, anywhere else?"

"No."

"Ok…. We'll go if you'll be ok."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo saw them and ran over. "What happened?" Sango asked.

"I told Yumi to use the wish after she got back from our era and I guess she used it without protection. Did you do what I said about getting Sango or Miroku to keep you ok?"

"No, I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it. I guess I couldn't when he pinned me to a tree and I hurt him."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Did you struggle then dig your claws into him?"

"Yes."

"You truly are me then. Everything that has happened to me, has happened to you. You were just early, a bit getting him as your mate. That didn't happen to me that way though. We killed Naraku, or I should say Inuyasha killed him as a youkai and turned on us, but when he saw me he calmed down. I didn't though. He pinned me to a tree with his arms and I struggled when he tried to calm me down. I clawed him and he clawed me. Kouga was luckily there to hold him off while I made the wish."

Sango and Miroku were lost. Kagome could smell it. "I told you she was my sister. She is sort of, more like me though. I am the reincarnation of Kikyo as well as she is. We both had the Shikon no Tama in us. We both are mates to Inuyasha. The only differences in me and her are that she was born full youkai. I was born human. And I am 500 years older than she is, I've already gone through the Feudal Era. I'm in the Modern Era, and I had no father. But because I chose to save him, she has one and has had one her whole life. I never had one. That's why when I was here in this era Sango was and is my sister. Miroku was and is my brother, and brother-in-law. Shippo was and is my first son and Inuyasha was my husband. Kaede was like a grandmother to me. So I had two families for a year."

"Wow." Was all Sango could manage.

"Yes, I know its confusing, but its true…. I think we should be getting back. Inuyasha you be careful. I mean it. I don't want to risk my life by opening the well again tomorrow." She said getting up. "Woow." She fell onto her dad.

He chuckled. "You want me to carry you?"

"That would be nice, please." He picked her up bridal style and they said goodbye then ran off towards the well. When they got home Kagome fainted after closing the well. Her father jumped out and brought her inside. Then laid her on his bed for her to rest. She woke up a few hours later. Her father was next to her, sitting on the bed. She was dizzy and couldn't see straight.

"There you are. Are you ok darling?" He asked.

"Yea." She replied weakly.

"You sure? You're starting to look pale."

"I'm fine. It just took a lot out of me to do that while holding the well open." She sat up then felt a bit sick and groaned.

"Maybe you should rest a bit more."

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You're as white as a ghost. Don't turn us back yet. You'll be better off as a youkai, and it will drain you any way."

She nodded lightly.

'_Where is she? Kagome said she would be back early today, and its already 5 o'clock….' _"Muteki, I'll be back in a minute. Watch them please."

"Where are you going dad?"

"To check on your mother."

"Why, isn't she usually in the Feudal Era?"

"She said she would be back early today. Its late for early. I'm going to see what's up. Please don't let them make a mess again." Muteki nodded as his father walked out.


	57. The Well Is Open, But How?

_**Chapter 56: The Well Is Open, But How?**_

_The door bell rang. "I'll be back in a second Kagome." Inu Heki said. He left and came back in in about a minute, when he did Kagome was laying back down again. Inuyasha came in with him._

"_Kagome?" Inu Heki said. _

"_Hm?" She grunted lightly._

"_Look."_

_She sat up a bit and smiled when she saw her mate. He walked over to her and she laid back down. "What happened?" He asked._

"_Your younger self went berserk when Yumi wished on the jewel. You turned full blooded youkai. I had to heal her while holding the well open. It sucked my strength." She muttered. His hand caressed her cheek with his hand._

"_She's been doing good until when she woke up. She turned as white as a ghost a minute ago." Inu Heki told him._

"_I can't take her home in this condition, she's too fragile right now. One wrong move and she's gone, especially because she's a youkai."_

"_She can stay here for the night. I don't mind."_

_She nodded. "It feels like I held the well open for a day and a half almost. I'm not doing that anytime soon again."_

_They smiled. She sat up again._

"_Kagome, don't." Inuyasha said._

"_I'm fine. Don't worry. I can at least sit up. It won't __kill_ me…. I feel like giving in though."

"You should rest more then."

"But I don't want to wake up a youkai."

"Hold onto your Shainingu Tarento. It won't let you turn a youkai while holding it."

She nodded weakly. Her father walked out. Inuyasha sat on the bed next to her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Mostly. I'll hold out."

"Why do you smell like your father?"

Her eyes widened. _'I thought he couldn't smell him on me if he was human! I didn't relinquish his senses!'_

"Well?"

"I-I had him carry me back through the well earlier."

"That doesn't sound to me like the whole story."

She sighed and sat up against the head board. "I had to. I had to get aroused for you to come back. We couldn't find you. You went on a rampage. It was the only way. I had to fake that I was in heat." She shook her head as she looked down. "I'm sorry. I had to. It was the only way." She muttered. He came closer to her and picked up her face with his hand to make her look at him. 

"I'm sorry you had to do that too. Its fine if it was the only way."

"You sure?"

"Yes." He nodded and kissed her cheek; let go of her face and she smiled weakly. Her father came in with a glass of water and a small bottle. 

"This should help darling."

She smiled at him taking them. "Thanks. It will." She opened the bottle and took two pills out then took them.

She felt the well open differentially again. "Why is it always at the worst times that it has to open to my time? Why? Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka." She felt somewhat weaker, but not much. She could probably walk if she had something to hold onto.

"Why did you do that? You know it will drain you." Inuyasha said.

"Because, I want to go." She said sliding off the bed.

"No, your too weak."

"No I'm not. Henjo Tenka Kengen Kashio."

"You're not going."

"Yes I am. You can't stop me Inuyasha. I want to see my family for once."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Please. Dad, can you watch the well for me?"

"Yes." They all walked out to the well house. Kagome was holding onto Inuyasha's waist. They jumped in and jumped out easily. When they went inside Kagome's mom ran and latched onto her.

"Mom, woow, watch it please. I just woke up from passing out."

"Sorry darling, I just missed you."

"I did too. Our younger selves are finally mates now." She said sitting on the couch in the living room with Inuyasha and her mom. 

"That's good."

"It was easier to fight Naraku, since I already went through it."

"I would imagine."

"…I don't know why the well would open to this time anymore, they made the wish and the well should be sealed."

"Yea, why did it open?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. Maybe… no."

"What?"

"I was going to say maybe the Shikon no Tama is here, but it can't be. I can't feel its presence or the well open fully. Its odd."

"Let's just enjoy it while we can."

"How's Souta?"

"He's doing good. He has a daughter now. Her name is Sakura, she's about two months old now."

"Tell him I said congrats when you can…. I miss the old days somewhat. Here and in the Feudal Era."

"I know you do darling."

"I did say to my father at one point that if I could I would do it over to have real fun with it. Its like I took advantage of those days. I like it here, but I miss traveling for the shards. Not hiding our true forms, fighting Naraku. I wish I could do it over, once, so I could take in everything."

"You sort of already did. You helped your younger selves do it."

"I know, but it wasn't the same."

They heard the back door open and close. Someone walked into the living room.

"Hey mom!" Said a man's voice.

"Souta, we're in here!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

"Souta?" Kagome asked.

He walked in. He just looked like an older version of Souta. "Kagome?"

She nodded and got up. They ran into each others arms. "God, I haven't seen you in years! How did you get here?"

"Through the well. It opens every once and a while between here and the other world. I don't know why now though. My younger self already wished on the jewel."

"I don't care. I've missed you."

"How old are you now?"

"28 sis."

"Oh my, that means I'm not your big sister anymore. In demon years I'm 516, but I'm about 21 in human years."

"Oh my god. How did that happen?"

"Demons grow quicker for the first 5 years. So they grow about at 10 human years is equal to a demon year, but after that every 25 human years is a demon year. I wasn't a demon up until I was 16. So You just add 500 years and 16 then divide it until you get as close as you can to 25."

"Dang, so it'll take you 25 years to be one human year older?"

"Right now, because I'm 20.64 human years old it will take about 10 years, then yes."

"Then how old are you Inuyasha?"

"He's about 850 demon years old, but only 34 in human years."

"How come you have a 13 human year difference?"

"Because I was human for 16 years, he wasn't. He went through his whole life using demon years."

"Can you two stop talking like I'm not here?"

"Sorry mate."

"So what do you two _really_ look like now?"

"Like this." She said stepping back next to Inuyasha. "Henjo Tenka Kengen." They changed. His eyes grew wide. 

"You look completely different from your hanyou forms. And what's that on your forehead Kagome?"

"It's a silver crescent mark." She said pulling her bangs over. "It signals inu-youkai royalty. Every different colored one is a different royalty. Like our children have one in between. And it can give you a telepathic connection to anyone who has one like yours. I can communicate to my father through it because he ruled The Southern Lands in the Feudal Era. Even if he shouldn't of. But our children can communicate to us both but me and Inuyasha can't communicate with it."

"Ok, I get it…. Wait, what? Your father was a youkai?!"

"Yea. His name is Inu Heki. He died before I knew him, he died in battle. I have a miko power that I can heal through my hands. He got such a bad wound in 1981 that I was having trouble repairing him even. He's alive on the other side though."

"Remember those scratch marks on my back? And the two puncture marks here?" Mrs. Higurashi said pointing to her shoulder. 

"Yea?"

"He went berserk Souta. Even with me there it was hard to keep him under control…. I hurt your feelings back then mama. I had to kiss him twice to calm him down…. 500 years ago I had to mate him. It was my only choice. Naraku's incarnation played with my mind, making me believe he would forcefully mate me and I couldn't stop it. I did it intentionally so it would stop. It did but with a price of finding out about her. About the incarnation. I wouldn't of done it If I knew that…. His youkai still loves me. He must of thought I was pretty good, because when I kissed him he didn't even acknowledge that anyone else was there but me. I knew he was good, but never me. Inuyasha, you've never said anything. You just howl…. I can't know by that if I'm good or not." Kagome said.

"Well you are!"

"Ok, can we change it? I'm sorry that happened, mom and Kagome. Both of you."

"I saw how he died in a dream. He was laying on the bed, you were next to him mom. He woke up and his eyes turned the color of dried blood…. He… he growled, you backed off but he still came after you and you were clawed…. He… he went on a rampage and passed out and died…. I saw every thing mom. It was like I was there. Like I was you. I felt your sadness and pain. I never wanted anything to happen like that. I did everything in my power to save him now."

Kagome's mom was silently crying. Kagome came up and sat next to her. She traced the claw marks down her back. 

"And you still have his mate mark too." She said pulling her shirt over a bit to see it.

She nodded. "I loved him so much…. And he… he-"

"But what you have to acknowledge is mom, when a youkai is in that state, it isn't them. All you can do it watch. He felt the same way you did. He never wanted to do that to you. There was no way at that point of bringing him back. He couldn't. I doubt that I could of even brought him back at that point. Once a youkai loses that much blood, they can only wait for death. They have no control, about the only thing they have control over is their eyes. Me and Inuyasha both know what it feels like. That's why hanyous need seals. To seal their youkai blood away. So that your youkai won't destroy your soul and you are forever like that."

She nodded and hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry mom. I don't know why my other self didn't help."

"Be-Because I kicked her out, thinking she was the one who hurt him…. I could of saved him…. He wouldn't be dead if I didn't."

"I'm sorry mom."

'_Kagome, the well.'_

'_Yes father.'_

"Its time. I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

"Why sis?"

"Because the well will close. I'll try and open it again soon. I love you." She said hugging her mom, then her brother. "Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka Omomuki."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye sis."

"Bye!" She said walking out with Inuyasha.

'_Kagome, now! Hurry!'_

'_Were right there dad.'_

They jumped in and out. Kagome was still having a bit of trouble walking. "Thank god you made it here in time." 

The well shut.

"Yes…." She still had a sad tone in her voice. 

"What's wrong darling?"

"I told mom… I told her about how we mated and how-how you died. I had to explain to her and Souta…. I shouldn't have." 

Inuyasha let go of her. She ran into her father's arms and cried. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok darling." He said stroking her hair. "Its ok."

She nodded and let go of him. "Will you be ok darling?"

"Yea, I'll be ok…. I just want to rest a bit. I'll come back tomorrow and talk about this when I'm better."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. They said goodbye and walked away. When they got home it was near 9pm. The kids were all in bed. Inuyasha walked Kagome to their room and she sat up in the bed and sighed. 

"You going to be ok mate?"

"Yea." She said and smiled at him. He sat on the bed next to her. She brought him closer to her and kissed him. "So you think I'm good, huh?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"How good?" She asked sexily.

"No. We're not until you're better."

She flexed her brow and smirked. 

"I am better." She said and laid on top of him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure mate. Why would I do it now if I was still weak? Huh?"

"I don't know."

They started to undress. She got back on top of him when they were naked. She kissed all the way down his chest and he groaned. They flipped and he did the same. He moved to her breast and sucked on one of her nipples. She moaned and pushed his head into her lightly. He then moved down to her folds. She gasped as he pushed his tongue into her. He pinched her clit then she grasped his head and pushed him deeper in. He came back up and kissed her then slid a finger into her. Her eyes then widened when he broke the kiss. "In-Inu… INUYASHA!" She yelled. 

He moved back down and thrust his tongue into her again. Her body started to convulse and she bucked he hips up, giving herself more to him. It was like the dams broke at that point. Her back arched off the bed as she came into his mouth. She panted after she stopped. 

"If you think I'm done with you my sweet mate, you're wrong. This is just the beginning." He said and that made her arousal spike again.

She looked at him, wanting him. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her. They turned into youkais at that point. She arched off the bed and flew into his chest. They kissed roughly and he laid her back down after a minute and started to pump. She purred as he got faster within her. She clutched onto his waist and he was holding onto her shoulders. He started to pinch her clit and her head thrashed side to side. He hadn't ever been this good before. 

"Ka-Kagome…" He moaned and then lightly howled before she came up and kissed him. She sunk back down as he came in her. His helped her even more.

"In… u… yash…aaaa!" She screamed and she came as well. He pulled out and fell beside her once she fell limp. They panted for a minute then she sat up. "Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka Omomuki. Where did you learn to do that mate? Has my father been teaching you or something? You've never been that good!"

He sat up as well. "I just wanted to see how good you were and thought you would be at your best if I was at mine."

"That reminded me a bit of when I mated my father. The only difference was that he didn't howl. By the way, any louder and you would of woken the kids up and probably the rest of the neighborhood too."

"I can't help it!"

"Yes you can! Do you see me howling like that?"

"No. But don't you feel like a… need to?"

"Not really, no. Why is that why you howl?"

"Yes. It feels natural."

'_Natural my ass. He just does it because he likes it.' _She got up and got her clothes and threw his clothes to him.

"Are you mad at me mate?" He asked.

"No, I'm just a bit nervous that Nodoka or Inuosukyo will ask what was going on. Expecially Inuosukyo, he won't back off like Nodoka does."

"We'll be fine mate. I won't tell him anything." He said getting his clothes back on. 

"I just hope they don't ask. And I hope they don't inherit that from you either."


	58. Another Dream

**Chapter 57: Another Dream**

All the youkai Lords and Ladies were in the Japan Diet.

"We want our power back and if we have to kill you all to get it back we will!" Kouga yelled.

"What power? You are not royalty." The emperor said.

"Kagome." Inu Heki said. She nodded and changed them all to youkais. The emperor gasped.

"Impossible! All the youkais were defeated in the 18th century!" The emperor said.

"Well actually it is possible sir. We defeated them. We are the Lords and Ladies of the Southern, Western, and Eastern Lands of Medieval Japan." Kagome said. "And we are sick and tired of hiding our youkai forms from humans."

"We have come to claim our power back." Inuyasha added.

"You are not getting it back. It was taken from you and once removed, it will not return." The emperor said.

"Maybe he needs a little convincing Inuyasha. Why don't you show him the Tetsusaiga?" Kagome said smiling.

"With pleasure." Inuyasha muttered and smirked. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and readied it.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, we would. I've realized after once being human that you cannot underestimate a youkai's strength, authority or their impression on society, any society for that matter. I was human for the first 15 years of my life and I never believed youkais actually ever existed, or the Shikon no Tama was real. And all it took for me to believe the power of a youkai was the Shikon no Tama, a priestess, and The Bone Eaters' Well. It brought me back to 1512 and I met the real Inuyasha. We destroyed all of the slayers in 1738. I suggest you give our power back, unless you and the rest of the Diet want to be destroyed, because one swing of the Tetsusaiga and all of the Diet could be gone. I have seen all of our true power, we could take out all of Japan in a few days if we wanted to, then we could start over, how it should be."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes. Inuyasha, want to show him?"

"Only if you help mate."

"My pleasure." She said and took her katana out and transformed it into a sword. "We'll hold them off. You all go outside. Don't go outside of the Diet's boundary's though. I mean it. Not yet."

"Yes darling."

"Sesshoumaru, your in charge."

He shrugged and they ran out.

Kagome pushed all her power into the sword. "Sapphire Blaze!" It hit the emperor and destroyed him as well as the whole wall behind him. She smirked. "This will be too easy."

Kagome woke up.

"Oh come on. That was a good dream!" She muttered.

"What was?" Inuyasha asked. He rolled over to see her face and she sat up.

"I dreamed that we were at the Diet and wanting our power back as youkais. I killed the emperor and we were all going to destroy the Diet in order to get our power back."

He smirked.

"I wish."

"Maybe I can somehow get it to continue. It felt like a premonition."

His eyes widened and he sat up.

"You really think so?"

"Yea. That means we won't be too much longer as humans if it goes according to plan. It didn't look too far into the future either."

"Wow." Was all Inuyasha could manage. "Can't you somehow continue your premonitions?"

"Yea, but its difficult. I've only done it one other time. And I want to show it to all of you. Kouga, Ayame, you, my dad, Sesshoumaru. I'll have to look it up in the library first, how to do it. I think there are a few priestess books there."

"Can't you just go to Kaede?"

"Yea, but what if I need to spend a few days there?"

"I won't mind. I can handle the kids with Muteki's help."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"All right. I'll go this afternoon."

"Did I hear my name mom?" Muteki called from upstairs.

"No."

"All right."

Kagome smirked and chuckled. She got out of bed to get dressed. He did the same.

"I'll see you as soon as I can mate." Kagome said around lunch. She was wearing her old sapphire haori and chocolate pants.

"All right. Do you have your-" Inuyasha said.

"Yes I've got it."

"Be safe mate." He said and kissed her.

"I will, love you."

"Love you too."

She walked out and headed towards the shrine. When she got there her mom was working in the garden.

"Oh hello Kagome."

"Hey mom."

"Going to the Feudal Era?"

"Yea, I need to brush up on some miko stuff."

"All right, have fun dear."

"I will." She said and smiled then went in the well house. She opened the well and jumped in. She jumped out into the Feudal Era.

Kagome sighed as she closed the well. _'It feels so good out here.'_ She walked to the all so familiar hut. Everyone was in there longing around. They jumped when they saw her.

"Oh, Hitomi. Its you." Yumi said.

"Yea, where's Kaede?"

"Out in another village. Why?"

"I need some help with a miko power."

"Is it a new one?"

"No, I've used it before. Only once though."

"What is it? Maybe I can help."

Kagome sat down.

"You can't. I learned it in a few years from now. Its bringing on premonitions. Or finishing them. I had a dream that I think is a premonition and I need to see if it is one. If it is I will show it to all the youkai Lords in the Modern Era."

"Oh ok. Kaede should be back soon. We're just lounging."

Kagome chuckled.

"Typical. That's all you'll do until your castle is done. And even after that, is the only thing you'll do for a while."

Kaede returned after about an hour.

"Oh Hitomi child, what brings ye here?"

"I need some help with a miko power I haven't used in a few hundred years."

"Aye. Come with me." She followed Kaede out of the hut to the river. "What one?"

"I need to finish a dream I think is a premonition. It was called Munasawagi Hatsudo."

"Oh, that one. It is exceptionally hard, especially if ye want to show it to others, but I think ye can do it."

Kagome smiled.

"Can you teach me?"

"Aye, but it will take sometime."

"I don't care. I just need to do it."

She nodded and motioned her to sit down. They started to meditate.

"Clear ye mind of all thoughts… then think about the dream. What ye saw…."

"Now think about finishing it and say 'Maboroshi, Maindo, ando Gaisuto, iza do taini'."

"Maboroshi, Maindo, ando Gaisuto, iza do taini." She muttered and gasped. She was in her mind and saw the dream coming at her at the Wind Scar's speed. She popped back to reality. "It came, I saw it!"

"Good child."

"How can I show it to the others?"

"When it comes ye say 'sho' and then the person's name."

"All right. I think I have it."

"Ye sure?"

"Yes. I need to get back. Thank you so much Kaede!" She said and hugged her.

"Ye welcome child. I hope it helps."

"It will. I promise, thank you."

She ran off to the well and opened it again. She jumped in and closed it, then felt weak. She said the spell on her abilities and senses; then jumped out. She stumbled getting out of the building and her mom saw it and ran up to her.

"What's wrong darling?" Her mom asked.

"I feel faint."

"Come inside for a bit. Rest a little."

Kagome nodded and her mom helped her into the house and onto the couch. Her father came in.

"What happened Kagome?" He asked coming over to the couch.

"I went to the Feudal Era to learn about… a miko power. I opened and closed the well in too short of time…. It sucked my strength some."

"Are you ok?" He asked feeling her head, she was pale.

"Mostly." She laid down.

He went into the kitchen, she heard them talking. They came back out and her father picked her up. He brought her into his room and laid her on the bed. He sat next to her. "Are you sure your ok? You don't look like you are."

"I'm sure…. Father I had another premonition. We went to the Diet and demanded our power back as youkais from the emperor. I want to show you."

She brought on her power. "Maboroshi, Maindo, ando Gaisuto, iza do taini. Sho Inu Heki."

His eyes widened. They saw what she saw earlier and then…

"Come on Inuyasha! We've got do destroy the Diet if we want our power back!"

"Right." They ran out and saw the others, they were fighting off guards and other royal people. Inuyasha turned backwards. "Wind Scar!" The Diet was blown into many pieces and they ran for it before it collapsed.

"I've got an idea mate, but its dangerous."

"What?"

"I'll throw my Sapphire Blaze at you then you can use the Backlash Wave after I get out of the way."

"Can you get out in time?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"All right." She ran back about a hundred feet.

"Sapphire Blaze!" She ran for it after that.

"Backlash Wave!" He threw it and it destroyed the Diet completely.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

He looked where she was. There were tanks and other armed forces there around her.

"Surrender and we won't hurt you." Said a general. Inuyasha ran up to her and they pointed their guns at him.

"Inuyasha, get Sesshoumaru." She whispered, he nodded.

'_Sesshoumaru, please.'_

Sesshoumaru walked up behind the forces. "You touch my brother and his mate and feel our wrath."

They were surprised and jumped.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru."

"Transform. Now."

They nodded and moved then transformed into 55' and 50' dogs. Sesshoumaru transformed and was 60' tall.

They ran out of there after killing and destroying them. Kagome met up with her father and transformed back. "What will we do? They will come with harder militia and guns. We can't destroy Japan!"

"I know darling. We'll figure something out."

She smirked. "I know. Its just like when the slayers came. Its just more modernized."

"We need Muteki. He can take care of them easy." Inuyasha said.

"No, he's not coming out. He's worse then you are Inu. You are reckless, but he would win over you for that award."

"Fine, destroy our one chance at wining our power back mate."

"He's not our only chance!"

"You know he's more powerful than either of us."

"Yes, but he'll blow up Tokyo. I'm not letting him in this battle."

"Feh."

"Feh, yourself. Give me that Tetsusaiga. I know more than you do about this century. I grew up in it!"

She took it from it sheath and it transformed. She crystallized it. "Who's on now?! Anyone still powerful enough to take our power away?!"

She turned to see an army of about 10,000. She smirked. "Adamant Barrage!" She destroyed most of them. "Huh, only about 2,000 left standing. We'll have our power again soon. Wind Scar!" She destroyed about 1,000 with that. Then repeated it and destroyed them all.

"Your getting good mate."

"Only because you taught me."

He blushed lightly.

"You know what, who cares anymore. Let's destroy Tokyo. Start over on how it should be. Get Muteki here. Now."

'_Muteki, your mom's gone crazy, she wants you to destroy Tokyo.'_

'_All right. I'll see what happens.'_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Tokyo holds most of the armies, if we destroy Tokyo, we destroy the armies. There are plenty of other cities that are fine."

Muteki arrive in a few minutes. "Are you sure mom?"

"Yes, I'll put up a barrier. We'll all be fine."

"All right. If you say so."

"Everyone behind me."

They all got behind her and Inuyasha held onto her waist as she raised her hands. Muteki transformed into a 30' silver dog. He opened his mouth and his mane started to glow bright white. Kagome put up the barrier. Muteki shot a blast into the air. It dispersed all over Tokyo, then There was a white shield like thing that covered the area. He laid down and it blast inside the dome. Everything except for Muteki and everyone in the barrier was destroyed. It was completely barren. He transformed back.

"How'd I do mom?"

"Great." She said undoing the barrier.

"I'm not blowing the rest of Japan up. That's all. I couldn't stand doing even that."

"Its ok. Now we have our power back, hopefully. We just need to rebuild a bit."

"A bit? Mate, are you going nuts?"

"No, why?"

"Because you're different. Blowing up Tokyo, rebuilding. What's up?"

"Nothing… I just want it back how it should be. How we are in power."

"Ok, I'll believe you."

The vision stopped.

"Ka-Kagome? Are you sure we'll get our power back?"

"Relatively."

"I hope your right. Do you feel any better?"

"Yea. After that it seemed that I got all my strength back." She tried to but couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move. "Ugh… That's different."

"What's different?"

"I can't move my legs, its like I don't have any. I can't feel them." He stood her up and she nearly fell over. "Great, just what I need. Henjo Tenka Kengen….That's a bit better. I can feel them now. What's up, why can't I move them?"

Her father put her back on the bed.

"I don't know. You want me to call Inuyasha?"

"Sure. I just hope this will let up. I don't want to be this way all day."

"I don't want you to be either." He said walking out of the room. He came back in a minute. "He's coming darling."

"Am I being a burden to you father?"

"Heavens no darling. Of course not. You've taken care of me enough, its time I returned the favor." He said smiling, he sat on the bed next to her. He took her hand and kissed it. She smiled.

Inuyasha came in. "Are you ever going to learn?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Nice way to make an entry mate."

"Hey, your always getting into trouble now. Not me. This was your job 500 years ago to come get me. Not me get you. Unless it was from Kouga."

"Yea, I know. Henjo Tenka Kengen Kashio."

He sighed. "I guess that means I'm carrying you home."

She tried to stand up again and fell into him. "Yep."

She growled.

"Hey, what are you growlin' about?"

"I'm getting some feeling back in my legs and it feels like you're sticking them through with the Tetsusaiga."

"Oh my. You're not walking for a while."

"Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka Omomuki. Yea, I can see that. Hey, I want to show you the dream I had, I learned the Munasawagi Hatsudo again."

"Not until we get home. I'll bring the others over so you don't have to do it two other times."

"Fine, thanks again father."

"No problem."

They walked out and as soon as they got outside Inuyasha picked her up bridal style. She squeaked because he did it so quickly. They said goodbye then he ran off at an incredible speed. When they got home he set her down on the couch.

'Sesshoumaru, get your ass over here. Kagome wants to show you and Kouga something.'

'Fine, do I need Rin?'

"Does Sesshoumaru need to bring Rin?"

"He can if he wants. I don't mind showing it to her as well."

'She said you can. I'll get the wolf and his mate.'

"I'll be back in a few. MUTEKI?!" Inuyasha yelled, his head moved to look at the ceiling above them.

"WHAAAT?!" Muteki called.

"GET DOWN HERE FIRST OF ALL!… Now, look. Sesshoumaru and Rin are coming over in a minute, your mom can't walk right now. When they get here, get the door for her please." Inuyasha told him.

"Fine." He said and plopped down next to Kagome.

"See you in a few, and don't move."

"Fine."

Sesshoumaru came in with Rin in their human forms and then a minute later Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kouga came in. They all huddled in the living room. Muteki went back upstairs when his father returned. Kagome was smiling big at them.

"Did something happen Kag?" Ayame asked when she saw her face.

"A dream. I want to show you all. I think it was a premonition. Inuyasha hasn't seen it, but my father has. He was almost speechless. It'll take a while, so get comfy…." She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Maboroshi, Maindo, ando Gaisuto, iza do taini. Sho Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Ayame, Kouga, and Muteki."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! MOM!" Muteki yelled running down the stairs after the vision was done. She smiled at him. "Well, what was that?"

"A premonition I had. I thought I might as well show you too."

He walked back upstairs muttering something.

"He gets that from you." She whispered to Inuyasha who growled lightly. She chuckled.

"So when do you think this will happen?" Kouga asked.

"It can't be too far off. It still looks a lot like now." Kagome said.

"I can't believe you would want to blow up Tokyo!" Inuyasha said. "You always tried to prevent me from doing that when I came here with you."

"I know, things change though."

"So we'll get our power back?" Ayame asked.

"Well from what we saw here, I would say yes. Now I've got to go talk to my older self about this soon. I don't know if she planned that out."

"Wait, you can still travel through the well?" Kouga asked.

"I can open it at the most a day, yes. It opens every once in a while to my time. I don't know why it does it on its own accord now though. The Shikon no Tama is no more in any era, through the well. Inuyasha and I are both youkais in every era."

"Does it suck your power?" Rin asked.

"No, that's the weird part. I could see it doing that, but it doesn't."

Kagome's face changed to a blank expression and her eyes got wide.

"What is it Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"The well… god! It must hate me! It opens at the worst times! Its opened now, when Yura attacked last year, and some other times when Naraku attacked. The only good time its ever opened is the day after I saved my father. I can't go now, I'm paralyzed from the waist down. Its impossible!"

"I'll take you Kagome if you want to go." Ayame said.

"That's all right, it opens about once a month."

"Are you sure? You may be in a worse condition next time."

She sighed. "Fine." She tried to stand up but slipped and fell. Inuyasha luckily caught her, she groaned. "This day isn't going good. Henjo Tenka Kengen Kashio."

Ayame walked up to her and held her by the waist.

"I gave your strength back, if you can carry me, you can run."

"Ok, I don't mind." Inuyasha walked them to the door and opened it, Ayame swept her up and ran off faster than Kouga ever did. They arrived at the shrine in seconds. She pointed towards the well house and they went in. It was glowing bright blue.

"Hold on. I need someone to watch it. Plug your ears, FATHER!"

He came out of the house. "God, darling. You could of used the mark. I thought you went home."

"Sorry, I forgot, can you watch the well, its not been a good day. I need to talk with my other self."

He nodded. Ayame stood on the opening.

"You sure its safe?" She asked.

"Of course. Just jump, you wont hit the bottom hard. I promise."

She jumped and bit her lip. They did hit bottom and she jumped out.

"Can you just help me walk now? I think I can if I have help."

"Sure." She sat her down and walked out holding onto her friend's waist. Mrs. Higurashi ran out.

"Are you all right Kagome?"

"Yea, look mom. I need my other self here pronto. Can you?"

"Yes." She ran inside the house. Kagome motioned Ayame in and they sat in the living room. The other Kagome and Inuyasha came in about a minute after.

"What's up?"

"Ok, I had a premonition this morning. I'll show you." She showed them and they were amazed. "I don't know what to do about it. We can't figure anything out."

"I didn't see this coming. That's good you'll get your power back, but I don't think Tokyo deserves to get blown up."

"I don't right now either, but priorities may change."

"Yes."

"So you destroyed the Diet, big deal." Inuyasha said. The other Kagome glared at him.

"Does he?"

"Yea."

"Can I?"

"Go ahead."

Inuyasha was confused but when he looked at the other Kagome smirking he realized what that was about. He tried to plug his ears but it didn't work. It was too late.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!… Still the same no matter what world I'm in."

They all laughed except for him. He growled when he sat back up.

"Sit you big baka."

"Just what I need, two of you doing this."

"Hey, I could get my younger self here, then it could be three." She high fived the other Kagome.

"Anyway…. Actually it is a big deal. If you destroy Tokyo and the Diet then you destroy Japan's power. That means you will get your power back. Then you once again can rule. I would be careful though. Getting your power back may not be such a good thing."

"Yes, I'll try and bring on more of it. I want to see if we succeed…. I wonder what will happen if we do get it back. I don't want to be thrown out of power again, that wasn't fun. But it wasn't too hard. I just want to stay in power for the rest of my life."

"Yes, I would of liked it as well. Maybe we should do that."

"But what I'll have to do is teach Inu Reijin to use her powers better, she'll have to protect the shrine. I'm not going to let it get blown up. Especially the well."

"Yea, that wouldn't be good."

"How is everyone here?"

"Good, except for this baka."

"What happened?"

"The usual. I swear, if I could kill him I would some days."

She rolled her eyes. "How are things with you?"

"Pretty good, I'm just making a mess of myself lately. Nodoka apparently hates our youkai forms. Every other of our 3 kids can handle it but her. I hate it for her though. Everyone of them but her got Inuyasha's fearlessness. She's such a scaredy cat. She's even afraid of us. She thinks we're going to kill her. Some of the things they teach these kids in school." She said shaking her head.

"I know how you feel. She is a scaredy cat. We need to teach her more."

"I hope she doesn't get miko powers, she'll blow up the whole world!"

"She probably would."

'Kagome, the well. Now.'

'All right.'

"I'm sorry but we have to go."

"Its all right, it was about time for us too."

"Thank you, I will defiantly remember what you said." She said getting up. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye darling! Come again soon!"

"All right. Ayame, help please?"

"Yea." She stood up and grabbed onto her.

"What happened?" The other Kagome asked as they were walking out the door.

"I don't really know, my legs just quit working today. I'm pretty much paralyzed from the waist down today."

"I'm sorry, I hope you get better!"

"Thank you! I will!"

They jumped down and back out just in time. Her father was standing at the door smiling.

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome darling. Are you feeling any better?"

"Some. I can walk but not too much."

"I hope this goes away soon, I don't want you in a walker all the time now."

"If it doesn't clear up by tomorrow, I'll go to the doctor. It probably will though."

He kissed her forehead and they walked back. When they got in Everyone was still there.

"Figure anything out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some of it. I showed it to us and they were pretty much speechless."

"Did they know anything?"

"Other than you making smart remarks at me not really. We just decided blowing up Tokyo isn't that great or within that, means destroying the shrine. I'll have to teach Reijin how to create a barrier around the shrine. I'm not blowing it up, especially the well. At least I'll save the well."

"Yea, I'm not letting that get blown up either."

Kagome sat down on the couch again.


	59. I Love You

_**Chapter 58: I Love You**_

"_Ka… Kagome…" Inuyasha said. He was hanyou; she was human. He was laying on the ground with a pool of blood around him. His hair had spots of blood in it. His fire rat haori was off him. Blood was everywhere._

"_No, please. Don't die. Hang on Inuyasha, please. Hang on." Kagome said crying, holding onto him._

"_I… I love… y-you Kag…Kagome." He whispered. He smiled at her._

"_No Inuyasha! Please! Hang on! Please! I love you too!" She cried. He reached up weakly and traced the outline of her face. Then his arm fell back and he closed his eyes; his head fell to the side. "INUYASHA! NO! NO INUYASHA, WAKE UP! WAKE UP PLEASE! PLEASE! NOOOOO!!" She cried and fell on top of him. "Inuyasha." She cried. "Why? I love you. I love you so much. Why did you leave me alone? WHY?!"_

_Kagome shot awake, tears streaming down her face, her breath irregular. She looked around and saw her mate laying next to her. She could faintly hear his breath. She started to cry with happiness that he was still there and alive._

_He woke up and heard her crying, he sat up. "What's wrong Kagome?"_

_She looked at him then flew into his chest and cried still. "What happened?"_

"_I-I had a nightmare…. You-you died…. It was from the past…. You were-were a hanyou and I-I was-was hu-human…. It hurt so much to see you like tha-that…. I-I couldn't take it!"_

"_Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you saw that. I can't imagine how you felt."_

"_I lost you…. I couldn't take it. Not one bit."_

_He comforted her the best he could. "Is it a premonition?"_

"_No, it was from the past. It couldn't be. It was the Feudal Era."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Mostly. I hope so. I can't let you die like that. I will never let anyone I love die like that. Never!"_

"_I know. I know. I love you. I love you so much."_

_This made her cry even harder. "I-I lo-love you t-too…. I love you more than anything. I can't even describe how much I love you."_

"_It's the same for me. Words can't describe our love. We can only show each other, even that is hard."_

_She nodded. "We'll get our power back and this won't happen anymore."_

"_I hope it won't. I can't let that happen to anyone. Naraku, it would even of been a bit hard to see him like that. I know that sounds stupid, but you were covered in blood. Every inch of you. I can't let anyone die like that. No one."_

_He quieted her. She relaxed a bit. He then kissed her the most passionately he could do as a human._

"_It'll be ok Kagome. I'm alive. I'm not dead or anywhere near it."_

"_I know. And I'm glad. I'm so happy that isn't real."_

_They looked at the clock, it was four in the morning._

"_We should really get some sleep." Inuyasha suggested. She nodded then kissed him and they laid back down._

"_Kagome don't do this! Fight it Kagome! Fight it! Please!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was human and he was hanyou. Her eyes were glazed red though, she was being controlled._

"_I'm… trying… Inuyasha… MOVE!" She yelled shooting an arrow at him. He didn't get away in time, the arrow as bright white. It was a sealing arrow, like the one Kikyo used to seal Inuyasha to Goshinboku. He got pinned in his heart._

"_INUYASHA! WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE?!" She yelled running up to him. She was normal. He looked at her weakly. _

"_I love you Kagome…" He whispered._

"_I love you too Inuyasha." She said crying._

"_I will… see you… again… mate…" He whispered. He went limp and his eyes closed. She heard his last breath go out._

"_NO!!" she yelled and cried. Kaede came up behind her and put her hand on her back. "I-is there an-anyway to-to wake him u-up?"_

"_He will in 50 years."_

"_50 years?" She whispered and looked at his face. She sighed. "My life without him is nothing. Please Kaede, bind me with him. I can't take it. I need to be with him, at least in some way. This way I will."_

_Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came up. "You're not serious Kagome?" Shippo asked._

_She nodded. "I want to be with him. Miroku, can you create a barrier around us? For 50 years?"_

"_Yes, if it what you really want."_

_She stood up and backed up to the tree's bark. "I'm ready. Shippo, I will still be your mom. I hope to see you all soon. I love you all as family."_

_They started to cry as Kaede backed up and loaded the bow. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand and stiffened. __'I'll be with you soon. I love you Inuyasha.'_

"Goodbye Kagome. I love you." They all said at the same time.

"I love you too. Ugh… Inu… yas… ha… I love… you…." She went limp as well, but never stopped holding his hand.

She woke up, there was a light pinkish-orange mist around her. "Inuyasha?!" She cried.

"Kagome?" He cried with happiness. He ran up to her. "How? How did you get binded? Why?"

"I asked Kaede to, she said she'd do it if it was what I really wanted. She said we'll wake up in 50 years. Miroku is going to create a barrier around us. I couldn't live my life without you. I need you Inuyasha. I love you. I love you too much."

He hugged her. 

"Thank you. Thank you Kagome. I couldn't take it either, all this time without you."

"I'm sorry. I tried not to but I couldn't stop. He had me."

"Its all right. I love you, I need you, I want you."

"I do too. So what will we do for 50 years?"

"I don't know." He backed up a bit to see her face. He brought out his claws. She thought he was going to shred her clothes, but…

"AHHH!! INUYASHA!!" She yelled. He smirked, his eyes were glazed red completely with tiny blue irises. He clawed her stomach and chest. She healed back immediately. 

"Damn." He said when she was healed in a deep voice. "Damn you bitch!"

"Inuyasha? What are you doing? Why are you doing this?! I thought you loved me!"

"I don't. That hanyou does."

"The-Then you're his… youkai?"

"Yes, very clever bitch. I have hated you for forever. He is trying to break free. He says he loves you and how could I do this? But I don't love you, I hate you! You don't deserve to be on this world bitch!" He yelled. She started to cry and sank to her knees. 

"You love me Inuyasha! I love every part of you! Why can't you just love me?!" She wailed. He growled.

"Stop your crying bitch! Now!"

"I d-don't have to! Yo-you can't control me! You-your no-not my mate! My mate i-is a han-hanyou!"

"I am your mate, because you mated him, you mated me. You go by my orders now."

"No! I will not! Inuyasha, where are you! Come out! Now! Please! Please! I want you to come out! I was binded here to be with you! I couldn't take it! Please, Inuyasha! Please!"

He fell to the ground and clutched his head; growled deep. "Inuyasha! Come on! Please! I can't go fifty years without you! I can barely go a few days! I'll go insane in here! Please! Inuyasha, come out! Please! I love you!"

He growled deeper. She came up to him and kneeled next to him. She wrapped her arms around him. He loosened up a bit and stopped growling. "Inu… yasha?"

"Ka-Kagome?" He asked and sat up. His eyes were normal. "I'm sorry."

"Its ok. You don't have the Tetsusaiga." 

"Huh? I feel funny. Are we waking up? Has it been 50 years?"

"I don't know. I feel funny too."

A blast of white light engulfed them both, they held each other as it happened. They returned to normal light. "Kagome?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Yea?"

"Its been 50 years already?"

"I guess, unless someone pulled our arrows out." He gasped. They were gone. "Who…"

"I don't know. Miroku's barrier is still around us, but… how did the arrows get removed?"

"Look, I see someone coming."

Someone did come, it was Miroku. His eyes widened when he saw them alive again. He rubbed his eye to see if he was seeing correctly. "Inuyasha?… Kagome?" They nodded. He let the barrier down and they got up. "How?"

"Someone pulled our arrows out."

"Impossible! I'm getting Sango and the others!"

He ran off and Kagome hugged Inuyasha. He growled. 

"Inu?"

He chuckled then she felt his claws dig deep into her back. She fell to the ground.

"Finally, I can kill you bitch. You do not deserve to be with me. No one does. I will kill you!" He said lengthening his claws longer still.

"MIROKU!!" Kagome yelled then screamed in pain as he cut her again. Miroku and Sango ran up to see them. They gasped at the scene. "Inu… yasha… I… lo-love… you…" She said before her eyes shut and she went limp completely.

Kagome flew awake again, she looked at the clock. It was around 9 am. It was Saturday. She sighed then got out of bed. Her legs were working better now. She pulled on a light robe and went in the kitchen. Inuyasha saw her face, it was almost horror-stricken.

"What happened? Another dream?" He asked. She sat down in a chair next to him.

"Yea. This one was way different though. It was like when Menomaru attacked. I was being controlled by something. I pinned you to Goshinboku again with a sealing arrow. I asked Kaede to do it to me and she did. We ended up in a weird area. You transformed into a youkai and tried to kill me but I healed right away. We were woken up early. It looked like only a day had passed. Your youkai said that he hated me. He wanted to kill me. He did in the end in front of Miroku and Sango."

"Oh my god. Was that one real?"

"I hope not, you were still a hanyou and I was human. I think its just like a decked out version of when Menomaru attacked. I don't think at all that either of those were real…. I love you so much Inu. We said it enough last night and in my dream. I think my mind is starting to play tricks on me again."

"Like when Yume attacked you?"

"Yea. I just have to get over it and somehow block those dreams out. I don't want them."

"I know you don't. No one does." 

She leaned against him and sighed. "I just hope these dreams will stop. I would rather have premonitions than these. Good premonitions. But if they had to be bad, I would take these." 

"Everyone would, no on wants to see how people die." He said putting his arm around her.

"MOOMY! DAADDY!!" Inuosukyo called running down the stairs.

"What is it?" Kagome called back

"Nodoka was using her claws!" He said when he got into the kitchen. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"How did she? I have her under the spell, unless… NODOKA! DOWN HERE! NOW!" Kagome screamed.

"Yes mommy." Nodoka said. She came skipping down the stairs, she was in her youkai form.

"How did you gat into your youkai form?"

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is that I was mad at Inuosukyo."

"Oh no." Kagome muttered. "Senmo Kengen Haburi Tenka…. Now she knows how to change. Great." She whispered to Inuyasha. "Look, go back upstairs and behave you two."

"OK!" They both replied and went upstairs.

"I think its time I teach Reijin about her miko powers more. I'll do that soon today."

"Reijin?"

"Yes mama?"

"Come out back. I need to teach you to use your miko powers better."

"All right."

They went out back and Kagome got out her katana and gave it to her daughter.

"How does this thing work?" Reijin asked inspecting it.

"Take it out, think about your miko powers."

She took it out and transformed it into a bow. "Now, pretend to load it. Pull the string back and it will materialize an arrow."

She did as she was told, she materialized an arrow and it turned bright yellow.

"Now let it go, quickly."

She let it go and it flew very, _very_, far away. You could only see a faint explosion.

"Good, you know how to make miko arrows. That was easier than teaching my younger self. Now, we'll move onto barriers. Clear your mind first…. Now, think about protecting someone. Hold your hands out. Good. Now let your powers flow through you to your hands. Ask it to protect."

She did that and a minute later a small pink barrier formed around them. "Try and make it bigger Reijin. Get it as big as you can."

She nodded and it grew to engulf the house and most of the yard.

"Great! You can release it now."

She did as she was told. The area went back to normal. Kagome saw Inuyasha pop his head out of the back door.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That was Reijin's barrier. She was 10x better than I expected. She created a barrier to protect the whole house. Do you think you could do it for a while if you had to?"

"Yea, it was easy."

Kagome smiled. "You don't get that from me. It took me years to do this." 

"Thanks for helping me mama. Can we go see grandma and grandpa?"

"I guess. Come on. Inuyasha, I'll be back in a bit."

"Hey, I'm coming too. I'm not letting you on your own."

"Inu… ugh. Then you might as well bring the kids."

"Grandma!" Reijin called when she saw her out in the garden. 

"Reijin, hello. Feeling better Kagome?"

"Much. They wanted to come see you guys for a bit."

"Come in, come in."

They came in. Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones though. The kids were in Goshinboku, their mom had given their abilities back.

"So Kagome, are you feeling any better?" Her father asked.

"Yea, tons…. I actually taught Reijin to create a barrier today in probably… what 10 seconds. It engulfed our whole house and then some."

"Wow."

"Yea, she said she could hold it for a good while too. I'm starting to wonder the strength of it. It may not of been that strong. At the most when we blow up Tokyo, I want to protect the shrine. At least the well and Goshinboku."

"Yes. We need to protect them."

"I want to test its strength soon, but I'm afraid if its weak it will hurt her. And I don't want to do that."

"I could do it, you know I'm not that great at battle."

"Yes, but when your attacks come they can be instant death, and I don't wish that on any of my family, please. Not yet."

"What will we do then? We have to prepare her for this."

"First I want to see if I can get in through her barrier regularly. Come on let's see now."

They walked out. "Reijin, come down."

She jumped out of the tree. Kagome turned her to a full human, then turned herself into a youkai. "I want to see how strong your barrier is. Hold me off the best you can, ok?"

She nodded nervously.

"Look, I can tell when its too weak Reijin. I won't hurt you. Just put up the strongest one you can, only around yourself."

She nodded and put one up. Kagome walked up to it first and it repelled her. She smirked. "Pretty good so far. It is strong. Let's see how good you are against attacks. Golden Blessing Whip!"

She whipped the barrier twice. "Dang, that's good. Here we go Reijin. Hold me off. I don't want to hurt you. Infinite Aura Blast!"

She blasted the barrier, and she was shocked because Reijin was smirking. 

"Didn't even scratch it mom."

"Good. Let's see how your father's Red Tetsusaiga is against it."

"No Kagome. Its too powerful. It'll break her barrier immediately."

"It may not."

"If it broke Naraku's then it will break her's and it will kill her too."

"Fine, I won't use the Red Tetsusaiga, but I want to see it."

"Feh." He pulled it out from his shirt.

"You take that damn thing with you everywhere. Its not like we'll be attacked!"

"I only brought it today. God, stop being so pissy."

She took it from him and unsheathed it. She gave him the sheath.

"Don't worry dear. I won't use the Red Tetsusaiga. I will use the…" It crystallized. "Crystal Tetsusaiga. Hold me off. Adamant Barrage!"

Her daughter's barrier grew bigger and destroyed every single adamant piece.

"Keep it that way for a second Reijin." She turned the sword red.

"No Kagome! You'll kill her!"

"Look, I'm only going to try and poke through it. That's why I want her to make it big enough so I don't hit her."

Inuyasha and her father looked concerned. She turned back and flexed her brow. She brought it over her head and threw it down on the barrier. Reijin struggled to hold it up but kept it.

Kagome and Inuyasha's' eyes both widened. Reijin let it go and walked weakly over to her mother.

"How did I do Mom?"

"Great. I doubted you, but now I see you are more powerful than me. That's what I get. 4 children more powerful than me or my mate. Because we combined our souls Inuyasha and we are youkais; as well as me being a miko, we created 4 children that will over power us easily. We've already seen Muteki's true power. He's not as big as we are, but defiantly good enough to match us at some points…. We created a race of true youkais that are as powerful, if not more powerful than your brother. Maybe even your father Inuyasha."

His eyes grew wide. His lips started to move like he was going to say something, but he was silent.

"I know that seems impossible, but it could be possible. A inu-youkai's true power is determined by their true form's size, but in this case not. Somehow it seems our kids could be as tall as us, but yet they are not. But yet they have true power, we do not."

"Like what mom?" Muteki asked from the tree. 

"Remember the vision I should you earlier? That was your true form's power, to blow up Tokyo like that. I'm thinking it could of blown up Japan or the whole world like that if you wanted."

His eyes grew wide. Kagome transformed back and gave Reijin's abilities back. Kagome almost collapsed, she had a vision. There was a castle, like a fairytale castle. It had silver stones and violet shingles. The castle walls were silver as well. The gate was open. 

There was rolling hills of green grass all around. Mountains in the background, along with a lake. Inuyasha walked up to the hill where Kagome was. He sat her down on the ground beside him.

"I've got a dream, of you and me Kagome. Our family, ruling the Western Lands for the rest of our lives. I want you to share it with me…. I'm tired of all of the walls we all put up around each other. I want to live here with you and our pups until I die…. The love we know is worth everything to me. I know the same for you."

She nodded.

"Save me from all the pain mate. I want to be with you fully, no more hiding it. I love you. There are so many reasons why I can't leave you."

"Yes, for I can not be part of the Modern Era any longer. We live here. It reminds me of the Feudal Era so much. I love it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you too much to let you go. I want to be here with you until I die. I'm not trying to hide it. I love you so."

There was a faint melody that played in the distance, from a harp. The sun shone brightly over them. Four children ran up to them, they were about 25, 16, 13, and 10. 

"Father! Kimiko said yes!"

"She did?"

"Yes!"

"And Torikabuto asked me to be his mate!"

"That's great Reijin."

"He wants me to live with him in the Eastern Lands soon. I don't mind. Do you?"

"No. I'm fine with it. Are you mate?"

"Yes, its time we started letting them go."

He smiled at her and muttered something sadly but she still smiled at him, then kissed him. 

Kagome snapped back to reality. She was laying on her father's bed. Inuyasha and her father were next to her.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

She smiled big. 

"What?"

"A vision of the future. It was beautiful, it looked like the Feudal Era."

"How do you know it was the future?"

"We had a castle, like a fairytale castle. Silver and violet, to match our crescents. The kids were older, and Reijin had been asked by Kouga's son to be his mate. Muteki asked a girl named Kimiko. Reijin was moving into… let me show you, it'll be easier. Maboroshi, Maindo, ando Gaisuto, iza do taini. Sho Inuyasha and Inu Heki."

She smiled at them once it was done. 

"It reminded me a bit of a song I once heard by an North American man named Don McLean. The song was Castles in the Air. His song was sadder and about breaking up with a woman, but it did remind me of it."

"How so?"

"The lyrics it reminded me of were… I've got a dream I want the world to share, Hills of forest green where the mountains touch the sky, A dream come true, I'll live there till I die. I'm asking you to say my last goodbye. Save me from all the trouble and the pain. I know I'm weak, Perhaps she'll understand if you tell it to her plain, But how can words express the feel of sunlight in the morning, In the hills, away from city strife. I need a country woman for my wife; I'm city born, but I love the country life. For I cannot be part of the cocktail generation: Partners waltz, devoid of all romance. The music plays and everyone must dance. I'm bowing out. I need a second chance…. Those were the lyrics it reminded me of."

"Wow. It did fit it."

"Yea. But you muttered something before I quit seeing it."

"Can you bring it on?"

"I don't know if I want to."

"Why not?"

"I think you said, 'You don't have much time. I love you. I won't leave you, no matter what.'"

"What does that mean?"

She thought for a minute. Then her eyes got wide and she got a sad look.

"What is it?"

"No. I won't say."

"Yes, please."

"Please darling, what does it mean?"

She sighed. "I don't have much time? Are you both thick headed? What do you think it means?"

Inu Heki got wide eyed first then she could see some tears well up in his eyes. Inuyasha was still trying to figure it out.

"Are you really that thick? It isn't that hard, but it isn't pleasant." She said about to cry.

"What is it?"

"I'll die." She whispered.

His eyes widened. "No…. No, you won't die. Never, not that early."

"Who says? It looks like about 25 to 50 years that, that happened." She was sobbing now. "That means I only have about that long to live."

"You won't die. You can't. Our souls are connected, even if you had a disease. It couldn't stay. It would be cured."

She sighed. "When I was little, I had heart problems of some kind. The doctor never expected me to live past 5 years old. It was amazing I've lived this long."

"But with our souls connected it shouldn't mean anything."

"Unless another youkai can kill me by it… I wish Myouga was here. He could tell us."

"He can be, lets go to the Feudal Era."

"You sure? Do you know where he will be?"

"What month is it?"

"Its June. We should be getting our castle soon. If we don't already have it."

He thought a moment. "Let's go. It may be our only chance."

"Fine. Henjo Tenka Kengen. Father, you can come if you want. I don't mind."

He nodded. She changed him as well. They walked outside.

"You guys stay here. Don't go anywhere. I mean it!"

"Yes Dad." They all replied. Kagome opened the well and they went in. 


	60. Castles in the Air

**Chapter 59: Castles In The Air**

They went to Kaede's hut. Kagome walked in first. They were all asleep, it was only just past 2. She bonked Miroku on the head and shook the others awake.

"Oh, hello Hitomi." Yumi said.

"Where's Myouga? We need him now. And I mean now."

"Last I saw him, I think he was on Shippo or Kirara."

"Myouga? Where are you?!"

She waited a minute and the flea jumped onto her shoulder. "This will take a minute Myouga, we need answers now."

She walked outside and sat down with her father and Inuyasha outside the hut.

"Lord Inu Heki, long time no see."

"I haven't gone by Lord in 200 years Myouga. It feels good to be addressed that way again."

"What is your problem Lady Hitomi?"

"Look, I had a vision from my future. It was about 25 to 50 years from the year 1996. I heard Inuyasha mumble something and I think it was that I don't have much time. That means I'll die. If I'm soul bonded to Inuyasha as well as my father can't I still be saved."

"Of course."

"What if it is like heart problems maybe."

"Yes, you will still be safe. If you die, you will automatically be revived because you will live as long as them."

"Are you sure? I don't want to die in 50 years and not know why."

"Yes, there is no way the blood bond can be broken or removed. Only by the Shikon no Tama maybe, you can wish it never happened, but that is impossible now. The jewel no longer exists."

"Of course Mr. Obvious." Inuyasha said.

"Sit." He plumited to the ground, he groaned as he got back up. "Thank you for that comment, not. Are you absolutely sure Myouga? I'm not getting my power back to just die and leave Inuyasha to raise two kids on his own for the next 200 years or more. I'll do anything, if there is anything wrong with me to stop it. I've changed history once, I will do it again if I have to."

He jumped onto her and sucked a bit of blood from her.

"You do taste more like your father now, as well as Lord Inuyasha. I do sense a bit of a heart problem, but that should be no problem for the blood bond to fix."

"Ok, I'm trusting you."

They got up. "Thank you Myouga. Thank you."

"Your welcome Lady Hitomi."

He bowed and they walked back.

"At least I hope I'm safe."

"You are. I promise. Your father, your mother, me, and Miroku all have a part of your soul. You can't die with that many people making you hold on. If you do die, it will only be for a second. Your soul will be trapped in your body. You won't be able to move on."

She nodded and opened the well. They jumped through. "And I promise you, we will get our power back too. We'll live like in the Feudal Era again."

She smiled and looked up at the sky. _'Save me from all the trouble and the pain. I know I'm weak, but how can words express the feel of sunlight in the morning. In the hills, away from city strife. I'm city born, but I love the country life. I'm tired of castles in the air they just lead me to despair. I love him more than anything. I want to remain with him forever. He's mine.'_

Her father smiled when he heard this. It was music to his ears, knowing how much his daughter loved Inuyasha. _'She would never betray him. Words can never explain a love so strong. She understands what it means. As the music plays, she lives it out as it comes. She's not weak nor plain. They have a dream, the paradise they lived once will become one again. There are many reasons why she won't leave. Anyone can tell her that.'_

Kagome gasped at hearing her father continue the little thought. She smiled. _'I won't say my last goodbye. I'll live with him until I die. I can face him again and again, but I don't ask him why, it's a dream come true. Hills of forest green where the mountains touch the sky. Castle walls just lead me to despair. I don't need a second chance.'_

She looked at he father and they smiled at each other. She walked up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you father. Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would do without you here." He rocked her easy as tears welled up in her eyes. She sobbed some into his chest, his haori. He wore it on occasions. _'If anyone asks you why, you can tell that she's got a dream, She wants the world to share. Castle walls just lead to despair. How can words express the feel of sunlight? She's city born, but loves the country life. She's not weak nor plain. There are many reasons why she won't leave. There is so much trouble and pain, but she doesn't understand…'_ "You just need to believe darling." _'Believe, and all you have will be true. Death cannot separate you. No matter what. You will meet again. The trouble and the pain, comes and goes. It will be gone after death. Once you understand life.'_

She smiled. "I understand now." She said. "I love you dad. Thank you."

She hugged him even tighter. He picked her up like a child and she sat her head on the crook of his neck as she hugged him. He sat her down after a while and smiled at her.

"I will defiantly help get our power back, but we need a plan and the right time. When the Diet is vulnerable."

She nodded.

"Yes. I'll keep an eye open to see if anything comes up."

"I'll try as well. I hope something comes up soon, because I feel like we need our power back. It should never have been taken away."

"Yea, they will pay for taking the youkai Lords' power."

"Yea, no powers should have been taken from my parents! You had a right to rule the Western Lands! We're were royalty! I will help destroy the Diet. I want to get our power back. We all deserve it."

Kagome chuckled. "I don't know about you though father. Last time was a mess, as soon as you met me."

"It started way before then darling. Inu no Tashio helped me some, but after he died, I mostly on my own. Sesshoumaru did help when it threatened my life enough."

"Wow, that's different."

"Yea."

She smiled. "This one won't be a castle in the air. I promise you. I know that this will be our perfect chance."

He smiled. "I'm glad you think that way. And I hope this won't become a castle in the air.


	61. I Can't Leave You

**Chapter 60: I Can't Leave You**

Kagome was in bed. It was around noon though. She was in a beautiful room, it was royalty. The room was robin's egg blue, with white crown molding and baseboards, as well as the ceiling. There was a balcony, the double doors that lead out to it. The bed was made with satin turquoise covers. The floor was cherry wood, real hard wood.

Inuyasha walked in and sat on the bed next to her. He took her hand and smiled down at her. "I love you my sweet mate."

She smiled weakly back up at him and looked at him. There was a deep pain in her eyes.

"I love you too, my love."

"Don't leave me, please." He said with tears welling up in his eyes. "Please."

"I'm trying. I'm trying mate, but I'm losing." She said and sat up. Tear started running down her face as she leaned over and kissed him, the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. But about 30 seconds into it she fell back. Her eyes closed. "I… love… you…" She whispered.

"No… Kagome, don't leave. Please. NO!" He cried and fell on top of her. "Why? Why did you leave me? Why?"

Inu Heki came in. He saw them and started to cry as well.

"She saved my life, why couldn't I of done the same for her?" He cried. He came over and sat next to her on the other side of the bed and stroked her hair. "Why?"

"Inuyasha, father?" Kagome whispered from behind them. They turned to see her. She was a ghost, Inu Heki gasped when he saw her.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded and tears ran down her face. Her body disappeared and she was made whole again.

"How?" Inu Heki asked.

"I was given a second chance." She said and smiled. "They said I wasn't ready."

"Who said?"

"The gods. They said you needed me. They said the love we shared was too strong to stop letting me live. They showed me what would happen if I wasn't here. You would both die…." She smiled. "It wasn't pretty."

She walked up to them. "I'm cured, they said the blood bond is working again. I can live my life like I should."

Inu Heki stroked her hair.

"It really is you." He whispered. She nodded.

She looked at Inuyasha, he was speechless. He then ran up to her and picked her up and twirled her around while kissing her. He set her down and they looked into each others eyes. "I love you too much to leave you. I can't."

She woke up crying. Inuyasha was laying against her stroking her hair. She turned her head to see him. He was smiling.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"This. Maboroshi, Maindo, ando Gaisuto, iza do taini. Sho Inuyasha. "

She showed it to him and he cried as well. "I wouldn't ever leave you and not come back. It hurts too much mate."

He hugged her hard and they cried silently in each others arms.

"I love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

He released her. "At least you'll come back. I couldn't take it if you died that early." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"I know, I couldn't take it either. I love you Inuyasha. Now and forever."

He hugged her again and then they got out of bed.

"I'm going to show my dad this later. He needs to know."

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome walked up to the shrine. Her eyes were watering a bit, but mostly unnoticeable. She walked into the house and found her father in a recliner, he looked asleep. She smiled at him.

'_Father.'_

'_Hm?'_

'_Look.'_

He opened his eyes.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I finished the premonition completely." She said and sat next to him. "I need to show you." She said grabbing his hand. "Maboroshi, Maindo, ando Gaisuto, iza do taini. Sho Inu Heki."

She showed him and tears were in both their eyes.

"Oh Kagome, darling."

"The blood bond must not be working right or something. That maybe why I'm having problems feeling better."

"That's horrible. I can't believe you would die that way."

"I want to come back though. I'm needed here. I'm not going to die early and not come back. Then I would feel horrible. I can't let you and Inuyasha live forever and me not be here. I couldn't take it in the next life without you."

He hugged her.

"Thank you Kagome. I couldn't take it without you here either."

"Father. I've found the perfect time to strike the Diet." She said after a while. He let go of her.

"When?"

"In two weeks. The whole thing will mostly be on vacation. They're going to different countries. So they won't be able to get back in time."

"Great. We will once again rule like we should."

"Yes, I'll tell the others later. Just think, we'll finally not have to be in hiding anymore. It's a dream come true. I would of never thought we would get our power back."

"Me either darling. Especially in that way."


	62. The Attack

**Chapter 61: The Attack**

"Its time, Inuyasha. Get the others ready. Now, Muteki come on." Kagome was in her sapphire haori and chocolate pants. Inuyasha was wearing his fire rat haori and hakamas. 

"All right, I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Reijin. Come on, you too. Nodoka, and Inuosukyo you are now going to be under the protection of Reijin. Do what she says no matter what. Reijin, you stay in the well house and protect the shrine. Put up a barrier when I say, it has to be strong. I don't want you hurt or the shrine, all right?"

"Yes mama. I will."

"All right, lets get out of here, now."

Kagome, Muteki, and Inuyasha were with Sesshoumaru and Inu Heki and were waiting on Kouga and Ayame to sneak into the Diet. They arrived after a few minutes of waiting.

"All right, the only thing your missing is your youkai appearance. You have your senses and abilities so if you need to use them, go right ahead."

They nodded and Kagome took out her katana and transformed it into a sword. They went into the emperor's chamber and locked the doors. They came up to the throne, but there was no one there.

"Great, we come to get our power back and-" Inuyasha tried to say.

"Shut up, I hear someone coming." Kagome said.

Sure enough the emperor came out of a door, an saw them. He turned around but Sesshoumaru ran to the door and blocked him.

"We want to talk to you." Kagome demanded.

He sighed and went to the throne, he sat down and Sesshoumaru walked back to his spot.

All the youkai Lords and Ladies were in the Japan Diet. 

"We want our power back and if we have to kill you all to get it back we will!" Kouga yelled.

"What power? You are not royalty." The emperor said.

"Kagome." Inu Heki said. She nodded and changed them all to youkais. The emperor gasped.

"Impossible! All the youkais were defeated in the 18th century!" The emperor said.

"Well actually it is possible sir. We defeated them. We are the Lords and Ladies of the Southern, Western, and Eastern Lands of Medieval Japan." Kagome said. "And we are sick and tired of hiding our youkai forms from humans."

"We have come to claim our power back." Inuyasha added.

"You are not getting it back. It was taken from you and once removed, it will not return." The emperor said.

"Maybe he needs a little convincing Inuyasha. Why don't you show him the Tetsusaiga?" Kagome said smiling.

"With pleasure." Inuyasha muttered and smirked. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and readied it.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, we would. I've realized after once being human that you cannot underestimate a youkai's strength, authority or their impression on society, any society for that matter. I was human for the first 15 years of my life and I never believed youkais actually ever existed, or the Shikon no Tama was real. And all it took for me to believe the power of a youkai was the Shikon no Tama, a priestess, and The Bone Eaters' Well. It brought me back to 1512 and I met the real Inuyasha. We destroyed all of the slayers in 1738. I suggest you give our power back, unless you and the rest of the Diet want to be destroyed, because one swing of the Tetsusaiga and all of the Diet could be gone. I have seen all of our true power, we could take out all of Japan in a few days if we wanted to, then we could start over, how it should be."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes. Inuyasha, want to show him?"

"Only if you help mate."

"My pleasure." She said and took her katana out and transformed it into a sword. "We'll hold them off. You all go outside. Don't go outside of the Diet's boundary's though. I mean it. Not yet."

"Yes darling."

"Sesshoumaru, your in charge."

He shrugged and they ran out. 

Kagome pushed all her power into the sword. "Sapphire Blaze!" It hit the emperor and destroyed him as well as the whole wall behind him. She smirked. "This will be too easy."

"Come on Inuyasha! We've got do destroy the Diet if we want our power back!"

"Right." They ran out and saw the others, they were fighting off guards and other royal people. Inuyasha turned backwards. "Wind Scar!" The Diet was blown into many pieces and they ran for it before it collapsed.

"I've got an idea mate, but its dangerous."

"What?"

"I'll throw my Sapphire Blaze at you then you can use the Backlash Wave after I get out of the way."

"Can you get out in time?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"All right." She ran back about a hundred feet. 

"Sapphire Blaze!" She ran for it after that.

"Backlash Wave!" He threw it and it destroyed the Diet completely.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

He looked where she was. There were tanks and other armed forces there around her.

"Surrender and we won't hurt you." Said a general. Inuyasha ran up to her and they pointed their guns at him.

"Inuyasha, get Sesshoumaru." She whispered, he nodded.

'_Sesshoumaru, please.'_

Sesshoumaru walked up behind the forces. "You touch my brother and his mate and feel our wrath."

They were surprised and jumped. 

"Thanks Sesshoumaru."

"Transform. Now."

They nodded and moved then transformed into 55' and 50' dogs. Sesshoumaru transformed and was 60' tall.

They ran out of there after killing and destroying them. Kagome met up with her father and transformed back. "What will we do? They will come with harder militia and guns. We can't destroy Japan!"

"I know darling. We'll figure something out."

She smirked. "I know. Its just like when the slayers came. Its just more modernized."

"We need Muteki. He can take care of them easy." Inuyasha said.

"No, he's not coming out. He's worse then you are Inu. You are reckless, but he would win over you for that award."

"Fine, destroy our one chance at wining our power back mate."

"He's not our only chance!"

"You know he's more powerful than either of us."

"Yes, but he'll blow up Tokyo. I'm not letting him in this battle."

"Feh."

"Feh, yourself. Give me that Tetsusaiga. I know more than you do about this century. I grew up in it!"

She took it from it sheath and it transformed. She crystallized it. "Who's on now?! Anyone still powerful enough to take our power away?!"

She turned to see an army of about 10,000. She smirked. "Adamant Barrage!" She destroyed most of them. "Huh, only about 2,000 left standing. We'll have our power again soon. Wind Scar!" She destroyed about 1,000 with that. Then repeated it and destroyed them all. 

"Your getting good mate."

"Only because you taught me."

He blushed lightly. 

"You know what, who cares anymore. Let's destroy Tokyo. Start over on how it should be. Get Muteki here. Now."

'_Muteki, your mom's gone crazy, she wants you to destroy Tokyo.'_

'_All right. I'll see what happens.'_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Tokyo holds most of the armies, if we destroy Tokyo, we destroy the armies. There are plenty of other cities that are fine."

Muteki arrive in a few minutes. "Are you sure mom?"

"Yes, I'll put up a barrier. We'll all be fine."

"All right. If you say so."

"Everyone behind me."

They all got behind her and Inuyasha held onto her waist as she raised her hands. Muteki transformed into a 30' silver dog. He opened his mouth and his mane started to glow bright white. Kagome put up the barrier. Muteki shot a blast into the air. It dispersed all over Tokyo, then There was a white shield like thing that covered the area. He laid down and it blast inside the dome. Everything except for Muteki and everyone in the barrier was destroyed. It was completely barren. He transformed back.

"How'd I do mom?"

"Great." She said undoing the barrier.

"I'm not blowing the rest of Japan up. That's all. I couldn't stand doing even that."

"Its ok. Now we have our power back, hopefully. We just need to rebuild a bit."

"A bit? Mate, are you going nuts?"

"No, why?"

"Because you're different. Blowing up Tokyo, rebuilding. What's up?"

"Nothing… I just want it back how it should be. How we are in power."

"Ok, I'll believe you."


	63. It Seems Like The Past

**Chapter 62: It Seems Like The Past**

5 years had passed since then. Most of them looked about a year older. Inu Heki and her mom lived with him. They had a castle made with silver colored blocks and violet shingles. The colors matched the color of their crescents.

Kagome had been having heart problems for the past few years, it started after they destroyed the Diet. She had already had two heart attacks. Maybe on the verge of another. Her father and mate were constantly worried about her. She would try and stay as fit as possible. She would play with her kids outside the castle, take long walks, and eat rarely anything that didn't have some nutrition in it.

In November of 2001 she became seriously ill. She would stay in bed almost all day and would be tended for by servants. It started to seem that it would clear up in March of the next year. But then at the end of the month she was barely holding on. Everyone was worried, but only Muteki and Reijin knew how bad it was. Nodoka and Inuosukyo had no idea. They thought she would get over it in time, but they were wrong. On the 31st of March she was on her last thread. Inuyasha constantly checked on her. He knew it was only a matter of time.

He had tried the blood bond many times more, to try and reestablish it, but it never worked. He came into her room one day and sat on her bed, comforting her. Inuyasha held her hand and she weakly gripped it.

"I love you Inuyasha. Death will not conquer my love for you." Kagome said.

"Don't leave me, please. Kagome, stay with me. You can hold on. I know you can. Please, hold on." Inuyasha said with tears starting up in his eyes.

'_Father, please come to my room. I think it is my time. I want to see you one last time.'_ She started to cry silently. Her father rushed in.

"Kagome, please. Don't leave us. Please, hold on darling." He said caressing her cheek with his hand. "I can't live with without you. Don't leave, please darling. Hold on. I know you can."

She smiled weakly at him and looked over at Inuyasha. She leaned up and he helped her sit up. She kissed her mate for a few seconds then went limp.

"I love… you Inuya… sha… father. I… love… you… both…." she said and fell back on the bed. Her eyes closed, and ears stopped moving. Her claws retracted to nothing. Inuyasha felt one last heart beat then nothing, her last breath was released. Her hand slipped from his grip. His tears started to flow out.

"Kagome. Kagome! Please! No, Kagome! Why? Why?" Inuyasha cried. He laid on her and cried.

"Why couldn't I save her? I owed her so much and never got to repay her for anything. Why?" Her father cried as tears ran down his face. He stroked her hair slowly.

After a minute they got ready to leave the room. Inuyasha was going to dig a grave for her and build a shrine later. But something stopped him. When he got up he saw a bluish figure standing by the door. He looked that way and gasped.

"Inu?" The figure asked. It was pale so he couldn't make out who it was. "Inuyasha?"

He nodded not knowing who it was. _'I know that voice.'_

"Father?" It asked. The figure walked forward and hit a shadow It became more apparent. It was Kagome. "Father?"

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded.

"How-how-how…"

"They said I wasn't ready. That I was still needed here. They gave me another chance Inu." She said and smiled. "I can live again."

Her body on the bed disappeared and her figure became more colorful and less transparent.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked happily. Her father just stared.

She nodded and ran into her mate's arms. He picked her up, and spun her around while kissing her. She kissed back so hard their lips were bruised at the end. He sat her back down.

"The blood bond is permanent again. I can't die. Its completely back."

"Kagome." Her father whispered. She nodded and walked up to him, he embraced her. He kissed her cheek and forehead. "I could never live here without you darling. You are a part of me. I love you so much."

"I do too dad. They showed me what would happen if I stayed dead. It wasn't pretty." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"The gods. They brought me to Heaven and showed me what would happen in the future…. You Inuyasha would kill yourself from the inside out and turn into a youkai. The Tetsusaiga couldn't help you. They said your soul was destroyed. You died by your own hand. You ripped your own heart out by pure pain. It was gruesome…. Father… you… you couldn't take it. Your youkai, it came out and demanded I came back from the dead. When I didn't you… you killed my mom and everyone else in the castle. Then you came back and saw what happened. You killed yourself and Kouga found us all slaughtered by your hand…. That's all I saw. I wish I would of seen less though. I won't die for a long time. I promise."

"Oh, Kagome, darling. Thank you." Inu Heki said crying. She hugged him and Inuyasha together.

"I can't live my life without you. I want to be with you two. This is the reason I saved you Dad, now you know how I felt when I saw you die like that, back then."

"I owe you so much darling. You've done everything for me, everything. I can't let you die without doing something for you."

She smiled and looked at him.

"You owe me nothing father. Its just good enough for me that I can be here with you." She said.

"No. I owe you, you have saved my life enough. I need to repay you." He argued.

"Then you can repay me by living here with me for the rest of your life." She said.

"I will repay you in time, not just by living with you."

"I never told you Inuyasha, you have some miko powers, because of my mate mark. I transferred them to you when I bit you. The haven't shown up too much. I have sensed them though."

"I what!?"

"You have miko powers. I gave you the potion that Kaede gave me when I turned into a hanyou. You haven't noticed them because you haven't purified yourself. I want to father, but it would kill Inuyasha."

"What?" He asked.

"Giving you a mate mark, it would give you my miko powers. You could be stronger, protect me. That could be your repayment. But I can't."

"Go ahead Kagome. Do it." Inuyasha said. She turned to see him and she was shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you want it father?"

"I wouldn't mind it."

She nodded and she stood on her toes the moved over to his left shoulder; pushed his haori over. She looked at him questioningly. He nodded. She gripped his shoulders and bit him then licked the wound. He bit back a moan as she did this. She moved his haori back over and smiled up at him. A faint pink aura surrounded them. Inuyasha was confused.

"That was it, now I just need to make sure later you don't purify yourself."

He nodded and hugged her. "Thank you." He whispered. She nuzzled his chest.

She looked back at Inuyasha and motioned him over. Then took a hold of him and her father both. "This is an everlasting story, to be with you is my life. I've got a dream. Hills of forest green where the mountains touch the sky, A dream come true, I'll live here till I die. I won't say my last goodbye. I know I'm not weak. I have to face it again. There are reasons why I have to remain. But how can words express the feel of sunlight in the morning, In the hills, away from city strife. I'm city born, but I love the country life. For I cannot be part of the cocktail generation: Partners waltz, devoid of all romance. The music plays and everyone must dance. I know I'm not weak. I have to face it again. There are reasons why I have to remain. I've got a dream." She sang. "And its staying here with you until I die. You are my family. I want to stay here with you, I want it no other way. I love you both in different ways but just as much. The Modern Era is my home once again, and I need you both to get through it. I don't have what I used to. I never thought the Shikon no Tama was real, or that some legends were real until my 15th birthday. When I found you Inuyasha, it was like the gods answered my call for someone I could love. I never thought I would mate you. I never thought of being a youkai until you asked me. Then I never thought I would meet my father. I never thought I would be part youkai, my life _is_ a legend. No one would believe me if I fell down the well and told them I was stuck in the Feudal Era for three days unless I had some proof…. I'm glad I met you both. If I didn't I would be messed up. I'm glad Naraku betrayed you and Kikyo Inuyasha. I'm glad Naraku lived and died by your hands. If he didn't I would be in my era, probably married to another man who wasn't right for me, and have his children. Still thinking if I was right in marrying him."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way Kagome."

"I never did until now, I realized that all I really wanted is here. Not on the other side of the well. I used to think that, but I was wrong, way wrong. Inuyasha, if you hadn't asked me that day, to be your mate. I would probably never of gotten the courage to tell you that I loved you. I would be regretting it every second of my life. You would be dead, in hell with Kikyo. And there would be nothing I could do about it."

"Darling, you are the smartest youkai I've ever known. Let alone any person I've ever known."

She smiled at this and blushed some. She let go of them and then walked out to the balcony. There was a beautiful garden out ahead a few dozen feet. The kids were playing there, they then saw their mom come out and ran to the balcony. They jumped easy onto it.

"Are you better mom?" Muteki asked.

"After dieing; seeing what would happen if I didn't coming back and come back. Yes. I'm 110 better. I'm cured, I will not die forever. I cannot, your father's blood bond with me is back. I'm alive for ever."

He smiled and they all hugged her. She looked back at Inuyasha and he was smiling as well as her father.

"Maybe we should have another. We're going to be alive until the world ends."

"We don't need another."

"So. What's wrong with having another for fun?"

"Because with our luck they'd be messed up."

"You mean more messed up than you or more messed up than they are now?"

He growled and she chuckled. She shook her head. "Look, mutt. It doesn't matter if your messed up or not. I love you just the way you are."

He smiled then kissed her quick.

"You can't call me mutt. That's the wolf's line."

"I can call you anything I want."

Her eyes changed color drastically, they turned chocolate and her hair turned raven black. Inuyasha looked at her funny.

"What?"

He grabbed a piece of her hair. She got wide eyed. She looked at her father, he was normal. "What just happened?"

"I don't know…. I like it, what ever it is."

Her skin, all over lightened a bit.

"What's going on?!"

"I don't know."

Just then her crescent was replaced by the Shikon no Tama's symbol. Her dog ears disappeared and were replace by human ears.

"Why do I feel… human?" She gasped her eyes widened and then shone a bright pink and back. Her demonic features returned and she looked normal.

"Ka-Kagome. Y-you turned into Midoriko. Why?"

"I-I don't know. I felt… stronger like a human, miko stronger…" She looked down. "Did I get a new power?" She gasped. Her left hand moved slowly to her waist and she pushed. Her eyes widened.

"What?"

She took Inuyasha's hand and put it where her's was, she pushed it in a bit. "What is that?"

"I hope it's not what I think it is." She said and stood still. She then quickly started to un-tuck her haori. "Inuyasha use your claws and pop it out. Oh god, please don't be it."

He kneeled down and poked his claws into her, she gasped when he did. He got up and something fell out onto the floor. She almost fainted when she saw it. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he picked it up.

"What is that?" Her father asked.

"The Shikon no Tama, but… why?… Inuyasha, give it for a second."

He gave it to her she held it open in her hand and closed her eyes, a faint pink aura surrounded them then Midiriko's figure appeared. "Why Midoriko? Why do I have the Shikon no Tama?"

"Because you are pure and have all four souls in you now. You deserve it. There is a non-selfish wish that you want to be made true. I know it, but you must figure it out." Midoriko said and disappeared.

"Oh god, I have to guard this thing again?! Why me?!" She cried. "What is the wish?" She thought out loud.

Her eyes widened.

"What is the wish?"

"What I thought of was not to let anyone in my family ever die. It is selfish but not selfish at the same time."

'_You have figured it out Kagome, use it. Protect them. Please.' _She heard Midoriko say. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes as well as her hand around the jewel.

'_I wish to never let anyone in my family here ever die.'_

The jewel started to glow in her hand and then it exploded, like when she shattered it. Kagome fell back onto the floor and was knocked unconscious. When everything was safe Inuyasha went over to Kagome, he picked her up and she groaned, her eyes opened.

"What happened?"

"You were knocked out by the jewel."

"Wow, I can't believe I got the jewel. Now we will live forever." She said and smiled. "All of us."


	64. Seems Like The Past Revised

_**Chapter 62: It Seems Like The Past 2**_

_5 years had passed since then. Most of them looked about a year older. Inu Heki and her mom lived with them. They had a castle made with silver colored blocks and violet shingles. The colors matched the color of their crescents. _

_Kagome had been having heart problems for the past few years, it started after they destroyed the Diet. She had already had two heart attacks. Maybe on the verge of another. Her father and mate were constantly worried about her. She would try and stay as fit as possible. She would play with her kids outside the castle, take long walks, and eat rarely anything that didn't have some nutrition in it._

_In November of 2001 she became seriously ill. She would stay in bed almost all day and would be tended for by servants. It started to seem that it would clear up in March of the next year. But then at the end of the month she was barely holding on. Everyone was worried, but only Muteki and Reijin knew how bad it was. Nodoka and Inuosukyo had no idea. They thought she would get over it in time, but they were wrong. On the 31__st__ of March she was on her last thread. Inuyasha constantly checked on her. He knew it was only a matter of time._

_He had tried the blood bond many times more, to try and reestablish it, but it never worked. He came into her room one day and sat on her bed, comforting her. Inuyasha held her hand and she weakly gripped it._

"_I love you Inuyasha. Death will not conquer my love for you." Kagome said._

"_Don't leave me, please. Kagome, stay with me. You can hold on. I know you can. Please, hold on." Inuyasha said with tears starting up in his eyes._

'_Father, please come to my room. I think it is my time. I want to see you one last time.'_ She started to cry silently. Her father rushed in.

"Kagome, please. Don't leave us. Please, hold on darling." He said caressing her cheek with his hand. "I can't live with without you. Don't leave, please darling. Hold on. I know you can."

She smiled weakly at him and looked over at Inuyasha. She leaned up and he helped her sit up. She kissed her mate for a few seconds then went limp.

"I love… you Inuya… sha… father. I… love… you… both…." she said and fell back on the bed. Her eyes closed, and ears stopped moving. Her claws retracted to nothing. Inuyasha felt one last heart beat then nothing, her last breath was released. Her hand slipped from his grip. His tears started to flow out.

"Kagome. Kagome! Please! No, Kagome! Why? Why?" Inuyasha cried. He laid on her and cried.

"Why couldn't I save her? I owed her so much and never got to repay her for anything. Why?" Her father cried as tears ran down his face. He stroked her hair slowly.

After a minute they got ready to leave the room. Inuyasha was going to dig a grave for her and build a shrine later. Inuyasha was thinking about burning her body.

Later that night, they had an alter for her to lay on in the garden. She was dressed in a beautiful, flowing, violet dress. Everyone gathered around her body as they prepared to burn it. Inuyasha slipped a dark pink rose carefully into her hands. He was still crying. Everyone was. He took a box of matches out of his haori and was about to light a match when something stopped him.

He stood back up; dropped the match and box, then backed away some, thinking he saw something.

"What's wrong?" Inu Reijin asked quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. There was a bluish figure in the distance walking in the garden. 

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"What's what?" Inu Heki said.

"In the garden." Inuyasha said, walking towards it. The figure was dancing in the garden and giggling. Then it stopped when Inuyasha came up to it. The figure gasped.

"Inu-yasha?" It asked, it had a very familiar feminine voice.

His eyes squinted some and he nodded. He was trying to adjust his eyes some to see the figure clearer, it was a pale blue color, and transparent. Inu Heki came up behind him. The figure walked towards them.

"Father?" It muttered.

"Who… are you?" Inuyasha asked.

Its shoulders dropped. "You don't recognize your own mate?" It asked sadly.

"Ka-Kagome?" He whispered.

She nodded.

"Bu-but how?"

She smiled and walked right up to him. Then kissed his cheek, he didn't feel it though. She giggled a little. She started to fade. "No! Kagome!"

She was gone. He started to cry again, then they turned to go back. Kagome was getting up off the platform. They all gasped. Inuyasha ran up to her. She opened her eyes slowly to see him. They were ice blue, but slowly turning green. She smiled.

"Ka-Ka-go-me?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling. He walked closer and she laid a hand on his chest.

"You're alive." He whispered. "How?"

"I wasn't ready. The blood bond is permanent again. The gods brought me to Heaven and showed me what would happen if I stayed dead. It wasn't pretty, for anyone."

Her father got wide eyed and walked over.

"Father." She said smiling and walked up to him. He just stared in disbelief. She laid her head on his chest and sighed, he hugged her and cried. "I couldn't bear what you two would do if I stayed dead." He let go of her and she turned to her mate. "Inuyasha, you would kill yourself from the inside out and turn into a youkai. The Tetsusaiga couldn't help you. They said your soul was destroyed. You died by your own hand. You ripped your own heart out by pure pain. It was gruesome… Father…" She said turning back to him. "you… you couldn't take it. Your youkai, it came out and demanded I came back from the dead. When I didn't you… you killed my mom and everyone else in the castle. Then you came back and saw what happened. You killed yourself and Kouga found us all slaughtered by your hand…. That's all I saw. I wish I would of seen less though. I won't die for a long time. I promise."

Inuyasha walked back up to her and hugged her.

"I can't live without you Kagome. I can see that happening. I'm never letting anything happen to you again."

She brought her father into the hug.

"I can't live my life without you either. I want to be with you two. This is the reason I saved you Dad, now you know how I felt when I saw you die like that, back then."

"I owe you so much darling. You've done everything for me, everything. I can't let you die without doing something for you."

She smiled and looked at him. 

"You owe me nothing father. Its just good enough for me that I can be here with you." She said.

"No. I owe you, you have saved my life enough. I need to repay you." He argued.

"Then you can repay me by living here with me for the rest of your life." She said.

"I will repay you in time, not just by living with you."

"Inuyasha, did you ever think about using the Tenseiga?"

"No, I wasn't right in the head this afternoon. I couldn't bear it."

She smiled up at him and let them go, she looked at the rose in her hand and sniffed it. 

"It doesn't feel right to be a ghost, you can feel, smell, or touch. I was here all day. I watched you all from the garden, I never left. You must of just saw me clearer now because it was dark."

"Was that you I heard mommy?" Inuosukyo asked. She turned to see him. "I heard someone playing in the garden and went to see who, but no one was there."

She smiled. 

"Yes, I saw you run out but you couldn't see me because of how much light there was. I watched you, I tried to get your attention but you got scarred and ran inside."

"I'm sorry mommy, I didn't know it was you."

"Its ok."

"Then that must have been you near sun set. I went outside on father's order's to find a good spot to put your shrine. I saw the swing moving, but there was no wind." Muteki said. She nodded, smiling still. Then turned to Inuyasha.

"You were going to build me a shrine?" She asked.

He nodded. She brought her claws out and he backed up, then she turned around. "I guess we don't need this anymore." She said and whipped the alter in two. It fell apart. Someone was walking towards them from in the woods. When they got closer they saw it was Sesshoumaru and Rin. They stared in disbelief as well. 

"Kagome?" Rin whispered. She had long black hair that touched her waist, amber eyes, and a purple stripe on each cheek. She was wearing a electric blue kimono. Kagome nodded and Rin ran up to her and hugged her. "How?"

"I was taken to heaven and shown what would happen if I stayed dead. The gods agreed that it would be best for me to stay. It was gruesome what I saw. I wouldn't even wish what I saw on Naraku. Even that's hard to believe."

"What did you see?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Inuyasha ripped his heart out after becoming a full blown youkai…. My father, he-he killed everyone in the castle. Then killed himself."

"I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru said. Rin let go of Kagome. Kagome no longer wore her necklace to keep them humans. It was locked up safe. She turned back to Inuyasha and Inu Heki. 

"This is an everlasting story, to be with you is my life. I've got a dream. Hills of forest green where the mountains touch the sky, a dream come true, I'll live here till I die. I won't say my last goodbye. I know I'm not weak. I have to face it again. There are reasons why I have to remain. But how can words express the feel of sunlight in the morning, In the hills, away from city strife. I'm city born, but I love the country life. For I cannot be part of the cocktail generation: Partners waltz, devoid of all romance. The music plays and everyone must dance. I know I'm not weak. I have to face it again. There are reasons why I have to remain. I've got a dream." She sang. "And its staying here with you until I die. You are my family. I want to stay here with you, I want it no other way. I love you both in different ways but just as much. The Modern Era is my home once again, and I need you both to get through it. I don't have what I used to. I never thought the Shikon no Tama was real, or that some legends were real until my 15th birthday. When I found you Inuyasha, it was like the gods answered my call for someone I could love. I never thought I would mate you. I never thought of being a youkai until you asked me. Then I never thought I would meet my father. I never thought I would be part youkai, my life _is_ a legend. No one would believe me if I fell down the well and told them I was stuck in the Feudal Era for three days unless I had some proof…. I'm glad I met you both. If I didn't I would be messed up. I'm glad Naraku betrayed you and Kikyo, Inuyasha. I'm glad Naraku lived and died by your hands. If he didn't I would be in my era, probably married to another man who wasn't right for me, and have his children. Still thinking if I was right in marrying him."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way Kagome."

"I never did until now, I realized that all I really wanted is here. Not on the other side of the well. I used to think that, but I was wrong, way wrong. Inuyasha, if you hadn't asked me that day, to be your mate. I would probably never of gotten the courage to tell you that I loved you. I would be regretting it every second of my life. You would be dead, in hell with Kikyo. And there would be nothing I could do about it."

"Darling, you are the smartest youkai I've ever known. Let alone any person I've ever known."

"Kagome, if you hadn't lived, I may not be alive. Then I wouldn't be mated to the man of my dreams and have a child on the way too."

"You're with a pup."

"Yea, I was going to tell you soon."

"If you need any help, just tell me what. I've had four, I know every part of it."

"You know what? I think Kagome is the person who brought us all together." Inuyasha said.

"Huh?"

"Kagome, I would still be bound to Goshinboku if you hadn't come through the well. Rin would be what she said. Sesshoumaru would probably be the way he used to. Kouga might still have Ayame. Your father might not of met your mother, and he definitely would not be alive. We all might not be alive. And I defiantly would not have a mate or four kids that are all perfect. And don't forget, Sango would be working for Naraku, along with Kohaku. Miroku would still be dead, but would have been fearing his wind tunnel. He wouldn't be married to her, or have so many countless kids. Naraku would probably be alive still too… See what would happen without that one day, what you thought was bad. Falling into the well has been great, now hasn't it?"

She nodded and he came up and kissed her. "We all need you here, not just me and your father."

"Yes. I'm going to live till the world's end with you."

Her hair then turned it's old raven black color and they all gasped.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You-your hair. Kagome."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed a chunk of it. 

"I'm fine with it."

She looked at her mate and her eyes turned chocolate. Now his eyes widened.

"Are you turning human?"

"I don't know." Her hair grew longer.

"What's happening to you?"

Her father walked over and he gasped when he saw her. She looked at him, then her dog ears were replaced with human ones, her claws disappeared and so did her fangs.

"You're human." He whispered.

She looked at Inuyasha and her crescent turned into the Shikon no Tama's symbol. He stepped back

"You're Midoriko." He said. She looked at her body and her skin tone lightened some. She turned to see Rin and the rest. Their eyes widened. 

"Why?… Midoriko? Why, she's the last-" Her eyes turned a bright pink and then she collapsed on the ground. A pink light shone around her as they rushed up to her. She sat up with Inuyasha's help. "I-I felt stronger as a human…. Miko stronger…. Did I get… Midoriko's power?" 

She stood up with her hand on her left side. Then when she leaned over she gasped.

"What? What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, gods. What the hell?" Kagome said.

"What is it?" Inu Heki asked.

She stepped back and went over to a tree. She stuck her hand out and yelled as she was thrown back. "What the hell happened Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Do you remember that Inuyasha? Mistress Centipede?"

His eyes widened. "How?"

"How what you two?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She pulled her dress down to see her side, while laying down. She was wearing a lavender bra. She took her claws out and pierced her side while hissing. She brought her finger out and a pink light shone from the wound she made. 

"Why me Midoriko?! Why me?!"

"Why you what?" Rin asked lovingly.

"Why do I get stuck with it again?! Why the hell do I have to guard it again? Does it have to be me twice in my life? Can't it be some other priestess for once?"

"What the hell are you talking about bitch?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She got annoyed and stood up, not covering herself up. She leaned a bit to the left and looked down as something fell out of her. She put her dress back on and picked it up. She held it in her hand and closed her eyes.

Midoriko's figure appeared next to her as she opened her eyes.

"Why me Midoriko? Why me again?" Kagome asked.

"Because you have all four souls in you now. You deserve it."

"Deserve it?! I want to get the hell rid of it! Don't you remember all the trouble this thing's caused?"

"Yes, but there is a non-selfish wish you want. Make it real." She said before disappearing. Kagome growled.

"Why me?" She sobbed.

"What is the wish?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know! How do I deserve this damn thing again?! I want to throw it away!"

'_Don't Kagome. Don't you remember how much trouble was caused with the shards, this would be worse than Naraku.'_ Midoriko's voice said.

"Gods, save me from this. Please."

"There is no saving you Kagome. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said.

"Well thanks for the support. You want it? You already got _your_ wish."

"No."

'_Kagome, your wish was the same as his. You want something. You all do now.' _Midoriko's voice said again.

"Can't you just tell me? This isn't easy!"

She sighed and thought.

"That's selfish and non-selfish." She said after a minute.

"What is?" Inuyasha asked.

"For us to never die."

'_Kagome, make the wish.'_

"Fine, if you say so."

She closed her hand around it. _'I wish no one in my family could or would ever die.'_

There was a flash of light from the jewel. It surrounded Kagome and it was brighter than the sun. Kagome was laying on the ground when the light subsided. Inuyasha went over to her and she groaned as she sat up.

"What happened? I better not of died again."

"No, you didn't die Kagome." Inuyasha said smirking. "You made us live forever."

She gasped with happiness and hugged him. He picked her up and sat her back down. 

"Now we'll all live forever. There are no more castles in the air. Not at all."


	65. The Tale of The Miko and The Hanyou

**The Tale of The Miko and The Hanyou**

In 1512, Feudal Japan there was a story about a miko named Kagome and a hanyou named Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sealed to a tree in 1462 by the miko Kikyo. The legend says that Kagome came through a well called "The Bone Eaters Well". Kagome was supposedly the reincarnation of Kikyo. The jewel came out of Kagome.

The Shikon no Tama, The Jewel of Four Souls was broken into hundreds of shards. They looked for the shards for a year. During that time they met a monk, a demon slayer, and a kitsune. They fought many fierce demons.

In the last fight Inuyasha used his large sword, The Tetsusaiga to kill the fierce hanyou, named Naraku; who had tried to kill them many times. Then Inuyasha turned into a youkai and in order to protect the miko, defeated Naraku with one blow.

The miko got frightened of the youkai and he tried to calm her but she hurt him and he turned on her. He tried to kill her but she used the jewel to restore herself and him by turning themselves into inu-youkais. She was unharmed after this and he returned to his normal self, regretting what he had done, he tried to kill himself. Kagome stopped him. She told him what she had wished for and he stopped. In the end they had four children. They were hunted down, along with all the rest of the demons in the 18th century. No one knows what happened to them to this day.

There are theories. One, is that they died along with many other demons. Two, is that Kagome decided to return to her world and they lived in the different eras. Three is that they lived and are living among us, now. As many other demons are, that we can not find.


End file.
